Gunslinger Bink 0 The Gadget Infinity Prequel
by Step Daughter Rachel
Summary: Gadget discovers that her friends  Rebeca Squirrel and Bink Squirrel  are going to slaughtered. She will try her best to do that she can in order to stop if it is possible. Has elements from OMAM and given situations from the Acorn Cafe.
1. Chapter 1

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

Main Characters:

Fernando G.– a time traveling blind squirrel, member of the CDRR Ambulance Corps, age 43 but stopped aging since age 36, thus he says he's 36. He wears a pair of dark glasses out of necessity, and tends to know more than he leads on. Rumors has it that he was a CIA Agent and married during the 1980s, but has long since retired although this would put him at almost 50 years old and not 43 or even 36. With him, things are not what they seem at times.

Jeanette Isabelle – a time traveling red headed female chipmunk, member of the CDRR Ambulance Corps, age 25. She is arguably Fernando's assistant though she is often her own leader. She was given the knowledge, ability and technology of Time Travel through Fernando. Her Player is a member of the Café and the OC is used without her permission.

Aiesha – a medical doctor, age 23, and Fernando's daughter.

Gadget Hackwrench– blonde mousette of the core CDRR group, married to Chip Maplewood, age 22

Tammy Squirrel – Young Teenage Squirrel, once had a crush on Chip, graduated from The Acorn Academy High School. She is in her second year of College studying the medical sciences, age 19. Her sister is Bink, age 10

Rebecca Squirrel – Mother of Tammy and Bink, starting dating Joseph Polancco who is a multi-billionaire in Italy though she is unaware of his wealth until after she marries him, age 40. She takes Bink to Italy while Tammy stays in their home to finish her studies.

Bink Squirrel – younger sister of Tammy Squirrel and youngest daughter of Rebecca Squirrel. When Rebecca Squirrel gets married to Joseph Polancco and they move to Italy, Bink goes with them. She is age 10.

John Doe – age unknown, former CIA, now hired assassin. He and his boss, Mr. Christaino assassinated the Polanco Family.

Christiano Savonarola– Age unknown, estimated late 50s. A billionaire industrialist with ties to the Italy's terrorist groups and is one of the heads of Padania. Reasons why he had the Polanco family killed remains unknown.

Minor Characters:

The rest of the CDRR Crew and assorted members of the café, used without their permission.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 1: Without Cause

In the late afternoon, several floors down deep within the residence of a blind squirrel, a wall size screen displays a map that very few could decipher. On top of a wall mounted desk/console was several laptops interfaced to the main system. But the occupants of the room were busy nearby.

A male flying squirrel and a red headed female chipmunk in lab coats and long gauntlet rubber gloves stand about a short mousette wearing glasses. She stands on a lighted circle on the floor in just her sky-blue panties, having her arms crossed to cover her breasts. The flying squirrel waves a device that looks like an infinity symbol on a handle where the two loops intersect in long flowing strokes from head to toe and back in his long black-gloved hand. Particles of energy, brighter than the light in the room, can be seen leaving from the female mouse's body and into the hand held device.

"How much longer?", the near naked mouse nervously complain.

"Just a bit longer, Tamara.", the redheaded chipmunk tells her as she looks at a small laptop resting on her left forearm.

"I can understand your nervousness, Tamara, but if you're not purged of the Chrono-radiation, you could start to get sick and die from a slow and painful death from cellular discorporation from the radiation several years from now. As a friend, I don't want you to die as you are to have a long life a head of you.", the flying squirrel tells her.

"But, uhm… Fernando, couldn't Jeanette do this? I mean… you're a guy and all.", Tamara nervously complains.

"Just a few more swipes and Jeanette will take you to the other room to give you a bio-energy pill to help repair any current damage your accidental time travels may have gave you.", Fernando continues. "Besides. I'm blind, and even if I could see, I would be honored to do this for one who is beautiful as you."

"I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly.", Tamara says to herself but out loud that everyone heard it.

"Trust me. You're beautiful. You have something within you, no matter how ugly you think you may appear because I only see that inner beauty you show.", Fernando says, "3…2… 1… OK. Looks like you're done. Go with Jeanette to the other room and take the bio energy pill she gives you."

Putting down the laptop, Jeanette walks over to Tamara and puts a robe over her shoulders and then her clothes she takes out of a temporal enclave where they have gone through a similar procedure. "Come on Tamara, Just follow me to the next room." Tamara complies and they both disappear from view in the next room when the door closes. Fernando walks over to the console, taking the infinity symbol off the handle and replaces it with another.

"Hmmm… who's next? Gadget, and no one else? Good.", he says to himself as he looks over a list. He walks over to the waiting room and looks about.

"Gadget Hackwrench?", he calls out.

"I'm here!", she yells form the back of the waiting room.

"Come on down, you're next!", Fernando tells her.

As she walks down to Fernando, Tamara walks into the waiting room from another door and leaves. He holds the door open for Gadget to enter the lab.

As she walks in, she looks about in awe. "Wow…this is some set up you have here.", Gadget says as Jeanette enters the room.

"This is nothing…", Fernando says.

"Modesty will get you nowhere…", Jeanette says in his direction.

Fernando turns to Jeanette abut talks to Gadget, "Anyways. Take everything off down to your panties and give it to Jeanette. Then stand in this lighted circle thing."

"Uhm… OK, I think.", Gadget says, though a bit uncertain and nervous.

Gadget leans against a nearby examining table and starts to strip down to just her purple panties, folding everything in a neat pile on the examining table before handing it to Jeanette. They stare at each other for a moment as Gadget crosses her arms to cover her breasts.

Reaching out, Jeanette takes the goggles off Gadget's head, "The goggles too. Now go stand on that lighted circle by Fernando so we can start this.", Jeanette tells her. She then takes the clothes and puts them in an enclave, closes the door and turns it on. She picks up the laptop nearby and walks over to Fernando.

"I'm ready.", Jeanette says as she types in a few commands on the laptop keyboard.

"Alright Gadget, this will take a while, but not to worry. I'll have the Chrono-radiation out of your body in no time.", as he fidgets with the wand, finding the Infinity shaped end loose on the handle. The thumb switch is pressed several times but nothing happens, nothing in the wand, but something that has been dormant in Gadget's head gets turned on. He then takes the top of the wand off and puts it back on, finding it was still loose, "Jeanette, could you give me another one, this one seems to be loose for some reason."

"Let me see that.", Jeanette says as she takes the device from his hand, having closed the laptop and having it pressed against her chest with her arm. She pops the Infinity shaped top end off the handle and examines both. "Don't know how you did it but you bent the magnetic probe inside the handle.

"How is that possible, it just went in like the others.", Fernando says.

"Look. I'll get another handle. Gadget, sit one the examining table, this is going to take a while to fix.", Jeanette tells them.

Gadget complies as Fernando walks over to Jeanette. "How is that possible if the two mating surfaces are flat super-polished ends that just touch each other!", he explains.

"I don't know, but it is it bent. See… wait… now its not?", Jeanette starts to say but changes as she looks at inside the handle, find it normal again. She puts the Infinity shaped top back into the handle and finds it to be firm and hard in place. She gives it Fernando, who had noticed all this. "There, it's fixed."

"Yeah… right.", he tells her.

They walk to where they were, telling Gadget to return to the lighted circle area. Gadget complies. Fernando and Jeanette ready themselves again.

"Ready Gadget?", Fernando asks, raising his arm with the device in it.

"Ready…", Gadget says.

Fernando presses a button on the handle and was about to start the first swipe, but the Infinity shaped top falls off the handle. Both Jeanette and Fernando turn to each other for a moment before running to the console. Typing furiously on various keyboards, the answers shows up on the large screen as several read circles in the near future. Gadget slowly, quietly, cautiously walks to stand behind them, not alerting their attention as they review detailed information on the smaller screens. She looks at the large wall screen.

"She's still in temporal flux.", Jeanette says.

"I can see that!", Fernando says. "Question is how to undo it!"

"Oh my god. Its us three, and people are going to die! We are going to die!", Jeanette says.

"Who is going to die?", Gadget says. The large wall screen displays several faces at various temporal points along a frayed time line on several paths. Some of the faces are known; others are unknown. One of the frayed lines shows an exploding jetliner, with nearly all of the Rescue Rangers faces on it. The first is Rebecca and Bink Squirrel, Tammy's mother and little sister. Fernando and Jeanette turn face Gadget, who was looking at the faces on the large screen. A tear starts to roll down her face.

"Tammy's mother and little sister are going to die?", Gadget asks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Deceit and the Lie.

"Tammy's mother and little sister are going to die?", Gadget asks.

"Its just a possibility.", Jeanette tries to explain.

"Not that I can help it.", Fernando says.

"But, Fernando. Look at the chrono-map! It shows you are going to die in most of the possible events!", Jeanette says.

Fernando traces one of the few paths that leave a clear line to the future. "Don't tell me the odds or probability, Jeanette. I'll do what I can to keep us alive, even though according to this I may lose you as a friend, its better to have you as alive as not as a friend and not as a dead friend.", he says.

"But one of those probabilities is to leave things alone and let Rebecca and Bink to die.", Jeanette says.

"Then it has to be, then so be it.", Fernando says.

"That is so wrong!", Gadget yells at them.

"Gadget…", Fernando tries to get her attention.

"We are Rescue Rangers! If They Are In Danger, Then We Have To Do Something!", Gadget yells at them.

"No! We Don't Have To Do Anything! Not Now…", Fernando yells at her. He trails off, "Not without further study."

Jeanette magnifies the area between the present and the first event for them to study it. Several Time Incursions are shown; the apparent first one occurs in four days from now and leads to the death of one of them, the only male of the group. Jeanette looks at Fernando.

"You knew it all along, didn't you! That's why you do not want to take action now!", Gadget yells at him.

"This is my first time seeing it Gadget.", Fernando tells her.

"I bet.", she tells him in return.

Jeanette goes onto another Time Incursion, this one shows both Gadget and Fernando killed. The next one shows Gadget wounded and Fernando killed. The majority of Time Incursions show Fernando not coming back with the possibility of Gadget getting hurt or killed, whether Tammy's mother and/or sister is saved or not. Only 5 percent of them show the team coming back intact, and only 1 chance of them being successful in saving Tammy's mother and sister.

"Only one chance…", Jeanette says to herself, though everyone heard it.

"I said don't tell me the odds.", Fernando tells her.

"Then we do it.", Gadget says out loud.

"What's wrong with you, Gadget! It Is Only A Possibility Of It Happening! It May Not Turn Out To Happen That Way!", Fernando yells at her!

"You're Just Scared! Afraid To Die To Try To help A Friend!", Gadget challenges him.

"I'm not afraid to die.", Fernando tells her. "Look, put your clothes on. You're being quarantined here until further notice. Jeanette, alert Aiesha that Gadget may have brought something back from her Time Travel, and everyone in contact with her to be given doses of Panicillin and Panicide."

"Gotcha.", Jeanette says. She walks over to another room and makes the phone call there.

Gadget walks over to Fernando, seductively putting her hand on his chest. He just looks at her and at her hand. "You're not really going to lock me up, are you?", she asks.

Fernando backs away from her but the console behind him does not give him much space to move, he then positions a palm reader to the side of him. "Don't give me a choice, Gadget. We can do this peacefully or I can lock you up in one of the jail cells in the lower level.", he tells her.

"Alright, I promise you that I wont try to escape.", Gadget says, lowering her hand slowly on his chest.

He takes her hand before it could get too low, spinning in front of her and putting her open hand on the palm reader.

"Computer. Register subject: Gadget Hackwrench, aka. Gadget. Prohibit exit and communications outside of this compound. Restrict access to living area and to the Chrono server room under supervision.", Fernando says out loud.

"Subject: Gadget Hackwrench registered.", a voice emanates from the room.

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

"What have you done?", Gadget almost lashes out at him, but he grab her by the wrists before she could make impact.

"You're quarantined here until further notice. You are not to leave this place, you are not to make calls to anyone outside of this place.", Fernando tells her.

"WHY?", Gadget shouts at him.

"Simple. We don't want you to go telling anyone about what you saw here, especially to Tammy.", Jeanette explains as she reenters the room.

"I would not tell her or anyone!", Gadget exclaims.

"Computer, save current screen and recalculate all time incursions involving Rebecca and Bink Squirrel with added personnel from the Rescue Rangers and even Tammy Squirrel incident in Italy.", Jeanette tells it.

"Calculating…", the computer voice in the room says, "Done.", but the screen remains blank.

"Computer, why is there no display?", Jeanette asks.

"Its not a pretty picture.", the computer voice says.

"Explain before displaying the information.", Fernando says.

"Nearly everyone is killed except for Jeanette. Gadget in most cases will be wounded and killed in a couple of them; Fernando has a 50/50 possibility of being killed and a 75 in 100 chance of coming back wounded. All others will be kill because of the introduction and creation of a highly rich target area where the murderers of this incident will take advantage off.", the computer says. It then displays the results of the series of Time incursions and their results.

Fernando knew by his gut instinct that this would happen.

"Computer, extend Subject: Gadget medical recording too all places during her stay here. Include possible outgoing and incoming Time incursions. Save for future research analysis and protect against Time Incursion modifications.", Fernando says.

For a while there was silence. "Done.", the computer voice finally says.

"Good.", Fernando sighs.

"What was that for?", Gadget asks.

"To make sure that you do not cry rape against Fernando when you are released.", Jeanette explains, shaking her head. "…If we survive."

"Of all of us, you are the only one that does.", Fernando points out.

"I don't want to be a lone survivor of a failed rescue mission.", Jeanette argues.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter.", Fernando tells her.

"Then I decide not to go.", Jeanette states.

"Again, you don't have a choice. If we go, we three go. From the looks of it, its your Quantum Signature that brings us back, dead or alive.", Fernando continues telling her, "Don't make me order you."

"You have no rank over me.", Jeanette argues back.

"As a Rescue Ranger, he does.", Gadget meekly adds.

"And this is a Rescue Ranger rescue mission.", Fernando tells her.

"When has the Rescue Rangers used Time Travel?", Jeanette asks.

"Just recently, bringing back Tamara and Gadget from the Cretaceous Period with that stupid out of control Delorean.", Fernando explains. "Now no one is going to use that wretched machine ever again if I can help it."

"What you did with it?", Gadget asks.

"I had it crushed and the scrap melted into a block of steel.", Fernando answers.

"No… I had plans for that car…", Gadget says without realizing what she was saying.

"Like to go to the Future in Time and try to rescue Tammy's mom? And if you fail, who ever killed them, kills you and take the Delorean. Now you will have murdering thugs time traveling to and from wherever and killing people as they please? You Don't Think Out The Consequences!", Fernando tells her, yelling at the end.

A bell at the end of the room chimes, signaling that Gadget's clothes were done. Jeanette goes over to the enclave and takes out Gadget's clothes from its temporal disinfecting chamber and gives it to her. "Here, I think Fernando has seen enough of you strutting around topless in your purple underwear.", she tells her. Gadget blushes as she takes her things and starts putting them on.

Fernando takes off his gloves and lab coat, putting them next to a laptop that he closes and puts under his arm. "Lets go. Jeanette, take the guess room upstairs. If anyone sees you walk out of this place, they will question the quarantine."

"Gee thanks.", Jeanette says.

"Look, just order some pizza or some Chinese. I'm going to bed to take care of this headache.", he tells her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 3: A Proposition- A Life For A Life.

After a dinner of various take-out orders: Pizza, Chinese food and Tex/Mex burritos; Jeanette retires to an upstairs guest room in second floor of Fernando's house. Gadget remains on the main floor, watching TV in her purple robe opened and same color underwear can be seen underneath. Hours before, their friends dropped by, leaving travel bags with several changes of clothes for them inside. Gadget has her choice of rooms to take but has not yet decided, including pulling out the bed inside the sofa, which she sat in. Instead, she plots a plan, which she hopes would positively solve her dilemma. As the hours pass by, she watches steamy soap opera in hopes for an idea. None came as the channel turns to its late hour infomercials. She picks up the remote and changes the channel, finding nothing for the several dozen she passes by. She stops at what seems to be a movie, a detective story of sorts, but she would find out that instead it is a pornographic movie of such. The victim, or seeker of the detective's services pays him in sexual favors paid throughout the movie at various stages, knowing that her suitor would be killed at the end in a set up she would put him through. Gadget sits there, legs crossing each other as if she was sitting on the floor, staring blankly at what she was seeing, but the gears in her head start running in fast motion as she stares at the screen as the couple is having sex.

"But I'm a married mouse. Married to Chip", one part of her mind says.

"His life for Tammy's mother and sister. Its only fair, two for the price of one. Besides, if Chip does not know, will not hurt him.", the other part of her mind tells her.

"What if I get pregnant.", the first part of her mind says.

"You could go get an abortion.", the second answers. "But that's not the point, sacrificing his life for theirs is, and any price to be paid to get that done is a price to be paid."

"NO!", the first yells, "I cant get an abortion! I'm against killing babies!"

"How do we explain to Chip that we had sex with Fernando to seduce him into doing a suicide mission? The sex alone he will divorce us, but making another to die in a rescue mission to save the other two? He would put us in jail!", the second explains.

"Would you really put Fernando through that?", the first asks.

"For saving my friends, I would! Nobody cares for him. Nobody likes him. He interferes with matter of Rescue Ranger things too much! He thinks he is the boss of everyone when he is not. It will not be a great loss if he would dies, and what better way to be killed but in the successful rescue of two others.", the second answers.

"That is unfair!", the first exclaims.

"Life is not fair, Gadget. If it were, you would not have a computer chip implanted in your head.", the second says. "Now, we in this together or you going to be ignored?"

A tear runs down Gadget's cheek, which she absent-mindedly wipes away, followed by a sniffle. She turns off the TV, and then puts the remote next to her. She opens her robe is if under some kind of external control, the cool air of the temperature controlled room hits her hot skin, making her fur momentarily stand up. Subconsciously her body prepared itself into arousal for the deed she planned on doing. Slowly she gets off the sofa, taking a couple of steps away from it. She turns and heads down the hallway which leads to Fernando's bedroom, the bathrooms and the stairs to the lower levels to the Chrono-server and labs. Each step she takes being more sultry and captivating than the one before it. Soon she was at Fernando's door.

A slow twist of the doorknob silently opens the bedroom door. She steps into the room, closing the door slowly with a soft push from her rear end. A backward shrug pushes the robe off her shoulders and has it falling to the floor behind her. A step forward as her right hand reaches for the front clasp of her bra, snapping it open. On the next step, and shoulder straps come off, and like the robe before it, falls to the floor behind her. Just steps closer to her target, she was still from three quarters the distance to him sleeping on his bed.

Some ten more steps bring her to the side of his bed. She sits on it, putting up her legs on it as she turns to face him. Though the room was nearly pitched black, her eyes have grown accustomed to the darkness, seeing him lying there on his back with his eyes closed. For a moment a thought runs through her mind as she brushes his hair away from his forehead with the side of her hand, "He's actually handsome without his glasses." She continues touching his hair, still thinking, "Its so soft. It is a squirrel thing or does he use a special shampoo?"

"Too bad he will have to die.", the second voice enters.

"Yes, too bad… wait a minute!", the first voice responds.

"Him, his life for the life of Tammy's mother and little sister. It must be done; it's the only way. We agreed to this.", the second explains.

"I do not agree to anything!", the first exclaims.

"We agreed, that is why we are here in his room in his bed to seduce him into doing what we want and we will not take no for an answer. So, crawl into the blankets with him, wake him, kiss him, do what ever it takes with the feminine charms your body has and use them to make him do us that favor we want done and pay the price of his life for us."

The first does not answer as Gadget continues to stare at him as he sleeps. A memory shows itself from her younger years as a child, reading everything she could get and putting them into memory, in this case Shakespeare's Hamlet. "What a piece of work is man, honorable and reason, so infinite in faculty…", it recites to itself in her mind.

She brushes his hair away from his forehead once again then lowers herself and plants a kiss on his lips. He does not respond to the stimulus she hoped it would. She slowly withdraws, checking on him to see if he wakes. He does not. She looks at him from head to toe. In the lab he was much taller than she was, he is one of the tallest members of the café and the Rescue Rangers at 6ft to her 5ft 4in stature. But he appears to be wider too. Putting her hand to his chest, she can feel his firm muscles through the layers of blankets he was under. Slowly sliding it down, his muscular chest, feeling the squares of his rock hard abdominals. Going to the side, she feels his arms to be firm and well-developed arms defined by strong muscles. Everything in her tells her that he would make an excellent father, if at least in producing very strong children.

She goes back to examining his body, feeling his legs and working her way up. They are very powerful legs that can send him straight up 10 or 12 feet. His Gluteus muscles surpass the strength of his legs. She checks all of him like a piece of filet minion, prime rib or as one would a slave. Her hand finally reaches his groin, cups it with her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes widen and her slightly drop with her free hand covering her mouth as she says to herself, "Oh my god, he's huge."

"What a shame he has to be wasted.", the second mental voice throws in. "You could be enjoying that for a long time."

"No, I'm married to Chip!", the first voice jumps in.

"Marriage does not mean a thing if he is not making you happy. You cannot tell me that Chip is making you happy. Since the Honeymoon, its been down hill ever since!", the second chides in. "Now you taking off those panties, crawling under those blankets, straddle him and convince him of doing this job or am I going to have to exert my authority around here?"

"You do not control me!", the first says. But Gadget was already on the edge of the bed, slowly removing her panties before putting them at the end of the bed on top of the blankets. She then crawls under the blankets, slowly climbing on top of him. Straddle him, she immediately finds that if he was not wearing his briefs that she would be in conflict with her marriage vows if she isn't already.

"Its for them. Two for the price of one. Remember that.", the second reminds her. "His life for the lives of Tammy's mom and little sister, and he must do it freely, and you must convince him of doing so."

With a tear running down her cheek, she lowers her face to his, "I'm sorry, Fernando. But my friends are more important than you…" She gives him a kiss that would have awakened most men, but not Fernando. Not until his mammalian reflexes kicks in from her blocking his airway.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 4: Paying The Price Of A Life For A Life.

Convincing her self to do this proved to be more difficult, though convincing her body took no effort at all. Like a racing engine, she was already warmed up and ready to perform, feeling him against her down there only pushed her tachometer into the red-zone as lubricant was flowing and coolant temperature rising fast. If it were for just 1 layer of clothing, she would have done him in his sleep even though this was not the intent to so do. He had to be awake. He had to be convinced.

Her lips pressed against his, she tilts her head slightly as to try to open them, putting her cheek against his nose, sealing his airway shut. He tries to breathe in but cant. Air is expelled to eliminate the blockage, creating a vacuum inside the lungs and another attempt to take in air is not successful. Alarms go off in his head, the emergency wake up routine kicks in. Eyes open wide but does not register reality yet. Hands grab Gadget by her shoulders and lift her straight up off him. He pants for air as he supports her above him. Reality slowly sets in as he looks at her.

"What are you doing here?", he asks her.

"Just wanting a man's company. I was getting lonely.", Gadget does her best to convince him. Fernando looks at her.

"You're naked. Why are you naked?", he says and asks.

"How about putting me down and I'll tell you.", she answers.

Fernando sets her down next to him, with some distance between them. She scoots over to him, putting a leg over his. She then takes her finger and lightly strokes his nose with it.

"I want to make a deal with you.", Gadget begins to say.

"What kind of deal?", Fernando asks.

"You use that time machine of yours to rescue Tammy's mother and little sister and I give you anything you would want from me, especially if it's a good time.", Gadget explains, not giving any eye contact to him as she is sliding her finger up and down his chest.

"Even at the expense of me losing my life for theirs?", Fernando asks.

"Well, your dying memories could be of you and me practicing making babies.", she says with a smile but still no eye contact with him.

"No.", he tells her.

"Why not?", she almost yells.

"You would exchange some one's life for another?", Fernando asks.

"It would not be an exchange like that. It would be a 2 for 1 exchange- your life for theirs.", Gadget explains, definitely not making eye contact with him

"If it were your life being asked to be sacrificed, would you do it?", Fernando asks.

"No…", Gadget starts to answer.

"See!", Fernando interrupts her.

"I would get somebody to take my place instead!", Gadget finishes.

"That does not make it any better.", Fernando tells her, "Why should you not die if you are slated to do so."

"My time to die is not during some mission.", Gadget tells him, "I'm just making sure that it wont happen."

"In this mission, there is a 1 in 10 change of you getting killed, and a 1 in 5 of getting injured or wounded. Let me tell you now that these people who do this to Mrs. Squirrel's new family are not nice. It is not just Tammy's mother, and little sister who got killed, but everyone who was in that house- her husband, his adult children, his servants and field workers who were there at the time. It's going to be a blood bath with bodies everywhere, the likes of which has not been seen since the Charles Manson Murders of the late 1960s. We are just going to be added to the number of available targets to be hit.", Fernando explains.

"Irregardless of the circumstances, I think Bink and her mother can be saved. If it means that you get killed in the process of saving them, I'll make sure that a statue will be made in your honor. But until then, I could honor you now with some unforgettable wild rodent loving.", Gadget says. She reaches down with her hand and grabs his crotch with a firm grip. At first she bites at her lower lip and then smiles. "I'm definitely going to remember this."

Fernando takes her hand and yanks it off him, "Do You Mind?"

"Actually, I wouldn't.", she tells him.

"Look. You want to convince me, do it the night before the mission, which is about 4 days. Right now I want to be left alone, and if you keep on bothering me like this, I will say 'No!', no matter how much or how good the nookie was.", he tells her.

"4 days?", Gadget asks.

"If that.", he answers.

"I see. You know, you would be missing all of this for the next few nights. This could have been the start of something big between us.", Gadget replies.

"You want me to decide in this mission's favor, you leave me alone.", Fernando tells her. "I don't want you all over me, I don't care for the sex, and I am definitely not listening to what you have to say. Now get out of my bed and leave."

"Is that what you want?", Gadget asks.

"Yes.", Fernando answers.

She leans over to him and plants her lips against his, and reaches down to grab his groin one more time, feeling it come to life down there. She then pushes off him. "You will be missing a lot if I leave.", she tells him.

"Just leave.", he tells her.

"Have it your way then.", she finally says. Gadget crawls under he blanket to the edge of the bed and sits on it before hopping off. Bending down to pick up her panties, bra and robe, she stands up besides the bed. Pointing out to her naked body, "All of this could have been yours tonight."

"Well, I don't want it.", he tells her. "Now get out."

"Hmph!", as she turns around and leaves, swinging her rear end with every step as if she was advertising it on sale. She steps through the door, and leaves, letting it close on its own.

Fernando curses to himself, taking a pillow to put over his head and covers himself with the blankets he was under.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 5: Systems Take Over. 4 Days Left.

The morning was not much better. After putting on his glasses, Fernando puts a robe, before realizing that his morning erection was tenting the lower half of the robe as he was tying it. He lets go of the robe's belt and adjusts himself in his briefs until it was not as noticeable before going back to tying the robe. He lumbers out of his room in a half sleepy daze to the dining on the service island at his kitchen. Gadget was already there, sitting and eating at the dining area with just a robe on. Fernando thought that she either had nothing or just her underwear underneath that robe. Jeanette was in the kitchen, preparing something for herself in a tank top t-shirt and pajama pants.

Fernando just softly growls, "Good morning.", as he sat down at the remaining seat at the dining area.

"I was going to sit there!", Jeanette complains.

"Just get me a coffee and I'll be on my way.", he says as he took his shaky hands and wiped his face with them.

"Caffeine withdraws? I swear Fernando. You should quit cold turkey to get that monkey off your back!", Jeanette complains. She then places a black coffee mug filled with coffee made in the way he likes it, with two ice cubes in it to keep it from burning the inside of his mouth. He takes the coffee and drinks it while walking away back to his room.

"How do you know that is how he likes it?", Gadget asks, seeing him drink it like some mad scientist gulping down a solution he believes will solve his problems as he walks away.

"We been together long enough to know what each other wants or needs.", Jeanette explains.

"Hmmm… each other's wants or needs…", Gadget says to herself.

"What are you getting at?", Jeanette asks.

"Just thinking…", Gadget says.

"Thinking of…?", Jeanette continues to ask.

"Well, you two are friends, right?", Gadget answers with a question.

"Our friendship is one of utmost respect and professionalism.", Jeanette starts to say.

"Tell me, what he's really like?", Gadget nudges her for an answer.

"If I did not know better…", Jeanette answers.

"What?", Gadget asks, trying to be innocent.

"Hmmm... I thought.", Jeanette says.

"Thought what?", Gadget continues asking.

"For a moment there, I thought you had some sort of interest in Fernando.", Jeanette answers.

"Me? Have an Interest in Fernando?", as Gadget lets out a giggle, "I'm a married mouse.", she then says to defend herself.

"Now I know you are interested in him.", Jeanette says.

"Maybe I am. But I am only if I can get the lives of a couple of squirrels saved.", Gadget throws back at her.

"You mean, Tammy's mother and little sister?", Jeanette asks.

"Who else would I be talking about?", Gadget throws back at her.

"Listen Gadget. Fernando said that this was a dangerous mission in which you and him could end up getting hurt or killed.", Jeanette tries to explain.

"But if there is one chance where we could come out of it unscathed and with Tammy's mom and little sister rescued, I am willing to take that chance.", Gadget tells her as she leans to Jeanette in a threatening manner. "Besides, you are the one that comes back unhurt every time, what do you have to worry about?"

"I do not want to be part of a failed mission.", Jeanette answers.

"How will you know it will fail? According to both of you, these are just possibilities of what could happen. Now that we are more aware of what could happen, we will be more successful in the rescue!", Gadget throws at her.

"I'll have to speak to Fernando about this. Until then my answer is no.", Jeanette tells her. She then gets up and washes out her breakfast dish and empty glass. "I got things to do, so you clean up your own stuff and go watch tv or something. And fold up the sofa bed."

"Ok…", Gadget says as she watches Jeanette walk away and upstairs to her room. She looks at her breakfast for a moment, absentmindedly playing with it.

Fernando walks back the kitchen with an empty cup. He refills it at the same time he makes an egg sandwich inside an English muffin. Gadget finishes what was left of her meal quickly before she starts eyeing Fernando, the thoughts of the second voice kicking in.

"Fernando? Would you mind?", Gadget innocently says, holding out her empty plate and glass. He just looks at her for a moment. Seeing her holding out her glass and plate to him, he gathers them and wipes them down in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher. "Thanks.", she tells him.

"Yeah, whatever.", he tells her, returning to his frying egg, flipping it over with the spatula. He prepares the English muffin with cheese and ham on a small dish before taking a sip of his refilled coffee. Gadget continues to study him, hoping his robe was opened instead of tightly tied together. The egg is taken out of the frying pan and put into the muffin with the other items on the small dish. He takes the dish and the cup to the service island and starts eating.

"I see you're not a morning person.", Gadget tries to make conversation.

"If you have something important to say, say it.", Fernando tells her, pausing in his meal for a moment.

"I was just saying.", Gadget begins, "You are normally more hospitable and jovial than this."

"Yeah, right. Don't you have a lab to blow up or something?", he says to himself and then asks her.

"Uhm, I'm stuck here with you guys. Remember?", Gadget tells him.

"Oh. Yeah.". he says to himself. "Why don't you go watch TV or something?"

"Nothing much to see during the morning.", Gadget complains.

He finishes off his sandwich and coffee then says, "Then leave me alone for the rest of the day."

He puts away his coffee cup and small dish in the dishwasher. Walking around the enclosed space of the kitchen, Fernando walks down the hall and stops half way into the living room where he turns to face Gadget who has been watching him leave. She sits turned around on the chair, though her legs crossed at the ankles but her knees part as wide as she could get them, showing off the purple panties she is still wearing from last night. She notices him noticing her.

"Like something you see?", Gadget asks.

He makes sudden eye contact to her, though through his dark glasses she could not tell. "No.", he tells her.

"Then why are you staring at…me?", she asks.

"Enticing as you make yourself out to be, you are still off limits to me in that you are a married mouse but the subject of marriage is a debatable one. Either way, don't try to break into the Temporal Laboratory to get access to the Chrono-Server, unless you want 30,000 volts run through your body and frizzy out your hair and fur.", Fernando tells and then warns her.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning.", she tells him. Jeanette comes down from upstairs, inadvertently listening in to the conversation. She turns into the living room and sees Gadget in a more than precarious situation.

"Temptation is the devil's hand trying to push you into taking action. Now, explain yourself, woman. And cover yourself up while you're at it.", Jeanette tells Gadget from across the room. She then starts to walk to the kitchen and get a can of root beer from the refrigerator. She closes the door and looks at Fernando, "And what you still staring at? The show is over. Now go back into that cave you call a room."

"This is my house, Jeanette. Don't disrespect me in it.", Fernando tells her.

"Oh, so maybe I should press the Gentlemen's Entertainment button and lower the Stage and Stripper Pole for Gadget to go up and down slide on?", Jeanette mockingly asks.

"We all know I'd prefer you but you don't dance.", Fernando tell her. He turns back to his room and starts to walk away. A few seconds later he enters his room and slams the door behind him.

Gadget just sighs after watching him walk away. "Is he even interested in girls?', she says to herself but louder than she should have. A frying pan strikes her behind the head.

"If I had a list of boyfriends as he has girlfriends, I would be called a slut. Besides, he was married a long time ago and has a daughter older than you are through another relationship. You know her, Dr. Aiesha G.", Jeanette tells her as she puts away the frying pan. "Now don't tell me you're getting your panties in a bunch over him? He's not worth the time, trouble or effort."

"What about you? You say he's not worth it, but you're his friend.", Gadget tells her.

"We're a team, and at times friends but he tends to push it at time. As partners in that team, we have know each other better than ourselves because our jobs, our lives depends on it. But as friends, maybe he's treating me as a guy but the things he says about us girls is uncalled for at time.", Jeanette starts to say. "We are professionals on the job. But outside the job, there are lines that we do not cross. And just to warn you, his current love right now is Ms. Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell? The Fairy? I'll yell at her that I don't believe and that will get rid of her for good.", Gadget says.

"If it were possible, it would be murder, Gadget.", Jeanette tells her.

"Murder? She's just a fairy! And a trouble making one too!", Gadget returns.

"You said 'She,' thus you just recognized her as a living, breathing being. Saying 'I don't believe' will kill her. Premeditated killing of a living, intelligent, corporal being regardless of race or origin is murder. Now start thinking otherwise before I end up testifying against your behalf at Ms Bell's murder trial."

"Alright.", Gadget says in frustration, "I swear. It was not like I was going to kill her… just send her away."

"Look Gadget. I don't know what you have in that blond head of yours, but you should rethink what you have to say and do in the next couple of days you are to stay in here with us. I would advise you to sit on that sofa and watch TV for the rest of the time.", Jeanette explains to her.

"But…", Gadget complains, "There is nothing to see on TV. Even if you guys have cable or satellite access, there are 9-thousand 9-hundred and 99 channels with nothing to see!"

"You can go relive your childhood and watch Romper Room and Sesame Street for the next 3 hours before the gossip channels put up their program loads of crap.", Jeanette tells her as she points to the sofa.

Gadget looks at Jeanette like a child about to be punished, whipped by a switch that she was told to take from the tree, but she complies to her ordeal as such a child would. She slowly and quietly walked over to the sofa bed and drops herself on it, crossing her legs under her knees. Pressing a button on the remote control, the TV takes a second to warm up. She goes through each channel, only viewing it for a second before going to the next one. Jeanette, sensing that the can of root beer has gotten warn during their discussion, goes back to the refrigerator and switches the can for another. She walks out of the kitchen and across the living room, stopping by the area that connects the hallways and turns to Gadget.

"Don't try anything funny.", Jeanette tells her.

"What?", Gadget replies.

"You know. Just don't.", Jeanette throws back at her. "I'm not giving you CPR if you electrocute yourself trying to break into somewhere you don't belong!", as she walks away.

"HMPH!", Gadget says to herself, crossing her arms. She concentrates on her hearing, listening to Jeanette walk up the higher steps of the staircase and then down the hall to the guest room she is using. She thinks, if not broods on her options or what little there are of them.

After a half hour, Gadget decides to go Fernando's room.

He lies on his bed as if he was asleep but is really staring at the ceiling in the darkness. Gadget just opens the door to let herself in without knocking. Instinctively Fernando covers his eyes with his arm until the door is heard closed. "What do you want, Gadget?", he almost demands an answer from her.

She sits herself on the side of the bed as she takes off her robe and folds it neatly at the foot of the bed. She then turns to face him.

"I don't know what it is, loneliness, cabin fever, wanting to do something- anything. I'm bored out of my mind in this place.", she tells him.

"Not my fault that you're bored.", he says to her.

"Tell me about you, then.", she tells him. "You know a lot about me but very little is known about you. You just showed up one day a couple of years ago and make this tree a living home, came in to the CDRR Headquarters and submitted an application with impeccable credentials and an impressive resume."

"Everything you need to know is in that resume.", Fernando responds to her.

"What about you sleeping with almost nothing on?", Gadget asks. "That is not on your resume. By the way, you almost naked under that blanket?"

"How I sleep is of nobody's business, especially yours. I prefer to be in this bed with little or nothing on, so take that as an answer.", he answers her.

"Oh. So, that is something about you that some people would like to know.", Gadget says. "Its says that you have an uninhibited personality."

"Yeah right.", he says almost to himself. "Don't try to peg my personality into some psychology matrix of personality questions to get answers about me. Chances are you will fail in what answers you would get."

Gadget turns around and takes off her bra, putting it on top of the robe before turning back to Fernando, leaning over him. "I like to be uninhibited too. But with the boys all over the house, I don't get much of a chance on freely expressing myself.", she softly says as she leans over him.

"You're married. You should have some freedom around your husband.", Fernando tells her.

"If I strut naked about in my room and not get into any clothes in ten seconds or so, Chip begins to think its Happy Nookie Time.", Gadget starts to say. "Sometimes I don't mind the attention, but not all the time! At least with you, you can look at me and make no advancement towards me. I'm not even sure if you can even see me."

"I can see you alright. I say I'm blind because I almost am. Being light sensitive means that my eyes need total protection from most light sources. But here, now, in the dark, I can see you as you would me if the lights were on.", Fernando explains. "But as for making advancements towards you, keep tempting a hungry dog and you are going to get bit."

"But you're not a dog.", Gadget says, not exactly understanding the metaphor.

"Its an expression, Gadget. Keep tempting a hungry dog and you are going to get bit, you keep tempting me, and you're going to get pounced on. ", he tells her.

"Oh.", she says, trying to hide back her blushing reflex but fails. Only her facial fur keeps it hidden to some extent. "But. That's the point. Give the hero a little something before he is sent to his last mission from which he may never return."

"First of all, you wouldn't do it. Second, I would not want it. Third, it would be wrong if… Gadget?", Fernando tries to tell her, but she was not paying attention. Or she was and was doing the exact opposite of he intended for her to do. She arches back a bit and puts her thumbs inside her panties' waistband and starts t shimmy out of them.

Once out of her panties, she leans over him again, folding the purple undergarment in her hands in front of his face deliberately. "As you were saying? You got a naked and willing mouse girl in your bed that wants you. Want are you going to do about that?", Gadget asks tauntingly.

"Like I said, tease a hungry dog and you are going to get bit.", Fernando tells her.

"As long as you don't leave a mark, I would not mind some playful biting.", she mocks him further.

"Gadget… You know what you're saying?", as Fernando grabs her by the shoulders and lifts her off him.

"I would not be saying it if I did not mean it.", Gadget tells him. "But first, before we start anything, how about a little something about you. Jeanette told me that you were married quite some time ago."

"That is none of your business.", Fernando warns her.

"Just want to know. Who was she? What was she like? What her name? Why you two broke up?", Gadget pushes him.

"That is none of your business.", he says as he sat up. He reaches to the foot of the bed and gathers her things, putting them in her hand along with her panties that she was still holding.

"If you were this cold and vicious when you were married, I could see why she left you…", Gadget says but is pushed off Fernando's bed. He gets out of the bed as well, grabbing her wrist and not caring how much she may have seen of him in his briefs.

"You just said the wrong thing.", as he pulls her to the door. In a single motion he opens the door and shoves her out of the doorway. The door slams so hard that it shakes the house.

Jeanette runs down the stairs to see what happened, finding naked Gadget on the floor by Fernando's door with her things scattered around her. Jeanette slows down her pace and catches up to Gadget. Gadget says to herself, "Note to self: don't mention Fernando's wife to him." Jeanette heard her words escape her lips.

"I'm not going to ask what you are doing naked outside Fernando's door, but what did you said about his wife?", Jeanette asks.

All Gadget could do for the moment is look up at her for a longer then necessary while before answering. Jeanette gathers Gadgets things before helping her up and gives them to her before escorting her to the living room. Once she sits her down on the sofa, Gadget gives an answer.

"All I ask why did your wife leave you? That's all.", Gadget explains.

"While you were trying to seduce him…", Jeanette says as she shakes her head, feigning a headache. "His wife did not leave him, she was murdered. I wont give the details but in meeting her before the incident during a temporal mission, she was a very nice person to know. Nicer than you, but looking at you and your possible motives now, I'm going to have to question that."

"She was murdered?", Gadget asks.

"Yes she was, and he does not like anyone opening that wound, which you just did.", Jeanette tells her. "And don't go apologizing either." After a while of thinking, "I swear Gadget. You don't know what you have done. Now go your clothes before he throws you out the house naked."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: 2500 miles away.

In a restaurant in Lombardy Italy, just a couple dozen miles away from Milan, A group of five elder men sit around a table, having a business meeting during their lunch. A sixth chair sits empty. Each of the men are well known for their power and wealth in various industries, their generosity to the community, and their connections to the people supported underground terrorist group: Padania.

"So that settles it. Joseph Polancco and his family is to be terminated for disseminating Padania activities to authorities.", one of the elder men say as he cuts his manicotti stuffed shell with his fork.

"What about his newly wed wife and new step daughter? Would they not know? His former wife would be a better target?", another elder says as he twirls his pasta on the fork.

The first elder puts his fork down and swallows the pasta that was in his mouth. "Who ever is in the house gets whacked. Friends, family, guests and workers- they all get killed. Plain and simple. Christiano, you willing to take the challenge?"

"Consider it done in three days.", the one named Christiano answers.

"Make it messy.", a third elder adds. "Make it look like a gang went in and ravaged the place. Wear gloves to not leave fingerprints and recover your shell casings when done. Shoot the males in their heads, mafia style. Rape the females if your men are interested before killing them. Including the little girl."

"Then we got a plan.", the first elder says.

Though the meals were half eaten, each of the men wipes their mouths and leaves a several hundred-euro tip by their plates as they leave. Christiano walks over to the restaurant owner and hands over a large wad of euros to him.

"Twenty Five Thousand Euros. Hope that takes care of the day's receipt, Emilio. And thanks for the privacy.", Christiano says.

"Its with my pleasure to serve great men like you.", Emilio says.

"This is a great place you have here. Keep up the good work, Emilio.", Christiano says before he leaves the place.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 7: Better off Left Alone.

Fernando walks out of his room fully dressed in a suit and carrying a laptop under his arm. Walking to the living room, he finds Jeanette and Gadget on the sofa trying to talk things out. They both turn to face him when they realize that he was there. They both follow him with their eyes as he walks over to the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of cognac from a hidden doorway in the service island, with a tumbler glass. He fills the stout glass near the rim, and then takes it to his lips where half of it was gone in under a second. It gets placed on the table area of the service island.

"Didn't I told you to get out?", Fernando asks.

"I'm out.", Gadget says.

"Out, as in out of my house.", he tells her.

"You have her quarantined in here, and the place armed for her not to leave.", Jeanette tells him.

"Alright then. Computer, Subject Gadget is released from the confines of this place.", Fernando says.

After a couple of seconds, a voice answers, "Subject Gadget is now released from all security protocols. She can exit the premises at any time."

Fernando opens his laptop and types on it. A silver-blue CD-like disk comes out from the side of the laptop. He takes it and flicks it at Gadget, where is lands softly on her lap. "That's your copy of the security tapes of the house, showing you trying to tempt me and seduce me all this time for reasons I now don't care for. Cry rape, and I will make sure Chip, Dale, Monty, Zipper and the arresting police officers gets a copy of it and have one playing on the Café's video monitors for all to see. ", he tells her.

"You would not dare.", Gadget almost challenges him.

"Tempt a hungry dog and you will get bit. Corner a wounded animal and you will be attacked. Think about it Gadget. You mocked and dare say things my wife that are not true. No one does not do that. Not you, not anyone. Now get yourself and your sticking shit out of my house before I forget that I am a gentleman.", he tells her, the dark lenses of his glasses seem to glow from within. He begins to type on his laptop's keyboard.

"Alright. Let me get dressed first.", Gadget tells him.

"Not fast enough. Now consider yourself cured.", Fernando says before pressing the final key on his keyboard.

Gadget and her property vanish in bright flash of light. Jeanette looks at him for a second in awe.

"Where did you sent her?", Jeanette asks in near panic.

"If you think I sent her to that T-Rex nest, then no. She's in her bedroom in her house.", Fernando sternly tells her.

"How can I be sure of that?", Jeanette asks.

"Go check the Chrono Server logs if you like.", Fernando tells her.

"Logs can be modified.", Jeanette challenges.

"You were sworn to never tell anyone about Cathy, and yet you did. You complain that I keep pushing our shared trust to the breaking point, you just broke it with me. Now get your stuff and leave my house before I zap you into that T-Rex's nest and find yourself alone there.", he tells her in a very cold and searing tone.

"Alright. Give me some time.", Jeanette says.

"You got 10 minutes.", he warns her.

"But that may not be enough time!", Jeanette tells him.

With a single keystroke of his laptop, a bright flash of light surrounds Jeanette in the living room and her belongings in the guest room she was in. She finds herself in her room in the Café 's hotel. She quickly realizes what he had done as she looks about her room and then at her watch and the clock on the nigh stand by her bed. The time seems to match on both of them.

"I swear!", Jeanette yells to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Road to Hell...

It did not take long for Fernando to get out of the house. But first he takes a couple of more glasses of the cognac within the following hour before he left. He could have finished the whole bottle but cognac is to be sipped and savored, not wolfed down like a cheap tea drink on a hot summer day. At this point Fernando felt like he could take on the whole world if he was challenged to do so. He just did not cared what the world would throw at him on this day, tossing Jeanette and Gadget away was his saving grace, that if a woman would try to stand up against him that he was strong enough to put her in her place.

Taking a Kevlar and foam carrying case specially made by Samonite from his room, he packs his laptop in it with its power pack and extra battery. In a hidden compartment, he puts a couple of loaded magazines for his 1981/84 by American Arms, a gun company gone defunct in the mid 1980s by anti-gun lobbyists and their law suits. Before then, they took the original M1911 by John Browning and the Colt Pistols and improved on its design, being one of the first double width frames to allow double the ammo load with an improved safety system and a stronger than normal return spring which absorbed much of the recoil of the fired shot. It was for its time, considered to be the Rolls Royce of the 1911 hand weapons systems. Built mainly for police and government agencies, much of the American Arms stick was bought up by the CIA. Where Fernando got his set of twin guns, remains a secret to this day. For most everyday use, Fernando only carries one of the twins in a shoulder holster, the older of the two but only he knows which one is that.

The last thing he checks is his multi-function watch that started out as a Casio Camera Watch. Adding a small computer, increased RAM and a programmable touch screen gave him everything he needed except for radio communication even though it had the capability to connect to WiFi networks when in range. Taking hold of his laptop bag, he starts to walk out of the house.

There was not much for him to do. In fact he hated being around a place with nothing to do. As such was the café, where many hang out and brag of their conquests and deeds but leave for wherever misadventures would take them. In the least, Fernando would not mind a bit of a roast beast sandwich and an RC Cola. Thus he walks through the double swinging doors and walks to the bar where he takes a seat. Out of a crowded establishment, only a couple yell out his name in greetings and salutations. He acknowledges their calls by responding the same to them.

The bartending waiter asks Fernando for his order. "A roast beast sandwich and an RC Cola.", Fernando answers. The waiter nods and disappears behind the kitchen door behind the bar wall with shelves displaying bottles of assorted beverages of both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. Fernando waits for his meal to be served. It takes over 10 minutes for his meal to arrive. During this time a black female squirrel in a tight royal blue dress of expensive material, a small Prada pocket book and black leather high heels walks into the café and walks to his direction. The heads of nearly all men turn as she walks by. She sits down in the seat next to Fernando, telling the waiter that she'll have the same as he is. Fernando turns to her.

"Juanita?", he asks.

"Who else would it be?". she answers. "Now, there is a lot to talk about, and I must say much of it not good."

A couple of the Café members in officer's uniforms walk up behind them. The commanding officer speaks for them. "*AHEM!* Let me extend my welcome to you in this place, miss.", he says to her. Juanita turns around and looks at him, eyeing him and his friends.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind, I have personal business with my friend here.", she tells him before turning around back to Fernando. The other officers 'Ooo' and jeer the Commanding Officer (CO).

"Why I never…", the CO says.

"Well, maybe you should once in a while. I heard it straightens hair and whitens teeth.", Fernando tells him.

"Why you little ingrate…", the CO starts to say, only to have Juanita turn around on him, shove a government agency ID and shield in his face.

"Walk away before you and your friends here find yourselves locked up in your own ships' brigs.", Juanita warns him.

"This is agency business, Captain Ready23. I would advise you to do as she says and walk away or that black van parked across the street will empty out and 14 agency operatives in expensive suits will put handcuffs on you first and ask questions days later.", Fernando tells him.

One of the officers turns around and spots the black van Fernando mentions and nods to the others. Slowly they back away, with Captain Ready23 saying to himself, "Stuck up Agency broads."

Juanita was about to get up and give the captain a piece of her mind and perhaps have a couple of dozen agency operatives hold him down and handcuff him just for the humiliation of it. But Fernando putting his hand on hers makes her change her mind. At the same time, the waiter puts their orders on the counter for them.

"He's not worth the effort, girl. Let him live out his fuck up with the loss of the Enterprise and all hands on board.", he tells her.

"That's not for another 10 years.", Juanita replies.

"Think about it. Ten years and still a captain, never promoted to admiral or fleet captain. And to never fully be in control of his own ship as 3 admirals and 2 other captains look over his shoulder and scrutinize his every move.", Fernando tells her. "Even the pilots of the planes on his ship out rank him and can order him around."

Juanita gives a slight giggle.

"It's a sad existence he lives in. Now what brings you here, pleasure or business?", he says and then asks.

"You know I'm a married woman, Fernando. So that limits us to just business.", she says.

"Remember- you did that to yourself. I was all willing to say 'I do' to you after Cathy was gone.", he tells her. She looks down at their holding hands and the wedding ring on her finger.

"I know.", she begins. "This is not from the agency but from the Order of Timelords."

"The Timelords? What do they want?", Fernando asks in an annoyed tone.

"They know about the Polancco Rescue.", Juanita tells him.

"I have not decided on whether to do it or not.", he says in return.

"They don't want you to even try. Doing so will unleash a series of events that will change the world itself as we know it.", she explains.

"Such things are going to happen whether we want them too or not. The point is to save two innocent people, not change the world. It is still my choice to make.", he explains "Besides I already seen all the possible outcomes that could happen for the 300 years." Very little is going to change."

"I said 'change the world as we know it.' For much of the world's population, nothing is going to happen but the Timelords will be shaken to the core. That they do not want. I cant say I blame them.", Juanita almost warns him.

"What are they worried about?", he asks.

"You introducing another into the inner circle. A young one like your last one, you remember, Jeanette Isabelle and the failure she will become because she has allied herself with another and not with you.", she answers.

"A young one like the last one? I'm assuming female?", Fernando asks.

Juanita nods.

"Not Gadget, I forbade her to not ever time travel again without supervision.", he says. "The only person that leaves as a possibility from future events is Tammy Squirrel."

"You said it, not I.", Juanita tells him.

"Anything else I should know?", Fernando asks.

"The rescue mission will be a failure no mater what you do to prevent it. How much depends on how you prepare yourself for it.", she answers him. "Also, be nice to her. You are going to hurt her in ways you have hurt no other. For her sake we hope she forgives you."

"That bad?", he asks.

"Ever tried to explain to anyone about how you could die but yet come back?", Juanita asks.

"Nope. Not Really. Tink figured it out though.", Fernando explains.

"You still messing with that green dressed psycho fairy?", she asks.

"She's a friend. Alright?!", he answers defensively.

"A friend who you have shared bodies with. You know that any girlfriend you might get she's going to Zap them to Never Never Land and feed them to the crocodile!", she throws at him.

"She hasn't zapped you there yet. Besides, she knows that she better not because I am the only one that is keeping her here. You can disbelieve in her all you want, all she needs is the total belief of one person and she has mine. Anything to betray me or my friends and I'll betray her.", he tells her in a tone she has not heard him use in a very long time.

"OK. I believe you…", Juanita gently tosses at him. "Now… You going to take what I told you into consideration?"

"I said I'll think about it.", Fernando answers.

"Good. Waiter. Wrap this up and he's paying for it.", Juanita says. The waiter nods before taking the food back to the kitchen. In about a minute he returns with the items tightly wrapped in a brown paper bag. Juanita takes it and walks out the café with it. The waiter stares at her as she walks out. Fernando looks at him.

"She's a married woman with five children.", Fernando tells him, grabbing his neck tie and drawing him closer to him. Fernando puts his gun under the waiter's chin, hidden from view from everyone else. "Say she's a MILF, and I don't care how many witnesses there are, you're a dead fur!"

The waiter raises his hands at his sides and nods quickly in small movements. Fernando hides his gun back in its hidden holster before letting go of the waiter. The waiter step back and puts his arms down. Fernando drops a 50-dollar bill on the counter and takes the sandwich and soda with him.

There are very few places that one could find rest, peace and quiet. Thus the picnic tables by the lake proved to be some refuge. Putting the briefcase on the table and taking out the laptop next to the paper bag with the food in it, Fernando turns it on and starts a few calculations of his own. He begins his lunch at the same time as he runs the figures in both the laptop and his head. Too into the numbers, he does not notice someone coming up to him and sitting on the other side of the picnic table. Only when she reaches over the screen of the laptop to get his attention, does he give a most unwelcoming gesture.

With his gun drawn and aimed at the face of who ever was in front of him, reality slowly sets in and he realizes who it is. "Aren't you supposed to be in class, Tammy?", he asks as he puts away his gun. She slowly puts her arms back down.

"Class is not for another 2 hours.", Tammy begins. "But some black squirrel woman in a tight dark blue dress in a sheer material told me that you have something to tell me."

"Damn you, Juanita. Cant leave things alone, can you?", he says to himself.

"What was that?", Tammy asks.

"I have to apologize on the cruel joke my friend is playing on you. I said, 'Why can't you leave things alone?', you as in my friend putting you into this position.", Fernando explains.

"Why would she do that? I mean, I don't know her, why should she be telling me to do such things?", Tammy asks.

"She's a friend of mine, an old friend, since high school and when we joined the agency. She was also friends with my wife before she was murdered, so she has put it in her mind that I should be hooking up and dating with every single female squirrel out there.", he explains.

"Murdered? I'm sorry…", she begins but is interrupted by him.

"Don't be. It happened long before you were born, and I have been long since over it.", he says, followed by a sigh. He glances of the screen and types in a few keystrokes.

"Don't get me wrong, Fernando. You might be a nice man and all but you're what, almost double my age?", she states and asks but is interrupted again.

"I stop counting at 36. But that's besides the point.", he tells her.

Tammy lets out a sigh. "Anyways. If we were to date or something, it would be just for a dinner and maybe a movie and a daughterly good night kiss on the cheek after if you're lucky. I see you more like I would a father than a suitor for courtship.", she tells him.

"I'm not asking for any of that.", Fernando begins. "I am happy where I am."

"You are?", Tammy accidentally lets out. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that."

"Look. Maybe you'll understand because you're in the same situation as I, but I might be alone but I'm not lonely. Understand that?", he tried to explain.

"Yeah. I do. You and I are in the same situation…", Tammy says almost to herself. After a brief moment of silence, "Uhm… Fernando?"

"Yes?", he answers by asking.

"Don't take this the wrong way but can I drop by your place tonight?", she asks.

"You're welcomed to come by, but can I ask why?", he answers in question.

"A homework date? I'm having trouble with Rodentia Comparative Anatomy class and cant figure out what's what.", Tammy shyly explains.

"Alright, I'll help. What would you want, pizza or a steak dinner with wine and all the fixings?", Fernando agrees and teasingly throws in.

"Wine?", Tammy asks.

"Well, I was hoping that if I were alone, on certain days I celebrate the peace I have. If you want to share in that, you're welcomed too.", Fernando tries to explain.

"Uhm…", Tammy lets out as she thought.

"OK. Pepperoni or sausage?", he asks.

"Uhm…", Tammy cant decide due to brain freeze.

"On the pizza.", Fernando says.

"Oh. Uhm… everything, what ever you like.", she answers.

"OK, One with the works. Buffalo Wings with that?", he says and then asks.

"That's fine. What ever you have is fine.", Tammy says.

"Alright. When should I expect you to drop by?", Fernando asks.

"My last class lets out at seven. It's the class I'm having trouble with…", Tammy beings to explain.

"OK. Eight or eight-thirty or so?", Fernando interrupts her.

"The professor calls me after class and tells me how bad I'm doing. He's been saying that I should drop the class.", she says, trying to hold back the tears.

"Look, if you study like I will teach you, you'll learn and do better than he will ever expect. He's one of those professors that try to weed out students from the field because they have a reputation to maintain. It's either A-plus students or nobody with them. Just bring in your books, especially your notebook and lab book and lets see where you are at and work from there. OK?", he tells her.

"OK… I think.", she replies.

"Good. When ever you get to my place is fine. I'm up until two or three in the morning.", he explains to her.

"I'll try not to get there too late.", she says.

"Don't worry about it. I'll order the pizza at eight so it should be there when you do.", he tells her.

"Alright. I'll try not to be there too late.", Tammy says as she half way rose from her seat.

"Don't worry about the time. Just get there. OK?", Fernando tells her.

"Alright. And thanks.", she says before getting out of her seat. She thought about giving him a kiss on the cheek as a 'thank you for helping', but with the table between them made the task almost impossible without making it something that it really wasn't. "Goodbye.", immediate follows before she turns around and leaves. Fernando watches her walk away, watching her swaying her fluffy tail back and forth as she walks away and lets out a sigh as she disappears around a bend on the path. He des not see somebody approaching him from behind.

"So you still are interested in the fairer sex.", a voice says from behind him.

Fernando freezes for a second as he hand reaches for his gun inside his holster. "How long have you been there, Juanita?"

"Oh… long enough to see you make a date with her.", Juanita teases as she walks to the picnic table and sits next to him. She glances over his laptop screen, seeing some equations and their graphs and only a few could understand. "Temporal Dynamics? Trying to find a way out of it?"

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to make a decision in this mess.", Fernando tells her.

Juanita reaches over and types on his keyboard. A few seconds later a graph is redrawn."

"That's your answer.", Juanita says.

Fernando glances over the screen, "I already know this answer. But it's not the one you or the Timelords want."

"It's not the one the Timelords want, but as for me, I think you would make Tammy a wonderful husband, if you don't get killed helping her.", Juanita says as she points to a specific spot on the screen. "I don't want you to die either."

"We're both immortals thanks to the Siriuans and their immortality pills. Death would only be temporary.", he explains.

"I remember watching you die from radiation poisoning after taking care of the Orion invasion fleet because they believe themselves to be the Temporal Police. Even if they were is beside the point. How would you think Tammy would take having her husband killed in trying to save her? I seen you go ape shit when Cathy was killed, and I went through my hell watching you die. How would she take it?", Juanita keeps in pressuring for an answer, adding, "And your temper, I hope you don't scare her away with it. Look, I know you would never hit a woman but your display of anger has even scared me at times. How would she take it?"

"I cant promise anything to anyone.", he says to answer her. "But this is only one possibility of many probabilities. There are others."

"Yeah, those others will leave her heart broken or dead on some ditch by the highway…", Juanita started to say but slows down to a stop. "I did not mean to refer to Cathy's murder."

"I know, Tammy might end up dead by some highway like Cathy was, but that is not going to happen. Life goes on and it has to for us and for her too.", he begins. "Look, don't you have some mission to do? Bad guys to spy on or round up the usual suspects?"

"My current mission is to find out what you are going to do.", Juanita says point blank.

"And you're going against every rule and protocol to get that answer…", Fernando says.

"You see me dropping my panties?", Juanita asks in an annoyed tone.

"Not out here in public. But if we were in my place, in my bedroom…", Fernando begins to answer. He catches Juanita's wrist in mid swing as she tried to smack his face. They stare at each other for a moment.

"Still fast I see. Look, before you end up having sex with me, you are going to have sex with a blonde haired mouse who is trying to make you decide on the outcome of all this.", Juanita tells him.

"Her I can see why. But why you? Unless you are trying to force me to decide, sex does not determine what I decide. And like Gadget, you are too wrapped up in your marriage vows to commit adultery unless the government or the Timelords force you to do it or you really want me to do something.", he says before letting her go.

"Look. I don't want you to get hurt in this, nor would I want you to hurt her. But the decision has been made by you whether you realize it or not.", Juanita tells him. "And no matter what you may think, I'm not dropping my panties for you."

"We been there before, Juanita. In fact you owe me for what happened that cold winter so long ago.", Fernando tells her. "But that is a price that I do not expect you to pay."

"Once upon a time, I would have for you because we had something back then. But things changed. People changed. I'm not the same Juanita I was back then, I am a married woman and a mother of 5.", Juanita tries to explain.

"They're just excuses and you know that. If I were to reach into your heart and relight that flame you had in there for me, you would do anything I would ask.", her tells her.

"That flame still burns brightly for you, but it is tempered common sense and the situations I am going through.", she tries to explain. After a brief pause in silence, "I'm sorry that things did not worked out well for us. If things were different…" She then sighs, "But they are not. You one the other hand have the power to make the little red headed squirrel the happiest girl in the world or torment her in a living hell that most, even her, would want an escape from and attempt suicide. I don't want the latter to happen."

"Its not going to happen if I can help it.", he tells her with all certainty he had.

She reaches over to the laptop and types on the keyboard, bringing out magnified areas of near future events, or the possibilities thereof. "According to this, looks like you will be waken up tomorrow morning in the sofa bed and she will be under the blankets with you. And in 52 hours, looks like you and Gadget will be doing the same but her motives are quite personal.", she explains.

"Judging me?", Fernando asks. "As I remember you were pregnant when you walked on that alter and married your husband. You, who professed that you would remain a virgin until your wedding day, with the only exception if it were to happen would have been me. But we never happened despite the close calls we have had. And yet here you are stating that I am going to commit Pre-Marital Hanky-Panky with one and Adultery with another? What I do, if I do it is my prerogative. No man on earth will turn down such an offer when taken to that extreme unless he gay or comatose. I am no exception nor am I gay or comatose. If I end up having sex with Tammy, I would do my best not to ever hurt her."

"What about Gadget?", Juanita asks.

"Gadget wants me dead. So what do you think?", Fernando tells her.

"I'm sure that Gadget does not want you dead, she just wants to use your Time Traveling technology and o the rescue mission.", she tries to explain.

"She had said 'One for the price of two. It would be a 2 for 1 exchange- your life for theirs.', among other things along that line.", Fernando starts to explain. "She does not care. She thinks that she is above it all and that her friends are above me that she would sacrifice others, me, for them. I really don't care right now at this point. She drops her panties on me one more time, I will take her offering like I warned her."

"Tease a dog long enough and it will bite you…?", Juanita almost asks.

"You got that right.", Fernando tells her.

"OK. I'll check up on you tomorrow morning.", she tells him. "And be nice to your date tonight. Alright?"

"Something tells me you already know what's going to happen.", Fernando says.

Juanita leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm not going to tell you how it went. I'm just saying for you to be nice so you don't scare her away."

"I'll try." he answers her.

"You better.", she throws back at him as she got up off the picnic table bench. "See you in the morning."

Before he could give a reply, she fades away, a temporal maneuver that he does not like to use himself. He sighs for a moment before returning to his laptop. He thinks to himself for moment before typing on the keyboard. In a bright flash of light, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 9: A Date With Destiny (1: A Date With Tammy)

Fernando prepares the living room into a large study area, though that meant taking out the bed out of the sofa. He puts some of his old books on the middle of the bed, including his ancient copy of Grey's Comparative Anatomy of Rodentia. Two laptops were on the bed with the books. On the end of the bed, two serving tables with assorted finger food. The table that was at the middle of the room was against the foot of the bed with assorted foods including the pizzas. The drinks were still in the refrigerator to keep them cold. Several VHS VCR tapes and assorted DVDs were on the self his large 65 inch HD TV was on. He checks one of them, finding the PBS TV show: NOVA – Races Among Rodents special on it. He sets it to the beginning of the show and shuts everything down. He goes back to the edge of the bed and takes a box of Chinese food and starts eating with chops-sticks, as a former girlfriend once taught him. The Lo Mien was not the best he has had but it was edible. Glancing over to his watch, he sees the time was 8:27PM.

No one took into consideration about the weather, as the night sky grew devoid of stars from thick clouds rolling in. A storm front was moving through the city quickly, and it would catch many off their guard, getting them soaked as they reached their destinations. The minute hand on the clock on the wall clicks over to the 35th minute on its face when Nature began her lightshow. The rain came down in sheets and layers as many around the area made the café their shelter. But for Tammy, Fernando's house was closer from the bus stop than the café ever was. She was caught half way to this door when the rain came down. Running the last 40 or so yards, she makes it to his covered doorway that provided minimal protection against the elements. Fernando answers the door second s from hearing the doorbell ring. He opens the door, finding a soaked Tammy in the doorway. He pulls her into the hallway before closing the door.

She follows him as he walks down the hallway. He was heading to his room to get her a towel and a possible change of clothes, if not at least a robe to put on so he could put her clothes in the dryer. She stops at the living room, looking at how it was set, books and food on an open bed and felt a bit confused about it. Fernando comes out of the room with a large thick black towel and a terry cloth robe in his arms. He reaches out to give them to her.

"Tammy. Here. You can dry up and change in the bathroom. Give me your clothes so I can put them in the dryer in the basement.", he tells her.

She snaps out of it and turns to face him. "Oh…", she says as she puts down her book bag on the floor before taking the items from him. "Thanks.", she says as she walks to the bathroom to change. She takes longer than what he thought was necessary in changing.

Her book bag is as soaked as she was, and Fernando thought correctly that her notes and books were ruined from the rain soaking through. He takes one of his laptops and types a few keystrokes on it. A bright light flashes around the book bag, and it appears dry and undamaged as Fernando restored it to 'pre-rain' conditions and places it on the bed through some time traveling magic . Tammy steps out of the bathroom and to the living room as she tied the robe together. She stops and sees him on the laptop, typing away on it. She tries to get his attention.

"Uhm…", She starts to say. He looks up at her. "Would you mind if I put the clothes in the dryer myself?"

"Its not safe to go into the basement of this house alone. In fact I'm hoping that it has not started flooding from the rain.", Fernando tells her. "Everything alright?"

"Uhm…It's a girl thing.", Tammy says.

"Huh? Wait. Squirrel Mating season is not for another 3 months.", he says.

"I don't want you to look at my underwear.", she says shyly but loud enough to be heard.

"Underwear?", Fernando asks.

"I was soaked right through. I had to use your fur dryer and brush. Hope you don't mind.", she says softly.

"Oh… No. Not at all. Anything you need, if I have it is yours.", he tells her.

"Too bad you're a guy…", she started to say.

"What do you mean by that?", he asks.

"Oh, if you were a girl… around my size, maybe I could barrow some clothes.", she answers.

"What size are you?", Fernando asks.

"Depends, mostly a 5. Why?", she answers and asks.

He gets up off the bed and walks to a wall that was under the staircase, and opens it. Inside was a closet with assorted things wrapped in zipped lock bags.

"Cotton white bikini cut fine with you?", he asks from inside the closet.

"Yeah…", she says as she walks up behind him. Then she realizes as she takes a zipped locked package of 3 panties from him inside the closet, "Wait a minute. What are you doing with ladies underwear in there!"

"With as many women that comes in and out of this house, and some staying, including Jeanette and my daughter Aiesha, between accidents and other needed things, I put together this closet for them and their needs. Underwear, simple make up, a couple of sneakers, even some feminine hygiene products; Jeanette has her own section there as does my little girl over here, but everyone else I have in here is in the 4-5-6 range. Why? You think I put on women's underwear and strut about the house saying, "I feel pretty!", Fernando steps out of the closet and hands her a micro-fiber camisole to put on. "Believe me, I would not fit a size 5 of anything."

"Yeah, you look like a 14 to me.", Tammy says as she holds back from laughing.

"Yeah right. Anything else you are going to need? Make up, mouth wash, wash cloth, soap?", Fernando says as he goes back into the closet and goes through the shelves. Tammy absent-mindedly unties the robe and lets it drop to the floor as he was in the closet. He steps out holding a zip lock bag of basic personal hygiene products including toothbrush, toothpaste and a fur brush inside. He turns around holding out the plastic bag, seeing her standing in front of him naked. They just stare at each other for the moment.

"You probably seen enough naked girls in your time… right?", Tammy asks nervously.

"I have. Mostly in rescues and things like that.", he started to say.

"I heard you had many girl friends. I was referring about them.", Tammy says as she stares blankly at him.

"You could say that.", Fernando says, ending with a gulp.

Tammy grabs his arm and using it as a support, quickly puts on one of the white bikini cut panties she took out of the zip lock bag. She lets go of him when done and just as quickly puts on the camisole he gave her after taking it out of the zip lock bag it was in. She stands there for a moment, staring at him before saying a word.

"Uhm… You wont tell anyone about this, I hope.", Tammy says.

"I wont. A gentlemen never would.", Fernando tells her.

"I don't care about gentlemen- I care about what you would say!", Tammy says, suddenly getting loud.

"I promise I wont say a word!", Fernando tells her.

"Alright." Tammy says. She bends down and picks up the robe, folding it in her arms. "Now, you strip."

"What?", Fernando asks.

"You saw me naked, I might as well get a chance in seeing what you got. This way if you open your big mouth, I can open my big mouth to the girls and tell them how little you were.", Tammy begins to explain. "Besides, how many people out there look like they are working in a business office in their homes? White shirt, tie, dress pants, fancy shoes? And what is it with those glasses? I don't know of anyone who dresses like that at home. Now strip."

"My word is not good enough?", he asks.

"I learned a long time ago that no man's word was good enough. They make promises and offer you the world but give you a world of hurt instead.", Tammy explains.

"I would never do that to you.", Fernando says.

"I bet you would.", Tammy says.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask any woman who has spent time with me and find out. Alright?", he explains.

"Just shut up and strip.", Tammy demands.

"Alright. Have it your way.", Fernando started to take off his clothes starting with his shirt. Soon he was down to his briefs and decided to remain there.

"The briefs too.", she tells him. Not happy about the prospect, he takes them off.

"There, I hope you're happy.", he tells her.

"What a large package you got there. Now turn around.", she says.

"What for?", he asks.

"I want to see all of you, not just some of you. I got to tell the girls everything if you tell the boys.", Tammy says.

"You can watch my rear end as I walk to my room.", he says as he picks up his clothes. He then starts to walk away. Tammy watches him as he walks away and then starts following him as soon as he got half way down the hall.

"Wait!", she says as he walks into his room. She walks in after him.

He was putting his clothes on the table to sort them out later and putting on a fresher pair of underwear. She came in when he was putting on a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm sorry.", she says as she walks into the room. "I didn't mean to humiliate you like that. Its that…"

"I don't want to hear about it.", he interrupts her. "There's dinner on the table by the sofa bed and sodas in the frig. I put my old study books on the bed for you to look over and several learning videos on the TV. Go see them as I go over your notes."

"Can I ask you a favor?", she asks.

"What is it?", he asks.

"Take off the sweats. It would make it easier for me to compare notes to you.", she tries to explain.

"Why don't you use your body instead.", he says.

"I have. And I reached the limits of that. Most of these drawings and pictures are of male bodies.", Tammy continues explaining.

"Look, there is little difference between male and female bodies except for the obvious sex differences.", he says.

"I know.", as she steps up to him, reaching out and grabbing lightly to his upper arm and giving it a squeeze. "The female biceps muscle is a lot smaller than a male's like yours. And the diagrams are of male body parts because they are done so big."

"They are of both male and female body parts. Its when they were drawn, they were exaggerated to make them look bigger to denote their location and basic shape. Besides, when they were drawn, it was over 100 to 150 years ago. People then were more bulkier due to hard physical labor that they did.", he explains. Then he takes off the sweats he had on, being in just his briefs and a t-shirt. He walks start to walk out of the room but Tammy steps in the way.

"What about the glasses?", Tammy asks.

"I don't know if you or anyone else knows, but this secret stays between us. My eyes are light sensitive and if I were to take off these glasses, it would greatly hurt my eyes.", he tells her.

"I did not know that.", Tammy says. "So is there any way for anyone to see your eyes?", she asks.

Fernando thinks about it. "Computer, turn down the lights in the living areas that has lights on to 30 percent of maximum brightness.", he says.

"Huh?", Tammy says to herself but then realizes the lights in the room went down considerably.

"Tell me when your eyes are adjusted to the darkness.", he says to her.

"They are.", she answers.

Fernando closes his eyes and slowly takes off his glasses, taking her hand and putting them in there. He sighs before opening his eyes, squinting at first, getting used to the light before opening them fully. "Damn that hurts.", he complains.

Tammy steps up to him for a closer look and examine him, actually at his eyes. "You wearing theatrical contacts on?", she asks.

"Why would you say that?", he asks.

"You know what Angel Eyes are?", Tammy asks.

"I know, and that's what you are looking at.", Fernando answers her.

"Wow… It's a shame to be hiding them behind these things.", she says as she looks at his glasses. He takes them from her and walks to the door.

"Look you got studying to do unless you what an upgrade in your sex education.", he warns her as he stops at the doorway. He puts on his glasses and walks out the door into the hallway. "Just be lucky that this is nor Squirrel Mating Season or you could get pregnant.", as he continues down the hall.

Tammy runs out of the room and around Fernando to stop in front of him. "What do you mean, 'an upgrade on my sex education'!", she says to him.

"I'm not questioning your sexual status or orientation. But things happens in the bedroom that should not have, more so in my bedroom. And what I mean by that is you finding what some women know about me and that is having me inside you in what mad passionate display of wanton puppy squirrel making pleasure can deliver.", he explains to her. "The choice is yours: study or end up doing something you might regret."

She pokes a finger to his chest, "Now you listen to me right now! I'm still a virgin and intend to remain so until the night of my wedding day!"

"You finished?", he asks her.

"Not quite. How dare you insinuate something like that about me!", Tammy holds back from yelling. "If you think its because we're standing here in our underwear then you're sadly mistaken. I need you for your body to compare notes in with my books. Maybe that might be too much to ask, but its something I need to ask. If not maybe you should leave."

"This is my place. You are the one that should be leaving if you continue to disrespect me in my house. ", Fernando tells her.

"Alright… I'll leave then!", Tammy says but just a bolt of lighting lands by the house and its thunder is immediately heard as it shakes the house to its very core in a high frequency that would seen unnatural. She almost jumps up on him, holding onto Fernando as her life depended it. The rain poured down harder against the windows and doors of the place. "Please don't throw me in that!", she says nervously.

"I have no intentions of throwing you out, but you better calm yourself down so some studying can be done.", he tells her.

She nervously steps away looking a up at him. "Alright. Just one thing though.", she says.

"What is it?", Fernando asks holding back on his annoyance.

"What's all this loose skin on both sides of you?", she asks as she holds a fist full of it and gives it a slight tug. He makes her let go and steps back beyond her arm's reach.

"Ow… Don't do that!", he tells her.

"Why? What is it?", she asks some more.

"They're my wings.", he answers her.

"Wings?", she asks.

"I'm a flying squirrel, not a ground squirrel like you.", he tries to explain.

"You're a flying squirrel?", she asks.

"Can't you tell by my tail? Its not as fluffy as yours. There's a reason for that, so it can help me fly and turn in mid air.", he says.

"I knew you were not the same species as I. Nor are you a chipmunk like Chip or Dale. Can I see? I mean your wings?", Tammy says and then asks.

"Oh, alright…", Fernando says as he walks to the living room. "Just as a warning, thought I can do this with my clothes on, its better to see them with clothes off.", he adds before taking off his t-shirt.

"Its not like I have not seen a naked man before.", Tammy says to herself.

"Most of them were cadavers.", Fernando throws at her as he bends over to take off his briefs.

"I've has a few live subjects before!", she argues back.

"Well, enough of this petty arguing.", he says then he looks at her as he stood clothless before her and then at the hallway. "You know I never realized that I could not stretch out my wings and fly down this hallway.", he adds before walking the living room for more room. Tammy follows him until he stand by the sofa bed.

He steps his right foot out to the side and extends his right arm over his head at an angel, concentrating a bit to relax the muscles on that side to allow the flap of skin that makes his wings to extend outward. Tammy just looks at it, at him before walking up to him and putting her hands on it, feeling how thin it was and how it connects to his body. The skin on the left side and between his legs was also extended but hangs loose as they were not made taut like the right side was. Tammy draws her finger across the skin from the outer edge to his ribs, only to have Fernando close up and trap her hand in his arm.

"You mind, that tickles!", he tells her.

"Sorry, but I never seen a flying squirrel before. You fly a lot?", she asks.

"Not as much as I would like too.", he says as he relaxes on his concentration and draws his wings to his body. "Now if you don't mind, I'm putting on what little of my clothes back on."

"But…", Tammy started to say.

"But what?", Fernando asks as he puts on his briefs.

"I mean… Wow… Wings… Doesn't that make you species incompatible with other squirrels? I mean, you must have a slew of genetic differences than a normal squirrel like me.", Tammy says as he puts on his t-shirt.

"Nope. My daughter is from a mating of me and a grey squirrel whose name will never be mentioned in this house.", he explains. "Although, she is somewhere between her and I, she does posses smaller wings and can glide but it could be dangerous for her. Her tail is also more puffier than mine and would create more wind resistance in flight for her. But she is my daughter and it does not matter if she is 100 percent squirrel or 50 percent flying squirrel hybrid. It is something she is and I care for."

"I did not know that. I thought she was a flying squirrel like you.", Tammy says.

"I'm genetically compatible to you and all of the other squirrels out there, making puppies is a possibility for us if we ever get into that kind of a situation though I doubt we ever would.", he tells her. "Now, to your studies… seriously.", as he stepped to and sat down on the sofa bed.

"Alright.", she says as she walked to the other side of the bed. She gets on the bed and sits down with her knees flat and apart and her ankles together. Though her camisole was not covering much, the way she was sitting was more like an invitation of those who would want to take what she had. Thus Fernando makes a complaint.

"You mind?", he asks.

"Mind what?", as she looks over the books in her book bag.

"You sitting like that.", he says.

"What's wrong with it?", she continues to ask.

"You're showing off your goods. If I was some sort of a dirty pervert, I would take it as an invitation to take you as you are.", he tries to explain.

"But you're not a pervert or I would be in trouble by now.", she throws back at him along with her notebook.

"Its annoying at times to be staring at a pair of panties on a girl when we should be studying.", he throws back at her.

"And why would you be staring at my panties? Something there you like?", Tammy almost teases.

"Oh forget it.", he says as he looks over her notes. "What is all this?", he asks.

"My notes.", she tries to defend.

"I can see that. I mean- why are there so many… you're all over the place here, girl! What's going on!", he tries to figure out.

"The professor wants us to learn the body of the members of Rodentia. But each one has a different name for the same thing!", she says almost at the edge of panic.

"Exactly.", he tells her.

"But…", Tammy tries to interject.

"No butts. First thing you need to learn the basics. You have a head, which the cranial bones protect the brain. The head has 5 sensory organs for 5 senses. Then there are other skeletal structures and muscle groups- all common between the species and the sexes. You have a vagina, uterus fallopian tubes and ovaries; while I have a penis, urethra, prostrate gland, Vas Deference and testis. It is the hormonal differences that make the differences between us male and female. Except for a few minor differences, we all the same internally. Knowing that and learning the differences is what will make you a good doctor and a great doctor. Got that?", he explains although a bit too sternly.

Tammy tried to hold back the tear and reacts in anger, "If you wanted to belittle me and my studies, I would not have come here!"

"Whoa… relax, will ya!", Fernando tells her. "I'm not belittling you. It is in this profession, one missed bit of information can mean life or death! You do not want to be put in front of a medical inquiry for incompetence! It would be the end of your career if you do! That's why medical professors are hard on their students, and rightfully so!"

"But I'm trying my best!", she tells him.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 10: A Date With Destiny (2: The Lessons of the Past)

Fernando picks up the TV remote, and then takes a pizza box and places in front of her. "Watch the TV and eat something. I'll go over your notes and see if you can pass this class.", he says to her quietly. Aiming the remote to the TV, he presses play. The VHS player begins to play the tape inside.

Several shows were seen, mostly the NOVA's Body series. She looks at them and learns the basics. After four hours of viewing, Fernando nods off for a moment, but Tammy does not pay attention to him as she watches the fifth hour of the show: Sex and Reproduction. She thinks to herself that she already went through seeing this in Jr. High and High School Sex Ed classes and would be bored with it. She was right for the first 20 minutes as it explains the basic sex organs and their purposes in the body. Then the tape seems to degrade horribly with distorted video and interference in the audio. Then the screen goes black, with audio only. A flashing date stamp of 08/15/83 is at the bottom right of the screen.

"Is this thing actually on?", a female voice says.

"It should be, I charged the batteries last night.", a male voice says, a voice that Tammy recognizes as Fernando's.

"Oh come on and put that thing away, Juanita.", another female voice says.

"How come there is no video on the screen?", the first, presumably Juanita says.

"Because you got the lens cap on, Juanita!", the second female voice exclaims. "Now why you want to record our honey moon?", it asks.

"To show my god-child how he or she was made when its old enough!", Juanita says proudly.

An image returns to the TV screen, a white hand withdrawing from the camera lens with a black plastic disc in it tied to a string. The hand lets go of the disc and lets it swing about under the camera.

"OK. Now that you got the camera working, shut it off, Juanita!", a female white squirrel says loudly.

"But this is the last day we will have as friends and the first two you will have as husband and wife.", Juanita almost pleads.

"Just because Cathy and I got married, does not mean that our shared relationship and friendship with you ends.", Fernando says.

"It doesn't?", Juanita asks.

"Juanita. You're more than a friend, you're more to me than my own twin sister ever was. I've known you all my life and you been there for me more times than I can count. If I need you to do something you will do it. That is something special.", Cathy tells her in a very nice and soothing tone. "Now Turn That Freaking Spotlight And Camera Off Or I'm Going To Beat The Black Out of You If You Hurt My Husband's Eyes With that Thing!", her tone suddenly changes.

"Alright…", Juanita says. She turns off the spotlight on the camera but not the camera itself, as she puts it on the nightstand aimed at their direction and still recording in the dimly lit room. Juanita, being a black squirrel compared to Cathy's white, is seen going under the blankets and joins Cathy and Fernando. Another 43 minutes of recording time is spent in a ménage à trois of love and sex between the three of them though Juanita remains a virgin for the most part as she was more of an observer and an minimal participant.

The tape suddenly switches back to the NOVA TV show, showing a birth of a squirrel puppy; the narrator saying, "…the one assisting with the birth gently catches the head of the child as it exits the birth canal…"

"No…!", Tammy says out loud but to herself. It does not wake Fernando up, yet. Tammy takes the remote and pauses the tape, then turns and nudges Fernando harder than necessary, trying to wake him up. "Who were those two? Why does that black squirrel looks so familiar? Why Are You Asleep?"

Unbeknownst to Tammy, very few things can awaken Fernando from sleeping. And being forced to wake up usually puts him into a violent fit of rage, with few exceptions. But in not able to wake him, gave her an idea that she was willing to propose to him but now the temptation was too high to risk. Common with Med School students, it has trickled down to some colleges, including hers. She looks into her bag and pulls out the Temporary Fur Marker with "Washable Ink", and gives Fernando a 'Canary Had Eaten The Cat' grin.

She pulls out he comparative anatomy textbook and starts turning pages. Starting with the hand, she looks at the diagram in the book and at him. "Sorry Fernando, but I need to learn this stuff or fail and they say this is the best way to do it if you can't afford your own cadaver…", Tammy says to herself.

She crawls over to him, taking the book with her, and starts drawing on his fur on one side and labeling on the other side. "Distal Phalanges, Intermediate Phalanges…", she starts on his fingers and works her way down on him. "Proximal Phalanges, Meta Carpals, Carpals…"as she finishes one hand and begins with the other. Within the next half hour she had completed both arms, along with the shoulder and collar areas on both left and right sides, covering bone, tendon and muscle labels. Fernando was beginning to look like 'Invisible Rodent' model done by an expert modeler.

It was the as far as she could go without needing to resort more physical means to achieve her goal. Thus she thinks about it for a moment before taking action. Capping the marker for a moment, she puts it across her lips and holds it by her teeth before crawling over to him and straddles him across his things. She reaches at his waist where the bottom of his t-shirt hung, taking a fist of material and proceeds to life up but stops at the armpits as the arms got in the way.

"I heard that you were disagreeable at times but damn- even in your sleep you wont cooperate…", Tammy says to her, as she takes as she takes the marker from her mouth and holds it against her palm then his arms and puts them over her shoulders to help take off his t-shirt.

With his t-shirt 1/2 way up off his, she tries again but once she has the material over his head he wakes up. Defense reflexes kick, and arms that were on her should move back and fingers wrap tightly around her throat. It only takes a second but Fernando lets her go, pushing her slightly away. She places both arms and hands on the bed behind her to keep from falling back.

They just stare at each other for the moment.

"I'm not into strangulation sex…", Fernando says to her as he fixes his t-shirt and then notices his arms. "What… is this.", he says to her.

Just marking your fur with washable ink with where bones and muscles are at…", Tammy answers nervously.

"I can see that… why?", Fernando says in a semi angered tone.

"They do it to each other in Med School… So they can learn faster.", Tammy answers louder than she should have, trying to hold back her emotions and failing it.

Fernando sighs out of frustration than anything else. "You would not like it if I did it to you.", he then lets out.

The silence gave its own answer, though it was not the one Tammy would give. She takes the marker from her hand and puts it into his, then extends her arms in front of him. "I marked you up, only fair you do the same to me.", she tells him.

"Look…", Fernando starts to say but cant after that.

"Haven't you done this before? Your records at CDRR-HQ say that you were in med-school. Didn't you mark up your fellow student?", Tammy asks.

"It was a long time ago, but the ones I marked up was my wife and a friend of ours.", he tells her.

"Cathy and Juanita?", Tammy asks.

Fernando gives her such a look if it could kill. "Where did you learn of those names…", her tells her sternly.

"Your file in headquarters?", she tries to play it off.

"Wrong.", he tells her.

"Alright.", Tammy says. "Its on the tape.", she then says.

"What tape?", Fernando asks.

Tammy takes the remote from the bed and points it to the TV and VCR. She presses rewind for a few seconds and then play.

"OK. Now that you got the camera working, shut it off, Juanita!", a female white squirrel says loudly.

"But this is the last day we will have as friends and the first two you will have as husband and wife.", Juanita almost pleads.

"Just because Cathy and I got married, does not mean that our shared relationship and friendship with you ends.", Fernando says.

"It doesn't?", Juanita asks.

Tammy presses pause.

"What tape is that? Where did you get it?", Fernando asks.

"It was already in the machine.", she tell him, "There was several shows on it about biology and anatomy and then that popped up on the screen."

Fernando gets up out of the bed and walks to the VCR. He presses the eject button. The take comes out and he takes it, looking at it. "That's where she put it…", he says to himself.

Tammy crawls off the bed to the side he got off on and steps behind him. "She must have been somebody special. Why did you two divorced?", she asks.

"We didn't.", he answers her, turning off the VCR and then the TV.

"Separated?", she continues to ask.

"Killed.", Fernando says.

"Killed?", Tammy asks confused.

"She was murdered.", he points out before putting down he tape.

"I'm… sorry.", she then says.

"Don't be.", he says. He turns around and walks to the bed and sits down in it. "I should be apologizing, it happened a long time ago and besides you should be studying."

She sits down next to him. "You don't have too help me if you don't want too anymore."

He gives back the marker to her and then takes off his t-shirt. He starts to point to various parts of his body, "Start marking… This is the Clavicle, also known as the collarbone. Going down to the middle of the chest is the Sternum, also known as the breastbone. It connects the ribs to the spine and protects the heart. After I'm done, you're next."

Tammy nods momentarily, then begins to mark up his fur with the marker at the items mentioned. This is followed by the neck, the windpipe, Adam's Apple (Larynx), Esophagus, and back down for the heart, lungs, stomach and liver. Before going to the intestines, they decide to go for the legs and foot, their bones and muscle groups. The back, spine, muscle groups and organs: the Kidneys, Adrenal Glands, Spleen, and Pancreas. Fernando lies on his stomach for a while as she does this artwork.

"How fast does the ink take to dry?", he asks.

"Almost immediately.", she answers him, then suddenly she pulls down on his briefs from behind.

"Wait a minute!", he says out loud.

"The Ilium, Sacrum, Coccyx, and Gluteus muscle groups are next.", she tells him.

"You just watch where you put that marker…", he tells her.

"You don't trust me?", she asks.

"We got this far, didn't we?", he tells her.

"Then shut up. Besides you cute a nice looking tail end.", Tammy says.

Fernando shakes his head and thought about whapping Tammy with his tail but thought that she would take it and bent it until it hurt, it being part of why he could fly, he would be both mad and disappointed if she would injure him as such and would ground him until his tail healed.

He losses track of time as he thought of his situation, at the whim is a female squirrel half his age whose interest in him and his body is purely medical research at the end of a felt-tip marker.

She smacks him on the side of his rear end. "Finished. Now turn over we can finish the rest of you.", she tells him.

"How about a little respect and maybe a 'Please' added in!", he tells her in a very annoyed tone.

"Alright. Could you PLEASE turn around so we could finish the front?", she asks in a bit too much of a playful tone.

"As soon as you get off me, I will.", he answers her, still in an annoyed tone.

"Oh… alright.", she says, still in a playful tone. Tammy then slowly got off his legs and sat next to him as he turned around and sat up next to her. He takes a sigh as he momentarily put his face into his face, then extends his arms outward and stretches. Tammy could have thought she heard his spine go 'pop!' in several places as he stretched.

He falls back on his bed, "Alright. Lets do this, but without going below the waistband. Aright?"

"Why?", Tammy asks, "Too modest or something?"

"We're not dating or having a relationship. Other than this being a lesson in physical anatomy, nothing should be happening between us.", he tells her.

"And nothing will happen.", Tammy reminds him. "Now take off those tightie whities."

"What was that?", Fernando asks.

"What you mean?", she asks.

"Tightie Whities?", he asks.

"Oh- your underwear.", she answers.

"They're called briefs.", he explains.

"Oh… girl briefs are more like Granny Panties. Yours is more like the ones I have on, you know?", Tammy tries to explain.

"I did not invent them or named them. They are what they are.", Fernando states to her.

"Well, take them off.", she tells him.

"What for?", he asks.

"Lower part of your small intestines, the bladder and the front of the pelvic girdle.", Tammy explains.

"And that's it.", Fernando adds.

"What about the penis, the scrotum, the testis and those other things that makes you a male?", Tammy asks.

"That's where we draw the line.", he answers, trying to inject some authority.

"That's all I'll be doing. And you will be going the same to me.", Tammy tries to inject her authority.

"Look…", he says.

"What?", she asks.

"Look… Just understand that like most males, if some female starts to touch me down there, something might happen.", he answers as hesitantly as possible.

"What might happen?", she asks for details.

"I might get an erection… alright!", he answers her bluntly.

"That's all?", Tammy asks. "Can you look or even touch a female in her most intimate of places and still be professional about it?"

"Yes I can.", Fernando answers.

"So don't worry about it.", she tells him.

"But…", he tries to interject.

"But what?", Tammy asks.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I can be professional doing it but not receiving it. Look, women who I have only had the intimate of relationships had ever touched me down there. You know that I mean?", he tries to answer.

"Alright. We'll deal with it when we get to that point. Now… lay down.", Tammy tells him, and she gave him a shove to lay down on the bed. "The stomach goes around the Transcending Colon, and connects to the small intestines. Meanwhile the liver connects to the stomach through the gall bladder, and delivers bile to aide digestion.", as she continues drawing.

"Since my bones are hollow and I don't have bone marrow in my bones, my liver helps to create blood with a couple of other glandular organs.", Fernando explains.

Tammy stops at the waistband of his briefs. "You don't?", she asks.

"I'm a flying mammal, and like bats and birds, my bones are hollow but are the same like yours.", he tries to explain.

"What about your daughter, her bones hallow too?", she asks.

"I don't know. You would have to ask her.", he answers.

"Oh. OK.", she says. She then reaches down at his briefs and pulls them down to his knees.

"Hey!", he complains. But at this point there was nothing that he could go.

"Stop complaining…", Tammy tells him. "I'm almost done." With a few more marker strokes, she finishes everything but the male reproductive system. She looks at his face for a moment.

"Thanks.", she tells him.

"What for?", he asks.

"Helping me study.", she answers.

"Will this be all?", he asks.

Tammy thinks for a second before answering. "No.", she says before taking off her camisole off and hands him the marker. "Your turn now."

Fernando sighs before taking her hand and starts there. He already knew his anatomy and was able to finish his drawing on her much faster than the time she took. She complained less as well, even when she took her panties off for him. Like her, he finishes drawing her without the female reproductive system. With his help, she sits up and looks over his work. She then looks at him.

"You're not finished.", she tells him.

"What do you mean?", he asks.

"You got the mammary glands right, but what about the rest of that make me, me, as a female…", she says to him.

"But…", he started to say.

"You said that you can do it and be professional about it. Right?", Tammy says.

"Yes, but…", he started to say.

"Then do it.", she tells him, laying down for him and opening her legs as wide as possible for him. "And no funny business while you're down there!"

"Alright…", Fernando says to himself. He takes the marker and starts. Only a couple of lines denotes the clitoris and labia majora, then he draws her vagina on her pubis mound and the cervix and uterus above her bladder where they should be. The fallopian tubes and ovaries complete Tammy's drawing of her internal systems. She tilts her head against her chest and looks down at herself.

"There's a full length mirror in my room.", he says.

"That's quite alright.", she answers. "Now, I trusted you with my most intimate and private of places I have, it's your turn."

"But…", he started to ay.

"Look. If you get an erection, it's fine by me. We're not having a relationship, an if we were, well… you proven yourself that I can trust you with me.", Tammy says.

"Alright.", Fernando gives in. He lays down for her and let her take him and draws on him the missing parts. Then she stops, and he thinks she's done.

"Uhm… Where's the prostate?", she asks.

"Prostate?", he asks.

"Yes.", she answers his question, still wanting an answer for hers.

"Oh… Uhm…its under the bladder, near the rectum. You might as well skip it since it's hard to get at.", he tries to explain.

"Uhm…" Tammy tries to imagine the location.

"If you had one, it would be encircling outside your vagina from under the bladder, if you can imagine that.", he explains.

"Oh. And what does it do?", she asks.

"Among other things, it provides preseminnal fluid to nourishment and transport the sperm for its final journey into the uterus to fertilize the egg. The fluid is mainly made up of glucose in water solution with a few hormones and other things.", he answers as best s he could.

"So, if its mostly made up or sugar and water, why does it taste so salty?", Tammy tells him with a smile.

"Tammy!", Fernando says out loud as he sat up.

"I was just joking. Though a lot of girls I used to hang out with all said it tastes salty.", she explains.

"There are other things and the sperm cells that adds to the taste. But seriously, I don't joke about sex.", he says to her.

"Neither do I.", she begins, "I hope the guy I end up with is as nice and considerate as you."

"There is somebody for everybody.", he says, almost to himself.

"Most guys I dated were more interested in getting me drunk, naked, and get me into bed with them and do who knows what after that. But here I am with you, in bed, naked and all I can think of is I hope I pass this mid term.", she explains.

Fernando gets up and walks to the foot of the bed, gathering a few things. "Lets eat something as we continue with your studies.", he says. "I'll warm up a few things…", as he puts them into the conventional hot air and microwave oven. It only needs to be set for a couple of minutes to warm things up. He returns with the food and takes a slice of pizza for himself.

"Fernando?", Tammy calls to him.

"Yes?", he asks in answering.

"Your wife… I mean… I can see why you're so private and all, but you are always there to help others. She was lucky to have you.", she tries to say.

"No. I was lucky to have her.", he tells her.

"I don't know what you're trying to say but if you were in your twenties and not forties…", Tammy started to say.

"I'm thirty-six.", he tells her.

"I'm not going to ask how, but isn't your daughter in her twenties? You would have to have been a teenager to be her father.", Tammy explains.

"I'm a Time Traveler. I stopped aging at 36.", he explains.

"That's besides the point. If you were in your twenties, I would go out with you and maybe have you as boyfriend.", she explains.

"Only if…", Fernando says to himself. Then he turns to her, "Look. If we did get into a relationship, I would treat you with honor and respect as you would treat me. We will have out disagreements, but what couple doesn't? Sex recognizes no age, no race and no face. Between you and I, with all things no longer mattering between us, it can happen. But because we do have respect for each other and you think I'm too old for you, its not going to happen. That is all I can say, Tammy."

"Just hear me out, OK?", Tammy begins. He nods. "I don't know what you are trying to get at, but it's been hard since Mom got married and took Bink with her to live in Italy with her husband. I'm all alone in that house I live in. No one visits. I just spend time studying and getting everything I'm trying to learn wrong. I'm not looking for a boy friend, but maybe a friend. I would not mind having you as that friend. Like I said, I know nothing of your past except for those few minutes on that videotape, but from what I saw she was lucky to have you."

"Look, it was the other way around. But lets make a deal…", Fernando begins to say.

"What kind of deal?", Tammy interrupts him.

"Simple. You want me as a friend, then so be it. But if you graduate from school and you are still… you know, lonely, then I want you to be more then what we had become.", he tries to say.

"Are you proposing to me?", Tammy asks.

"Maybe I am. I'm just saying, if you want too after all that time goes by.", Fernando answers.

"I still got three more years before I graduate from school.", she tries to explain.

"And after three years had past, if you… I mean we are still friends… its on you to decide. I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do.", he tries to explain as well. "I'm alone in this house but I'm not lonely. You are in yours and that is hard to deal with. But you are welcomed to stay here when you want it or need it. OK?"

Tammy just bows her head and nods. She eventually speaks up. "Yeah… thanks."

He put the side of his hand under her chin and slowly lifts her head to face him. "How much more you have to study?", he asks.

"Oh!", Tammy says to herself, then reaches over to her textbook. She throws it open between them and starts flipping through pages until she stops mid way. 'Skeletal Differences: Squirrels, Mice, and Rats.' "There.", she tells him as she points to the page.

Fernando just looks at it for the moment. "Except for a few subtle differences, there are really no differences between them and us except maybe in size and perhaps shape. Like the nasal and facial bones of the skull tapers down to a point on rats and mice, but is flat after a point for us. Another is mice are usually smaller than us squirrels but rats are larger than us."

"Any other differences?", Tammy asks.

For the next couple of hours, they continue with her studies, going into further details from the basics they went through before.

However it happened, it happened, but it was consensual between them, though nothing actually happened. They slept together in the sofa bed that they had studied on all night long, sharing as large comfortable blanket among them, and holding onto each other as if they had been sleeping together for a very long time. Though he was sleeping on his back, she was on her side holding onto his as is her very life depended on him being there next to her. For the rest of the night and half way into the day the continued sleeping until unexpected visitors came into the house at about 11AM in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 11: A Date With Destiny (3: The Judgment of Others)

The door to the house opens with a key, and three young ladies walk into the hallway: Aiesha (Fernando's daughter), Jeanette and Gadget. They walk pas the stairs and notice a partial mess in the hallway before they walked into the living room

"What the hell?", Aiesha says to herself.

"Looks like a party went on in here.", Gadget says.

"Fernando does not party.", Jeanette throws at her, then she, along with the others, notices the a camisole on the floor next to a t-shirt. Beside them is a pair of panties and men's briefs. Gadget goes to pick the camisole and panties up, passing by the bed, to focused to see who was on it. Aiesha and Jeanette stop by the foot of the bed and stare at who was on it.

"Oh… My… God…", both Aiesha and Jeanette says together as they stood in a mess of pizza boxes and Chinese food containers.

"Its about my size, if a little long.", Gadget says as she picks up the camisole and puts it up against her as she got up. She looks at the girls staring at the bed. "Something wrong?", Gadget asks.

They snap out of their daze when Gadget asks them the question.

"I'll say something's wrong…", Aiesha says as she walks to the side of the bed where Gadget was. She snatches the camisole and panties from her, and steps on to the bed on her knee and reaches out to Tammy and gives her a hard shaking to wake her up. "Wake up! Damn it, I swear!", as she shook her.

Tammy woke up within seconds of Aiesha shaking her. "I'm awake…", she says in a groggy tone, as she stretches on the bed. She then relaxes and closes her eyes and puts her ram back down on Fernando. It takes another second for her eyes to pop open, look at Fernando and at the others in the room, then realizing what little they both had on under the blanket. "Its not what you what you think!", she says loudly as she throws the blanket over her head.

"NO? Explain why you and my father are in the same bed, from the looks of it, naked under the blanket…", Aiesha tells her sternly. "You two been practicing on making squirrel puppies?"

Tammy sticks her head out from the blanket and turns to face Aiesha. "I was not practicing making squirrel puppies with your father.", she tells her, taking the camisole and panties from her. She ducks under the covers for a moment to put them on.

"Then what were you doing naked in bed with Fernando?", Jeanette adds as Tammy gets out from under the blankets and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Its not what you think…", Tammy tells her. Aiesha eyes her closely, noticing the markings on her dark fur. "And why has he not waken up?"

"Fernando wakes up after 8 hours of going to sleep. What time did you two go to sleep?", Jeanette states and asks.

"I don't know…", Tammy says.

"Was it still dark outside?", Jeanette presses on.

"I don't remember.", Tammy answers.

"Was it raining?", Jeanette asks.

"What good is that? It's still raining!", Aiesha tells her. "Look. I don't if you can stay here or not. But it's too awful for you to go home on your own in this weather.", as she walks to the kitchen. There she starts to make breakfast for herself and the others. "You want anything?", Aiesha asks.

"What you making?", Tammy asks.

"Breakfast.", Aiesha says. "What ever is in the frig that can be fried up quickly, served and eaten."

"Alright. Whatever.", Tammy asks as she picks up her clothes. "Damn, they're still damp.", she says.

"Like you were last night I bet.", Jeanette says to herself. Then she tells Tammy. "Just go to the basement and throw them in the dryer.",

"Fernando said not to go to the basement because I might be flooded.", Tammy says.

"Nonsense.", Jeanette says as she starts to walk to the rear of the house where the basement entrance was at. "Its right down here…", as she opens the door and takes a few steps to the basement. But halfway down the stairs, her foot lands in a puddle on water. "Oh Shit!"

Aiesha turns off the stove and runs with the others to the basement door in the back of the house.

"Its dark in there…", Gadget says to herself.

"Its also wet down here!", Jeanette yells back.

"Computer- lights at 50%.", Aiesha says. The stairway lights up as does those in the basement in their waterproof enclosures. The water around Jeanette's feet give off an eerie glow as the girls look down the stairs and the water in the basement.

"Its full of water.", Gadget says.

"No shit Sherlock!", as Jeanette walks out of the stairway.

"Got to wake up daddy and tell him.", Aiesha says. "But he's going to be pissed when he wakes up." Then she thinks for a while. "Tammy! You wake him up!"

"Why should I wake him up?", Tammy asks. "You're his daughter!"

"And I'm older than you, I don't like calling somebody younger than me mommy because you decided to sleep with him. And that's the point. You were the last one he saw, so you're the first one he's expecting to see!"

"We ending up sleeping together was not intentional…", Tammy started to say.

"You two under the cover practicing how to make puppies was not intentional?", Jeanette taunts at her, "You two had a drunken date or something?"

"I was Not Making Puppies With Fernando!", Tammy yells.

"Then explain why you were naked in bed with him?", Jeanette pushes.

"Maybe she was trying to persuade him like I tried.", Gadget says.

"Persuade him?", Aiesha says as she started the stove again.

"I caught her in his room on more than on occasion in her purple underwear during her quarantine.", Jeanette answers for her.

"Is that true Gadget?", Aiesha asks of her.

"Well, I… uhm… I needed him to do something for me.", Gadget tries to answer.

"Yeah, do her lovely in Chip's absence.", Jeanette throws in.

"I…", Gadget tried to defend herself.

"You're a married mouse, Gadget!", Aiesha almost yells at her.

"Nothing was going to happen…", Gadget tries to add.

"Nothing was going to happen… What if something did happen? What if you got pregnant!", Aiesha throws back at her. "Maybe I should review the security logs."

"Where are the security logs?", Tammy asks.

Aiesha covers her face with her hand as she realizes her spoken answer, "They're in the basement…"

"So all the tapes are water damaged and ruined?", Gadget says with a smile.

"No. They are solid state high density hard drives, the same ones on the Mars Rovers robots. If they can survive space, and the extreme Martian environment, a little water is not going to damage them."

"A little water? The whole basement is flooded!", Gadget exclaims.

"A basement full of water is little when you compare the size of the planet Mars.", Aiesha tells her.

"She got a point there.", Jeanette says.

"Will you stop commenting on everything, Jeanette!", Aiesha almost yells.

"I'm not commenting on everything. I'm pushing the point that what they are doing is wrong.", Jeanette throws back at her.

Aiesha sighs in disbelief. "Look, whether or not you tell them that doing something is wrong, does not mean that they are going to listen. Understand what I'm trying to tell you?", she tells Jeanette.

"What? This one is trying to commit adultery and the other pre-martial hanky-panky.", Jeanette replies as she points out Gadget and Tammy. "If they both end up pregnant, its all his fault!"

"Well, Tammy is not getting pregnant even if they did do something, Squirrel Mating season is not for another 3 months. And as for Gadget, actually Jeanette, I don't care anymore.", Aiesha tells her. "This world is too full of sin and wrong doing for you to be bible thumping in my house when you can go bible thumping elsewhere. In fact, you can start with the café with anti-liquor campaigns."

"Don't tell me you aren't going to mad at them for making the wrong choices!", Jeanette tells her.

"They can make all the wrong choices they want. OK?", Aiesha tells her. "If they get pregnant, well, I hope they have girls so I can have sisters. Now come get your breakfast before it gets cold.", she adds.

"What is it?", Jeanette asks as she approaches the service island that also functions as a dining table.

"Waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage, and coffee or OJ.", Aiesha answers.

"Good. Hope you have some maple syrup.", Jeanette asks as she sits and looks at the food.

"Like No Duh… who has waffles and no syrup?", Aiesha says as she puts down a bottle of syrup from the refrigerator. "Now, are you saying I'm wrong?"

"Huh?", Jeanette replies. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was created by a premarital hanky-panky union by my mother and him. I'm not saying what they did was right or wrong for that would make me right or wrong, but he did managed to support me during those times when I needed a father the most despite that my mother despises the man for reasons she wont tell me.", Aiesha tells her with the frying pan in her hand. "I don't judge any couple that join in sexual intercourse, I do it they do not take responsibility for their actions and consequences. To the best of his ability, my father has taken responsibility for who ever he had laid with, may it be Gadget, Tammy or anyone else."

"What if such actions they take is immoral or even illegal.", Jeanette asks in statement.

Aiesha puts a second plate on the counter. "Tammy, yours is over here.", she calls to her. Then she continues as Tammy sits down at the counter, "Tammy is 19, so there is no legal issues about sex with minors, even though she is not married to him. Gadget how ever is married to someone else and that causes personal problem of infidelity, but unless Fernando forces or coerces any of them or even anyone else into having sex with them, then it becomes rape. Now. Tammy, did Fernando forced you into anything you did not want to do?"

Tammy shakes her head as she was chewing on a mouthful of breakfast. They she swallows and speaks, "No. First off we did not have sex and he was helping me study comparative anatomy. Think what you like but nothing happened even though we were naked and it could have because the opportunity was there. Fernando was a real gentleman and a professional, and I am not interested in him in that way."

"That's one. Gadget?", Aiesha says.

"Whah…", Gadget replies.

"First off, find a space to sit down and eat.", Aiesha says as she held up a plate of breakfast before putting it down at the corner of the counter. Gadget takes it along with a glass of OJ with her to the sofa bed and sat on it b the corner. Aiesha continues when she sat down. "Gadget… did anything happened between you and my father, and if so, why?"

"Nothing happened, even though I wanted too…", Gadget started.

"What do you mean, 'though you wanted too'…", Aiesha interrupts.

"I needed to persuade him into doing something for me.", Gadget asks.

"It must be something huge if you are offering your body up for him.", Aiesha looks at Gadget sternly.

"Its something he done want to do that I want him too.", Gadget explains.

"Not that time travel event?", Jeanette asks.

Gadget just nods.

"Its wrong to force somebody into doing something they don't want to do. Its even worse if you use sex to make that person do something they otherwise would not.", Aiesha tells her. "Now why in the hell would you do that?"

"To save somebody's life?", Gadget meekish answers.

"Who's life are we talking about.", Aiesha demands.

"A friend's?", Gadget continues to speak softly.

"Who is this friend? I want names, addresses and health insurance policy numbers.", Aiesha demands further.

"How about we don't and say that we did.", Jeanette answers for Gadget.

"You know something about this?", Aiesha asks.

"I know that in 3 days if Gadget fails in seducing Fernando and persuade him into action for us to do something, Tammy's mother and sister will be killed in Italy.", Jeanette almost boasts but then realizes what she said and covers her mouth.

"My mother and sister are going to be killed?", Tammy tries to hold back her hysterics.

"I thought you knew and that was why you were in bed with him…", Gadget tries to say with all the innocence she had.

"We spent the whole night studying for my comparative anatomy mid-term today!", Tammy almost yells. Then she loses it, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MOTHER AND SISTER IS GOING TO GET KILLED! HOW YOU KNOW THIS!"

Aiesha puts her hand into her pocket and fumbles with a device in it before taking it out and keeping it out of sight while making adjustments to it. She slowly walks out of the kitchen area and walks around the service island where Tammy was already shaking Gadget by the shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! TELL M…", Tammy continues on with Gadget until Aiesha puts the device to her forehead and activates it. Tammy's eyes go blank before she passes out and falls onto the floor.

"I hated to do that.", Aiesha says to herself. "Take her to Fernando's bedroom and put her in his bed and make her comfortable." She tells Gadget and Jeanette.

"Why must we?", Jeanette asks.

"What is that thing?", Gadget asks.

"Its both your fault that she knew about her family's demise, and its you two that are going to take care of it." Aiesha tells them.

"Knew?", Gadget asks.

"It's a mind wiper.", Aiesha explains. "Now get her to Fernando's bed and tuck her in nicely before I use it on you two!"

"Alright… sheesh... I swear…", Jeanette started to say. "Gadget, you take that end."

"Why I must take the heavy end?", Gadget complains.

"That's Not The Heavy End!", Jeanette almost yells.

In a couple of minutes they were inside Fernando's room, putting Tammy in his bed.

Meanwhile in the living room, Fernando wakes up. Aiesha picks up his glasses by the TV and rushes to his side.

"Good morning daddy…", Aiesha says as she sits next to him on the bed.

"Ugh…", he says at first, "What's so good about it? And why am I out here?", he says as she puts on his glasses on his face.

"You don't remember?", she asks. "Like you being in bed with Tammy?"

"In bed…with Tammy? Where is she now?", he asks.

"Jeanette and Gadget are putting her in your bed.", she explains.

"Why?", he says sounding annoyed.

"I had to use a mindwiper in her.", Aiesha continues to explain.

"Aiesha… tell me everything from the beginning. And get me some clothes to put on!", he tell her with a slight growl in his voice. Then he changes his mind, "Look. I'm going to the shower before they can get out and you get me some clothes while I shower up. Then you can explain when I am done."

"Well…", she started to say.

"Well nothing. You do as I say.", he tells her.

"But…", she begins to say.

"But what?", he asks.

"But… the basement is flooded half way up the steps.", she answers.

"That is pretty minor and you could have taken care f it yourself.", he tells her.

"How?", she asks.

"Computer. Check basement sensors and take care of any flooding that might be there.", he says.

"The basement is flooded to 6 feet of water, activating bulge pumps and heat and disinfecting UV lamps now. Basement should be empty in 2 hours and dry in 6 hours.", a voice says from within the walls.

"Was that so hard to do?", he looks at Aiesha.

"No.", she answers.

"Alright then. I want the navy blue suit with the red lining with a fresh pair of underwear and a clean white shirt and a couple of black towels in the bathroom while I'm in the showers.", he says as he sits up, covering himself with his tail.

"Uhm…", Aiesha started to say.

"Uhm… nothing, just do it.", he tells her as he walks away to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He manages to get there without incident.

With the bathroom door closed, Aiesha goes into his room and gathers the requested items. There she catches Jeanette and Gadget arguing.

"Hand that over, Gadget! It's Dangerous!", Jeanette tells her.

"I Found It! I'm Holding On To It!", Gadget yells back.

"Will you two stop!", Aiesha yells at them. They both turn to face her. "Now what is going on?", she asks.

"Gadget found a gun under the pillows.", Jeanette snitches on Gadget.

"I'm taking it to the lab and destroying it!", Gadget says.

"Hand over that weapon.", Aiesha tells her and she takes the weapon away from Gadget's grasp. "This is Fernando's gun. It is licensed and registered to him, and neither of you have a right in taking it! Whether you believe in gun ownership or not, it is his and it is his right to have it as it is registered to him as its owner. If you got caught out there with his weapon, it is you that goes to jail, not him!"

"How long has he had that thing!", Jeanette asks.

"Longer than I and any of you have been alive. It no secret that he works for some government agency, that is the weapon the agency gave him over 20 years ago. You think his volunteer work at the CDRR pays for his expenses? Why do you think he owns a Porsche, this house and all those fancy suits? The Zero Dollar Paychecks the Rangers pay does not get him all these things!", Aiesha reads them the riot act. "Now this gun is going to where it belongs and you two are leaving the room.", she tells them as she reaches behind the pillow and puts the gun in its place before escorting the two of them out.

Once in the hall, she points down to the living room, "Now go clean up that mess."

"Why should we?", Jeanette complains.

"If you want lunch then you better do it!", Aiesha tells her. Then she goes back into the room and closes the door.

In the room, Aiesha secures Fernando's gun, and gathers his requested clothing, which she takes to the bathroom. She puts the toilet cover down to put the clothing on it. The towels she hangs them on the towel bar, an easy reach from the shower stall.

The water being turned off was her cue to leave the bathroom as quickly as she could. Closing the door behind her, she walks down the hall to Jeanette and Gadget, where they were still arguing about the bed, which was half way folded but due to its position, not able to slide into place.

"Look- pull on your end and I push on my end!", Jeanette tells Gadget loudly.

"No! I push my end and you push on yours!" Gadget almost yells back.

"How about the both of you pull on it, fold it up an then push it back in.", Aiesha tells them.

They both look at her as if she was dumbfoundedly wrong. Aiesha walks up to the folded bed, unfolds it partially and folds it properly before sliding it back into its storage chamber.

"Now put the cushions in place, finish your breakfasts and clean up after yourselves.", Aiesha tells them. "I've got things to do, and you two are getting in my way."

Aiesha makes it back to Fernando's room, finding him in there getting dressed.

"Usually I would not mind having a female squirrel in my bed still sleeping but why you had to mind-wipe her?", Fernando asks.

"Well…", Aiesha started. "Want the long or short story?"

"What ever will give me an answer right now.", he tells her sternly.

"Uhm… we were discussing why she was in bed with you…", Aiesha started to say.

"We fell asleep after several long hours of studying.", Fernando interrupts her.

"Well…", Aiesha looks at him nervously. "We were discussing about it, Tammy said nothing happened."

"And nothing did happen.", he tells her.

"Well. Then Gadget opens her big mouth, saying that she tried to seduce you to make you save Tammy parents before they get killed. Tammy freaked as Gadget spilled all the details. So I had to mind wipe her to stop her from panicking.", Aiesha nervously explains.

"Hand over the mind wiper.", Fernando extends his hand out to her and demands for the device. She reluctantly hands it over to him. He inspects it. "24 hours? You just erased 8 hours of studying from her brain."

"But she freaked out, panicked. How was I supposed to handle it?", Aiesha says.

"Leave it alone and I'll deal with it.", he tells her, "Now she is going to fail her mid term because she wont be there to take it and even if she could be there, you made her forget everything!"

Aiesha does not say a word.

"I don't know why you are here, but get out.", he tells her sternly. "And take your friends with you."

"But…", she tries to make some defense for herself.

"No butts. Get out or I will send you out.", he says, walking to his computer desk and opens up his laptop. She just stares at him in awe, seeing that he has sent people out of his house before but never thinking that she would be somebody he would do that to. He starts counting, "1… 2…"

"OK, I'm leaving and taking Gadget and Jeanette with me.", Aiesha say as she starts for the door. Once out in the hall, she calls to them, "Gadget, Jeanette… lets go."

"But why?", Gadget asks.

"He's not in a good mood.", Aiesha explains.

"Maybe we interrupted their puppy making session.", Jeanette says out loud to herself.

Aiesha leads them out to the door, "It does not matter, he's going to send us out if we are not out on our own."

"I would not mind making puppies with him…", Gadget says out loud to herself as they walk out the door.

"Ewww…", Aiesha says out loud.

"You are a Married Mouse, Gadget! Don't Ever Forget That!", Jeanette almost yells at her.


	13. Chapter 13

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 12: A Rude Awaking.

Fernando looks at Tammy on the bed and then at the mind-wiping device in his hand. He thinks to himself, "Jump in time some 45 minutes or so in the past to undo this? That would change the direction of events are leading."

A knock on the bedroom door interrupts his train of thought.

"I said for you to leave!", Fernando yells at the door as he opens it.

Juanita stood there unsure what to say for the moment before coming up with, "You did not tell me to leave."

Fernando sighs and shakes his head. "What brings you here?", he then asks.

"Her.", Juanita answers as she walks in the room to the bed. She puts a suitcase on the floor before putting her purse on the bed and goes through it.

"You've been keeping tabs on me? Again?", Fernando asks.

"Somebody has to help you with your future wife.", Juanita says.

"She is not going to be my future wife. And what is that suitcase for?", Fernando tells her.

"Depending on the outcome of events, she will be. As for the suitcase, she's going to need a fresh change of clothes.", Juanita explains. "Now where is this thing?"

"What thing?", Fernando asks.

"A Micro Locality Time Device. It should undo the damage done by that thing by restoring the injury to a pre-injured state from a past time.", Juanita points to the device in his hand.

"And where did you get that thing from?", Fernando asks.

"The Time Lords gave it to me.", Juanita explains as she pulls out a white ribbon like band from her purse. On one side, an oval bulge with a colored panel on it. She puts it around Tammy's head, the bulge on her forehead. It lights up, giving a binary-decimal readout. "You know she wants you. Might be love or a crush, but she wants you."

"Yeah right. Even she told me that I was too old for her.", Fernando says to her.

"She lonely, Fernando. She has no one here for her. Why else would she spread her legs for you?", Juanita explains.

"To study.", Fernando answers her final question.

"Believe that. No girl on this planet would do what you two did without wanting something out of it.", she continues to explain.

"She wanted to pass her midterms.", Fernando says, feeling like he was on the defensive. "Look, Cathy and I did that when I was doing my medical studies."

"And you two had sex afterwards.", Juanita argues. She takes the mind wiper from him and looks at its readouts.

"We only had sex some of the time. Not all of the time.", he explains, "Why am I explaining all this to you anyways?"

"You promised me that you will do right by this girl, and I am going to hold you up to that promise.", she tells him. "Hmm…according to this it was used 42 minutes ago at a 24 hour erasure charge."

"Sounds about right. Add 30 or so minutes to make sure she does not remember waking up and Gadget telling her about her family's demise.", he says

"You know that Gadget is going to tell again her when she sees her again.", she throws at him.

"Not if we cheat.", he tells her.

"Cheat? How?", she asks.

"We make sure that it don't happen.", he answers.

"We?", Juanita asks.

"I need help with this, you know.", Fernando answers her.

She huffs for a second. "OK. But you are going to pay me back for this.", she tells him.

"Payment? How?", he asks.

"I know you already decided on what you are going to do. But when Gadget seduces you to make you decide on what you already decided on, you do that little mousey bitch lovely.", she almost demands.

"Why should I do that?", he asks.

"You don't want her trying to break into this place to get at your time travel technology.", she says, almost reminding him.

"She cant get access to my technology.", he tells her.

"She can if she gets Jeanette's Time-Traveling laptop.", Juanita throws at him. "Doing her lovely will keep her away from the technology."

"And how is having sex with Gadget going to keep her away from accessing my Time Travel Technologies?", Fernando asks.

"You have not observed her. She is a little unsatisfied mouse. Chip has a little wiener, and is not able to do her like she wants. You, with that Kielbasa sausage in your pants will send that mousey bitch coming back for more and away from the time travel devices.", Juanita explains.

"And how would you know Chip has a little wiener?", Fernando asks.

"Uhmmm… just observing them.", she answers. "Its like a little cocktail wiener."

"I don't want to know.", he says.

"Anyways. She wants you, you're going to do her lovely a half dozen times, and then do the jump. Don't be surprised that it fails, because it will. Just don't get yourself hurt in the process. I would hate living in a world without you.", she tells him. "Now I need you to shut up."

Juanita reaches over to the device on Tammy's head, typing on the control panel before pulling away from it. The device gives a bright flash of light around the band. Tammy slowly wakes up from her sleep. She looks at them both and then wonders why she is on his bed. She puts her hand to the side of her head and feels the band that was there.

Juanita reaches over to Tammy and unclasps the band around her head. She starts to roll it up on her fingers.

"You're Juanita?", Tammy asks.

"How does she know who I am?", Juanita asks.

"She discovered the Honeymoon tape that you put into the Nova VHS Cartridge." Fernando answers her.

"Oh… So you found it?", Juanita asks.

"No, she found it. I was asleep when she found it.", Fernando answers.

"What happened?", Tammy asks.

"Somebody used a mind wiper on you.", Juanita answers.

"Juanita!", Fernando holds back from yelling.

"She needs to be told the truth.", Juanita tells him.

"You know who did it?", Tammy asks.

Juanita answers before Fernando could, "No we don't, but we're looking at the usual suspects."

Fernando just sighs.

"When you find out, let me know? Please.", Tammy says.

"We will. Fernando?", Juanita answers her before turning to him.

"Uhm… How much you remember?", Fernando asks.

"Well… we studied before going to sleep.", Tammy answers.

"I'll be going but call if you need me.", Juanita says before she leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Wait…aww…", Tammy says but it was too late.

"What's wrong?", Fernando asks.

"I just wanted to ask her some questions.", Tammy says to herself but loud enough to be heard.

Fernando sits down on the bed, "Anything else you remember?"

"Nothing really. We studied, we ate, studied some more, and then you fell asleep first and I did after you.", Tammy answers before adding, "Did something happened? I mean, between us?"

"No. I'm just trying to figure out why the mind wiper was used on you.", Fernando says.

Tammy kneels on the bed and walks over to Fernando on her knees, "So nothing happened where you or your friend would have used that mind thing on me?"

"That's not the way I work, and she would have killed me if I did.", Fernando answers her. "No, this was Gadget, Jeanette or my daughter Aiesha that did it, and I will take care of the one who did if not all three. Besides…", Fernando then pauses.

"Besides what?", Tammy asks.

"Uhm… How can I say this? If something did happen, couldn't you tell… down there at least? I mean…", Fernando asks.

Tammy thinks about it for a while. A long while. "I guess you're right." She takes one more step and leans against him. "Thanks."

"For?", he asks.

"Everything.", she answers.

They both sigh together though unintentionally. Then they look at each other.

"I think you should get dressed.", he tells her.

"What time is it?", she asks.

Fernando looks at his watch, "Its almost 11:40".

"The mid-term starts at 2o'clock.", as she looks at herself, seeing the markings on her arms and legs. Then she turns to him. "Uhm… any possibility that my clothes are dry?"

"They are still damp and the basement is flooded, so the dryers can't be used.", Fernando explains. "I think there should be something in your size in the closet if you want to try."

"How about a shower first?", Tammy asks showing off her arms to him. "I can't exactly walk in with cheat notes tattooed all over me."

"You go to take a shower, and I'll leave something wearable on the wash basin and fresh towel on the rack.", he says.

"Do you have someplace to go?", she asks before taking the camisole off.

"As a matter of fact, I do.", he answers her, "You mind?"

"Mind what?", Tammy asks.

"Mind being less naked?", Fernando asks.

"Does it bother you?", Tammy asks in return.

"I just don't want it to end up as a mating practice run.", he tells her.

"After last night I thought you would be comfortable with me being undressed around you.", Tammy stated. She then leans over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "Don't get me wrong. Maybe I'm lonely or something, but despite what we said before, I want you to hold for a while, and share those things that a couple would share."

"What are you talking about?", Fernando asks.

"Its not that I want to have sex with you, I still want to be virgin on my wedding day. But I would want you to make love to me, love without sex.", she answers, being a bit nervous in giving her answer.

"Aren't I too old for you? You said that I was last night.", he asks and explains.

"Then excuse me for saying this.", Tammy begins.

"Say want?", Fernando asks, interrupting her.

"Something I heard from an old rock and roll song, from the 60s I think. 'If you cant live the one you want, love the one you're with.'", Tammy answers.

"And what do you mean by that?", he asks.

"I would not want you as a boyfriend, at last not now, but maybe someday we might be. But right now, I just need you for a while.", she explains before reaching her hands and unbuttons his suit jacket.

Fernando gently pushes her off him. "Maybe we could celebrate after you pass your midterms?", he asks.

Tammy just looks at him for a moment before pushing him onto the bed. Holding him down by his shoulders, she stares into his dark glasses.

"You're right. But before I go…", Tammy begins to say. She lowers herself to him, planting her lips on his. It was only for a moment, not for intimacy. "Thanks for everything.", she then says.

Getting up off him, she gets off the bed and heads off to the bathroom. Fernando slowly sits up and adjusts his suit.

He gets the suitcase from the floor and puts it on the bed, opening it. Inside were assorted items: dresses, jeans, t-shirts, polo shirts, skirts, ankle socks, a pair of sneakers, bras, panties, camisoles and assorted nightwear. He goes through each item, thinking which one to set out for her. But with too many items, he could not decide what to set out. He closes suitcase and takes it to the bathroom. He knocks on the door before going in.

"Is it safe to go in?", Fernando asks after knocking on the door.

"You can come in!" Tammy yells from the other side of the door.

Fernando slowly opens the door and sticks his head into the bathroom to see where Tammy was and in what mode of dress. Seeing her silhouette against the shower door with the water running, he walks into the bathroom. He puts the suitcase across the top of the washbasin, unlatching the locks on it.

"Tammy, I'm leaving a suitcase of various clothes for you to put on. What ever is inside is for you.", he explains

Tammy slides the shower door 1/2 way and sticks her head out.

She answers, "Thanks."

He explains, "Thank Juanita. She got them. Not me."

"Would you do that for me? This was the first time I seen her, let alone know of her.", Tammy says.

"You'll see more of her sooner or later." Fernando says

"You think so?" Tammy asks

"She has a way of showing up without warning.", Fernando answers.

Tammy bites on her lower lip and looks at him.

"Something wrong?", Fernando asks.

"Too bad you're in your suit. You could be in here with me washing the ink off my back.", Tammy says.

"I'll pass this time.", Fernando says.

"Can I ask you a personal question?", Tammy asks.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"You afraid of girls or something?", Tammy asks.

"Why you ask?", Fernando asks.

"Uhmm… Don't know. Maybe its because instead of taking advantage of me last night, you were a true gentleman.", Tammy says.

"And what's wrong with that?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing. But uhmm…", Tammy says.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know.", Tammy says.

"Well, I'll wait outside in the living room.", Fernando says.

"Thanks.", Tammy says.

"You already said thanks.", Fernando says.

"Thanks for… sleeping with me?", Tammy asks.

"You OK?", Fernando asks.

Tammy reaches into the shower and turns the water off. She then steps out of the shower. Fernando protests enough for her to wrap herself in a towel as she wipes her feet on a bathroom rug for that purpose. She walks up to him.

"I don't know anymore. I mean… I'm not in love with you or anything but sleeping with someone, you, last night was wonderful. Don't know why but it was.", Tammy says.

"You getting lonely sleeping alone?", Fernando asks.

"Don't know. Maybe. Any chance we could do it again?", Tammy asks.

"Probably not.", Fernando says.

"Why not?", Tammy asks.

"Are we dating?", Fernando asks.

"No, but that does not mean anything.", Tammy says.

"Are we 'friends with benefits'?", Fernando asks.

"No…it does not mean anything. We just sleep. Maybe study again when I have my finals.", Tammy says.

"What if something happens?", Fernando asks.

"Happens?", Tammy asks.

"Happens, like during squirrel mating season we start to try to make puppies?", Fernando asks.

"Unless you rape me, its not going to happen.", Tammy says.

"What is it does, without you being forced into doing it? I mean… what if it does happen? You and I… becoming a sexual couple?", Fernando asks.

"You anticipating something?", Tammy asks.

"No, but?", Fernando asks.

"But what?", Tammy asks.

"I don't want accidents or a relationship.", Fernando says.

"Neither do I, but I do want a friend. A friend who understands what its like to be alone.", Tammy says.

"I have a choice in wanting to be alone. You were forced into it.", Fernando says.

"Can you understand that I need a friend?", Tammy asks.

"I can, but I have to ask, why me?", Fernando asks.

Tammy sighs. She then looks down on the floor and then at him, before untying the towel from under her armpit and lets it fall to the floor. She takes a step towards him. He takes a step back. The wall and door behind keeps him from going any further. She takes another step towards him, closing the space between them. She puts her hand upon his chest and looks at him.

"I'll tell you why you. But you need to stop acting like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs.", Tammy says.

"Some things can't be helped.", Fernando says.

"You are not what I expected. Fernando the rescuer, Fernando the Time Traveler, and from what I have heard- Fernando the government spy. But you're acting like you're a fraidy-cat.", Tammy says.

"I'm not. I'm just holding back certain urges to keep from imposing on you.", Fernando says.

"What do you mean by that?", Tammy asks.

Fernando sighs.

"I'll explain it like this: to be brave, to be strong, to take risks and win above them takes a very high testosterone level with an Alpha Personality. But the draw back of having that is a very high sex drive. So… if you don't what to be… uhm… violated… I would advise you to please cover yourself up.", Fernando tells her.

Tammy just stares at him for a moment after having those words thunk deep inside her head. Fernando continues.

"Look. I can control myself from being a raping sex fiend, for I would never harm a female in that way. But I don't like being tempted, because it causes frustrations, which seems like nervousness but it is in fact a strongly asserted self-control.", Fernando explains.

Tammy takes a couple of steps back to her towel on the floor. Fernando takes a forward and reaches behind him, opening the door.

"I'll be in my room.", Fernando as he steps out the door backwards.

The door closes as he walks to this room. Tammy could hear the door in Fernando's room close from across the hall. She picks up the towel and wraps it about her self.

"I didn't know.", Tammy says to herself as she wraps the towel about her body.


	14. Chapter 14

The Gadget Infinity (A Gunslinger Bink Prequel)

* * *

Chapter 13: Friends: The Virgin and the Porn Star.

Tammy finishes her shower, and goes through the suitcase, looking at various items. She puts on a pair of panties, bra and camisole before continuing on rifling through the other items. She chooses a purple-blue knee high smooth cotton skirt, and short sleeve light soften-blue silk blouse, but does not put them on. Piling on the sneakers, pantyhose and a pair of ankle socks on top of the chosen items and carries them to Fernando's bedroom, knowing that he would be there.

Though in his suit, he is laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling when she walks in. She takes her selected items and puts them on the bed, furthest from him. She then sits down and turns to him.

"I'm sorry.", she tells him.

"Sorry for what?", he asks.

"Sorry for… making you uncomfortable." Tammy started to say. After a brief pause, she continues, "I did not mean too. I thought I could trust you with me, my body that is."

"Do you… still trust me?", he asks.

"Well. Since you admitted the amount of control you put yourself under, I would have to say yes. Yes, but I don't want to cause you no alarm.", she answers.

"Look. It's been a very long time since I had a female strut about the house with little as possible other than my daughter. No. It's an excuse. I have to say that. Yes I am uncomfortable, but I don't know why.", he tries to explain.

"Can I ask , would having a relationship be helpful for you?", she asks.

"Depends on to what extent that relationship goes.", he answers. "Friends, it would be a start, but there would be some times when this would happen."

"Look. I trust you because you have proven that you would not take advantage of me, unlike other rodents I know. Also, what I know of you, you hold yourself to a higher esteem than others. I know that in those rescues you did with the rangers that involve technologies beyond what others understand, and yet you did not charge for the use of that equipment. You could have easily asked for anything and might have gotten it.", Tammy explains.

"Not with Chip around bossing everyone.", Fernando throws at her.

"I know that there are certain females in the group that would have backed you up and provided you with those things.", she tells him.

"Things, like what?", he asks.

"Money, power, authority, and I can dare say, sex.", Tammy answers.

"Money, power and authority I have and wield it as I need to. Sex, I can get sex anytime, anywhere I want with almost with any female I want. I just don't like getting tempted.", he tells her.

"Then I dare ask- when and where was the last time you had sex and with who?", Tammy asks.

"I wont give details, but if you want to know, it was on a mission in Asia with my mission partner who is female. We were playing the role of husband and wife and as such, finding our hotel room bugged, we had sex every night on that mission that lasted for 3 months.", he answers.

"Every night, and she was fine with that?", Tammy asks.

"She was the one who initiated it at first. I have had sex with her before on missions, but this was the first time where we had to role play in being a loving husband and wife. To that extent, it was exhausting in showing emotions that did not exist. Don't get me wrong, I would no want anything to happen to my mission partner as I would do right by her but I don't love her.", Fernando answers.

"Was she a squirrel like us?", she asks.

"She was a mouse, like most Oriental Asians are. A white mouse with long black hair and brown almond shaped eyes, like the rest of them.", Fernando explains.

"An Asian Mouse?", Tammy asks.

"Oh don't tell me you're one of those speciesists!", Fernando holds back from shouting.

Tammy stares at him for a moment. "No! I mean, who ever has sex with whom is their business. But… I don't know.", Tammy then says.

"Look. According to speciesists, not even you and I cant have a relationship because you are a red squirrel and I am a flying squirrel. They would hunt down people like my daughter, a product of a grey squirrel and flying squirrel union and kill her. I don't like them and their way of thinking!", Fernando throws at her.

"I meant… she had to be somebody special in order to have sex with her.", Tammy tries to dig herself out of the hole she fell into.

"Special? No. Tammy, what ever you believe in does not exist with sex. Males and females can have sex just to have sex. It does not have to involve emotions other than self-gratification through the aid of another. People have sex as an act for themselves and rarely for each other. Sex with shared emotions of love and caring is a very rare thing to have, because if it were so, that sex with love was prevalent over the other forms of sexual content, then there would be no pornography, no such thing as rape, and it would never be dismissed as it is today. People worry too much about penis sizes and one's performance in bed than to think that such things can be overcame with love and understanding. For me to have had sex with my mission partner, there was no love in it between me and her, and though we managed to satisfy each other, it was not meant to be so. So excuse the phrase, we, me and her, just fucked and fucked often.", Fernando explains.

Tammy takes a while to let this all sink in before giving any answer.

Then she lets out her answer, "That the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!"

"How so?", he asks.

"Sex without emotions or intimacy? HOW CAN ANYONE DO THAT!", Tammy says and asks.

"Its simple really. Porn Stars do it all the time. Some couples do it just to have children, though between them there are no emotions for one another. Some do it as a favor to others, prostitutes have it as a paid service. The average horny teenager that gets laid is only doing it for himself though the girls might think its love when its not. There is a lot more of that going on than sexual intimacy and sexual love. I'm not saying that its right or wrong but it is. You as a virgin has missed out on much of that, and perhaps one day you will end up with somebody who loves you for who you are and not what you have.", Fernando answers.

Tammy sits there and thinks. Fernando on the other hand gives her more information.

"Look. There are fine lines drawn been Intimacy, Love and Sex. Where the lines are drawn depends on you. For me, currently it is very skewed because there is no one there for me right now, and what I in terms of sex with my mission partner were orders from the government agency I work for. There is nothing I can do until I settle down and remarry, if I remarry.", he explains.

"And why not? I mean to remarry?", she asks.

"Look, I have very high standards for relationships and marriage. A girl must fit a lot, it not all of the criteria I have set in my mind in order for me to take her as a life long companion, for if she does not pass those criteria then she would not last long with me as a life partner.", he answers.

"What about me?", Tammy asks, inferring to her request.

"You? Before you can become my wife, we must have a relationship of some kind. I am not marrying anyone for the sake of convenience or opportunity, including you.", Fernando begins. "Then there is a matter of sex, which right now I'm trying to control my end of the equation because you are sending me mixed signals about it."

"I just want you as a friend. One squirrel to another, spend nights together to help chase the ghosts and monsters away for me. To tell me that everything will be alright in the end.", Tammy explains.

"The extent of that friendship, of that relationship, depends on you in the end. Lets say that right now, we were to take off what we had on and had sex to ease the stress and pressures of life put upon the both of us right now, how would you take it?", Fernando says and asks. He continues, "But if I did not know better, sounds to me that you want a father in your life."

She thinks before answering, "Maybe I do, I never had one as he left shortly after I was born. The same happened with Bink's father in doing the same. Mother explains it as it being normal in some squirrel circles for men to leave women with their children if they think they are not good enough for them. I don't think that's right at all though."

"Right or wrong, it is the way it is. Some men have a harem of women in their homes and they pick to bring in or to throw out as they please. But I would never do that, though it happened to my wife before we were married.", he explains.

"You mean Juanita?", she asks.

"No. Juanita is our friend, though she has underwent similarly in her life. She has about 4 or 5 puppies from two or three different men. I don't keep count of her mis-marriages. But she was there for Cathy and I.", he explains.

"Oh, yeah, Cathy is the white one. Juanita is the black one.", she says to herself. Then she looks up at him, "What happened, I mean with Cathy?"

"It's a long story.", he tells her.

"We got plenty of time.", she throws back at him.

"Well. To make it short, I will this. We went out together in high school, but her family had her promised to somebody else. In the end, she breaks up with me to keep the family promise and as like before the marriage, he abuses her and then abandons her. I found her 2 years later trying to recover from this mess and try to restart what we once had. She was opposed to having any relationship because I would later find out that she had a son by the bastard. It took a lot of effort to convince her that I would love her son as much as I loved her, and eventually we got married. He would return and try to win her back but when she refused, he killed her. At the time, the agency had me away on a minor mission to deal with and did not know what had happened until I returned. Juanita told me what had happened…", he says to her, trying to be as unemotional as possible.

"That is so sad…", she says to herself.

"I found out who killed her, also finding out that he was a fellow agent who went rogue. So when I demanded the agency to take justice, I was told to leave it alone. I did not, and went after him. I had the chance to kill him but I did not. I let the courts and the military to deal with that.", he adds. "But during this time, Juanita was there to make sure that I did not self destruct, and she would have done anything to have made sure that I didn't. It's not a notch on my jock strap or her garter belt but to do so, she gave me of herself sexually out of love for me. I had to be the stupid one and not return it."

"You were in no shape to return it, as I see it. Love, hate, grief, justice, hard emotions all brewing inside you because of what was done to your wife.", Tammy says, crawling on the bed to him.

"Its not that. I loved her as I did Cathy. It was a package deal they both made for me back in high school- if something were to happen to one, the other would replace her. But for those few short nights of going out and hunting him down, she saw something that very few had seen and no one survived from but her. It was the evil that is within me, within in all men taken to the next level and shaking hands with Satan for a deal. I hunted down another and took pleasure in it, I would have taken greater pleasure in killing him but because of her, I did not. But I made sure that justice was taken to the level of his destruction because no one like that deserves to live on this earth with the rest of us.", Fernando says to her. "Right now I just exist."

"Then why did you and Juanita not hooked up?", she asks.

"Weren't you listening? I scared her away.", he tells her, holding back from shouting.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean for you to get upset. But maybe I'm selfish, but I want a friend who wont leave.", she says, trying to be cautious with what words to be said.

"What are you willing to give me to be your friend?", he asks, the coldness of his words sends a shiver down her spine. It also froze her mouth from saying anything. "Any relationship, from the smallest of friendships to the intimate of couple begins with the following. Respect is given. Trust is earned. How far it goes from there depends on what is agreed with. Right now you are giving me mixed messages."

"Mixed messages? How?", Tammy asks.

"Only a wife, or a live-in lover would get onto a bed wearing what you are to her significant other, in hope to make a day better for him one way or another, and it usually end up in some form of sex.", he tells her.

She takes a momentary look at her self, then at him before saying to herself, "I see." She bites on her lower lip, but softly, thinking. "Alright.", she begins to say to him, "I agree to your terms, with one condition."

"What are you talking about?", Fernando asks.

"I agree to your terms as long as we do not surpass what we did last night.", Tammy tells him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I will not decide to agree or disagree to your terms until after you take your midterms and pass with a B+ or better.", Fernando tells her. "Now, go get dressed and get ready for school."

"We got some time before I have to go.", she tells him.

Fernando does not say a word as immediately as he normally would. Without warning, he turns to her, using his hyper quick reflexes, grabs each of her wrists and before she knew it he had her pinned on the bed with her legs spread wide open and him on top of her. He stares at her through his dark glasses, she looks at him back, more scared than anything else.

"We got time for what? I am stronger and a lot faster than you. If things get too carried away, you might not be able to stop what happens next. Now, get dressed and me outside the front door, while I'll get my car from the acorn café's garage.", Fernando tells her.

He slowly gets off her. Then he walks to the door and stops as he holds the handle.

"You got 20 minutes.", he tells her before opening the door.

Tammy listens as he walks down the hall, hearing the door that goes outside close as she opens the bedroom door. A loud 'CLACK!' can be heard from the lock on the outside door locking in place. She steps back into the bedroom and sits on the bed next to her things. Finding her purse, she goes through it and finds a panty liner inside. She takes it out and puts it on. She then puts on the short sleeve light soften-blue silk blouse, buttoning her way down from the third button fro m the top. The pantyhose goes on next followed by purple-blue knee high smooth cotton skirt. She sits on the bed for a moment, thinking. The ankle socks goes on next, followed by the sneakers.

Fernando walks his way to the café, making his way to the rear where the garage was. Inside there were several vehicles ranging from automobiles to single seat aircraft. He walks over to a black Porsche 928 with black tinted windows. Touching the door handle, the door opens. He gets inside, sitting down on the beige leather seats. The engine turns on as the door closes. He sits there as the gauges slowly rise, showing the life and power increase in the 8 cylinders. With water temperature and oil pressure at operational levels, he puts the car into gear and slowly takes the Porsche slowly out of the garage. He drives the car to his house and parks by the front door.

Tammy walks to the car, carrying her book bag over her shoulder, opening the passenger door and sitting in the passenger seat. The door closes and she put on the seat belt. He starts to drive, heading for the main road and to the streets.

"You know where I'm supposed to go?", Tammy asks.

"138th street and Convent Avenue, City College of New York. Been there. Know it. Took classes there. While you are taking your midterms, I'll be seeing an old friend.", Fernando tells her.

"How did you know I go to City College?", she asks.

"City College has the best pre-med program in the country, second to the big names- Columbia, Harvard and Yale. I also seen your Student ID Card as I was checking the content of your purse.", he answers.

"Why would you be looking inside my purse?", she almost squeals.

"I was checking it there was anything in there that would lead as to why someone would mind wipe you.", he explains.

"Found anything?", she asks.

"Other than make up, your ID cards, a panty liner and $87.50, I found nothing.", he answers.

"You should not be searching through a girl's purse.", Tammy complains.

"Mating season is not for another 3 months. Why the panty liner?", Fernando says and asks.

"It's a girl thing.", she explains.

"Maybe you should see a doctor.", he says.

"Its naturally normal for a female to undergo through this.", she argues back.

"Well… if it lasts more than 3 days, go see a doctor.", he tells her.

"Yeah. I will but I doubt it will last that long.", she says to herself. He hears it.

"Good. Our level of intimacy did not warrant for your hoochie to get wet on account of me.", he says.

Tammy punches him on his shoulder, reeling back from the pain she had inflicted on her hand.

"You figure by now with all the females in the café hitting that shoulder, that all the women there would know not hit me there or any other place on my body.", he says, shifting his eyes over to her for a moment as she nurses her hurting hand. He does his best not to laugh.

"That's not funny!", Tammy tells him, "And my hoochie was not wet for you! It happens sometimes. It's a girl thing and its perfectly normal for it to happen!"

"You can say all that you want. In the least you should calm down and relax for your midterms.", he explains. "Besides, just because I'm a male in this universe does not mean that I'm not a female in a parallel universe. I have met her and well, long story short- I have a few of her memories, and some of those memories are how a woman's body works and feels to her. But that's beside the point. Why your hoochie got wet is something only you know why. And though I know I was the reason, it's our little secret."

"That's Not The Reason!", she almost yells.

"Whoa… calm down. I'm just egging you. That all.", he tells her.

"That was not nice!", she tells him.

"Look. I don't know what is bothering you, but you seem to be walking on eggshells since you knocked on my door last night. Now I hope you remember your studies and get a perfect A on that midterm exam. But I need to tell you your pheromones have been kicking since you entered my home. You smell like squirrel in heat, girl, and that's no lie.", he beings to explain.

"Maybe I am.", she interrupts him.

"How is that possible?", he asks, "Squirrel Mating Season is not for another 3 months."

"Don't remind me. Look, I'm not in estrus but I am seeking a boyfriend, and that kicks in the pheromones. Most girls would be covering the pheromones with some cheap strong perfume.", she answers.

"Well…", Fernando begins. Waiting for a red light to change, he reaches over to the passenger side and opens the glove box. He reaches inside and drops a bottle of Jasmine Perfume on her lap. "Take that to the bathroom and spray yourself down with it."

"What for?", Tammy asks as she puts is back in the glove box, closing it.

"Your pheromones are kicking hard for one. Two- if there are any squirrels or chipmunks males in the class, they would fail the exam because they would be distracted towards you. And three- you would fail if the exam proctor is a squirrel or chipmunk because he or she would not allow you to take that test smelling like you're in heat.", he answers.

"It is that bad?", she asks.

"With having mostly females in my house, I'm used to it, but yes, it is bad. Now if I was not used to it, you would either be fighting me off or enjoying a long period of mad puppy making practice.", he tells her.

She just sighs. "I'm sorry.", she then says.

"Sorry for what?", he asks.

"I don't know.", she says.

"Let me dare ask, are you… really, for me?", he asks.

"I would be lying if I said no.", she starts, "Look, I'm really lonely in that house. No one there, no one visits, and I screw up on studying…"

"You said that before last night. Like I said, you need to separate being lonely and being alone. I am alone, most of the time by choice. By being lonely hurts.", he says to her, "Seriously, Tammy. If you need to come over to visit, you're welcomed to do so."

"Can I sleep over too.", she asks.

"Anytime you need too.", he answers.

"With you?", she throws in.

"How far you want this relationship to go?", he asks.

"Last night was a lot of fun. Maybe we could do that more often.", she answers.

"What are you going to do when the class material covers Psychology and Sexual Intimacy, complete with DVD and Internet videos?", he asks.

"I hope you would watch them with me?", she answers in question.

"Oh boy.", he says to himself.

"What?", she asks.

"If we end up practicing on what the course material has to study, like we did last night, you might end up getting pregnant.", he explains.

"If that happens, you better marry me.", Tammy says.

"Marry?", Fernando asks.

"Yes. Marry. If that were to happen, I'm not getting an abortion and I'm going to hold you being a proper father to your child!", she tells him.

"Who says I wont be? Despite the circumstances, I have been the best father to Aiesha. So, what would you want, a boy or a girl and when can we start?", he throws at her in rapid succession.

"Wait a minute!", Tammy holds back from yelling. "Where do you come of on making puppies!"

"You're the one saying that we should be watching porn videos.", he explains.

"I did not!", Tammy exclaims.

"Psychology and Sexual Intimacy videos amounts to nothing short of porn in most cases. In fact, some of them are porn videos.", he explains.

"I think you're lying.", she tells him.

"Check the credits on the DVD Box. If it has names of Ron Jeremy, Peter North, John Holmes, Candi Samples, Georgina Piage, or many others, then it came from the Porn Industry.", he tells her back.

"And how would you know this?", she asks.

"I'm not proud of some of the things I have done for god and country, but I have worked with them on some cases in the past.", he answers.

"You worked with pornographers?", she gasps.

"Not sexually if you were thinking that. They, we were on a case against child pornography, where certain countries such things were allowed but not here in the States. Anyways, long story short, those that we found were dealt with accordingly.", he answers her.

"Child pornographers dealt with? How?", she asks.

"The adults were killed, studios burned down and children rescued and taken to a government child care facility.", he answers her.

"You killed them?", she asks.

"I was not alone in the killing. But these are adults that would dare have sex with children, by either coercion or force. Imagine if your little sister Bink was forced to take drugs and have sex with grown men? Or you when you were younger? You know what happens to girls that happen too? They get killed when they get too old for the industry.", he explains.

Tammy bows her head down, "Maybe you're right."

"Look. I would never force myself on you, but there are others out there that would not give a rat's ass to take what you and your sister have. But I don't like it when you tease me like you did. Holding, sleeping and doing things I don't mind but tease me in that, you might find yourself in a situation you might not want to be in.", he says.

"You would not dare try to rape me…", Tammy tells him.

"Then don't tempt me.", he says.

"I'm sorry then.", she says.

"Look. We can do all those things you need me to do for you. I'll even take you out to the movies or for dinner. But I have concerns too. How would this look to others? You and I having a relationship, what will they say about it, about what they think we are doing?", he asks.

"Does that bother you?", Tammy asks.

"Does it bother you?", Fernando asks in return.

"It depends on what was said.", she answers.

"You and I practicing on how to make puppies.", he lets out.

Tammy remains silent for a while.

"What you and I do in our relationship is our business. What people say about it or try to interfere in it is not their business to do so.", Fernando says.

"Yeah…", Tammy says to herself.

"So if we are practicing how to make puppies, it of none of their concern.", he adds.

"Yeah…", Tammy says to herself. "You want to make puppies with me?", she then asks.

"I'm just saying. But if in our relationship, we agree that we should take it to that level, I would do what I can for you in doing so.", he answers her.

"Can I ask, is that the price you are asking?", she asks.

"The price of our relationship is a lot more than just sex. It is of love and respect for each other, not to hurt one another and to care each other when needed. That is a lot more than what we can do for each other as 'friends with benefits' or screwing our brains out.", he answers. The car stops. Soon after the engine dies.

"Why you stopped driving?", she asks.

"We're here.", he says, putting his arm behind her chair and drives in reverse, putting the car into a parking space. Tammy looks around.

"I don't recognize this area.", she says.

He points out a building not too far away, "That's the science building. Go in there and through it and you will find the NAC Building across the street on the other side."

"Oh.", she says. She looks at the clock on the dashboard, making a mental note that she has another 90 minutes before her exam. "We're early."

"We could go get something to eat.", he says.

"No. I prefer to be here with you.", she says.

"Something bothering you?", he asks.

"I'm not sure. I never felt this way before.", she says.

"Felt? Like?", he asks.

"Alone. But something deep inside too.", she answers.

"Sex?", he asks.

"No. Not really. More like… I don't know.", she tries to answer. "I mean, I can get sex anytime I would want but have not decided on that at all. I would like to be a virgin on my wedding day." She pushes herself up against the seat and puts her left arm on the center console just behind the stick shift.

"Well. If there I do for you, let me know.", he tells her.

She reaches with her right hand and unbuckles her safety belt. Once loose, she shifts onto her side and looks at him.

"There is one thing I would like you do do for me.", she says.

"What would that be?", he asks.

"Don't think any less of me… please.", she answers.

"Why should I?", he asks.

"No matter what happens between us, I don't want you to think I'm a slut or a hoe or anything like that.", she tries to explain.

"Look, to me, you're Tammy Squirrel. A young, sweet, beautiful girl. One I would be honored just to have her company, but I worry about you. If something is hurting you, I would do what it is that needs to be done to make you feel better.", he says to her.

"Fernando?", she calls to him.

"What?", he replies.

"Shut up…", she tells him before reaching over the console and puts her lips against his.

He does not fight against her but lets it happen. She climbs up onto the center console on her knees to be closer to him as she kisses him. It lasts for less than a minute before she pushes herself off him, letting out a sigh.

She drops herself back onto her seat, and quickly opens the door. She steps out of the car faster than she thought she possibly could. He gets out of his seat faster than she did, meeting her across the hood of the car.

"Tammy…", he says.

"I'm sorry, I should not have done that.", she throws at him nervously.

"That's not it, Tammy.", as he walks around the car. She does not move, frozen in place like a skittish doe staring at a pair of oncoming headlights. He walks up to her and takes her hands. "Girl… if there is anything I could do to help, I'd do it. But right now I can feel your hands shaking and see the rest of you doing the same."

She just leans against him, he putting an arm around her.

"Can I ask what religion you are?", she asks.

"What does that have to do with anything?", he says.

"Just humor me. Please.", she says.

"Roman Catholic, part of the Protectorate Sect. When the Pope says there's Holy War, I have to gather my horse and 10,000 screaming Armenians.", he answers.

She pushes off him and looks at him.

"Are you lying?", she asks.

"I would never lie about that.", he answers.

"I never heard of it.", she says.

"'Onward Christian Soldiers', as the song would say. Anyways, despite the evils of the worlds and war from certain sun religious groups, the Pope has not declared war nor he will.", he says , "What about you?"

"Baptist in the least.", Tammy answers.

"In the least?", Fernando asks.

"There is some branch from Lutheran, Methodists and Evangelists that leads to Baptists But that is all I know.", she explains.

"Look, I would not have cared if you were Jewish, Muslim, Buddhist or Polytheist. All I care is about the person in front of me.", he tells her.

"Would you try to convert me to what you are?", she asks.

"No. I'm not here to covert anyone, especially you.", he says.

"What if we marry?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy. I'll tell you, but get in the car first.", he says as he lets her go and takes a couple of backward steps.

He walks around the car and opens the driver's door, letting himself onto the leather seat inside. The door closes as Tammy opens the passenger side door. Fernando has opened the center console and pressed a few buttons inside. The console lowers itself on the car floor and the passenger seat closes up the space. Fernando reaches below the car seat and pulls on a lever, making the back of the car seat go flat, lining up with the rear seat.

"There is a lever on the front corner of the chair by the door. Just grab it and pull on it.", Fernando tells her.

She does as she was told and the back of the seat falls flat. Between the two seats and the one in the rear, a bed of made inside the car. She slowly lies down on the seat, facing him.

"I didn't mean to lead you on.", she starts to say.

"Lead me on? How?", he asks.

"With the kiss.", she answers.

"That was not leading me on. Look, maybe is inexperience or what ever, but you should never be nervous around me.", he tells her. "What we do goes as far as you allow."

She nods at him before inching towards him.

"Alright. Would you tell me what you were saying?", she asks.

"Oh, yeah. Look. When I got married, she was a Baptist too. We got married in city hall and were planning an interfaith ceremony on our anniversary but…she did not live long enough to see it happen.", he tells her.

"That is so sad.", she begins to say. "It must hurt to talk about it."

"It does. Only because of what could have been.", he explains.

"Can I ask… other than with your spy partner, have you done anything with a woman, anything from a simple date to all out sex?", she asks.

"I have had relationships on and off before. But it's not the same. I mean, what I had with Cathy was something special which I have not found in anyone else.", he answers.

"Yet.", she says.

"I don't think so.", he says.

"This might sound stupid…", she begins.

"Nothing you could ever say is stupid.", he reassures her.

She gives off a small smile. "Not too long ago, last ear in fact, Gadget, Jeanette and I went to Coney Island to eat and take the rides. Well, there was a fortune teller booth there so we took that in too."

"You actually believe in that stuff?", he asks.

"Just hush up…", she tells him. She continues, "She said that I would marry an older flying squirrel who wears dark glasses."

"And you think that it me?", he asks.

She nods. "But… I'm not ready to get married.", she adds.

"Neither am I.", he says.

"I need to finish school… but why for you?", she says and asks.

"Look, nothing against you, you would be special to somebody who does marry you.", he tells her. "But, look. I don't know. I'm feel that it's not right, right now. Maybe as a friend, maybe as a girlfriend, but not as a wife."

She nods. "Well…if it must be…", she closes the distance between them and puts her lips on his, this time letting the passion between them increase through her initiation. Lucky for them the black tinted windows did not anyone to see what was going on inside, as they would have caught a pair of squirrels in the throws of pre-sex passion and shirts and blouses are unbuttoned with lips and tongues making contact on the upper areas of the body, and lower groins rubbing against one another.

A tiny alarm sounds off on Fernando's wrist, making them freeze in place before pushing off each other. He looks at his watch then at Tammy.

"You have 5 minutes before your exam.", he tells her. She bites on her lower lip hearing his words.

With some help from him, Tammy quickly buttons up her blouse and fixes herself up a bit. He pulls out a couple of twenties and a fifty dollar bill from his pocket.

"Look, in case you don't see the car, take a cab home and lunch is included on that. Go to your exam and get an A!", he tells her.

She nods before leaning over him and giving him one final kiss. She takes the bottle of Jasmine from the glove box and starts spraying herself with it as she walks down the street. He sits up on the seat, looking out the windshield, seeing her walk into the Science Building as he fixes himself. Soon he resets the car seats back to their original position.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Big Exam.

Five hours and 250 questions in 4 parts, with a 15-minute break between each part is the length of the test. Tammy sat in the middle of the room of some 30-something individuals of various fursonas, looking at the questions and her answer booklet.

The multiple-choice section she was able to do with some ease. It was the essay portion that slowed her down. She did her best and finished ahead most of the others. She would have went for the other parts of the exam if she had the other parts to work with. At least she was allowed to leave the room for a break while the others continued with the exam.

During the same time as Tammy began her exam, Fernando finishes cleaning up the Porsche and is on his way to the Science Building. It only takes a minute to get there, and quite surprised that the security guards accepted his 20-something year old City College ID card.

Fourth floor, room complex 7, office 473; a maze some rats would enjoy going through but not Fernando. But it is a room that he remembers. He opens the door, knowing that it would be, opening into a large lab complex. At the end of the room there is a black squirrel in a blue dress with a white haired mouse in a lab coat, both looking at a formula on a white board.

"As if on time… staring at crazed formula again?", Fernando asks.

They both turn around to see him.

"You extracted that formula from my String Theories.", Mouse in Lab Coat says.

"So I did, Doctor Kaku. The point you miss is if you get stuck in time, if it were to stand still for you, you would exist infinitely to an outside observer. You would never move in any direction, you would be stuck in existence because in order to be able to move, you need distance by Time.", Fernando says.

"So according to you that, once you hit the Einstein-Rosen bridge on a black hole, you remain there. But the rules of Physics do not apply to a black hole.", Dr. Kaku says.

"Explain why?", Fernando asks.

"You know why. We have been through this argument before.", Dr. Kaku says.

"This is all true if a black hole's mass, density and therefore gravity is infinite. I do not think so because a black hole is created from the core of a collapsed star, which has a set amount of mass and density. Now if you take that mass and crush it down to a point, yes, you will get a black hole of a given size- that is why you have small black holes and large ones like at the galactic core, each with a defined set of mass and gravity, which is not infinite but approaching that according to its size.", Fernando says.

"As it approaches infinity, the laws change.", Dr. Kaku says.

"I don't think they do. Why not plug in infinity into the equation for mass, speed, energy and gravity, and see what it is spat out. I would bet that something will come out. But that is not what I'm here for.", Fernando says. "Juanita…"

The black squirrel in a blue dress replies to him.

"Yes, Fernando?", Juanita asks.

"We need to talk. Alone.", Fernando says.

"I'll be in the office preparing grades.", Dr. Kaku says, as he starts to walk out of the room.

Fernando follows him out with his eyes as he walks out the room and closes the door behind him. Then he walks to just a few feet from Juanita.

"What gives you the right to be telling anyone of their possible futures!", Fernando tells her loudly.

"Huh?", Juanita reacts at first. Then she assembles an answer as quickly as possible. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Playing the role of future teller. Last year in Coney Island. Telling Tammy that it is I she would fall in love with and marry.", he points out to her.

"Oh that.", Juanita tries to shove the conversation into another direction.

"Yes that! Now explain yourself!", he says on the verge of yelling.

"I was only telling her of one of her possible futures for her.", she answers.

"Why that one? Why not tell her of the any other ones!", he says.

"Want me to tell her that she is going to die?", Juanita almost yells at him.

Fernando does not answer, but Juanita continues.

"Out of 10 possible futures out there for her, 8 show her being killed. 1 has her living out a very lonely existence. Then there the one you are involved with. I gave her the one with the 'Lives Happily Ever After.' Option!", she goes on.

"Don't ever do that again.", Fernando warns her.

"Or what are you going to do?", Juanita asks.

"Me? Nothing. But I'll let the Timelords know what you did.", he tells her.

"You would not dare.", she tells him.

"Try me.", he calls her bluff. "For you to think that she has only 10 possible futures when she actually have a infinite number of possible futures is stupidity on your part."

Juanita does not say a word in answer or reply. She knew he was right. In setting Tammy up, she had set Fernando up in a series of events that now has no way out. Fernando was mad and rightfully so. Even with an infinite number of possibilities, when one limits them, one also limits the number of possible outcomes. And that is what she has done to them.

"I don't know how I am going to undo what you had done, but I'm going to do it.", he tells her before walking out the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Back Home.

Fernando sits on a seat in his lab coat looking at the large screen that makes up part his Chrono Server. Tammy was still in the school taking her exam, not knowing that Fernando had left the scene and leaving her with the option of taking the bus or cab home.

Time for him does not exist, as he looks at the screen and studies the data on it. If everyone is involved, there is a larger chance of failure than if it was a smaller group. Failure was also paramount with certain individuals if involved. He does not like what he sees.

Jeanette materializes into the private chamber on the safe area, marked on the floor. The bright light of her materialization does not disturb him. She steps out of the marked area and looks at him and then the Chrono Map Screen.

"I figured you would be here when I could not find you among the living. I see you're still looking at the problem.", she tells him.

"It will soon be two days left.", he says.

"Want me to go get Gadget?", Jeanette almost mocks.

"How about you screw yourself into a light socket and flick the switch up and down.", Fernando tells her.

"Well, just as a warning, she is on her way.", she warns him. He lets out a frustrated sigh. She continues as she looks at her watch, "in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

The materialization zone lights up as Gadget makes it through the process of being sent through the transportation process that lasts about a second.

"Whoa. I will never get used to that!", Gadget hops out of the materialization zone, grabbing her tail and checks on it, "Looks like I made it through OK."

"You should have brought her through the door.", Fernando tells Jeanette.

"I had to get Misao off my tail.", Jeanette complains.

"Misao is your problem. I don't ever want to see her in this house, garage or facility. If I do...", he beings to say.

"I know. We'll be lost in the Jurassic being chased by T-Rexes even though there were no T-Rexes in the Jurassic but you said you would put them there.", Jeanette finishes off her sentence. "You know you're going to mind-fuck the archeologist that discovers our fossils with the T-Rex fossils in the Jurrasic layer of dirt."

"You predicting that Misao is going to be here so I would have to strand you two in the Jurassic?", Fernando asks.

"What you mean?", Jeanette asks.

"Rethink your words, Jeanette.", he tells her. For the moment she does.

"Oh. That is not want I meant.", Jeanette replies.

"Then what do you meant by that?", Fernando asks sternly.

"Maybe I can come back another time?", Gadget asks.

They both look at her.

"You're not leaving until I am done.", Fernando tells her. Gadget gulps at the prospect of what could happen to her. "Well Jeanette.", he continues.

#

The proctor ends part of the exam, giving all those taking it a 15-minute break. Tammy goes and takes a quick bathroom break, replacing the pad she had on with another at the vending machine. Once out of the bathroom, she makes her way outside the building and back to where Fernando had parked the Porsche.

It was not there as she looks across the street. Nor did she notice a black female squirrel in a blue dress step up from behind her.

"Damn, he left.", Tammy says to herself.

"But he did give you some money for you to go home on.", the black female squirrel says from behind.

"That's right, he did.", Tammy says out loud to herself, then realizes that she was not by herself. "Hey!", as she turns around to see who it was, "Who are you? Wait a minute! You're the one from the video tape!"

"What video tape?", the black female squirrel asks sternly, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"The video tape of you, the white squirrel and Fernando sharing a bed from long ago...", Tammy starts to say. She then quickly throws in, "Oh my god, you're Juanita!"

"And you're Tammy. What of it?", Juanita says and asks, then throw in, "What were you doing watching that video? Where did you find it?"

"It was in the middle of some educational science tapes Fernando had. Nova was the series on the tape.", Tammy explains.

"So you found it. I bet you think of him as a dog for having two women in his bed, but its nothing like that...", Juanita started to explain.

"I sorta got it, though he had to explain some of it to me.", Tammy replies.

"Its not what you think.", Juanita says before being interrupted.

"What do you mean its not what I think?", Tammy asks.

"Look, Cathy, that was her name, had a twin sister. But what me and her had was closer than what she had with her twin. Though I was just her friend, I, she, we shared everything. And when Fernando came, we shared him. He had no choice in the matter. And when they married, I promised that I would be there for them in good times and bad...", Juanita explains.

"Most men would want such a situation.", Tammy interrupts her.

"Fernando would not, for he did not want to be like his father, who had some 20 simultaneous lovers, a reputation that Fernando did not want to have.", Juanita explains, "But we forced it on him. To have one of us, he had to have both of us. Not even Cathy's Twin would do that for her sister."

"I'm not going to ask how that came to be, but what ever became of Cathy's twin would be more important to ask.", Tammy replies.

" Cathy's twin roamed the earth once thinking that Fernando killed Cathy. Though she don't know more, she still has not forgiven him of the false sins she blames him for even though Cathy's murderer was put away a long time ago.", Juanita explains, "But as for me, I owed her my life and my virtue I once had before getting married and bearing 5 children of my own. I owed Cathy everything."

"I think I now understand him a bit better.", Tammy says loudly to herself.

"Understand him, how?", Juanita asks.

"Well, all I sense from him is a great sadness. You explained in detail why.", Tammy answers.

"Don't confuse sadness for seriousness. The one thing Fernando is not and that's sad, for he is a very serious person.", Juanita explains.

"Uhm...", Tammy says in thinking.

"He... is... a... serious... person.", Juanita tells her, "He also not quick to anger, but when he gets angry, its explosive. Now this remains between the two of us – when Cathy was killed, it was the city's entire police department versus him in catching her killer. If it were not for me, he would have won. In fact, he did win. I forced him in handing her killer to the police even though they were 30 feet away, the resulting shoot out would have been detrimental to the police and Fernando becoming a fugitive."

"I see.", Tammy stares at her blankly.

"No, not until I tell you this. It took 40 police officers to hold down her killer once Fernando released him to them and another 35 as back up and another 25 on stand by. That's 100 police officers Fernando would have shot it out with, and against those odds, he would have won. I did not wanted that to happen. And for that, I am forever in his debt.", Juanita tells her.

"Why you are in his debt?", Tammy asks.

"I forced him from enacting, 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Your life for the one you had taken.' for exchange in me replacing Cathy and doing what I promised her I would do for him.", Juanita explains, "But in seeing his anger held to that extreme, when it was over, I ran away. Now he is forever mad at me."

"Do you question why? You left him in a time of need.", Tammy tells her.

"You would not understand. In the end, he had the government kill him. One with that much power should not have it. He used that power to end another person's life when he promised me he would not.", Juanita tells her.

"You abandoned him and you expect him to a promise to you? That is so wrong on so many levels in what you done to him.", Tammy tells her.

"Believe it or not, despite what had happened, he's forgiven me. But not until after I was married and pregnant with my last child.", Juanita says.

Tammy wants to say something but does not have a word to day.

"Look. If you want a relationship with Fernando, he will not do you wrong. But don't do him wrong. Don't play with his feelings. Don't take his property. Understand that he has a lot of secrets, only a couple I mentioned here. Respect them. Love him, and he'll love you. Treat him right and he'll treat you right. Marry him, it is until dead do you apart. He is not without problems but no man is. But he will do you right, as he done with me and Cathy.", Juanita explains.

"Alright. If I do pursue a relationship with him but I would have to ask, Where does his daughter comes from?", Tammy says and then asks.

"You mean Aiesha?", Juanita asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"She would be from a woman who took over my place when I left. She was friends with both Cathy and Fernando. Her name is Christen and she later became a medical doctor. Fernando dropped out of medical school when Cathy was killed, even though he was working with the government. Long story short, Fernando did not know Christen was pregnant with Aiesha for many years but he did send her money for her studies and other expenses until she finished her residency. He found out by accident about the daughter a few years ago and that had driven a schism between them though father and daughter has become close. If you think Christen is going to be a detriment against any relationship he may have, she won't. She doesn't want to have to do anything with him. Neither does he of her unless it has to do with their daughter.", Juanita answers.

"I see.", Tammy says to herself.

"One more thing.", Juanita thrown in.

"What's that?", Tammy asks.

"Fernando does not like being teased. He's several times stronger than you or anyone else and if you tease him, you might anger him.", Juanita tells her.

"But he would agree to limitations as to how far it would go, right?", Tammy asks.

"Of course he does. I'm just saying, don't push it.", Juanita tells her.

"Alright. Look, I got to go finish my exam and then find a way home from there.", Tammy says looking at her watch.

Juanita pulls out a couple of twenty dollar bills and hands it to her, "Take a cab home. That should cover it and some dinner for you and him at his place."

"Now wait a minute...", Tammy starts to say but is interrupted.

"Don't you have an exam to go finish up?", Juanita interrupts her.

"Well, yes, but...", Tammy tried to argue her point.

"But nothing. You pick him up for a thank you dinner. You owe him that in the least.", Juanita tells her.

"Alright.", Tammy starts to say. But Juanita starts to leave.

"See you net time.", Juanita says out loud before turning the corner. The bright day time sun obscures the bright flash of light hidden from around the corner.

"But wait a minute...", Tammy starts to say as she steps around the corner, finding it empty. "Darn.", She then says to herself. She finds herself walks back to the exam room, picking up a soda from one of the many vending machines on the campus. Once done with the soda, she walks into the exam room, picks up her test and continues taking the exam.

#

"It was pronoun and tense trouble. Now Misao I can call a good friend. You on the other hand are demanding, boisterous, rude, overbearing... ", Jeanette started to say.

"And with good reason.", he interrupts her, "It is you who I can trust with my life on emergency calls in doing the right thing. Misao is self-serving for herself and those brought in from Atlantis. And you betrayed our trust by giving her the secrets of Time Travel against the wishes of the Time Lords. So if you dare think I'm demanding, boisterous, rude, and overbearing, it is not enough. I may have went against the Time Lords wishes in giving you that technology, but you were to never give it to anyone else. You call Misao your friend, I'll give you that much. I can't wait to see you when Misao turns against you, what will you call her then?"

"Misao would never turn against me. Friends don't turn on friends.", Jeanette tells him.

"Oh no...?", Fernando says. With a wave of his hand, the main monitor screen turns to a moving scene, an older looking Jeanette kneed down and crying, holding Fernando in her arms, seemingly dead. Her first aide kit open and opened and used supplies scattered about the place. The camera view pans back with more bodies scattered about the area, smoldering remains of a lower tree trunk with a wooden sign on its doorway, 'The Acorn Café.' Several more smoldering tree trunks dot the background along with craters in the grass, including the one tree, which was Ranger HQ.

"If I survive this mission to save Tammy and her family, the war of the Time Lords will begin, and you have nothing to say in it's happening, including an apology. I might do things to make you angry, I may make you do things you do not like to do, but I would never turn on you. I hope you learn from these next few events to change things before this happens.", Fernando tells her.

"Where's Ranger HQ? Its supposed to be...", Gadget starts to say.

"Gadget!", Fernando yells at her, while gesturing the screen off, "We got a mission to prepare."

"Then you decided?", Gadget asks.

"I decided that there may be a mission. Its details are yet to be decided upon if they are to be.", Fernando tells her. "Now, you willing to die for Tammy and her family?"

"If it means that they will live a happy life, I will do what it takes to save them.", Gadget answers.

"That is not answering the question. You willing to die for your friend and her family?", Fernando says and asks again.

"Alright. If I have too, then yes, but I will make sure that I wont.", Gadget answers.

"Not good enough.", Fernando tells her.

"What do you mean 'Not good enough!'", Gadget almost yells at him.

"The ultimate failure of this mission is that I die, you die, Jeanette dies, everybody dies. If you are not willing to cross that line, then there is no mission.", Fernando tells her.

"But I said...", Gadget tries to say.

"I know what you said. You willing to prepare, OK then, you get a bullet proof vest to protect your body, but you get shot in the head. You get an amour suit, you get hit with an RPG. These are people we are dealing with are not so nice. They kill for a living and they will do everything within their power to kill you if they see you. Its that simple.", Fernando tells her.

"Alright then. I just wont be seen.", Gadget almost boasts.

"You need to be seen to rescue Rebecca and Bink, so that point is moot.", Fernando tells her.

Gadget almost gulps.

"Go home. And don't come back unless you are willing to die for your friend.", Fernando looks at her and points to the door.

Gadget looks at him for a moment before wiping a tear from her eye. She then walks away to the door. It slams behind her as she leaves.

Before Jeanette could say a word, Fernando turns to face her.

"You too. You think that Misao is such a friend, ask her if she would die for you, and then make her do it by replacing you in this mission.", he tells her.

"She wont do it. She has other important things to get done.", Jeanette replies.

"Yeah right. Saving one individual which could change the future course of history is not important but ruling over a bunch of minions like some god is. She has her priorities screwed up as you do too for following her.", he tells her.

"I don't have my priorities screwed up like you say I do.", Jeanette starts in her defense.

"Then be here, ready to go on this mission with nothing more than your minimum set of underwear. I have some Italian Emergency Medics uniforms for you to put in.", Fernando tells her.

"That's all you ever think about...", she complains.

"If I wanted your clothes off, I would discorporate them off your body molecularly or replaced you with my second wife version of you from that parallel universe and have you naked in bed with me all the time.", Fernando explains.

The thought of that memory starts to make Jeanette's stomach turn. Fernando and Jeanette happily married and in sexual bliss? Not in this universe, but its true in another. One they ran into during Gadget and Tamaira's Time chase.

"Go home. You got a will to write and people you care about to spent the next 48 hours with.", Fernando tells her.

"You sure know how to brighten one's day.", Jeanette complains.

"Every silver lining has its cloud, Jeanette. Now go have fun with what time is left and be ready to go when you return.", he tells her.

She nods before going to the door.

"And Jeanette...", he calls to her hen she grabs the door knob.

"What?", Jeanette asks in an annoyed tone.

"It is your time signature that brings is back. Don't forget that.", he tells her.

She shakes her head before leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Problems Of A Second Date

In the next couple of hours Fernando cleans up and then shuts down the lab. During this time Tammy spends her time at the exam, answering each answer to the best of her ability, and taking the breaks given to the class.

It takes more than time than needed before Fernando goes up stairs to his home. His cleaning robot, a tiny round shaped device, had just finished its job of sweeping and mopping the floor, backs itself into its charging station. He walks down the hall to the living room. Though this was his home, he was more relaxed in it, not expecting anyone to be there other than him. Going around the end of the hall, he looks across the space towards the dining area.

Though shorter than he was, her high heels evens her height to him, she was sitting down at one of the dining chairs with her legs crossed at the knee, in the seat closest to the wall. She closes her wings behind her like a butterfly, flat like a vane on her back, as she turns to face him. Their eyes meet and follow each other as he walks to the kitchen. He pulls out two cold bottles of Malta* from the refrigerator, pouring them into two tall glasses, sliding one of them to her.

"What brings you here, Tink, business or pleasure?", Fernando asks of her.

"You know this sugary black juice will keep me here longer for some pleasure.", the fairy known as Tinkerbell answers.

"Well sorry, I don't have any honey.", he tells her before taking a sip from his glass.

"Honey would make me worse.", Tinkerbell says.

"Then you still have not answered my question – business or pleasure?", Fernando asks.

"A little of both.", she answers.

"Oh?", he asks.

"Yes. I aware that you had shared your bed with another squirrel for one.", Tinkerbell answers.

"We studied for her test today and we slept afterwards, nothing happened.", he explains.

"Do not get me wrong. You can't marry me, Queen Mab won't allow it for one, and we're from different worlds- two. But if she makes you happy, I'll give you two my blessings.", she explains.

"You make it sound like Tammy and I are getting married.", he tells her.

"You are not the only one who can has access to the future.", she explains.

"Its only one of many possibilities. You know that.", he says.

"You do not trust your abilities? For you to succeed, this is the end result. One I would bless fully. I would not any other.", she argues

"I see. And if I fail and get killed?", he asks.

"You wont.", Tinkerbell leans over towards him. "Doing so would break her heart, and mine. So I know you wont."

"OK. Now, what if I do get killed?", he asks.

"I know you would find a way to return. I seen you do once before.", she answers, adding, "You do not want to make us sad."

"Look. I have doubts about this rescue mission.", Fernando started to say.

"I do not. When you are involved, anything is possible.", Tinkerbell says.

"You don't see things the way I do.", he tries to tell her before taking a swig of his drink. He puts the half empty glass down on the counter.

"If you need to be reminded how wonderful of a man you are...", Tinkerbell starts to say, reaching at the top of her dress and slowly peels it off her by just a tiny bit.

"That wont be necessary.", he tells her.

"Aww... Why not?", she asks.

"I got things to do and dinner to make.", he tells her, "I'm also expecting company."

"The Red Haired Squirrel?", she asks.

"Her name is Tammy. And yes, she's coming over to show me her exam grades.", he answers.

"I know her name was Tammy. Just wanted to see if there was somebody else.", she explains.

"I'm sure you did.", Fernando says to himself.

"What was that?", she asks.

"Nothing, really.", he tries to cover up, changing the subject, "Look. I need to get things done here."

"Want me to leave?", Tinkerbell asks.

"For now, I would like to be left alone.", he answers.

"Alright.", she says before disappearing in a flash and immediately reappearing directly in front of him. She takes her glass of the sweet black drink and wolfs it all down in one move. Putting the glass down back on the counter, she turns to him. "I'll save it for the next time we have together."

Before he could give a reply, she leans over and kisses him on the tip of his nose before disappearing in a flash of light. He sighs once the effects of the flash have dissipated.

A quick visit to the refrigerator, he gets a couple of steaks and assorted vegetables to prepare the meal with. They get put onto the counter to warm up or defrost as needed. Meanwhile he takes to his glass of the dark brew and slowly finishes it as he walks to the living room. He sits down as he picks up the remote to the TV and VCR. A loud knocking at the door keeps him from going any further than turning on the TV and switching it to the monitoring camera outside looking down at the door. It was the white Asian mouse, Miaso.

"What the fuck she wants now? She knows she's off limits to this area.", he says to himself as he got up. He gathers a few things including his gun and temporal remote, putting them on him where they belong. A couple of more minutes of knocking, the locking mechanism sounds like its being tampered with. A bright flash inside the house and outside by the door blazes brightly for just a microsecond. Cold steel is pressed against Misao's temple.

She swings, but Fernando steps back and kicks her onto the ground before aiming his gun at her.

"Give me a god damn good reason why I should not kill you here and now.", Fernando spews out at her. The loud clack of the gun's hammer being pulled back into firing mode ends his sentence.

"Well, I need to know about this mission you are taking Jeanette and Gadget too.", Misao tells him with what wasted authority she could throw at him.

"Why don't you go look into the future and find out? Oh wait. You don't have that capability without having to go there first and comeback to brag about it!", he mocks at her. He adds, "You're not the Clairvoyant Psychic that you make yourself out to be! So, you knowing what this mission is about is something you will never know! Not if I can help it! And any information you get from Jeanette – consider it false intel, for if I see you trying to interfere, you will be left in a jail cell of a dictatorship nation wondering how you got there and when if ever are you going to come out! Consider that a warning!", Fernando tells her harshly.

"Since you put it that way, I have my ways of finding out things.", Misao brags. She then notices Fernando lifting his arms and with one hand types on the screen on the other. A bright flash of light explodes from the immediate area.

"Have it your way. But consider this – any time jump into the future to find out will end up with you placed randomly in both space and time that you wont be able to find your way back.", he warns her.

"Where ever I land on Earth, I'll be find and be able to find my way back from there, even if it takes a few tries to do it.", she tells him as if she was in control of the situation.

"You don't get it. Randomly in both space and time means I hope you're in a space suit when it happens because there is a 99.995% chance you will end up in the had vacuum of open space in another part of the galaxy, not on a planet. The .005% chance means you may end up on a planet with a hostile environment like the lava flows of Venus but it wont be Venus you will be on, or maybe a super heavy gravity planet where you will be crushed to death by your own weight, or roast on the surface of a star. Either way, use Jeanette's time traveling equipment and I will guarantee you wont land back on Earth.", Fernando warns her. After a few seconds to test her reaction, he tells her, "Now you leaving or you coming in to promote sexual favors for the Lord and Master of the house."

"Why you vulgar bastard...", Misao complains.

"Actually, I'm being nice. If I was vulgar, I would be hog-tying you naked with your own tail before having my way with you right now. So if this is a personal business call where you are going to apologize for what you did in the past and ask me to help you eliminate those Atlanteans off the face of the Earth, or you are going to be dropping your panties for some hours of wild sex, then I would advise you to leave. You're not welcomed here.", he tells her.

"I bet you don't have enough to satisfy a real woman.", Misao says under her breathe but Fernando hears it.

"Ask Tinkerbell, Jeanette, Gadget, Tammy or any woman who has slept in my bed with me. Unless you're doing it with horses, I have plenty to satisfy any woman including that Asian tail of yours.", Fernando insults her graciously, adding, "So unless you are coming in for some quick nookie action, then goodbye."

He starts to close the door on her.

"Wait!", Misao yells to get his attention.

"You coming in to take those clothes off to serve the Lord and Master of the House?", Fernando asks of her.

"Not even in the sickest of perverted dreams you may have.", Misao begins to tell him, "No. This is about proving a point. You told Jeanette that I am not her friend to the point that I would die for her. Well, here I am. To replace her from any dangerous mission that might do her harm."

Fernando lets out a long pent up breathe. He types on his arm pad. They both disappear in a bright flash of light and reappear in his basement lab. Misao looks around before looking at her smartphone at its GPS data, finding it blank. The Question Mark flashing on the icon of the planet Earth was her only sign that something was amiss.

"Where are we?", Misao asks. He points to a chair for her to sit on, which she does.

"It's the Time Lord's base on the Dark side of the moon.", Fernando lies to her. She gives him an uncertain look. "Don't believe me?", he asks, typing on a nearby console. Several of the wall monitors open up to a dark cratered background with more stars above than Misao has ever seen on Earth itself. "You are not to ever come here again without me or another Time Lord though I doubt any of them would bring you here. And Jeanette does not count as a Time Lord though she is free to come and go from here as she pleases. As for you, come here alone or coerce a Time Lord to bring you here, and the janitorial robots will be wiping your remains off the walls after the defense systems get through with you."

"So we're in a secret base on the dark side of the moon, why are we here?", Misao asks.

"Simple.", Fernando says as he types on the console. An events time line appears on the screen, one he just created with the partial information from the actual mission. An arrow pointing to the center of the Event shows an exploding jetliner. "There.", he says.

"An exploding Jetliner.", Misao begins to say, then asks, "What does that have to do with you and Jeanette, unless you two are on that plane."

"You got it. And people say you're dumb.", Fernando mocks at her.

"What ever it is Jeanette has to do, I'll do it in her place.", Misao tells him.

"Wrong.", Fernando tells her.

"What do you mean, 'Wrong?' Anything she has to do, I can do it too.", she tells him.

He types on the keyboard, showing the survivor list of several people, including Jeanette and Fernando. "This is the event if Jeanette is involved. It shows that she brings us all back alive while I am doing my part of the mission.", he tells her, then types on the keyboard, bringing up another event time line. The survivor lists show nobody with names and pictures of faces crossed out. "This is the results if you are involved. I die. You die. Everybody dies."

He waits for a moment as she gawks at the screen.

"Still want to replace her?", he mocks in asking.

"No.", she answers.

"Too afraid to even try?", he again mocks her in asking.

"How dare you insinuate that.", she turns to face him, then she points to the screen, "It is obvious that Jeanette is the key in the success of this mission, not me. So unless you want the mission to fail, I would advise that you remain with Jeanette on this mission."

"Then you convince her of that. She is not listening to me because you drove a wedge of schism into our friendship.", Fernando almost growls at her.

"What problems you may have with her is because of your treatment of her. I do not force, coerce, or otherwise trick her into doing things for me. I merely ask and she gives what she can. So why don't you do this mission alone.", Misao tells him.

"Then so be it. I'll do this mission alone and I will return when I get killed and I will be going after you.", Fernando tells her before hitting a single key on the keyboard. Misao disappears in a bright flash of light. She reappears in front of his home, where she was knocking on the door a few minutes before.

"Oooo...! I SWEAR!", Misao shouts out at the door before turning around and walking away. Fernando watches her on one of the monitors before going back upstairs himself.

"If somebody other than Tammy comes knocking on my door, I'm going to shoot them.", he says to himself before sitting on the folded up sofa bed.

Sitting down, he does not realize that being emotionally drained and mentally tired is worse than being physically tired, as two will latch onto one and drag it down as well. He lets out a sigh, somewhere between a yawn and a release of pent up anger. He closes his eyes to think and gain clarity. Little did he know that sleep would pounce on him like a criminal on his victim: sudden, quickly and not being able to fight back.

Tammy was already going through Part III of her exam, thinking she was doing fine. But she was thinking that a 65 percent grade was the passing grade, when it was 85 percent instead. Nonetheless she was doing better than expected and might even be able to pass the exam with a higher grade than an 85 percent grade.

Part III was about Injuries and Its Associated Anatomy. A broken arm can consist of a simple or compound fracture of the Radius, Ulna or Humerus bones; each requiring a different description of the injury and knowing what it is before giving the proper treatment.

The exam proctor gives the option of taking another break or to continue on with the test. Only a quarter of the class decides to finish the test, giving them a fifteen-minute extra time for Part IV of the exam. Part IV has to do with surveying the scene, stabilizing the patient and extrication from the scene. It is the hardest of all the sections as each question requires both multiple-choice and essay answers. In short, it is not just to know what the answers are, but also to explain the answers as well. She flies through each question, thinking that her answers are right.

When finished with her exam, the proctor gave her two more parts which she was not expecting. Part V involves Birth and care of pregnant patients. Part VI – "Death, Malthesis and Inquiry": the hardest part of the exam where one's knowledge is put to the test and in facing a No-Win situation, and how to handle it. It also covers crimes and consequences for those to try to cover up on-the-job mistakes. One would think that they could easily try to cover up mistakes but in the truth is 'there is no code of silence' when such mistakes and their cover-ups are discovered. It would be better to live with the mistake and carry one. Tammy gets shaken up a bit at the idea of finding a job or having someone die on her while she is treating them.

At 5:30PM she waits at another classroom with those who are willing to get their exam scores now, instead of waiting for the mid-semester break to pass. When called, like the others before her, she is given a sealed envelope and told to open it at home. Scared, excited, traumatized, bewildered, and many extreme emotions fill her as she takes the M3/18 bus back to the park and to the café within. But getting off the bus stop, instead of going to her home or the café, she takes the longer walk to Fernando's house.

She knocks on the door a few times, thinking that he was not at home. But having a mind of its own programming, the door slowly opens before she could step away. She decides to walk into the house. With a couple of steps in the hallway, the door closes behind her without intervention. She turns to look at it as the locks activate themselves.

With little choice Tammy walks up the long hallway to the living area. There she finds Fernando sleeping on the sofa. She walks up and sits down next to him, nudging him to wake him up.

He wakes up, holding back the anger reserved for unfriendlies or unwanted guests. He tries to shakes off the sleep, letting reality set into his brain in the one second he has to get things together. His minds turns on more like a computer booting up rather than a light bulb being switched on – a set of many processes finally coming online almost all at once.

"Tammy?", he finally looks at her.

"Who you think it is?", Tammy asks.

"Too many females have access to this place.", Fernando says to himself.

"What was that?", she asks.

"I said, too many women have keys to the place.", he repeats himself.

"Oh. Uhm… but, the door opened itself after I knocked on it for a while.", she explains.

"Alright, I bet it's the anti-intruder system registering you as a friendly before letting you in. I need to make adjustments to not let that happen again.", he explains.

"Huh?", she holds back from gasping.

"I don't like unannounced visitors coming in anytime they want something of me. I know that we arranged for a date for today, but this is for everyone else. I'll give you a key to enter after a while as what we have develops further.", he explains.

"What do you mean by that?", she asks.

"When the time is right, I'll give you a set of keys to this place so you can enter and leave as needed.", he answers.

"As needed, meaning...", she tries to insinuate.

"As you need. Not I, this is my place. I'm just giving you some free range within it if our relationship warrants it.", he tries to fulfill the answers.

"If our relationship warrants it? I'm not giving up my fluffy tail to you for a set of keys.", Tammy verbally stands on her defensive ground.

"I am not going to push this relationship we have to a sexual one unless you take it there first.", Fernando explains.

"Unless I take it there? Why wont you push it? I aint pretty enough for you?", she complains. Fernando puts his hand to the side of his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief in what he was hearing. He slowly gets up and walks to the kitchen, though Tammy continues to complain. "You don't find me attractive?"

He looks at a nearby clock on the kitchen wall then at the food he was about to prepare before going to sleep. He then turns to her, "No. I find nobody attractive. Not through visual clues and meanings. And right now you are making yourself ugly in my eyes with this stupidity how you think I see you!" He watches her reaction for a moment before continuing, "Wasn't last night proof of what we think and feel about each other? In the least, to be professional with each other – one! And to treat each other with respect and compassion as friends – two!" He pauses for a moment to take in a breath, "I swear. You say that you are in control of your hormones, but its obvious that you're not."

"What was that?", Tammy

"Look. Go home. Put on something sexy and come back for an opera and fancy dinner.", he tells her.

"Huh?", Tammy asks, waving the envelope, "What about my exam grades?"

"We'll deal with that when we return.", Fernando tells her.

"But...", she starts to say.

"Look. I was about to make dinner for us, but no. Not with you like this. Instead, this date is for you to calm down and enjoy the night and we can discuss your grades afterwards.", he tells her.

"But...", she tries to give her input.

"Its 6:09 now. Go do what you need to do, change your clothes, put on an LBD (Little Black Dress), and come back at around 8 and we'll leave then.", he adds to his demands as nicely as possible.

"But...", she tries again.

"But what?", he finally asks.

"I don't have a dress for such an occasion.", Tammy tells him.

Fernando just sighs at her answer. He pulls out his wallet and starts thumbing through the paper bills he has inside, slowly fanning a few of them out. Two hundreds, four fifties, six twenties, two tens and three fives he pulls out and counts them behind the counter, away from her view. He then rolls it up in a tight roll with the five-dollar bills showing on the outside. Putting away his wallet, he walks up to her and takes her hand, slipping the money inside it. He then turns her around and starts pushing her down the hall to the door that leads outside while keeping her from looking into her hand with the money.

"That should be enough for you to take a cab to Macy's and buy a simple Coco Chanel LBD, with enough left over to buy panties, bras, pantyhose, perfume, shoes and a matching purse.", he tells her as he opens the door. With a hard shove, he pushes her out the door, "I want receipts for everything and I will be checking on labels!" The door slams behind her.

Unsure of what happened, and a bit sad at the lack of attention he was not giving her, she looks at her hand, unrolling the money she begins counting, getting louder as the numbers got bigger. "15... 35... 155... 355... 555 dollars?"

She stares at the money in awe, a sum that would pay a good part of her study tuition loans. Eventually she snaps out of it and starts walking away.

Fernando watches her on the monitors from his laptop and its connection to the security servers of the house. Once he decides that she has walked away from enough, he turns off the monitoring program. Putting the laptop down, he gets up to the phone, picks it up and dials it.

"Hello, Alfredo? Good to see you're still there. On her way is a little red-headed squirrel. Her name is Tammy. Tammy Squirrel. Give her a Coco Chanel LBD and assorted other items. Matching shoes too. Make her the best for me, as I'm taking her out to Lincoln Center when she returns. Put it on my account, but charge her for the little things. Yeah, I want her to walk out with some cash. At least half of that she is walking in with. I don't care, claim that it's a sale or something, maybe the 10-millionth customer there. Yes, give her the royal treatment. And take your usual 15 percent. 15 percent... you think American Express Black is bottomless? Alright. Take 18 percent and not a percent more! Just treat her right, for me, or should I declare my card stolen and you lose a major sale? Good to see it my way. 15 percent it is. 15 percent. I'll make it up to you another time; just do right by me for her. No it's not a first date. It's the second date. No we haven't kissed. No, there will be no wedding anytime soon! Maybe in 15 years when I'm too old to care. Yeah. And Alfredo... Thanks.", Fernando says on the phone in his side of the conversation before hanging up the phone.

Going into his room, Fernando changes his clothes, namely his shirt and pants. He sprays a bit of Drakar Noir on his and collects his wallet and the smaller .32NAA pistol which he puts into a clip on holster and into the small of his back inside the waist band of his pants. His poofy squirrel conceals it from view.

A quick once over by the mirror and Fernando leaves his home on one of those rare moments. His destination: The Acorn Café for a light evening meal.

As he walks his way to the Café, not caring if he was being followed. And if he was- remained to be seen, as there was only one way that leads in and out of the café, thus many share the same routine unwittingly. He makes his way through the doors and straight to the bar where he takes a seat. The bartender takes his orders – a club sandwich and a medium sized soda. It is served in about five minutes. As he is half way done with the first, Fernando orders a second and a refill of his drink. He continues with the other half, as a large imposing figure approaches him from behind.

"*AHEM!*", a voice tries to get his attention. "*AHEM!*", a second attempt is made again. Footsteps join the one behind him.

"Blamey!", the voice Fernando recognizes as Monterey Jack shouts out, "What does it take to git his attention?"

"I'll get his attention...", the high squeaky voice if Chip makes his presence. Unseen by anyone, Fernando puts down his sandwich and swallows his last bite. With a sigh, he kicks the bar with his foot, making him spin around quickly. With the other foot, he puts it up against the bar to stop his spin. At the same time, he grabs Chip by his thumb and pins it to his wrist in a single move, holding it there and causing Chip pain that is never imagined before. With his free hand, he pulls out his gun and puts it to the face of one he did not expect to be there – Captain of the Enterprise, RangerReady23. He lets go of Chip as he pulls the hammer back on his gun.

"Explain yourself.", Fernando tells him.

"You dare bring a weapon to the...!", RangerReady23 begins to shout out, only to have the barrel of the gun put into his mouth. He freezes in place.

"I dare and more. Now shut up. As an agent to this country and government we both serve, I have a right, the license and the permission to carry this weapon and use it for my protection. And in that protection, no police will arrest me and no judge will convict me. Got it, Captain?", Fernando tells him.

RangerReady23 can only stand in his place, sweating like a pig in a slaughterhouse.

"We mean you no harm...", Monterey Jack says to instill peace in the room. Fernando shifts his eyes behind his dark glasses to him, then Dale, Chip who was holding his wrist and thumb, and finally to RangerReady23. He grabs onto the captain's tie.

"You three, take ten steps back.", Fernando tells them. They reluctantly comply. He slowly draws his gun out from RangerReady23's mouth. "You go join them.", Fernando tells him before letting go of his tie. Looking at each and everyone of them while reaching back for a napkin to wipe down his pistol with.

"I told you once, I told you a thousand times to never approach me in a threatening manner!", Fernando almost yells at them. "Now state your business or leave me alone!"

They look at each other for a moment before the captain has the balls to make his point known.

"What is your want with Tammy?", RangerReady23 says to him.

"Yeah!", Dale throws in.

"What I do with what female is my business. Not yours. Tammy included.", Fernando begins but not finishes.

"Gadget told us that you two were in bed with each other.", Chip tells him.

"That is none of your business.", Fernando tells him, "The business of squirrels is definitely not your business, 'munk. And the rest of you too, mice."

"Her virtue better be intact!", RangerReady23 demands loudly.

"You insinuating that its not? You're the one rubbing her reputation into the ground.", Fernando tells him, "And like I said, the business of squirrels is none of yours."

"So it is Squirrel Mating Season, like Gadget said.", Dale blurts out.

Fernando gives a quick reply to that remark, "Its not squirrel mating season for another three months for her, five for my kind."

"As members of furmanity we can couple up at anytime.", Chip throws at him.

"According to Gadget, you are forcing mating rituals on her.", Fernando throws back at him, "Rape is still rape, even if it is with your wife. Now, as for us squirrels, though we can couple up any time like the rest of you, the best reception of that is during our mating time so most of us wait until then. And Squirrel Society Rules states that males and females can sleep together without the need of sex but for the need of companionship and that is to be respected. Again – the business of squirrels is none of yours."

They all look at each other.

"Ask her yourself. But if you insult her like you are now, you will deal with me.", Fernando tells them.

"Well, if she is lonely, she could ask any of us...", Monterey Jack says out loud.

"Don't insult me, mouse. What she wants, you can not give. So do not think that you can because only I can for I am a squirrel though not like her but I'm more than close enough.", Fernando tells him.

"What do you mean, 'more than close enough?' A squirrel is a squirrel, right?", Dale asks.

"Tammy as a Red squirrel – a Tamiasciurus Hudsonicus Sciuridae. I'm an American Beige Squirrel - Pteromyini Sciuridae. Sciuridae is the main family of Squirrels, which we both are in and that's enough for me to give her what she needs in being squirrels. You, Dale, and Chip, are Xerinae Marmotini Tamias- Tamias being Chipmunk. Not even close to being a Squirrel though you are rodents and we share that evolutionary branch. And don't let me go on about you mice.", Fernando explains, only giving enough truth mixed with a few lies to make them accept it as gospel. And they do, not questioning the explanation at all.

"Paley, you better make sure that you give Tammy total respect.", Monterey Jack warns.

"Like you guys are not. Now you all better walk away and I'll pretend this never happened.", Fernando stated.

After a long stare down of just a couple of seconds Chip gives the order to leave. Dale and Monterey Jack follows. RangerReady23 remains behind after the others leave.

"Watch yourself around me.", the captain says.

"No – you watch yourself and respect my space and time, or you will be handing out orders for your meals behind bars.", Fernando tells him.

"You are the one who brought a weapon to the café. No one brings a weapon to the café!", RangerReady23 tells him.

"Talk to my supervisor – you may know him, people call him the President and ask him about the weapons rights agents have.", Fernando tells him in return, "Now if you don't mind, I'm about to continue my date with my club sandwich." He pauses for a second, then adds, "And get bigger pockets sewn into your pants. I can see the handles of your Colt Peacemakers sticking out from them."

Flustered and frustrated, Captain RangerReady23 leaves the café in anger. As he leaves Fernando yells, "Why don't you ask the squirrels in your crew about Squirrel Society Rules and whether or not males and females sleep together to satisfy a certain need – against naval rules! While you're at, read your naval manual again, and see that squirrels are exempt from those rules!"

Fernando kicks his way around on his seat back to the bar, taking out his clip on holster and puts his gun in it. He then puts the gun on the bar's counter while looking at his meal, along with the second sandwich that was put there during his time with those he considers as fools of the café. The bartender taps his finger near the gun to get his attention, and once having it, shakes his finger. Fernando could only nod before taking the gun and putting it into his belt and waistband of his pants away from everyone's view.

Putting a couple of twenty-dollar bills from his pocket, Fernando puts them on the table and slides them towards the bartender. He takes the money and rings up the cash register, clearing the bill. Fernando continues with his meal for the next twenty minute before leaving the place.

. . . . . . . . . .

*Notes:

Malta – a form of non-alcoholic black beer or Stout. Its very sugary sweet in its taste and foams when poured like beer. It is not Saperilla or Root Beer. If allowed to ferment, Malta would become a Stout-like beer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Problems Of A Second Date; Pt 2.

Fernando gets up and walks out of the café, taking his time to go home. He gets within several steps of his home before several furs step out from behind his house – Chip and his little crew along with Captain RangerReady23 and a couple of his ship's crew members. They are armed, ready to take action as they encircle him closer but still keep their distance.

"1... 2... 3... 5... 9", Fernando counts them off. He turns to Captain RangerReady23 who has his Colt Peacemakers out though not aimed. "Just to let you know, my weapon has 10 rounds in it. That's one for everyone standing there plus one more. Then there are the two other magazines I can reload from and they got 10 rounds in each. Now either walk away and let me go home or all of you can regret what happens here at your funerals and hospital beds."

RangerReady23 walks up to him, "Consider yourself under arrest for a 129-32 – bringing a weapon into a no weapons zone..."

"You had your Peacemakers too!", Fernando shouts at him.

"153-12: attempted assault with that weapon, 153-4: attempted assault against a high ranking officer of the service with that weapon, 153-8 attempted assault against civilians with that weapon...", RangerReady23 continues. No one notices the black van that drives up from behind the house.

"Stuff it up your ass, Charles!", Fernando yells at him, "Those charges means nothing!"

"We got you this time, Fernando...", Chip says out loud.

"Take me in and I'll hang you for raping your wife, asshole!", Fernando tells Chip, nobody seeing that they were being surrounded from behind. Then one of them, a female in a black dress breaks through the small crowd. Her crew starts grabbing on to and pins down those of RangerReady's crew with 2:1 odds, while the rest are merely held in place. She then walks up to Fernando's side.

"We meet again, captain of the Enterprise.", she says to him, "Now don't let all that power get to your head for it is only a minor title to have in the fleet. Some of your pilots out rank you, and there are three more captains on the ship as well as a fleet admiral. All you do is captain the operations and safety of the ship – nothing more other than following the orders of the others above you, including the pilots. I'm sure you will not like to return in disgrace after having spent the night in jail."

"What are you doing here, Juanita?", Fernando asks.

"Giving you back up so this does not become a bloody newspaper headline in tomorrow's papers.", Juanita answers. She starts to walk away towards the captain and the crew of CDRR, stopping well within his personal space. "As for you, captain, don't mess into business that is not your. As members of one of many of the presidential secret services, we have card blanche on what rules and laws need to obeyed or not. Just like you are supposed to promote assistance and good will during peacetime, there are countless of times where you have used more than necessary force to deal with the minor problem of international small time pirates. This government you, he and I service wanted them alive for questioning, not resting in Davey Jones' Locker. Lets not count all those times you are in command of the starship of the same name either. So back off Fernando's case or you will regret that you interfered in his work on solving a mission."

"I'm usually civil when around a lady but in your case I'll make an exception and tell you to go screw yourself into a knothole! You have no command over me!", the captain tells her.

"Then have it your way.", Juanita tells him, then orders, "Boys, put the cuffs on him and put him in the darkest, coldest cell at the base and keep him there until I decide to return." They acknowledge her in silence as they put the handcuffs on him and haul him away with his crew. Another van rolls up where they are put into and are driven away. She then walks up to Chip. "So you like forcing your wife into unwanted sexual activities. You know that's rape, right?"

"She's my wife and what we do is consensual only between us.", Chip tells her.

Juanita pulls out a small voice recorder, pressing the play button. Gadget's recorded voice can be heard by all, saying, "There are times when I don't want to do it, but Chip can be unbearable at times…" She pressed the stop button.

"That, my friend, is rape. Whether you wear her down to doing it in the end or force her, it is still rape.", Juanita tells him, "Now, if it were up to me, I'd cut your balls off like I would with all rapists. And as for you two, I don't find it funny. Not funny at all.", as she turns to Monterey Jack and Dale.

"I would advise you three to leave or else.", Fernando tells them, making a scissors cutting motion with his fingers to their faces. The smarter of the two gulp and takes a few steps backwards before walking away, Chip remains behind to try to have the last word, but Fernando beats him to it, "Don't talk of this to Gadget or coercing of a witness and crime victim will be added to the charges. Got that?"

Chip could only scowl at him.

"He told you to leave, didn't he? Or would you like to join the captain in that cold dank holding cell until I return. And since there is a sale at Macy's, I might take my time shopping before dropping by to get you released.", Juanita tells him.

"You have no right to arrest and detain me.", Chip tells her. She snaps her fingers and her remaining agents surround him.

"Arrest this poor excuse of a chipmunk.", Juanita orders her agents. They take his arms and handcuff his wrists behind his back.

"On what charge are you arresting me!", Chip yells at her.

"Rape of a civilian female for one. Resisting arrest, not obeying the orders of a federal agent, and a dozen others I have not yet to think up of yet!", Juanita tells him.

"Don't say I did not warned you, Chip.", Fernando tells him.

"Take him away. I don't want to see him for a very long time!", Juanita orders. They take him away.

They both stand there as Chip is hauled away kicking and screaming.

"What an asshole.", Juanita says to herself.

"Calling Chip an asshole would be an insult to assholes.", Fernando tells her. He looks at his watch for a moment, "It's getting late. I have to go."

"You treat that girl right, and she wont do you wrong.", Juanita says.

"I'm just taking her out for dinner and entertainment.", he replies.

"She averaged out an A- on the exam.", she throws in.

"I'm sure you had a hand in grading it.", he says to her.

"I did not pad her score. In fact I was tough on her verbal answers. She could have gotten an A if I did not take it out on simple grammatical errors.", she explains.

"But now, she's going to be investigated for possible cheating since she was failing.", he responds.

"I'll take care of that.", Juanita begins to tell him, "Just write me up a receipt for tutoring services for the past week and that should cover it."

"It will be in your email.", Fernando replies. He then starts to walk to his home just a dozen steps away.

"No goodbye?", she complains.

"There is never any goodbyes since you're always nearby to haunt me or get in my way.", he tells her, "Now, I got to prepare for a date.", as he opens his door.

"Have it your way then.", Juanita says before she leaves. The other agents follow her.

Fernando enters his home and gets ready for his date with Tammy.

Tammy gets the royal treatment at Macy's. Señior Alfredo gives her the choices of many LBDs to choose from, though she was telling him she wanted a simple one. His helpers were also coming by with assorted items like shoes and purses to show off for her to buy. At 15% commission, Alfredo wanted the most from this sale even though Tammy was not going to pay for it all.

She must have tried six or seven dresses and just as many shoes. The bag of purses added to her stress and confusion in not getting the upper hand. She eventually gets a chance to look at her watch.

'7:45!', she thought, 'I got to get out of here or I'll be late for me date with Fernando!'

She immediately decides on the simplest Coco Chanel LBD they had, along with a pair of low heeled pumps by Valentino, and a small clutch purse by Gucci. The dress alone was at the eighteen hundred dollar mark, not including tax or Alfredo's 15% mark up. The shoes went for five hundred, and the small purse went for just as much. Alfredo takes them to the cash register to ring them up, processing the payment through Fernando's account. He brings in the items already packed up neatly in boxes and in the famous rope handled Macy's brown paper bag. The receipt was put into the bag.

Another of Alfredo's assistant takes Tammy downstairs where another crew was waiting for her at the Saphora make up counter. "This will only take a minute.", one assistant says as she punches Tammy's information into the make up computer while another preps her for a make over. While the second assistant wipes down her face, the first gathers the make up items as prescribed by the computer her for. Another eight-hundred dollars gets processed into Fernando's account as Tammy's face, hands and nails gets a make over.

When done she is thrown to the intimate apparel section with possibly one of the giddiest and giggly is female assistants the store has. "You cant wear 'Hanes Her Way' cotton underwear with a dress like that! You are gong to need some light silk undies, girl! This will only take a minute!", she tells Tammy. Tammy manages to buy some expensive silk undergarments. Another $250 for a camisole, bra and panty set, and another $80 for a sweet smelling perfume gets sent through Fernando's account. With time over due, Tammy catches a cab to the café where she throws a couple of ten-dollar bills for a seven-dollar ride.

Standing there, she looks at the café, then her home and Fernando's home lastly. She could only sigh in defeat before deciding to take the walk to his home. With slow and deliberate steps, it takes her longer to get there than expected. She knocks on the door as soon as she got there. It opens without anyone doing it. Like before, she enters it. Walking to the living room, she was expecting Fernando to be mad. He was not there, not in the immediate area where she could see. He was in the kitchen where he could not be seen from her vantage point.

"Fernando?", she calls out. There is no answer at the moment. She calls out to him again as she walks into the living room, putting her stuff down on the sofa. She looks around at the room and finally sees him at the other side of the service island of the kitchen area. He is putting down a jigger glass down from his lips next to a half empty bottle with a golden liquid inside. She walks up to the service island and looks up at him.

"I'm sorry for being late.", she tries to apologize to him.

He does not answer at first, filling the glass half way with the gold liquid inside the bottle. The smell of a strong solvent can be picked up by the numbest of noses since it was that strong.

"What is that?", she asks.

"100 year old scotch.", Fernando finally answers as he has the glass by his cheek. He then gives it a sniff before putting it to his lips. A quick swig makes the liquid disappear into his mouth.

"How much of that stuff have you drank?", Tammy asks with some concern for her friend.

"Enough from start a jet liner's engine.", he says, pointing out to the two other bottles in the garbage can. "But that would be a damn waste of good scotch."

"You're drunk?", she asks with some more concern in her voice.

"Not yet, but when it hits, I'll be plastered.", he answers.

"But why?", she asks.

He looks at the clock on the wall, then points to it. It says 9:47 on its face.

"I said I'm sorry for being late.", Tammy apologizes again.

"15, 20, 30 minutes is being late. This is over almost two hours past.", Fernando explains. After a slight pause, he continues, "Anything after an hour lateness without a call, and it is cancelled."

"But...", Tammy tries to interject, "I don't have your number."

"Its in the café directory. Call them and they can connect you to me.", he says.

"I didn't know.", she says in a tired and defeated tone.

"You do now.", he tells her in a cold tone that belies the kindness and tenderness he has shown the night before. He takes the bottle from service island and empties it into the glass next to it. Putting down the bottle, he take the glass in his hand and raises it half way to his lips.

"You're going to get sick!", she tells him.

"Actually I'll be dead from all this drinking if I go to sleep.", he says in return. He then takes a sip of the gold liquid from the glass.

Tammy remained silent until he put the glass on the table. "Dead?", she almost shouted.

"No one can drink that much alcohol without damaging their livers.", Fernando says with an unbelievable calmness, "Soon alcohol poisoning will set in, then sleepiness, unconsciousness and then death. Its that simple."

"But why?", Tammy asks.

"Why not? My date does not call or show up, what I am to do? What would you do if happened to you? Who would you feel?", he says, throwing the question back at her.

"I would feel hurt by it, but I would not kill myself.", she answers.

"Who says I'm killing myself?", he asks.

"You did – you said that no one can drink so much and live!", she answers him loudly.

"One thing you need to know is I cant be killed so easily. I'm the son of two extreme alcoholics, from a family of alcoholics, so my tolerance for the poison is higher than normal. Much higher. This one bottle would have put most people to sleep. This is my fourth and I'm still awake and standing.", he tells her.

She does not know how to answer.

"Now, what about you?", he asks.

"What about me?", she answers in question.

"Do you want to continue with the date?", he asks.

"Date?", she becomes confused.

"The reason why you are here, because you passed your test, or not. Either way its over, and its time to celebrate for making it this far.", he answers. After a slight pause, he continues where she did not, "Take the clothes and things into my room and change into them, and try not to mess up that made up face you got."

"Oh.", she says, turning for a moment to the bag on the sofa.

"The light switch in my room is by the door when you enter it. Just don't leave a mess when you're done.", he tells her.

Unsure how to respond, Tammy just gets up and heads into his room after picking up her things. One by one she lays things out on the bed to look them over. She starts to take off her outer layers as she looks over shat she had, noticing the strung up tags that need to be removed. She finds a pair of scissors on Fernando's desk and takes them to the bed to cut the tags.

Sitting down in her camisole, bra and panties on the bed, she takes to the dress and carefully puts it on her lap. Gingerly holding the price tag, she puts the scissors against the plastic string and snips it off. Once in her hand, she takes a look at the tag:

Little Black Dress (LBD)

Coco Chanel

Model: CC-LBD03-000

Size 4 – 5

x

Price: $1800.00

Her jaw drops at the information on the tag. If only for a moment then she frantically searches for the receipts.

"NO!", she yells as she looks at the receipts. Fernando runs into the room, looking at Tammy with scissors in one hand, paper receipts and tag in another, and the dress on her lap.

He walks over to her and takes the scissors from her hand, putting them on the nightstand next to the bed. Then he turns to her, "You OK? What's wrong?"

She could only stay there biting on her lower lip. He takes her hand with the receipt and tries to take them from here. She fight back momentarily but eventually gives them up. Then he looks at them, noting the prices and adding the figures in his head.

"What's the problem?", he asks her as he looks at the tag .

"Its too much money I now owe you! Eighteen hundred for the dress? Another five hundred for the shoes? I don't know how much the make up and everything else went for!", Tammy exclaims.

"Is that what you are worried about?", Fernando asks.

"Yes! This is too much money! I cant even afford my own college tuition!", she answers him loudly at the brink of tears.

"Then don't worry about it.", he tells her.

"I can't afford it! It's a lot of... huh?", she begins to say.

"Don't worry about it. Its only money.", he tries to explain.

"I don't... have... to pay it back?", she asks, fear and intimidation forcing her to pause in her sentence.

"Unless you to strip off what little you have on and lets busy on this bed, I would not want you to do that. Not for me, not for anyone else. Consider it a gift of sorts.", he explains, adding, "But it's a conditional gift, like all others that I will give you- you are not to ever sell it or give it away unless it is to your sister Bink. Got that?"

"But, why?", she asks, "I'm nobody to you."

"Actually you are. You may think that you are insignificant to the universe and even to me, you are somebody who is worth something, even if it is just being friends.", he explains. "Now go put that on. I'll be outside waiting."

He gets up off the bed and starts walking to the door. She calls to him to get his attention.

"Fernando?", she calls to him.

He stops at the door, grabbing its handle.

"Yes?", he asks.

"I don't owe you anything?", she asks.

"Nothing. You owe me nothing.", he tells her.

"Then, can I make a request?", she asks.

"Anything within reason. What ever the limits of reason may be.", he answers.

"After our date, I do not want to spend the night alone in my house. Can I spend it with you instead?", she asks.

"After dinner, I'm going to be tired.", he tells her.

"I don't mind. As long as I don't stay alone in that house.". Tammy explains.

"Alright.", he starts to say, "Get dressed. I'll see you outside."

Fernando walks out the room, the spring-loaded hinges close the door soon after he stepped away from it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Problems Of A Second Date; Pt 3.

Walking out the house, Fernando picks up his suit's jacket from the kitchen area, and puts it on while walking to the door. Once outside, he makes his way to the garage, hanger and parking area that is behind the Café. The trip only takes a couple of minutes.

One inside, he looks about the area, looking over the various vehicles parked inside. There's Midnight Man's modified P51 fighter, and a several warbirds replicas from WWI – of which two were his. At a far corner, there was a fairly beaten truck that caught his eye. He could not tell what kind it was as its nose was away from him but everything else shows that it has seen quite a lot of action. He thinks that its owner thinks that his Porsche is too over the top.

Not giving it a second thought, he gets into his automobile. The needles on the gauges move up as the engine roars to life. He thinks about putting on the seat belts but doesn't for the 200 yard drive. Putting it in gear Fernando drives out of the garage and parking area, taking it slowly through the area and down and road to his house. He parks the car close to the doorway, opening both doors as he steps out the vehicle. Leaning against then front passenger fender facing the house's door, he waits for his date.

He could have waited a year, for if patience was a virtue, he had to be more patient than evil itself for evil would wait a thousand years before it would make its move. But in twenty minutes later, the wait was well worth it as Tammy stepped out of the doorway. Though wearing over five thousand dollars in clothing, it was only she who gave the clothes on her any justice. Every stitch only enhanced by the curves of her young adult girlish figure in its fitting form. He holds back any reaction that might be considered wrong or inappropriate by her. Thus he waits a bit more as she walked to the car.

"You could have came and helped me with the steps.", Tammy complains as he take her hand and helps her into the car.

"A gentleman can only do but so much. Anything beyond that would be spoiling you.", Fernando explains his action before closing the door.

He walks around the front of the car to the driver's side. He gets in and closes the door, then reaches for his seat belt.

"Well?", she asks.

He sits up and looks at her confused, "Uhm... what do you mean?"

"How do I look, smell, and all that?", she points out to him.

"Oh.", he says almost to himself, then answers her, "More than words can say."

"No. Really.", she says wanting more.

"I don't know what to say. You fill the dress better than most girls would, as if it was made for you.", he explains,

She sinks into the chair a little deeper, smiling to herself inside and yet embarrassed at the same time. "How do I smell?", she then asks.

"Better than I do, that's for sure.", he says to himself. The closeness inside the car made sure she heard it.

"Seriously!", Tammy sit up and turns to him.

"OK...", Fernando says, leaning over to her and giving her neck and shoulder a quick sniff before back away from her a bit. "Sweet, flowery, fruity, like a girl should. Wait a minute." He leans over and gives her another sniff. He then sits back against his seat and over the top of his windshield. "Chanel No. 5."

"How did you know?", she asks.

"My wife used to wear it.", he answers.

"Uhm... I did not know. I'm sorry.", she says.

"Don't be. You did not know, and it smells good on you as it did on her. I think she would be laughing at what's happening. I think she would happy that I'm gong out with somebody again, even as a friend. Look – on you its great. Don't ever change it. Not for me, not for anyone else.", he tells her.

Tammy remains silent for the moment. He turns and leans over to her, she in turn sinks deeper into her seat until he plants his lips on her hers and gives her a simple peck of a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Tammy.", he says to her silently.

"What for?", she asks.

"A lot. Maybe too much, in pushing this relationship to go somewhere it shouldn't. Making you think its alright when its not. Maybe sending mixed messages of my own.", he answers before sitting back on his seat.

"Then I'm sorry too.", Tammy says as well.

"What for?", he asks turning to face her.

"The same thing. I mean, I want a boyfriend and I want a relationship but at the same time I want t be free. I don't want to be alone. And you are giving me these things, and in giving, I'm having feelings that maybe should not be there.", she answers.

"Feelings?", he asks.

"You know. I'm beginning to like you. You not like the other rangers say. And I can understand why you are like that, being a Time Traveler must be a lot of responsibilities.", she begins to explains.

"Its more than just that.", he says.

"What you mean?", she asks.

"Lets take a song bird, a robin, lets say. Its world is full of song, nest building, searching for a mate, and feed my little family. The politics of furs would be not my business. Border disputes of nations would not be my worry. Got that?", he begins to explain.

"I think so, yeah.", she replies.

"As a fur, as a member of furmanity, and of squirrel society, the Time Lords, and the Galactic council, and many other things great and small, there is no time for me to go out and sing or find a mate and take care of a little family. I tried that one and had it destroyed because of governments and their agents because they think that she would have been a deterrence and a hindrance to my job. My world is too complex to be simple, and all I want at times in to sleep in peace. At least I managed that, in any problems that may come, it would be disturbing my rest.", he adds to his explanation.

"Are saying that you want a girlfriend?", Tammy asks.

"A girlfriend, a wife, a family. But cant. My life, my world wont allow it.", Fernando says.

"I'll be the judge of that.", she tells him.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?", he asks.

"So far this week as been adventurous and exciting, only because of you. You did and gave things for me to have, given me money that I would have worked hard for on a job. We don't see eye to eye on some things and despite what I said about you being old and seeing you as a father, you would make a great boyfriend for a girl like me. You been nice to me, nicer than any of my past boyfriends I have had in my short life so far." , she explains.

"I only do my best for her, I treat her the same way I would want her to treat me. It's an all or nothing deal for me. So if you think I'm being nice, its just a taste of what's on the surface for deep inside is a thousand times more.", he tells her, but then adds, "But there is a dark side to all that niceness. A darkness you will not want to cross; an example of it was hunting down my wife's killer and getting him, and when I did that I was being nice."

At first she was smiling inside at what she was hearing, but his last statement almost made her want to gag. But thought, logic and some selfishness put her physical self more relaxed. It gave her just enough time to give him a response.

"That was one of the nicest things I ever heard.", she started to say.

"What?", Fernando blurts out.

"If I were to be killed, I would want my husband to go out and get my murderer, any woman would. I don't care what others may have thought of this, but I think your wife would be proud in what you did for her. I know I would.", Tammy tells him.

"Well, you're one of a tiny few that thinks like that.", he says. He then sighs. "Lets get out of there before we spend the whole night in my car.", he says as he grabs the gear shift handle of the car and puts it into drive. It only takes a moment for him to drive onto the main streets of the city.

"Where are we going?", she asks.

"Lets try Smith and Wolenski. It's a steak house but they have more than just steaks. And its high class, not low brow like Ché Mick Don Aldz.", he answers.

"Shea Mick Don Alds?", Tammy asks

"McDonalds... You know- Big Macs, chocolate shakes, and fries all the time?", Fernando answers.

"Oh! I did not get it.", she says. She then realizes, "Aren't you too drunk to drive?"

"Though I'm driving, Aisapi is in control.", he explains.

"Who is Aisapi?", she asks.

"AISAPI is short for Automotive Intelligent Systems Auto Pilot Integrations. It's a computerized intelligence like Jeanette and Arik's DOS and CCC himself, though I do not trust either of them.", he answers.

"But you can trust the car?", she asks.

"DOS is semi independent, but CCC is totally independent and willing to do anything he so wants even when we – the living- tell him not too. He will even kill if he thinks that it interferes with what he wants even though others say he is incapable of doing that. I copied, downloaded and decompiled his program, and there are things in there that can mean the destruction of all there is if pushed into that direction. And just in case that would happen, I have it set up for an EMP to go off and take him down. With this car, it's a total trust – I take care of it and give it to its needs and it does what I need without any back talk.", he explains.

"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean CCC is a nice guy, for a robot.", she asks and says.

"That's the point. It's a robot, a machine, a calculating device with no ethics or morals other than what was put into its memory core. But cross that programming, and there will be trouble. I personally know that will happen in the future and more than once.", he answers and explains.

"And you had to deal with him on those times...", she tries to add.

"In the end, yes, but not before the destruction of property and lives. And to tell you the truth, I was not too keen on going after him the first few times when it happened. Eventually I did.", he adds.

Tammy sighs for a moment, "I see."

Fernando remains silent for several blocks that he had drove past at 30MPH, as per city driving regulations. Pulling over to a side street, he drives the Porsche into an indoor garage and stops by an attendant's booth. Getting out of the car, he helps Tammy get out of the passenger side, then gives the keys to the car to one of the garage attendants. "There's forty if you keep an eye on her. We'll be back in half an hour, if you know what I mean...", he tells the attendant, giving him a slight elbow to him and a smile. The attendant nods back before Fernando takes Tammy by the arm and they walk out of the garage together.

The walk to Smith and Wolenski was less than a block away, but if anyone knows about New York City is that its East/West Blocks were two and a half times longer than the North/South bocks. They were on a East/West Block, taking them just under five minutes to get there. They were given their seats almost immediately, and given time to study the menus.

"What are you going to order?", Tammy asked.

"The 9oz Porterhouse steak looks good.", Fernando answers. The thought of eating over half of pound of meat hit Tammy hard in her stomach. "What about you?", he asks.

"Maybe the Caesar Salad.", she answers, looking over the top of the menu at him.

"You're lucky my grandmother is dead.", he tells her.

"That's not a nice thing to say.", Tammy tells him sternly.

"Seriously. If she saw you nibble on a salad, she would tie you to a chair and force-feed you some rice, beans and meat, yelling at you, 'EAT! YOU SKINNY!'", he explains. "She from the old country, where you had to eat to keep your strength so you can work hard. Skinny people do not last too long under those conditions."

"Oh...", she says. Then she puts down her menu, "Is there anything else I should know, maybe some family secret?"

"Well. I'm one half of a twin, but he was killed in a car accident many years ago. My wife was also one half of a twin, and she died. Her twin and I dated, and it could have been serious but it did not turn out that way. In fact, before I brought her killer to justice, she thought I killed her. That took years to undo.", he answers her without deviating in his voice of posture that would say he's making up the story.

"Twins?", she asks. She thinks her words carefully, "Is she, your wife's twin that is, Uhm… you and her, a chance to ever get back together?"

"Anything is possible. But we being together was too hurtful to each other. I mean we had a wonderful few years together, but there was something in the way and that was what we went through, and it was unfair for us to send each other through us pain. Besides, she was already married to another and had his child.", he answers.

"You had an affair with a married woman?", Tammy gasps.

"*AHEM!*", a third voice made its self know to get their attention. They both look up at him, the waiter standing there with his receipt/order pad and pen onto paper. "Your orders please?"

Fernando looks over to Tammy, she says, "I'll take a Caesar Salad."

"I'll take the four ounce T-bone, medium rare.", Fernando then adds.

"Anything to drink?", the waiter asks.

"An iced tea for me.", Tammy replies.

"A soda, Pepsi, Coke, RC, what ever you have.", Fernando then adds.

"I'll be back with your order.", the waiter says and then leaves them.

Tammy turns back to Fernando, "You had an affair with a married woman? Did you two have sex?"

"An affair? I would not call it that. It just happened and lasted for many years. As for sex- yes, it happens when two people care about each other that much even when they are not married to each other and maybe married to others. Remember the deal I had with Juanita. Its almost the same.", Fernando tells her.

"But that's adultery.", Tammy says, holding back from getting too loud.

"It happened years ago and it should not be happening again. But I'll say this – if I get a call from her saying that she needs help, I'll be there for her.", he tells her sternly.

"HMPH! Maybe I should not be going out with you if you are going to run away with another woman at a moment's notice.", she tells him in an annoyed tone.

Fernando just sighs. He then slowly gets up, "I need to go to the boy's room."

"You better be back.", Tammy says to him sternly.

He walks away without saying a word, making a trail to the men's room but stops not too far away from it and the kitchen where he finds his waiter. He walks up to him, "Excuse me. I need to finalize the bill. Got a call from the hospital, my patient needs me."

"Oh. Sure.", the waiter says taking out his pad. He does the math, and gives Fernando the bill. Fernando in turn hands him a couple of hundred dollar bills from his wallet.

"Keep the change. Now I need a way out where the lady won't see me. And please, give her what she ordered.", he tells the waiter.

"Uhm...", the waiter beings to say.

"My patient needs me, I need a quick exit.", Fernando tells him.

"Right this way, sir.", the waiter tells him. Fernando follows him through the kitchen and out a back door, which leaves him on the North/South side of the block.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Problems Of A Second Date; Pt 4.

After ten minutes, Tammy sat there patiently. When her food came in, she begins to eat it, but stops. Looking around, she could not see Fernando anywhere, and is beginning to get nervous and agitated. For several more minutes she looks around, playing it off as if everything was all right. The waiter approaches her table.

"Everything alright, Ma'am?", he asks.

"No... everything is not alright.", Tammy tells him, holding off on being panicky, "Where is my date?"

"Your date?", he asks.

"My date – a beige colored squirrel, about your height, dark glasses?", she describes to him.

"Oh, him. He left over half hour ago, had an emergency at the hospital about his patient.", the waiter answers her.

She sits there in shock and awe at hearing the statement with her jaw dropped. Then she snaps out of it, "Oh god! How am I going to pay the bill, I got no money!"

"The bill has been taken care for. You don't have to pay for anything.", the waiter answers her.

After several uncomfortable seconds of silence, the waiter leaves.

Tammy is beside herself. "Why would he do this to me?", runs through her mind several times. With little course of action, Tammy wipes her eyes with a napkin from the table before getting up and leaving.

Stepping out of the restaurant, she stops at the near the curb.

A black Porsche 928 drives up to her, its door opens. She looks at it, unsure on what to do. The engine revs a couple of times, to signify for her to enter. She takes her time entering it.

Closing the door, she finds the car empty. Yet the car puts itself in gear and drives away on its own. Taking its time, it makes its way to the Café, where it stops and opens its door where she came in from. She gets out of the vehicle and steps away from it. The door closes and the Porsche drives away to park itself in the garage.

She looks at the café, her house, then at Fernando's house down the road. From the distance and angle she was respective to the house, the windows were dark in his place. Maybe if she apologized, she thought, that she could patch things up between them. But walking that distance itself would be daunting in the emotional state she was in. But she manages to take the steps, one at a time, towards his home.

She had plenty of time in the two and a half minutes she had walking to his front door, but she did not think on what to say or do when she enters the house. Knocking on the door, it opens like before. It closes and locks itself like before when she enters the domain. But it was dark, probably darker than it was outside.

She feels for a light switch but finds none. Though her eyes gets used to the darkness, she could only see but so far. Relying on memory, she walks down the hall, putting her hand on the wall just after the stairs. She follows it to its end, which opens up to the living room area.

Knowing there a gap to the next wall, Tammy continues walking, the house seems to get darker. A few feet away she knew where the door to Fernando's bedroom was.

She makes it to the door's archway, finding the doorknob a few seconds later. She opens the door and looks inside. The room seems to suck away what little light that was around and the air circulation and conditioning system was keeping the room around 65F degrees. She thinks hard, trying to remember the layout of the room.

The Super King Sized bed was at the center divide of the room by its far end wall, which was part of the main center support column of the house. There were other things to remember: a desk and chair with various computer and office equipment on it, a couple of chairs with a table, a dresser with a large mirror and a bookshelf with an entertainment system in it. In thinking about the layout of the room, most of those where not in the way of the bee's line to the bed. She makes her way to the bed, a space age contraption that he created, based on a boxed in an arch design from metal, foam and plastic, covered in the finest leather and with NASA created foam mattress used on the seating of the space shuttles. Both the bed frame and mattress was designed to absorb vibrations while being strong and lightweight for its size. Thus as Tammy climbs on to it, she does not disturb Fernando if he was in it.

Being careful to sit on the edge of the bed, she reaches out and feels about to see if he was somewhere there, but with a 108in X 120in area, she had a lot of space to search through. The only hint she had was to follow the lines of pillows from and to end and hope she does not accidentally poke him in the face when she does. That is where she finds him, almost at the far end of the bed near the wall.

Since he did not react, she slowly retracts her hand from his face and lays semi prone to his position from across the bed. There, she releases a deep-seated sigh and thinks to herself.

"Why? Aren't I supposed to be mad at him for what he did? But he did not leave me stranded or stuck with the bill like most bad dates would. In that he did what most guys would not do. So what did I do to upset him to get him to leave?", she thinks to himself. The only thing that stuck out was her conversation with him about the adulterous relationship he had in the past. Maybe it is selfish to say that she would not want him to be going after other women, but she needs to think to herself, how far does she wants this relationship to go, and does she have to the right to do that to him? The answer to the second question was 'No.', not even as his wife if it were to go that far. But the first question she could not answer. In just a few days, she had slept with him, showed him her most intimate of parts of herself, allowed him to touch her in places she may not have with her most intimate of boyfriend relationships while she did the same to him. She took his money and his gifts, ate his food, asked for help and had him tutor her in her studies, all while learning the most private and intimate facets of him.

Gnawing at her was the drive before mating season, where a lonely female squirrel who wants to fulfill her chances of having puppies or attempt to do so to first find that male she would accept to do so with her, going against everything she was taught about a maintaining girl's virtue and marriage before sex. But in Squirrel Society, the laws and rules are so convoluted and disturbingly in disarray that there is always something to counteract another. A patchwork of papers written laws and rules where the society puts itself on to cover every possible outcome to make them positive even when it turns out so badly. Harems, loosely based relationships, acceptable sexual practices, everything that she had sat down with her mother and spoke about many years before as a teenager gets her mind in a frenzy of thoughts, ideas and feelings. And here is this one person, not the only squirrel in the area, but the most acceptable in the actions that he does for her and yet she is treating him so badly, everything being for her and little returned for him.

"Maybe we should just remain as friends.", she says to herself, "You're too old for me, your world too complicated for me to partake in. But why do I want you so much?" She wipes a tear under her eye, continuing in her thinking, "No, not sexually, maybe but there is a lot to road to travel before we could get there, and you seem to have sprinted through that road, leaving me in the dust when we should be going there together but at the same time showing me that it can be done and returning back to me to do the same. I don't want to be part of a harem, I don't want a husband that would leave me for somebody else, I would not want you to go after another when I want to be your Alpha, your Number One, the one you go to when you need somebody, like I am doing to you now."

She kneels up on the bed and reaches behind herself and takes to the zipper tag behind her dress, pulling it down as far as it can go. The shoulder straps goes down as each arm helps the other to get out of them one after the other. She then shimmies down and out of the dress, needing to sit on her butt for a moment to take off her shoes first before getting the rest of the dress off her legs. Folding the dress carefully, and putting the shoes and purse next to them on the bed, she reaches behind her to undo her black silk bra. The bra itself was smoother and lighter than what she was used too, but it did its job of keeping her in place to the best of their ability without bursting at the seams. It too was folded up and put on top of the dress, then all was picked up and held close to her as she crawled the length of the bed to the edge closest to the room table. Quietly and carefully she gets out of the bed and walks to the room's table, putting the clothing she took off on it. Just as carefully and quietly, she gets on the bed and crawls over to Fernando.

She wished that the lights were on in the room, even at a low level. Like it or not, she had to work with what little she had, needing to move a pillow to get under the blankets. Once under the blanket, she shimmies over to him until her shins of her forward bent legs touched his thighs. She leans over him and puts her hand on the side of his face, touching him lightly. As she lightly strokes his cheek she thinks to herself, "What did I do to deserve your anger, and what can I do to undo it? How can I make you happy? How can I complete with all the women in your life? I don't want to be second to no one, and yet I may need to be with you. Why am I having such intense feelings for you?"

She curls up next to him. The comfort level and privacy being that much more makes her at ease with what more options are open to her, many she would take except for one. Being able to sleep with someone, to share their bed and other intimate living space somehow makes her that much more happy. If this is what its like to be sleeping with a boyfriend or husband, its what she wanted: a comfortable quiet peace despite what had happened less than an hour before. Its where the term "Don't go to bed angry." came from.

Whether she realizes it or not, sleep takes a strangle hold on her and she was asleep in almost no time, almost before the clock hits 11:30PM. She sleeps soundly, better than she did the night before and much better since she inherited the house from her mother's leaving to Italy. The clock clicks away the hours that passes by through the night.

Though the sun rose at 5:30, with no windows in the bedroom, it was hard to tell whether it was daylight or not. It was not until 9am did anyone arrived at the house. The female red haired chipmunk named Jeanette Isabelle in her CDRR/EMT uniform walked through the house, first into the living room and the kitchen, then back out into the hallway into Fernando's room. She turns on the light, fuming at she had to say to him.

"Fernando! Wake up!", she yells out as she stood by the bed.

Instead of Fernando, Tammy wakes up first. She turns on the bed to face her as she slowly sits up, keeping the blanket to her chest.

"Tammy! What Are You Doing Here?", Jeanette yells at her.

"Jeanette?", Tammy asks.

"You better be alone in that bed!", Jeanette tells her loudly.

Tammy rubs her eyes for a moment, slowly waking and being more able to appropriately reply to her. "Fernando and I spent the night together. Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do! He's twice your age!", Jeanette tries to win this personal little war.

"And? My father was twice my mother's age.", Tammy replies, whether its true or not remains to be seen. She continues, "What Fernando and I do is our business. We dated, he helped me with my studies. He gave me some money for clothes and things I needed. I think he's a nice guy I would like to know better."

"You wearing any clothes underneath that blanket?", Jeanette growled, glancing over to the table, seeing a couple of piles of clothes on it, both belonging to Tammy.

Tammy puts the edge of the blanket to be held by her armpits, folding her hands on her lap, "I'm just wearing my panties – black silk panties. From that I know, you know how he sleeps. Now if you don't mind, hand me the pile with the black dress from the table."

Jeanette could only give her a scowl.

"I'm waiting.", Tammy tells her. Then she adds, "What you want with him anyways?"

"That is a personal business between me and him.", Jeanette tells her, stopping by the table to answer. She notices how expensive the dress, shoes and bra seem to be, though probably a couple of thousand short from what she believes they cost.

"You might as well tell me, because there are no secrets between us.", Tammy argues back. Jeanette freezes in her steps as she held Tammy's clothing that she was wearing.

"You two could not have been dating that long to be on that level of a relationship.", Jeanette hisses at her. She then slams Tammy's clothes on the bed next to her, though that point is moot due to slamming one soft object unto another.

Tammy takes the bra and dress, crawling under the blanket for a minute to put them on. She then throws the blanket off her and sits on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over the edge. Her dress was not pulled all the way down, giving Jeanette full view of the expensive panties that matched her bra. After putting her shoes, Tammy jumps up from the bed, pulling down the dress and making a few adjustments with a pull of a tug until it felt it was right. "What relationship Fernando and I have is our business. But to warn you, you may find me here in his bed with him more often. Now, what's your business with him?", Tammy points out and then asks.

"My business with him involves Misao, and it's the three of us who are involved, you are not on that list.", Jeanette argues, adding, "In case you did not know, the whole café thinks this relationship is bad. Fernando was confronted about it by Chip, Date, Monty, Captain Ranger Ready and his crew and your boyfriend there had them arrested. No one knows where they are at!"

"Good for them, I hope they rot.", Tammy tells her.

"TAMMY! What are you saying!", Jeanette exclaims.

"No one has the right to question anyone about their relationship. Who I sleep with is not your business or their business even if you found me sleeping with him. Its my business whether or not I sleep with him.", Tammy tells her, "I know you was his girlfriend once, I don't know what turned you all sour to dump him and be angry with him all the time."

"He was never my boyfriend!", Jeanette yells at her.

"Then tell that to Chip, Date, Monty, Captain Ranger Ready, his crew, and your friend Misao, because they are the ones who told me about that, including you two sleeping together on many occasions.", Tammy points out.

Jeanette stood there red-faced but also angered.

"He also told me that to ensure our privacy, he's going to take back all the keys every female has to this place. As is, the door opens for me when I get here, and don't need a key.", Tammy points out to her. She walks to the table and takes to her other purse, pulling out an envelope from inside with her exam grades. Leaning against the table, she opens the envelop and pulls out her exam scores. The top score was the overall score, showing an A-. "YES!", Tammy yells out, jumping off from the table and flapping the paper in front of Jeanette's face before jumping on the bed hard and crawling towards Fernando. She takes him by his head and kisses him on multiple areas: both cheeks, his chin, forehead, nose, and then presses her lips hard against his. After half a minute, she pulls away from him.

"That should have waken him up, why did it not wake him up?", Tammy asks.

"I don't know what you're so excited about, but he wakes up on his time. The city and his home can be burning down, he's not waking up until he's damn good and ready. What time did you two sleep anyways?", Jeanette says and asks.

"Don't know, it was after several hours of rough sex. Now if you believe that, you can go to hell. We went out and had a lovely steak dinner but then he started to not feel well so we went to his place and he went to bed early and I kept watch over him until I went to bed with him. It was before midnight as I remember it.", Tammy explains.

"Somehow I believe the hours of rough sex story.", Jeanette comments, then adds, "But if he was not feeling well and you both went to sleep before midnight, he wont be awake until 1 or 2 in the afternoon, taking time to heal from what got him sick. I'll see him then. Now what is the reason of your excitement, pregnancy test came back positive?"

Tammy slowly gets up off the bed, then stands in front of Jeanette, holding up her exam score to her, "I passed the EMT/Paramedic and Emergency Medicine Midterms!"

Jeanette snatches the paper from her and reads the scores aloud, "an A on Part I, B on Part II, A on Part III, B+ on Part IV, A+ on Part V and an A on Part VI." She looks up at Tammy, "Impressive, but weren't you failing your classes? You know that they will question these results and either ask you to do over the exam or face a disciplinary hearing."

"Fernando told me that he would be there if that happens, and tell them that his tutoring services helped me pass the midterm and eventually the finals.", Tammy explains.

"You better hope so.", Jeanette warns her, "Fernando as a way of disappearing when you need him the most and return when you least need him and try to make up for it."

"His responsibilities as a Time Traveler may have something to do with that.", Tammy points out to her.

"Time Traveler? He's making you his Number 2?", Jeanette asks.

"I don't know what that means, but no, I prefer to be his Number 1.", Tammy answers.

"Being a Number 2 means being his follower to make sure that nothing happens to him during time travels, and bring him back. In short, you are his time travel assistant like I was. Not his girlfriend.", Jeanette sternly states to her.

"If he wants me to be his time travel assistant, he'll let me know. Right now I'm getting hungry. I'm going to the cafe for a bite to eat.", Tammy tells her.

"That's probably the only thing I agree with you on.", Jeanette tells her.

"Then you lead. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. I have a couple of things to take care off.", Tammy explains as she walks to the dresser with the mirror on it, picking up a hair brush. She starts brushing her hair with it.

"I hope you don't do 100 strokes with that thing...", Jeanette say as she walks to the doorway.

"One thousand, for my hair and tail each.", Tammy throws back at her.

"One thousand?", Jeanette holds back from shouting. "We're going to be late!"

"You can go and wait for me. I have to do this, it's a squirrel thing and has to be done.", Tammy explains, "It should only take a half hour."

"Fernando does not take that long.", Jeanette complains.

"Fernando is a flying squirrel. His tail is not meant to be fluffed. Mine does.", Tammy explains.

"Fernando being a flying squirrel is common knowledge.", Jeanette refutes.

"His tail does not needing to be fluffed .", Tammy argues.

"Its on Wikipedia!", Jeanette holds back from yelling at her.

"I'm sure you're just saying that. Besides, how many people go to see wikipedia? Its not a reliable source of information you know.", Tammy states. Then she puts down the brush.

"You could not be finished already.", Jeanette complains.

"No, small tail. I'll do it another time, you're ruining my concentration. Lets go eat.", Tammy explains before getting up and walking to the door. She gives Jeanette a slight shove out the door and steps out, closing it.

Together they walk out the house and to the café. The trip only takes a couple of minutes to walk. Once inside they take a booth on the right side from the entrance and sit from across each other. The waiter puts down a plate of assorted pastries and two cups of tea in front of them, as having been their customers for so long, they knew of their typical orders during most times. Another water comes by and puts a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Jeanette, but asks Tammy what she wants. She orders a breakfast special of scramble eggs with a couple of slices of cheese on top and buttered toast. Though she has a set number of various dishes, Tammy does not always order anything twice in a row or in any particular order. If anything she likes to be random in some respects. Her breakfast arrives quickly.

"What do you see in him anyways?", Jeanette asks shifting her eyes to look about the place.

"That is none of your business, but so far he has helped me with my studies and this exam when no one else would – including you for starters.", Tammy answers.

"He's the wrong person you should be laying with for an A-grade.", Jeanette tells her.

"I'm not having sex with him, I'm still a virgin", Tammy tells her in return. A female white mouse of Asian descent arrives from behind Tammy, sitting down next to her, forcing Tammy to slide closer to the wall and boxing her in. "Hey!", Tammy yells at her.

"Interesting conversation, so who is he?", the white mouse asks.

"Who else would it be, Misao? The one who's name will not be mentioned when he's not around in here.", Jeanette answers.

"What about him?", Misao asks.

"I caught them sleeping together...", Jeanette answers, putting a dramatic pause, "Again."

Misao turns to Tammy, "My... what do you see in him? Is it Squirrel Mating Season already?"

The fur on Tammy's face hides her blushing face as her emotions goes from one to another. It is broken by Jeanette's reply.

"Squirrel Mating Season is not for another three months. No, it's not that. There is something more going on.", Jeanette explains.

"Oh, why not tell her everything.", Tammy holds back from shouting.

"Why not.", Jeanette tells Tammy, then turns to Misao, "From what I gather, how ever it was agreed upon, he had been tutoring her on her College studies and they have been sleeping together since."

"Is that true?", Misao says after a gasp. "Girl, I can get you better teachers than him and you don't have to sleep with them either. I swear, we'll make him pay for this."

"Now Wait A Minute!", Tammy says loudly.

"Oh, don't tell me he's putting you up to it!", Misao tells her.

"Nobody is putting me up to anything. If anything, I'm putting him through this.", Tammy tells her in return, then switches over to Jeanette, "This is something I want, not because somebody is forcing me to do it. And like I told you before Jeanette, who I sleep with is my business, not yours, Misao's or anyone else. I don't care if you don't think he's the right squirrel for me, that is for me to decide. And I don't care if you or anyone else had a chance with him and failed. Its time to move on and stop being a sour puss about it. I'm sure Fernando may have his flaws, but there are nice things about him as well. He has respected me thus far and has not forced himself on me or tied to take advantage of me either. I cant say that about Chip, Dale or anyone else I had dated. Fernando is a real gentleman, and if you cant handle that, then that's your problem – deal with it."

"Sounds to me that a lot more is going on than just sleeping.", Misao says to herself but loud enough to be heard.

"There is nothing going on that I would not allow to go on between me and him. What is wrong with your people? Jealous that you're thinking he now has a girlfriend though me? I swear, you women are so petty!", Tammy says louder than necessary for them to hear.

"You're the one protecting him.", Jeanette points out.

"You're the one who went into his house with keys he gave you and tried to start a fight with him while he was still asleep! What would you have done if I was not there to be waken up by your loud mouth!", Tammy tells her.

"You got keys, and you did not made a copy for me?", Misao asks.

"Yes I got keys, and it would be disrespectful if I gave you a copy from the set he gave me or even borrow them without his permission. Besides, even if I gave you a set, you would not be able to go past or leave to escape the anti-intruder robot he has programmed to kill anyone who does not register as "Friendly: Given allowed entry" through the DNA scanner in the doorway. I trust you as a friend but I don't want you to die either.", Jeanette tells her.

"I see, and his doorway is from some future technology?", Misao asks.

"Its old technology from the US Government Agency he works for.", Jeanette answers.

"We're that far ahead in technology? Damn.", Misao states.

"There are many things out there that you don't know that Fernando had shown me and its ancient technology from the 1940s that many think is from the future. The issue is that its not been given to the general public to have.", Jeanette answers, adding, "And Fernando has things in that house that I have never seen elsewhere. But I already told you that."

"That's because I thought it was future technology he got as a Time Traveler. Then again, this explains a lot.", Misao says.

"He has a few things from the future as well. Don't let him fool you. There are things that he has in that house that cant be done anyplace else. Then again, how do you fit a three story house inside a tree that can maybe hold two? If you know what a Tesseract is, then you know how that can be done. And that is not 20th century technology.", Jeanette explains.

"Fernando told me that he is a government agent. So those things he has he had rightfully earned. I don't see any of you here doing what he does.", Tammy explains.

"My... how this little girl has grown up.", Misao says to Tammy, "You're what, 20-something? Now you listen here and you listen good. I too am a government agent, and the things I seen that squirrel do is not possible without the aide of future technology. There is even a rumor I heard that he has died before and came back – that is not possible at all! His name is not Jesus Christ!"

"Then that proves it. You are all jealous of him or what he has.", Tammy begins to say, "Its not that I am sleeping with him or might become his girlfriend, its about you guys not being able to get what he has. Admit it!"

"I'll say this much, Fernando has the power of a god as a time traveler, but yet he only those powers for himself and not for any of us. If he would, the evil in this world would not be at the point where it is right now.", Jeanette tells her.

"Being a Time Traveler is not being god. Einstein's rule of Special Relativity: he can not be at two places at the same time, thus he is limited in what he can do. God is not limited by any means at all. And if you think he's selfish, that's on you. In the couple of days we have had together, I know what he can do for me and all I have to do is ask. But Pride gets in the way of asking. But how about you? How many times has he saved your tails from death or worse? How many things has he given you without needing to give anything back in return? Don't you have the Star of India on a chain he gave it to you? Don't you think that is sometime as a mere token of his friendship for you, Jeanette? If you don't, you might as well give it back and maybe he'll give it to me and when he does ,I'll honor it and treasure it as what it is – a symbol of our relationship.", Tammy argues.

"You don't know that such gifts comes with strings attached. The more expensive the gift, the more strings there is attached to it.", Misao begins, "If you have to sleep with him so that he can give you tutoring lessons for your college classes, what is he teaching you, Sex Ed*...!" Tammy slaps her before she can finish the sentence. Then she pushes her off the chair and stand in front of her.

"How Dare You Say That! I'm Still A Virgin, My Virtue Is Still Intact! That's the least I can't say about yours.", Tammy almost yells out loud, then she points to Jeanette, "I don't care for your issues with a man who has more integrity in his pinky finger than you and the rest of the CDRR organization! Don't Include Me In Them, Nor Make Them Mine!" She then steps around Misao and walks half way to the bar, where she meets up with the waiter. She orders for a new breakfast and asks to have it delivered to Fernando's house. Paying for her share of the bill, including for her added order, she then leaves for Fernando's home.

But before she can walk out the door, Chip, Dale and Monterey walks through the door first and stop in their tracks in front of her.

Chip crosses his arms in front of him, "Tammy. We got to talk."

"Yeah...", Dale throws in.

"I have nothing to say to any of you. Now get out of my way.", Tammy tells him.

"Sowwy Luv, but dis is impoatant.", Monterey tells her.

"If this is about Fernando, then its none of your business what we do. Get in my way and I'm going to start kick some acorns – you got me?", Tammy threatens them.

Chip walks up to her, releasing one of his arm, pointing at her, "No, you listen to us. You are not to be near Fernando…*OOMPH!*" Then he falls down into a fetal position, clutching at his acorns.

"You want to be next?", Tammy looks at Dale and Monty. They shake their heads nervously. "Then get out of my way and don't disturb us!", she yells at them. They step out of her way, allowing her to leave the café. She was three quarters of the way to his home when Gadget was walking to the café.

The door to Fernando's house took a little longer to open or so it seemed to her as extreme emotions tend to speed up the sensation of passing time. Eventually Tammy got into the house. Walking through the hallway, she smells the aroma of food being cooked. Thus she walks to the kitchen once she gets into the living room. She finds Fernando in the kitchen cooking breakfast for himself. He stays behind the service island as he begins to eat his meal.

"You're finally awake?", Tammy asks.

"Of course I am. And if I can ask, get me my pants from my room? Please?", Fernando asks of her.

"Oh. Alright, I'll be back.", she says before trotting away to his room.

She finds his pants on a chair by the table, takes it and brings it back to him. He puts it on fastens it close but does not belt it.

"Thanks.", he tells her before asking, "You want anything? Pancakes, French toast, anything?"

"Its alright. I have the café delivering something for me.", she answers.

"You better hope they deliver. Last delivery boy that came here ran crying with one of my anti-intrusion robots firing high energy plasma beams at him.", he explains. Just then his home telephone rings, "Hello? Yeah. She'll be outside to pick up the delivery. Just don't touch the door or ring the bell. Thanks." He turns to face Tammy, "Your food is outside."

"That was fast.", she says, then she goes to the door to answer retrieve it.

In the time she took to get her delivery, Fernando gets the rest of his clothes from his and puts them before going back to the kitchen and continues with his meal. She returns with a medium sized brown bag which she opens on the service island counter. He looks over her meal.

"I could have made that for you.", he says to her.

"But you were asleep when I woke up.", she replies.

That answer made him swallow his last bite and put down his fork in a most deliberate but slow action. "You mind explaining that.", he tells her.

She looks at him or a moment. "OK. Last night I don't know what happened to you. But when I left the restaurant, your Porsche was outside and took me home before disappearing to I don't where. Home, being your home. The door opened like before and I walked in the house. It was dark, very dark inside but I made it to your bed. You were already asleep. So I took my clothes off and joined you under the covers.", she explains.

"I really need to have a programming talk with this home security system.", he says out loud but to himself.

"You may need too. Jeanette came in all pissed off about to declare war on your fluffy tail. She woke me up in doing so, and we argued about it before going to the café.", she further explains, "Then Misao came in and started the same shit with me about sleeping with you. Chip did too and I kicked him in the acorns before coming back here."

"Hold on a second.", he tells her, then goes to the phone in the kitchen, dialing a number and then talking to the voice on the other side, "Hello? You still have Captain Ranger Ready detained in your facility? What about Chip Maplewood? I see. Release the captain and his crew. Code? The cow moos at midnight. What do you mean I don't have authority. Huh? I outrank Ms Strickland! I'm her supervisor- DAMN IT! Release Him Or End Up On The Subway Train Begging For Quarters! And Give Him A Message From Me – Cross paths with Agent Fernando G. and he will find himself captaining a cargo ship filled with rubber dog shit from Hong Kong! Yes! Thank You!" He hangs up the phone and goes back to his meal, "Damn, is the government hiring idiots or what? I swear."

"You released Captain RangerReady23? But why? What did he did to you? Though I hear Jeanette saying something about it.", she asks.

"RangerRanger23, Captain of the Enterprise got on my nerve. He got up in my face and I gave him one chance to leave me alone. Unfortunately for him, my friend Juanita was nearby with her interns of agents when he got in my face and had him and his crew arrested on the spot.", Fernando explains.

"What was he getting on your nerve about?", Tammy asks.

"You.", he tells her.

"Me?", she asks.

"He, along with his crew and Chip and his little crew got in my face about what is going on with you and me. Apparently, Gadget told Chip that we were sleeping together and he told it to the rest of the café members. Then they decided to do something about it and confronted me.", he explains.

"When was this?", she asks.

"When you were getting that dress. I went out for a small bite to eat and, lets say shit hit the fan.", he answers her.

"Oh. He deserved it then.", she says to herself, then she looks at him, "Maybe we should do it."

"Do what?", he asks.

"You know. Have sex.", she answers.

"Why?", he says almost angry.

"Because everyone thinks we already do. So we might as well give in to what they say.", she answers.

"Do you know how dumb and stupid you're sounding?", he asks her sternly.

"What do you mean?", she answers in question.

"You're sounding like a high school teenager wondering if she should have sex with her football playing boyfriend because he, the team and the cheerleaders all says it would make him play better when the truth is jerking off before the game would make him play better.", he answers her, adding, "I am not going to fall for their crap. You want to have sex because they say so, then fine. Lift up that dress and pull those panties to the side. I'll make it quick and easy for you..."

"What are you saying?", she holds back from breaking down.

"I'm saying, if you believe that you should have sex because others are saying you are, then lets get it done with and over. But I'm going to tell you now, there is not going to be any love from me.", he answers her.

"But... why?", she asks.

"You and I are not in a relationship where we are sharing emotions and ourselves in that way. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend, going steady, engaged or even married. We're not even seasonal mates interested in making puppies. You may have feelings for me but what feelings I have for you is minimal at best. Especially after what you said last night.", he answers her, "'Maybe I should not be going out with you if you are going to run away with another woman at a moment's notice.', in saying that you questioned everything I stood for: Fernando's the name, Swashbuckling the game, Damsel saving – a specialty. That woman we, I spoke of was my wife's twin sister. Though my wife might be dead, her twin is still my sister-in-law. She calls for help, I'm going to give it. Whether we are a couple, married or whatever, you have no say in that. All you can hope is that if we are connected in that way that I would be faithful to you and not cheat behind your back or even in front of you. Also remember that even though I have stopped aging, she has not and is getting old herself at the age of 48 years. That might be young to you, but think about it, she is already a grandmother and her body is beginning to show its age. And I'm not into geriatric sex. The adulterous relationship I once had with her was before you were born, so you can not judge me on what happened then. And since you and I are not an item, you can not judge me now. Don't get me wrong, I do have feelings for you. They are not on the level you may have yours on for me."

"Just like they are saying of us to me.", she says to herself. She gets up and runs away from his immediate area and into his room where she dives onto his bed and cries into one of his pillows.

Fernando continues to eat his breakfast, leaving her alone for the next half hour. In his mind it would be better to let her let it all out and deal with it when she is more calm down while he has a filled stomach and nerves caffeinated. Just in case, the force field around the house it turned on to allow nobody to enter or exit the house, even if they were teleported there.

He takes her meal and puts it in the microwave to heat it up a bit, just for 10 seconds. Putting it on a small bed service tray, he takes her food into his bedroom. He finds her in the middle of his bed face down onto the middle of the three pillows there. He puts the service tray on the bed near her, gathers the rest of his clothes and sits on the edge.

"Tammy.", he calls to her. she does not answer, or does not want to answer. "Tammy, I walk out this room, I'm teleporting you to the middle of the café. Now answer me."

"What?", a muffled word from her voice can be heard from the pillow.

"I nuked your breakfast to keep it warm. Now eat it before it gets cold again.", he tells her.

"I don't want it", her muffled voice says from the pillow.

"If you don't eat, then I'm sending you to the café.", he warns her.

"Do what you damn want. You don't care about me!", she says still from the pillow.

He inches up closer to her, then sits up and rubs his thumb against his fingers and palm. Closing his fist hard, his knuckles pop on their joints, then he opens his hand and stretches his fingers as far back as they can go for a couple of seconds before relaxing his hand again. Pulling back as far as his arm can go, he throws his arm out as hard as he can, landing his hand on her left Gluteus Maximus, just under her tail, with a very loud slap.

She tenses up and lets out a very loud "EEP!" even with the pillow covering her mouth could not stop its volume. She then turns on her side to face him, rubbing her meaty back side.

"I said eat.", Fernando tells her, "I could have done worse, but I didn't. And I wont. But I wont be disrespected in my own house, and you are disrespecting me in my own house now." He waits to see if there was an reaction from her, then continues, "I have feelings for you but I have a lot more respect for you. We can have a relationship but that relationship is going to take baby steps until it gets to where we both want it to be. I will not be pinned to having baby this year, or forced to be married to anyone or go to jail because I did her wrong in doing her lovely. Furthermore you got things to do. Even you said so your self- you have your higher education to finish. Want to be graduating 20 years later because you had to raise a family first, live a life deferred? I am, and its not nice."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't have to hit me!", Tammy tells him.

"Chances are you don't know what you are sorry for. Now go eat so you wont be weak later in the day from not eating. I'll be outside tending to other things.", he says to her sternly. He gathers his things, gets up and walks to the door.

"Wait!", she calls to him.

"What is it now?", he asks in an annoyed tone.

"I'm really am sorry.", she tries to say.

"Save for later.", he says before opening the door and leaving the room.

The door closes softly against its lock, Tammy could do nothing but watch it happen. It takes her a few minutes to begin eating again, despite having her meal get cold again.

Back in the kitchen, Fernando turns off the force field around the house and prepares the hallway for Jeanette and Gadget's arrival for their second meeting before their mission. His bedroom door was locked from the outside with only DNA access from him only. Once those preparations were completed, he starts to clean up the kitchen, putting the dirty items into the dish washer after scrapping them clean.

Walking out to the living room, he puts on the remainder of his clothing, making himself as neat as possible even though he's wearing the same clothing from the day before. He takes his walk out of the house, walking around it, checking on it for damage, vandalism or attempted tampering. Finding nothing, he walks back to the front door. A voice calling his name keeps him from going in his home.

He turn around and finds Gadget trotting up the distance to him. She stops just a few feet away from him.

"Where's Tammy?", she says with some anger in her voice.

"Don't know. Don't care.", he answers her question.

"What do you mean you don't know? I bet she's in your house!", she asks and says.

"Look. We had an argument about the rumors you seem to be spreading and she left. Now if you don't mind, I want to be left alone.", he tells her.

"What do you mean she left? And what rumors I'm spreading?", she asks.

"In you telling everyone that her and I are sleeping with each other, people think that I'm sticking my dick in her. I already have been confronted by the guys, including your husband with his boys and that confrontation was not going to resolve peacefully with just words. For what? Because you told them that Tammy and I were sleeping together and they got it in their heads that we are having sex? Chip told me that you told him that himself! Now, who I sleep with is my business and I do not go about bragging that I did her lovely even if that one who I sleep with is you!", he tells her. "Now thanks to you, I'm a dirty dog in the eyes of many, and Tammy a slut! You leave us alone and think about what you did to us!"

Gadget could only stand there in awed silence. Fernando continues after her non-response.

"Tammy came to me seeking tutoring help with her mid term exam studies and I gave her that help. Like med school students always do, we drew up on furs with magic marker where bones, muscles and organs would be on each other's bodies. Yes, we were naked, and we showed and examined each other's reproductive parts, and compared notes in her text book and we were professional about it. And after hours of long study, we went to sleep. In fact, I was tired and I went to sleep first. She continued studying and went to sleep later. It was enough for her to get an A- on her exam. As for today, we had a date last night and I dropped her off her place. I did not know she went into my house and went to bed with me. So there, nothing happened. If something did happened, its none of your business. Now go away and leave me alone.", he tells her.

Fernando begins to walk away to his door, but stops when Gadget calls him. He turns around to face her as he gabbed onto the door knob, "What do you want..."

"About tomorrow's mission...", she begins to ask.

"The hell with it. I'm not interested in doing a mission with self serving bitches like you and Jeanette.", he interrupts her.

"But... Tammy's mother and sister are going to die!", Gadget yells at her.

"Good. Now they wont have to hear about Fernando doing Tammy lovely in the throws of premarital sex.", he says to her.

"That is so unfair! You only think about yourself!", Gadget yells at him.

"Remember that. If you want me to do this mission with you, you got a lot of work to do to undo what people think about us because of what you told them of Tammy and I sleeping together. And you can not use the information I told you about marking our furs in medical diagrams with magic markers. You are going to tell them that I helped her study for her exam and we went to sleep when we got tired after several hours of studying! The proof is the A- she got in her midterm exam! I get one asshole coming to me about me having a relationship with her, then its off! If that asshole comes to me after the mission, months or even years after the fact, I will go back in time and undo what was done to save them – if we can! GOT THAT!", Fernando begins to tell her, yelling at her in the end.

"I got it...", Gadget says bowing her head down in defeat.

"One more thing.", he tells her.

"What?", she asks.

"You are to leave Tammy alone. I know that she kicked your husband, Chip, in his groin. He deserved it, and you are going to tell him that he did because he deserves more than that. If it were me, consider him lucky that my friend was there to arrest him. I was about to put a .45 caliber round into his brain for coming to my face with crap that he has nothing to do with. He dares do that to me again, you are going to bury him as his widow. So tell him to back off, and tell the rest of the crew the same thing! I know that you bailed that asshole out last night so don't start crap with me. I better be left alone!", he tells her.

He opens the door and steps through the door. Once inside, he closes the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Mission Countdown T –32 hours.

He does not care whether Gadget stays where she was or goes away. For the moment he just wanted t be left alone. He takes his suit jacket off and puts it on the arm of the sofa bed before sitting down on it. He takes control of his emotions and tries to clear his head. Some 20 minutes had passed by as he sat there, just trying to forget everything. Sleep tries to take a hold of him but he is the victor on that confrontation.

What he did not expect was for Tammy to step out from his room. She walks to the kitchen with the tray in her hands, cleaning it and the food plate that was on it. Mostly everything was sent through the trash compactor in the sink while washing down the tray, drying it with a paper towel. She spends more time trying to find where it belongs.

"Top cabinet shelf by the refrigerator.", he says out loud.

Tammy just freezes as she looks inside a floor level cabinet, loaded with various cleaning chemicals and pesticides. She slowly gets up and gets a chair from the living room, using it to get to the top cabinet shelf as he described. She takes the chair back where she found it.

Unsure with what to do, she just stay there and looks at him from where she stood. He looks at her back, "Well?"

"Well, what?", she asks.

"A simple 'thank you' can suffice.", he says.

She lets out a pent up sigh before saying it, "Thank you."

"If you are going out, Gadget wants to talk to you with her fists. Something about you kicking Chip in the balls, but I told her to leave you alone because of that she did to us by telling the world that we are sleeping with each other.", he tells her.

"She is?", Tammy asks, adding, "Well... he deserved it."

"So does she, but I don't think kicking a female at her groin would hurt her as much as it does us guys.", Fernando explains what he knows.

Tammy takes a few steps towards him, "It would, but our target area is a lot smaller, it's the area around our clitoris."

"That would be difficult to hit at best.", he says. They look at each other for a moment. "Can I ask you to sit down with me?", he asks.

She takes the few steps towards him, "You're not going to be mean to me?" She waits his answer before deciding what to do.

"If I was going to bite you, I would already be chomping down on your tight little ass right now.", he tells her, "But seriously. I'm sorry to taking my anger out on you when its others who is pushing our buttons."

She sits down next to him, facing him she takes his hands before laying down on her side in a semi fetal position and resting her head on his lap. She puts his hands against her stomach with hers. "Me too.", she then says.

They remain in silence for a minute or two.

"You OK?", he finally asks.

"After all this, I'm OK.", she answers, then asks, "You?"

"I'm fine. Just confused.", he answers.

"Confused about what?", she asks as she turns on her back to face him.

"What do we do now?", he answers in question as he looks down at her.

"I don't know.", she answers him.

"Want to get married?", he asks.

"What for?", she answers in question as well.

"So if and when we engage in sexual activity, you won't have to worry about the world bad mouthing you.", he explains.

She lets out a tiny smile but her answer belies its meaning, "I would prefer that we remain as friends for now. But if we end up having sex, I don't think there is anybody out there more worth it than you."

"Why would you say that?", he asks.

"Fernando...", she calls to him, then tells him, "Don't ruin the moment we're having. OK?"

"I'll try, but...", he beings to say.

"But what?", she asks.

"My legs fall asleep when somebody or something rests on them in a certain way... like you are right now.", he explains.

"I'm sorry.", she says, using her arm to prop herself as she sits up and faces him.

"No. Its OK.", he says to her. "More importantly, what are we going to do all day? I don't like to be a prisoner in my own home."

"I don't know. This is the first time I have spring break without needing to worry about my grades. Where would you want to go?", she says and then asks him.

"Don't know. Somewhere between going out the door and going back to bed and hibernate the rest of the season away.", he answers.

"Hibernation, you do that?", she asks.

"The drive is stronger when there is nothing to do or somebody to share the time with. Especially with my species of squirrel.", he explains.

"I doubt being a flying squirrel would be a factor in hibernation, since we all do it during rough times and no food. But we're civilized now and with the amount of food in your frig alone, you can keep a family of six well fed for the winter.", Tammy points out, adding, "But I can see why you would."

"At least you agree.", he says quietly.

"Why shouldn't I?", she asks.

"Don't know. People are just so stupid, and finding somebody who agrees can be difficult at times.", he answers her.

"Fernando?", she calls to him in asking.

"Yes?", he returns.

"Would you, could you, ever remarry to a girl like me? I mean...", she begins to ask him.

"That would depend on the girl like you being able to accept me in marriage and its bondage of sexual intercourse.", he interrupts her from continuing, "It could become a marriage of convenience where you live off me and what I have and barely give anything in return."

"I would not do that to you if we got married. I would like you to be my loving husband and never leave my side. Call me corny but when I was a little girl, I saw what my mother went through with men in her life and it was not something I would want for myself. Now she marries some guy in Italy and took Bink with her, who knows if he'll abandon her over there like all the other ones she had.", Tammy explains, adding, "If he does abandon her and my little sister in Italy, I'm going to need help to bring them home."

"All you have to do is ask, and I'll be there to help.", he tells her.

"Thanks.", she replies to his offer. "And if you marry to anyone else other than me, she would be a very lucky girl indeed."

"You're serious about getting married, aren't you?", he asks.

"Like you said, 'confused'. Confused about it. Tying yourself down to one person and having your freedoms dependent on somebody else, sharing everything you own with that somebody including your life.", Tammy explains.

"Look, Tammy.", Fernando begins to explain his side of things, "Once upon a time, a very long time ago, long before you were born, I made a promise to somebody else where I would do my best for her. All I ask was that she did the same for me. And for the time we had together, we did and we were happy. End of story because there is nothing more left of what I had with her. But to share all that again, only with the right one who could be you or somebody else. Hell, if it weren't for Queen Mab, it could have been Tink."

"Tink?", she says loudly, "She's an evil fairy! Why on earth would you want to marry her?"

"That's a long story, but I'll say this much: when you get deep down inside a person, and get to know them better than you do yourself, then that person becomes more to you than anyone else can see in them. I did with Tink, and you did with me. And yes, we slept in the same bed together, but like you and me nothing happened.", he explains to her, "But I have to say this much about her- she was an abused fairy, abused for her fairy dust by the one who claims to love her – Peter Pan, because he's addicted to it."

Tammy looks at him in disbelief at what she is hearing.

"Look. When I found her in one of my early time traveling accidents into her world, she was pretty beaten up, one of her main wings was broken, she looked like she was thrown against the tree. She probably was by Mr. Pan in anger because she ran out of fairy dust. Fairy Dust might be infinite, but a fairy can only carry so much of it. When they run out, the supply has to slowly refill by magic. So long story short, I found her, managed to take her home and nurse her back to health. It took three months for her to be 100 percent again, 2 months for her wing to heal and another month for her to fly again, though I was told if she was in her world, the time would have been a lot shorter. From there we were about to have relationship, but Queen Mab forbade any relationship other than friends. So we kept it low key for her. Punishment for a fairy who enters a serious relationship with a non-fairy is to become a non fairy corporal being like her lover and die 90 days later a horrible death as we corporal beings can have. That was 15 years ago. Since then we have been friends and yes, she is overprotective of me at times but that's because I gave her so much without her asking. And for her to live and be a fairy, I gave her up to us just only being friends.", he explains it all to her.

"Wow...", she begins to say but being lost for words, adding to that was just plain difficult.

"Now its your turn though your needs are not as dire as her ever was.", he throws in.

"What do you mean by that?", she asks.

"Well, if your mother ever finds out that you and I are dating more than just friends, sleeping together like lovers and not what we had, she would either forbid what we have or kill us and then have our dead bodies married.", he answers.

"You don't know my mom. She would have a full medical team next to her to revive us so she could kill us again and again.", she tries to joke about the situation, though that would be what Mrs. Squirrel would do.

"If they were alive, I think my mother and grandmother would get us married first and then kill us.", he says quite seriously.

"But...", she starts to bring back the previous subject, "I've heard rumors that you and Ms Tinkerbell are lovers, having slept together and having sex all the time."

"Ha! Every time she visits me, Queen Mab has her virginity tested to see if she is intact when she returns. She even has surprised us by coming to this world to see if Tink was still a virgin. Tink may have slept with me, and like we may have kissed and had foreplay to a certain point, but we never went below the belt. Look – if you becoming my lover and sex partner meant that you would die in three months, I would rather have you alive and as a virgin for that is what love is – not hurting you in anything we would do.", he explains, "And only I can call her Tink. Nobody else can. But understand this much – because of me she can not be killed by others not believing in her because my belief in her existence is as real as yours and that is what keeps her here."

"One question in that, if she becomes one of us, and is to die later on, why don't you fight for her life?", she asks.

"Because I tried. The fairy tribunal decided that if their laws were to bend, how much would they bend before they break? Their decision was in their one way of thinking that their laws can not ever bend and must remain absolute in meaning and punishment. Then there is this whole purity issue, where to do the pure work that they are to do, they have to be pure. And like bees, there can only be one who can reproduce and that's the queen. If there are two queens in a hive, then there would be a fight to either force one of the queens out or kill her. I wont nothing bad to ever happen to Tink, as I would never want anything bad happen to you and to a lesser extent every female I know out there.", he answers.

"Well... if it were me in that situation, I would want to die after fulfilling that part of our love with you because never having to go past a certain point would never fulfill what we would want to have and share. One day I would like to go to that point and if possible have your puppies and continue going on with life as best we only know. Life is a circle, and it cant be broken. One day I will die and so will you.", she replies.

"As a Time Traveler I cant die though I can be killed.", he explains.

"What's the difference?", Tammy asks loudly.

"If left alone but properly taken cared for, this body will last forever. But it can be destroyed. Explosives, fire, high energy weapons, radiation, anything causing cellular discorporation on a massive scale will do that.", he explains.

"Cellular discorporation?", she asks.

"The destruction of the body's cells by rupture of the cell membrane. When you blow your nose into a tissue, there is a mucus, dead germs, and a few thousand fagulated white blood cells that has discorporated from eating the infectious material until they blow up. Now imagine having that happen to all the body cells and on a scale of billions to trillions at the same time all at once. That is death by cellular discorporation. All your cells going off like that, and you just become useless liquid gel in a painful way.", he explains.

"I see. So...", she started to say but is interrupted.

"I'm immortal but I can be killed. Lets put it that way.", he tells her point blank.

"OK. But what about me?", she asks.

"What about you?", he asks.

"If we marry, you will remain young while I grow old and die...", she tries to interject.

"Well, if we get married, there are ways to make you like me. Think about it, there are other worlds in this galaxy that we have explored and their medicine is more advanced than ours and they live for thousands of years. Well, thousands of years because their race maybe a couple of millions of years old but their medical discovery is only a couple of thousands years old. For all intents and purposes, they are immortal like myself.", he explains.

"When can this be done?", she asks.

"Only after we get married and after a couple of years into it.", he answers her in a cold chilling tone.

At this point she is too afraid to give a response, thinking that he might bite her head off if she did.

He continues, "Everything in its time, if time allows it."

"What do you mean 'if time allows it?'", she asks.

"Simple. There are certain events that time wont allow. Like me going back in time to stop my wife's murder. Because I am alive during that time and I have to be in his immediate area, I can not be at two places at the same time, and at that point Time will not allow me to stop my wife's murder.", he explains, adding, "If Time allows you to be a functional immortal, it will happen. It's a matter of if then when."

"I see.", she says.

Fernando gets up and starts taking off his suit jacket. "Where are you going?", she asks before he takes off his jacket.

"To bed.", he says. Unbuttoning his shirt, he asks, "Care to join me and see how far what we got can be pushed?"

"I'll join you but we wont be taking anything anywhere.", she answers him.

He stretches for a bit and gathers his suit jacket from where he left it and starts walks to his room, "What ever suits you..."

Once in his room, he takes his outer layers of clothes off and folds them up neatly in the room's table. Tammy comes him after him, and takes off her dress, bra and shoes to put folded neatly on the table, getting into the bed before he does. She sits at the end of the bed against the pillows and has the blanket pinned under her armpits as she waits for him. Fernando finally has everything off and neatly put away but his briefs, he gets on the bed and crawls on it to his spot on it. He takes the blanket and wraps it over him and rests his head on the pillow where he closes his eyes and relax.

She lets go of the blanket to be able to move around under it and turns to face him.

"Hey... I thought you wanted to do something.", she tells him.

"You still want too?", he asks.

"It depends on you too, you know.", she answers him.

"In what little we have on? We could go too far and I don't want to think of the consequences.", he replies.

"If you're thinking about consequences, then nothing below the waist. No still means no.", Tammy tries to explain.

"I know. Just thinking about yesterday in the car before your exam. We were getting pretty involved then, weren't we?", Fernando says and asks.

"Not as involved as I'd like to have been.", she says.

"How involved would you have liked it to be?", he asks.

"A lot more than you think. Maybe all the way.", she answers. She take a deep breathe before continuing, "Its these damn urges. Its like, I don't know, like they are in charge. I want a boy friend, a lover, a husband and his puppies."

He lets out a sigh and wanted to shake his head but didn't. He leans over to her and gives her a simple peck on her nose. She lets out a slight giggle before returning the kiss to his lips.

As difficult as it could have been, they continue with their limited intimacy. At times she wanted to throw caution out the window as they continued when their bodies were pressed together. It is a stressful as it is an enjoyable proposition, to be close to someone as close as possible within the limits of their relational agreement. But as time passes by, the more stressful it gets. The problem being going beyond the set limits of their agreement by the both of them. Eventually they push off each other, sweating and breathing heavy, laying back on the pillows.

"Computer, drop the room temperature to 59, and the house temperature to 65!", Fernando says out loud. The air vents can be heard opening wider and cold refrigerated air sent through the system. They both 'Ah' at the sensation of cooler air hitting their over-heated bodies.

"I don't think I could continue.", Tammy says.

"Why would you say that?", Fernando asks.

"Because if we continue, we may end up getting married soon afterwards.", she answers.

"Never confuse sex with love, Tammy. I think we talked about this already.", he says as he turns onto his side to face her.

"We talked about sex without love but not about confusing them.", she comments as she also turns to face him.

"Well, don't do it. Sex and Love are two different things and I sad before one can be done without the other.", he explains.

"That I already know.", she holds back from sounding like she's complaining too much. "So why should I confuse the two?"

Fernando leans closer to her, "If we were to have sex here and now, continuing where we left off, why would you?"

"Why?", she asks.

"Yes. Why?", he throws back at her.

"Because we would be continuing where we left of, going to the next level, and the next until we do it.", she answers him.

"Try within here, what does that say?", he says as he reaches with a pointed finger to between her breasts of her exposed chest.

Tammy sighs before answering, "I don't know why, but I think I love you. Love you enough to share my body with you in intimacy of sex."

"And if I don't return those feelings, how would you know?", he asks.

"I figure that if we get that close, that you would.", she says.

"I might. OK, between you and I this does not leave the room, I would for the same reasons you do. But I can do it and make you think that I am when I am not. It is something that all males and females can do because sex means power, control, dominance and submission. To some it's the enjoyment through the use of others is why they do it. I want to make sure that what we do in that is an equal on all levels between you and I. That we are not pushing this relationship too hard to get it to go where it might hurt either one of us.", he explains.

"I'm a big girl, Fernando. A grown up one.", Tammy begins to say, "If things happen between us its because I'm a willing participant in this relationship. Not because you're forcing me or pushing to do things that I would not normally do. Its because I decided to do so."

"You may think you decided too if you were drunk or high on alcohol, drugs or emotions. Yes emotions. You might be thinking 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' while riding on an emotional high wave, when you crash its going to hurt. It is in that condition that I do not want to leave you in.", Fernando tries to explain, "Its different for everyone as it is different every time it happens. What if we do, and continue to do into mating season, and you got pregnant and in that pregnancy, something happens to me. Immortal I might be but I can still get hurt, lose an arm or an eye, end up in a wheelchair paralyzed from the neck down or even killed in an explosion or accident. As a Time Traveler I can tell you that Time is a fickle lover, one who will hurt you and leave you to die if he, she, it is not satisfied in what you gave it. The future will be forever be unknown."

"If a girl want you to do her, you do her.", Tammy tells her.

"That's not the point.", he tells her in return.

"Then what is?", she asks.

"OK. Where ever this relationship goes, you give me 48 hours to sort things out.", he answers her, "Its not you or me, but its we and I have to do things to prepare, and in after 48 hours – you better put on your seat belts for I'm going to take you on a wild carpet ride."

"48 hours?", she asks.

"Yes.", he answers.

"Why?", she asks.

"I just need the time.", he answers.

"Just like that?", she asks.

"Can you trust me?", he asks to throw her off.

"Well, yes. I can trust you.", she finally says.

"OK.", he says almost to himself. He gets up slightly to look at the clock on the nightstand by the bed. "1:27PM?", he says out loud.

"Its that late?", she asks.

"We've been making out with each other since 10:30...", he answers.

"We could have continued.", she adds.

"No. Its not that. Jeanette will be here soon.", he says.

"I'm not afraid of her.", she tells him.

"Neither am I, but I do have some personal business with her that I do not want to do.", he explains.

"Sounds to me that you are scared of her.", she tells him.

"I am not scared of her. I highly respect her.", he tells her in return.

"Well, too much respect can denote fear in that person.", she says.

"Believe in what you want to believe, alright?", he replies to her statement. "Now, I'm going to need you to shower up and get dressed in your regular clothes. I'm going to give you my credit cards so you can buy a couple more dresses like that one in other styles, fabrics and colors. Get some tops, skirts and underwear to match them. I recommend the dress stores Broadway south of Houston street and on Elizabeth Street south of Canal Street. After that you can go to 36th between Broadway and 7th Avenue and hit one of the party dress stores there and get only one fancy dress combo. You can also pay them to tailor the other dresses you got to a more perfect fit. Tell them it's a rush job, that you're leaving the country in 24 hours."

"Why would you do that?", she asks.

"If you are going to be living with me, even if temporarily or spend the nights here with me, you are going to be dressed as my equal.", he answers. After a couple of moments of silence, he continues, "After getting all that, you can get yourself what you want – limit your self to $2000. I don't want you to come back in a brand new car."

Tammy wipes a tear away from her face, "Why?"

"What do you mean 'Why?'", he asks.

"Why are you giving me these things?", she asks, explaining, "When that man who mom married started dating her, he started to give her fancy clothes, jewelry, a makeover and anything she wanted. They got married in less than a year." She wipes away another tear.

"I'm not him and you're not your mom. I'm just giving you things because I want too and I can. And if you and I are going to continue to be a more serious couple, then I need you to match me as best as possible. Rolled up flannel shirts and blue jeans have their place but not when traveling through time, doing missions or conducting business. I am going to need you to be better than your best, right at the edge for me. I will teach you what you need to know, to defend yourself and to do what has to be done for a given purpose or reason. That is why I'm giving to you, for one day you will be giving me not just your love or sex but your life as I will do for you without question.", he explains.

Tammy could only lay there with her eyes closed, letting it all soak in but the tears slowly come out from her eyes. The room's door suddenly opens, Fernando defense reflexes kicks in, drawing out his gun from behind the pillow and aims it at the door. A black female squirrel in a dark blue dress walks into the room, his long time friend Juanita.

"She must be really special if you are willing to say that. Or are you thinking with your penis again?", Juanita says, as she walks to the bed and sits on its edge. Tammy and Fernando sit up to face her. He puts the gun away where is came from as Tammy takes the blanket to cover her chest as she sits up and face her.

"If I was thinking with my penis, it would have been inside you a long time ago, Juanita.", he tells her, "Now, what do you want this time?"

"Nothing. Just here to remind you that your mission starts in 28 hours and Jeanette will be here soon to discuss the details of that mission. Now we cant let her see you and Tammy together in bed again.", Juanita explains. Then she asks, "So you have decided?"

"Decided on what?", Fernando asks.

"Decided on her. And you. And maybe that little squirrel family you two would make that you have been denied for so long for so many times before.", Juanita explains.

"What I decide I can not do alone, she has to decide that as I would. And right now we are still deciding on the what can and can not be done.", Fernando explains.

"Well, what ever. I warned you, break her heart and I will tears yours out.", Juanita threatens him. She then turns to Tammy, "Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll take care of your shopping needs.

"Can I get something to cover myself with?", Tammy asks.

Juanita and Fernando look at each other. "Where's the robe?", he asks.

"Don't look at me? I don't know.", Juanita tells him.

"Go look in the closet.", Fernando almost orders her.

"You only have suits in your closet.", Juanita tells him.

"Go look anyways. And get me the Hugo Boss suit jacket with the red lining if there is no robe to be found.", he orders her more sternly.

"Alright.", Juanita says as she gets up and walks to the closet, "What a grouch..."

"I heard that!", Fernando says out loud for her to hear.

"You can also hear me creaming in my panties too.", Juanita tells him as she carries the Hugo Boss suit jacket to the bed to him then hands the suit jacket over to him.

"There are certain lines that you and I wont cross.", Fernando tells her before taking the blanket to cover him and Tammy with. Under the covers he gives her the jacket to put on which she does. With the buttons fastened on and a pull on the lapels, the suit covers her from her chest down to her knees. He then uncovers them.

Tammy gets out of the bed and to the table to gather her things.

"My, she looks rather sexier in that jacket than you do.", Juanita says out loud. It causes Tammy to pause for a moment and blush under her fur.

"Ignore her Tammy. Take your things, get dressed and ready to go as soon as your step out the bathroom.", Fernando tells her, then switches to Juanita, "Because of what we are, you and I cant fulfill our sexual wishes and desires. You know the consequences of what would happen if it does."

Tammy gathers her clothes and purse from the table and holds it against her as she walks to the bedroom door.

"I know. The child of two Time Lords would be like a god from their combined abilities being put into one being.", Juanita says, noticing that Tammy had stopped by the door and listened in on their conversation. She looks at her at the doorway, "Better you than me, hon... now go into that shower. You really need it."

After hearing that, Tammy scurries out the room and into one of the bathrooms across the hall from the room. Both doors seem to close together in unison.

"You need to stop scaring her like that.", Fernando tells her.

"And you cant be serious to make her your next Number 2 after that fiasco with Jeanette Isabelle?", Juanita asks.

"That decision will be made when I am ready to make it.", Fernando tells her. "And that is none of your business."

"It is when you two get married, she becomes immortal and a Time Lord through you and you two have that god-child as a baby. Every Time Lord in the universe is going to stop you two from having that child and raising it. Including Jeanette and her Number 2 – Miaso.", Juanita explains.

"We just started on this relationship.", Fernando complains.

"And in a year you two will be married, and you maybe killed more than once in this fiasco. What is she going to do after she buries you and you come back?", Juanita explains.

"I'll figure that out when I get there.", he tells her.

The door opens again with Jeanette coming in, about to start an argument with Fernando, but in seeing Juanita there with him she remains quiet to a point.

"What is she doing here?", Jeanette asks in complaint.

"Just checking on the patient. That's all.", Juanita tells her, "You here to cause him more stress, Number 2?"

"Listen Juanita. My beef here is not with you. Its with him.", Jeanette tells her, then she turns to Fernando, "Why you told Misao that the mission to save Tammy's mother and sister would be a failure if she replaces me?"

"Keep it quiet, she is taking a shower!", Fernando tells her.

"Maybe she should know what is being planned about the murder of her family!", Jeanette yells at him, turning around to open the door to leave. The sound of cold steel sliding and clanking against each other reaches her ears in a very loud and cold sound. She does not turn around but guesses who it was, "Put the gun away, Fernando. I know you would not shoot me."

"Its not me with the gun.", he tells her.

Jeanette slowly turns around, seeing a green laser beam coming out of the barrel to between her breasts. The gun, a Smith and Wesson M1911A in Super .38 format, in Juanita's hands, her finger on the trigger with just enough pressure to activate the laser.

"You would not dare.", Jeanette scowls at her.

"You better listen Number 2. He would not shoot you, but I would. So don't give me an excuse to pull the trigger.", Juanita tells her. "Now this is a warning – Tammy ever finds out about this mission – before or after, I will have your blood and brains splattered across the floor of the Acorn Café. I don't care if you do come back in a second reincarnation, but if you do, you will be in fear of me doing it again and again on every incarnation you come back in. You will not jeopardize him or this mission. Its bad enough the mission is slated for failure by the other Time Lords but I must admire you both in trying. And I will do my part as back up if things get that bad but if I find your hand in making this a failure, I'm taking you down."

"Juanita...", Fernando calls to her.

"What do you want.", Juanita growls at him.

"Put the gun away.", he tells her.

"Not until I am satisfied that this Number 2 of yours will not turn on you.", Juanita tells him.

He signals to Jeanette to take a seat by the table in the room, "I can trust her. You need to do the same." Jeanette takes the chair as signaled to do so. He continues to give his input, "Just because she made her own decisions and took actions against me, does not mean that she will turn on me when its absolutely necessary and needed."

"Your trust in her is unwarranted.", Juanita tells her, "Have you been doing her lovely? Her being a female is the only reason why you choose her to be your number two."

"Oh yes, I did her lovely. That's why she is still a virgin as far as I know. And yes, being a female is part of the reason why I choose her to be my number two, but also for her skills as an EMT, her ability to hack computers like I can and her ability to think fast on her feet and pull a rescue when I need it.", Fernando tells his friend, "For Tammy to be my next Number 2, she has to learn all that!"

"And she will, even if I have to teach her myself!", Jeanette yells out.

They both look at her.

"And you say I got an ulterior motive.", Fernando says to Juanita, "Now give me the gun or put it away."

Juanita shakes her head on this one before putting away her gun in her purse. "I'll wait for Tammy outside your room."

"Please do that.", Fernando tells her, "Oh. She's going to need my credit card."

"I'll take care of that, dear.", Juanita says as she holds out a black plastic card before walking to the door.

"She knows what to get but get her at least 2 executive style female suits for her. And get them tailored to fit her just right.", Fernando tells her.

"You two keep it quiet while I'm gone. You don't want me and Tammy coming in while you two are in the throws of wild passion or she's killing you.", Juanita tells her before leaving the room. She pulls the door closed behind her.

Both Jeanette and Fernando look at each other.

"Why you told Misao that the mission to save Tammy's mother and sister would be a failure if she replaces me?", Jeanette asks him.

"Why are you asking Misao to replace you?", Fernando asks her in return, then answers her question, "I did a quick run of the numbers. With you, we have a chance of doing the rescue successfully. With her, we all die. In viewing those numbers, she decided that you are the one who has to be in it to win it."

"*HMPH!*", she lefts out.

"You don't have to believe me. Like I told her, I do this mission alone, I get killed, I'm coming back to kill her. Want to be added to that list?", he continues.

"You and I have been at odds with each other for too long and yet you trust me?", Jeanette begins to ask. "You trust me, why? I don't trust you."

"I trust you because you are, or were my Number 2, and I still need you as my Number 2, even after I make Tammy a Number 2. Yes, I put you through hell, I made you go through situations where most would not be able to do deal with it but you did. The lives of thousands out there owe you their lives and everything they own because I put you through that hell and you managed to save them in the process.", Fernando tells her, taking a breathe and a pause, "Misao on the other hand is something else. If it were another race she's saving that came from Earth, I would question it a lot less, but because its from another planet, I am not accepting those aliens as natural Earthers, Terrians, or what ever you want to call us. They're Atlantians, from Atlantis, not from Earth. They were not part of the billions of years of Earth's Life Evolution, they were transplanted here from another planet. That is where I draw the line. And if you think I put you through hell, you siding her is a betrayal of trust that I have for you."

"So we're even.", she says.

"No we are not! I put you through events that have a beginning and an end, What Misao is doing is everlasting!", he tells her. "Now, what's your beef you want to serve me?"

"I already stated it.", she says.

"You still going for it?", he asks.

"Depends on you.", she says.

"What do you mean 'it depends' on me?", he asks.

"Didn't you tell Gadget that you decided not do it? That little mousette is at wits end about you quitting!", she lets out loudly.

"And it figures that she got is wrong... again!", he tells her.

"What do you mean?", Jeanette asks.

"I told her that she has a lot to undo before I decide that I am going to do something for this mission. Until then I quit.", he answers.

"Huh? Wait. What does she have to do- take her clothes off and have sex with you?", she asks.

"There we go with the sex angle again.", he begins to answer her, "No. OK. Let me ask you this. Did you tell anyone that you caught Tammy and I in bed?"

"No. Misao knows because Tammy opened her big mouth in front of her.", Jeanette answers.

"OK. She did to everyone out there.", he tells her.

"What?", she asks?

"Gadget told everybody. From the boys at CDRR Headquarters to Captain RangerReady23 and his crew and everyone else she ran into.", he explains.

"And how do you know this?", she asks.

"They – Chip and the boys and Captain RangerReady23 and a few of his crew confronted me about it last night. No, they made threats against me with violence to leave Tammy alone or else.", he answers her, "And they, in this confrontation, told me that Gadget told them that you and she caught Tammy and I were sleeping together and doing a lot more than just sleep."

"I don't believe it.", Jeanette says to herself.

"If she wants me back on that mission tomarrow, she has a lot to undo, basically telling the whole the CDRR and its affiliates who could have caught wind of what she said, that we were not making puppies in my bed and we were sleeping after 10 hours of studying- which she got an A- on her mid term exam grade. And those idiots who dared to confront me better apologize for sticking their noses in squirrel business where they do not belong, none of them are squirrels. How dare they think of me as a dog and her as a slut!", Fernando tells her.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do help her with it.", Jeanette says to herself but loud enough to be heard.

"Oh no you don't.", he tells her, "This she has to do it alone. And she has 26 hours to do it in."

"I'll still help her, but first you tell me, are you in or not.", she says in a stern tone of voice.

"I'll see you tomarrow.", he answers her.

"But the mission is tomorrow!", she yells at him.

"And I'll give you the answer tomarrow. Bring Gadget with you so I can give you two my answer, and I'll decide then depending on how successful she was in undoing her part. And dress minimally. I already have the Italian EMT Uniforms in everyone's sizes and the Italian Ambulance should arrive in the park lot garage by midnight tonight.", he explains to her, then throws in, "Voi Parlate italiano?"

"What was that?", she asks.

"Do you speak Italian?" he translates for her.

"Well, no.", she answers.

"Then start reading the phrase book and learn a few lines tonight. You are going to need them.", he tells her, "I don't want to tell the authorities what are we doing in a murder scene with a fake ambulance and fake uniforms."

"Alright... I'll see what I can do.", she replies.

"Gadget too. In fact after you help her with what she needs to do, you two can study together.", he says to her sternly.

Jeanette lets out a sigh "Alright.", as she got up from her chair. She starts to walk to the door.

"You had lunch yet?", he asks.

"I have a date with Misao.", she answers him.

"Alright. I have to stay here so Gadget can do her thing in peace and I don't get into another confrontation again.", he says, "OK. I'll order some Chinese."

"Beef Lo Mien with Egg Foo Young, fried dumplings and a large house iced tea?", Jeanette asks.

"The usual, yes.", he answers.

"I don't know how you put it away, but I'll order it for you on the way to the café. The Dragon Inn or The Golden Oriental Palace?", she says and asks.

"The Golden Oriental Palace. The Dragon Inn puts too much MSG in their food.", he answers, "You need a menu?"

"I have them on Speed Dial.", she says as she shows off her iPhone.

"Tell them no salt and lots of hot sauce.", he throws in.

"And you don't scare the delivery boy.", she throws back at him, "You have a nasty reputation of giving delivery boys hell."

"Not my fault if they enter the premises when the door opens and the anti-intrusion robot goes after them.", he retorts, "Tell them to call when they get here and not to knock on the door. I'll take care of the rest."

Jeanette shakes her head and sighs, "Anything else for the master of the house? Maybe a quickie fling on the bed, or perhaps a long slow blow job?"

"What?", he asks.

"Didn't you tell Misao that she there to only satisfy the urges of the master of house, which is you?", she asks sternly.

"Yes, I told her that, but I told her after I caught her trying to break into the house. And you know the law – if I capture somebody in my house who does not belong there, I have the right to do as I please with her. She's lucky I did not splatter her brains across the lawn or the anti-intrusion robot went after her.", he answers her.

"HMPH!", she responds as she crosses her arms under her breasts.

"The Lie Detector is down stairs and you know how to use it.", he adds.

"That wont be necessary.", she tells him, "You just behave yourself for the next 24 hours or so until we get this mission done."

"Alright. I'll be here. Its not like I have nothing to do...", he tells her.

"Yeah, whatever.", Jeanette says before stepping out of the room, "I'll let myself out." She continues down the hall and out the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Mission Countdown T –26 hours.

The Chinese food delivery came without incidence and Fernando had his lunch. It was followed by a lengthy shower, along with several dirty clothes being washed in the laundry room downstairs. There was little to do but a few household chores and they were quickly done. He spends the rest of his day in the basement's laboratories checking out various readouts from the Chrono Server.

Everyone else is having one of those days they would wish they did not have. Unlike Fernando's Porsche, Juanita has one of the agency limousines driven by one of her intern agents. Another sits next to him as a Range Rover Discover rides behind with four more inside. Such protection would be for a VIP or visiting international dignitary. But this is an intern team in training, as team leader and their instructor, Juanita is the one they are to protect at all costs. As her guest, Tammy becomes another target they are to protect.

Their first stop was the Averex store on South Broadway, it was an unscheduled stop but one Juanita wanted to do. They park their cars in front of the store. An eagle eyed traffic ticket agent trots over to them as he pulls out his ticket book. All but the driver from the Range Rover exit the vehicle as the traffic ticket agent stops by their vehicle. He notices the agents in suits and dark glasses taking their positions on the side walk and wonders if he should give them a ticket or just walk away. The one in the limousine steps out and walks up to him from behind and places a hand on the his shoulder.

"Do yourself a favor when you see us, walk away.", the agent tells him, flashing his shield to his face. The traffic ticket agent nods his head vigorously and then walks away in a hurried pace. The intern agent walks back to the limo and opens its rear door. Extending his hand, he helps Juanita and then Tammy out the car.

Juanita takes Tammy by the arm and points to the store, "We're going in there for a moment."

"But...", Tammy complains but is dragged inside.

Inside with two other agents, Tammy could only look around the store, seeing various leather flight jackets, uniforms and assorted military styled clothing in various vintage. The display cases had various items from assorted aircraft models, flight mission patches, books, pins, pens and jewelry.

A store clerk walks up to them, "How can I help you today?"

Juanita pushes Tammy in front of her, "She needs a NASA Fitted Flight Suit, an F14 Tomcat Flight Jacket, an F18 Nylon All Weather Flight Jacket and a pair of Smoke Quartz Ray Ban glasses."

The store clerk looks at Tammy, "Come with me, Miss.", as he take her hand. She is taken to a private fitting room.

Juanita looks over at the counter, looking over various mission patches and assorted reading material. The girl at the counter walks up to her.

"Is there anything you would like?", the counter girl asks.

"Hmmm…I'll take the Skunk Works patch, the SR71 patch, YF12 and A12 patches and, I don't see it, but do you have the NASA patch for STX 1051?", Juanita asks.

"STX 1051? That's a rare one. Its going to cost you.", the counter girl says.

"Money's not a problem. In fact, after I show you something you might be giving it to me.", Juanita tells her.

The counter girl laughs for a second, "We'll see about that."

At CDRR Headquarters, Jeanette walks in and finds Gadget in her room. She was sitting at her drawing table with her arms crossed on it and head down on them.

"Gadget, you and I got a job to do.", Jeanette says out loud.

"What job?", Gadget ask without lifting up her head.

"Before we can go rescue Tammy's mother and sister, you got something to do.", Jeanette tells her.

Gadget lifts her head up and looks at Jeanette, "What would that be?"

"You got somebody's reputation to fit.", Jeanette tells her.

From looking at Jeanette to now looking at the floor, "I don't know how..."

Jeanette walks up to Gadget and takes her by the arm, pulling her off her seat and takes her to the main room. She presses the 'Rescue Ranger Call Button' on the wall. The alarm sounds off, Chip, Dale and Monty arrive. Chip turns off the alarm with another button press. He looks at Jeanette as he crosses his arms.

"What's the emergency?", Chip asks sternly.

"Gadget has something to say to you guys.", Jeanette tells him.

"Well, Gadget?", Chip asks his wife.

Gadget looks at him, then at Jeanette, followed by Dale and Monty as she fidgets. She lets out a sigh before making her statement, "I'm sorry."

"Sowwie for wut, luv?", Monty asks.

"I may have said something that I should not have.", Gadget says nervously.

"Just say it.", Dale throws in.

"Alright.", Gadget begins, "I said something Fernando and Tammy sleeping together and that something might be going on between them."

"Something definitely is going on between them.", Chip says out loud.

"Want to be kicked in the acorns again Chip?", Jeanette asks. He shakes his head nervously. "Then shut up and listen!", Jeanette throws at him.

They all stand there in silence for the moment.

"Gadget, as you were saying?", Dale asks her.

"Yeah...", Gadget starts again, "Nothing is going on between Fernando and Tammy. They slept together but that was after hours of studying for her test."

"What was this test about?", Chip doubts the authenticity of the comment.

"It was her EMT/Paramedic and Emergency Medicine Midterms. I seen her grades. She got an A-", Jeanette tells him.

Chip could only stand there flabbergasted.

"She did! Great!", Gadget says out loud.

"She still needs to pass her final. Then she gets her Paramedic/EMT Certification and is a step closer to medical school.", Jeanette explains.

"But this is a start!", Gadget exclaims.

"So nothing was happening between them?", Dale asks.

"Nothing.", Gadget tells him.

"Then what was this 'Business of Squirrels' bullcrap he was slinging!", Chip lets out.

"Fernando is very private about his life and there you were slinging crap on it. How would you like it if everyone is making comments about you and Gadget before you two got married? Making threats for you to leave her or else? You would not like it, would you!", Jeanette tells him, "If you would not like it, think how Fernando would feel."

"Tammy is a squirrel, Fernando is too. And what they do is their business.", Gadget tried to explain.

"You're not helping, Gadget.", Jeanette tells her.

"But I was trying to explain...", Gadget replies.

"You're not helping, Gadget.", Jeanette tells her again. Gadget bows her head in disgrace as Jeanette continues, "There are things in Squirrel Society that the rest of us don't accept or understand. It is something that they do, like when we take care of our kids and give them reassurance that the monsters under the bed are gone and things would be alright. Squirrels do it in their adult years, reassuring themselves that things will be alright, especially if one of them is a bit skittish..."

"And Tammy is very skittish...", Gadget interrupts her.

"Gadget...", Jeanette calls to her.

"Fernando's the skittish one?", Gadget asks, continuing, "I would not think so, with all the rescues and all he did for us. Aren't you his EMT Partner? You would know if he's skittish or not. Right?"

"Gadget, Shut up! Please!", Jeanette tells her.

Gadget just looks at her while biting on her lower lip.

"Now. Its no secret that Tammy is having a hard time adjusting to living alone. But everyone thought either she would get used to it or in the case of certain male members of the CDRR organization have her move in with them. Though she did not move in with him, she has recently decided in spending time with him and he has supported her emotionally in this hard time of adjustment for her. And I'll add, nothing has happened between them as of yet.", Jeanette explains.

"Alright, Jeanette. You had me convinced that nothing was going on until squirrels reassuring themselves in their adult years. Now I know something is going on between them.", Chip says to her.

"She's still a virgin. Aren't you listening?", Jeanette tells him.

"If she is a virgin, prove it.", Chip challenges her.

"OK. I'll prove it.", Jeanette tells him, "Like a male, when a female begins to have sex, even for the first time, she goes through changes in her physical features, personality, her attitude, the way she carries herself and even her scent. The last one is important because Tammy still smells like Tammy. She might have a bit of Fernando's scent on her but that's because they shared the same bed and blankets and that is only temporary. If she would have had sex with him, his scent would have been on her much heavier and permanent. Since that change has yet to happen to her, she is still a virgin."

"Well, that's true. Tammy smells like Tammy, only more so, like when she is during mating season.", Dale comments out loud.

"And how would you know how Tammy smells like during Squirrel Mating Season?", Gadget confronts Dale.

"Tammy smells like she has not taken a shower in a couple of days during Squirrel Mating Season.", Chip answers, immediately followed by a slap each from Gadget and Jeanette. "Hey!", he yells at the both of them.

"That was the most awful and disturbing thing I ever heard! Every female goes through it in her lifetime! Some things cant helped!", Jeanette tells him.

"I don't want to hear it – you sir, are sleeping on the couch tonight!", Gadget tells Chip, then she turns to Dale, "And you, go look for another place to sleep in! You aint sleeping here no more!"

"But this was our place before you moved in with us...", Dale complains.

In about an hour, Tammy comes out in a Sky Blue Astronaut Jump Flight Suit and leather jacket. She look all confused and dazed at what she was wearing.

"Why am I wearing this?", Tammy asks as she steps up to Juanita.

Juanita takes the patch off the counter and shows it to her, "One day you will know what this means, but first read the names on it."

"STX 1051, F. Gutierrez, J. Strickland, K. Nelson, and J. Gonzalez...", Tammy reads them out loud then turns to Juanita, "Don't know any of them."

"If you got internet access, Google STX 1051 and see the results, if it gives any.", Juanita tells her.

"But why am I wearing it?", Tammy asks.

"Because one day you are going to need it. Now go back and change into your normal clothes, I'll take care of the bill.", Juanita tells her.

It takes Tammy five minutes to change back into her clothes. The items she had tried on were wrapped up and put into clothing boxes which were taken to the front counter area to be rung up on the cash register. Tammy was leaving the changing area as Juanita was receiving the shopping bag with Tammy's things inside. She give it to her as soon as Tammy catches up with her.

In another minute they were back in the Limo, on their way to another store a couple of blocks away. Like before they enter it, an all exclusive women's clothing store specializing in name brand items. They were met up by a sales person as they entered the door.

"What would you ladies be in interested in?", the sales person asks them.

"Yes. For my friend here, she is going to need a few LBD style one piece dresses, a few skirts, tops, executive suits and a couple of intimate things.", Juanita tells her.

"Come with me then.", the sales person tells them. Giving Tammy a slight shove, they were on their way.

First they went to try on a few dresses, then on to the other items in the store. It takes another three hours for Tammy to try on many of the dresses, skirts, and tops they had on their racks. The executive suits took a while too, as the place had its own tailoring facilities. Thus everything Juanita had picked out for Tammy, and the few things that Tammy picked out was measured and fitted for her.

After a couple of hours of heavy discussions, Jeanette finally managed to come to a consensus with Chip and his little group. This was only part of the problem, as everyone that has been told have to be retold of the truth in order to end the gossip that was going on. Next on the list was Captain RangerReady23, who was soaking up the indignities as his fellow officers and superiors were laying it thick about him being arrested for arguing with another government agency's members.

They get him in on the bridge on his private laptop in a videoconference. He was not in the happiest of moods when they get him. He puts on a head set to maximize the privacy of the conversation.

"What you do all want?", he says looking at this screen full of rodents.

Jeanette makes herself know, "Captain, sir. We got a problem."

"What kind of problem?", RangerReady interrupts her.

"Its with Fernando.", Jeanette continues.

"Figures. I'm going in with an arrest squad and take him down!", RangerReady yells at the screen.

"NO!", Gadget jumps in.

"I think you are getting it wrong, sir.", Jeanette tells him.

"What do you mean, I'm getting it wrong? That squirrel had me in a federal lock up on trumped up charges!", RangerReady continues to yell at the screen. Half of his immediate staff turns to look in his direction then turn away to make it look like they were working.

"Captain, sir. Give me a minute to explain.", Jeanette interjects.

"You got thirty seconds.", the captain tells her.

"Well, Sir. It was Agent Strickland that arrested you, not Fernando. And charges are pending but Fernando is trying to get them dropped. He was also the one that had you released. More importantly, Gadget has something to tell you.", Jeanette tells him, before take Gadget by the upper arms and moving her in front of her.

"Alright Gadget, what do you have to say?", RangerReady says in a more calmed down tone once he sees Gadget.

"Well, Charles, everything that was said is true. But what I have to add is when I said about Tammy and Fernando doing a lot more than sleeping together is not true.", Gadget explains.

"Come that by me again, Gadget?", the captain asks.

"I was wrong when I said that they, Fernando and Tammy were doing a lot more than sleeping together.", Gadget explains.

"I see. But they were sleeping together.", the captain replies.

Gadget explains before Jeanette could, "They were sleeping together because he was helping her study for her Paramedic/EMT mid terms. They studied until they passed out."

"Thank you.", Jeanette whispers in her ear.

"Oh.", RangerReady says out loud, then adds, "So he's completely innocent then?"

"I'm sure Fernando is guilty of something.", Gadget says.

"Gadget!", Jeanette keeps from yelling at her.

"Well, its true. Fernando is guilty of something but its not doing premarital hanky panky with Tammy. I just got to find out what he is guilty of.", Gadget tells them.

"Have it your way, you would have proof that Fernando was at the grassy null during that Kennedy assassination.", Jeanette tells her.

"I'm sure as a time traveler, he could be.", RangerReady says out loud before Gadget would.

"Not possible. Fernando was a baby at the time and Einstein's rule apply – no person can be at two places at the same time no matter their age.", Jeanette tells him.

"He can't be that old!", RangerReady says out loud.

"That's besides the point. We are going to need you to inform everyone that you have involved of this updated material so people can stop confronting him on a private and personal issue. If it continues, somebody is going to get hurt and it wont be Fernando but through his actions.", Jeanette explains.

"This smells of a cover up. Why should I involve myself in this?", the captain presses his authority.

"Because you were not alone last night when you confronted him, Charles.", Gadget tells him.

Jeanette adds, "They need to be informed as well as anyone else. And its not a cover up. What would you do If people were confronting you with violence about leaving your girl friend. Though Tammy is not Fernando's girlfriend, it is the same thing."

"I see. Alright. I'll inform certain involved crew members in private about this .", RangerReady tells her, "Captain RangerReady23 of the USS Enterprise – Out."

The connection gets disconnected from his end.

Shortly afterwards two captains and the fleet admiral walks up behind Captain RangerReady23.

"Captain, come with us.", the admiral says to him. He closes his laptop and puts it on his seat as he gets up. One of the captains takes the laptop as the admiral continues, "We intercepted that internet call. I have to say, we are going to have a talk in private."

Captain RangerReady23 Bows his head and follows them off the Operations Bridge.

Back at Rescue Rangers Headquarters, the members of the tiny group look at each other. If them all, Jeanette lets out a sigh.

"I have to speak to Misao about this. You guys need to talk to who ever it was you involved.", Jeanette tells them before leaving the building.

This leaves the others to look at each other for a moment.

"I got to tell Sparky.", Chip says as he starts to walk away.

"Oh my...", Gadget says to herself, "I need Jeanette's helps some more!" She runs out the house after her.

Five stores and more than twice as many hours, Tammy sits back against the limousine seats near at the brink of exhaustion. The many bags that filled the floor of the back of the limo seem to horde their space, giving barely any space for her and Juanita. The one thing that Tammy forgets is that this is New York City, the city that never sleeps. All she wanted to do was go home, his home, and go to bed.

"Can we go home?", Tammy asks.

"We're not done yet.", Juanita answers, "Lets go eat."

"Eat?", Tammy asks.

"Yes. Eat.", Juanita answers, "I'm thinking... one of Fernando's favorite places."

"Where would that be?", Tammy asks.

"I'm thinking between Pizzeria Uno's or Paul's Place. Hmmm... Cheepo might be at Uno's.", Juanita says to herself, but loud enough to be heard.

"Who's Cheepo?", Tammy asks.

"Oh, you heard me?", Juanita asks, then answers the question, "Cheepo is a black squirrel from Africa, supermodel a decade and a half ago until a car accident almost killed her. Her name is Swahili for Beauty, which she is. Now she's the North East manager and owner of half of the Pizzeria Uno's in the city. She's done well for herself over the years."

"So, if its one of the places Fernando likes to go, does he know her?", Tammy asks.

"Know her? Intimately.", Juanita answers.

"Intimately?", Tammy almost yells.

"Long story, short, he saved her life on more than one occasion and have been lovers on and off over the years.", Juanita answers.

"Are they still seeing each other?", Tammy asks.

"As far as I know, not in a while. But Fernando tends to keep that part of his life a secret from me. Its not like I'm observing him all the time. I do have my own life to live.", Juanita tells her in answering.

"I want to go home then, his home.", Tammy says, too soft to be demanding.

"You cant go cant go home, not to his place in the least.", Juanita tells her.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"I believe he already told you. He has a mission starting tomorrow, and he does not need any distractions. You are a distraction. You will be spending that time with me.", Juanita explains. Tammy was at a lost for words.

After a moment of silence, Juanita calls to the limo driver, "Jeeves. Paul's Place."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Mission Prisoner in the Castle; Countdown T –1 hour.

'You are a distraction.', rung inside Tammy's head like the echo of thunder from a nearly place lightning bolt.

"Aren't you going to eat your burger?", Juanita asks.

"Huh?", Tammy replies as her train of thought is derailed.

"Aren't you going to eat your burger?", Juanita repeats herself.

"Oh.", Tommy replies. She looks at the burger and picks it up, taking the only bite from burger is has. She puts the burger down as she slowly chews it.

"Eat up. After this its my place for a good night's rest and for the next couple of days. This way you wont go crazy waiting for his return.", Juanita explains.

Tammy takes a few more bites, maybe taking less than a quarter of the 1/2 pound burger which is Paul's specialty. Juanita continues to attack her meal with a knife and fork. Her intern agents were nearby, giving Paul and his burger palace a profitable night. Tammy looks around and takes in the ambiance, the Art Deco style of the restaurant's jet black and chrome interior, large panel TVs at strategic locations, posters of the dead and famous – mostly actors like Buster Keaton and Oliver Hardy, Tin metal signage of vintage years and assorted gravity toys zipping along on sting bridges up near the ceiling and activated by motors pulling on the strings.

Looking around she finds a familiar face. Hung up by the cash register was a poster with a Red Number 8 on the bottom right corner.

"Juanita?", Tammy asks to call her.

"Not going to eat that?", Juanita returns.

"No, not that.", Tammy answers, then points to the poster by the cash register. "Is that him?", she asks.

Juanita turns to the cash register, seeing the poster by it.

"Oh. It must be new, Fernando held the record of 4 for years.", Juanita answers.

"But, what does the number means?", Tammy asks, adding, "It cant be the number of burgers. These things are huge..."

"It's the number of burgers he ate in a single sitting.", Juanita answers.

"In a single sitting?", Tammy holds back from yelling.

"They were cooked one after another since burgers go bad if they sat around, but yes. One day he came here and ate 4 burgers in front of me and our friends, one after the other, setting the record when there was none that stood for what I can guess is over 20 years. He said that he was hungry then.", Juanita explains, "But 8? Not only did somebody had to break his own record, then he had to break that one. He must have been starving to do that."

"8 burgers? At a half pound each? That's four pound of meat, 64 ounces! Plus bread, plus toppings, plus what ever he is drinking...", Tammy tries to explain.

"And?", Juanita, "Though he has toned down in his eating in these recent years, he used to have a ravenous appetite. At lest he is able to afford to buy food to eat. Not like those stupid rescue rangers who rely on their fans and volunteers on getting food for them. If you think about it, if it were not for them, those rangers would be still gathering acorns and hoping for an easy winter. But Fernando? He's been working since he was 13, and buying food and things to support himself and his family since then."

Tammy does not say a thing as the words sink into her brain with a couple of negative thought coming in about his parents being free loaders mooching off their child. But it was far from the truth, as where Fernando was raised in a family where everyone supported the family and he did his part in doing so from the age of 4 when he was able to carry the few sticks of sugar cane from the field to his Grandmother at the family's plantation in Puerto Rico.

After burgers and drinks, Juanita too k Tammy to see the Blue Man Group just a couple of blocks away. Then it was home, at least Juanita's mission home when training agents – the Vice Presidential Suite at the Waldorf Astoria. But she does not see where they were going, passing by the elegant hotel, making a right turn on the next corner and half way down the block, to private driveway building entrance into an underground garage. With no distinct signage telling her where she was other than being a few floors below in an underground garage somewhere, Tammy is lead to a private elevator. There was only six floor buttons on it, for a building that has more than 30 stories on it.

It was a long ride up, though not to the top floor pent house area, but a couple of floors below it, underneath the presidential suite and above the agents' floor. The ride was longer than what she could hold her breath.

The elevator door opens to a highly decorated room, not a hallway which most would. Several agents stood about the room as if guarding it. The agents with them disperse to other areas of the room while Juanita leads Tammy to another room. She points to a set of double doors on the wall to the right.

"That is your room. There are two more doors in your room; one is bathroom, the other is the closet. Pick up the phone and food and snacks will be delivered to you. You are not to leave this place without me. The agents in the exit room have orders to shoot first and ask questions later. Do you understand what I have told you?", Juanita tells her.

All Tammy could do was nod her head nervously. Juanita puts her arm around her shoulder and starts leading her to her room. Three agents enter the room, dropping off Tammy's shopping bags from the limo at a corner of the room.

"Its for your safety that you need to be away from Fernando.", Juanita begins to explain, "If you were to be captured by forces unknown, you would be a distraction to him in completing his job as he would try to save you first and not complete the job at hand."

"I see...", was all she was able to muster.

"That's your bed. You can go to sleep now or play dress up with your new outfits. Either way, I'm going to bed.", Juanita says before she turns around and starts to walk away. Tammy just watches her walk away until the room's door closes behind her. She wants to go after her but something tells her not too. Its like having to tell Queen of England 'Excuse me.' How does one go about it without getting on her nerves, even accidentally?

Nonetheless, she goes to check on her closet and bathroom, to check which was which, and use the facilities accordingly. Soon she was folding up the clothes she had on and putting them on the room's table before climbing into bed. Exhaustion catches her quickly and she goes to sleep unknowingly.

Fernando wakes up early, knowing there was a lot to do on this day. By 7:30AM he has eaten, showered and was half way dressed for what he had to do. He checks on his service weapon, making sure it was armed and ready with its safety on and in its shoulder holster. He puts on the holster before putting on his suit jacket. Taking to his Chrono Server room in the basement, he measures off and draws with chalk an area 8ft wide by 14ft long on the floor. The height of the room was over 18ft, more than enough space for anything big to fit in. By 8:30AM he was at the Café Garage looking over the newly arrived ambulance, done in Italian insignias and badges. He checks on supplies, weapons, and defense systems. Everything checks OK with him, but the only thing that bothers him is the readiness of his two partners: Jeanette and Gadget.

Looking at his watch, it's a few seconds approaching 9o'clock. He jumps into the vehicle through the rear patient entrance, closing the doors behind him. As soon as the watch switched from 8:59:59 to 9:00:00, a bright light envelopes the van. It disappears from its spot on the garage floor, reappearing inside the drawn rectangle on the Chrono Server room. At the same time Gadget and Jeanette disappear from their prearranged meeting spot and reappear onto the "Safe Spot" of the Chrono Server room.

Inside the ambulance, Fernando steps out from the rear and walks around to meet the girls who are now looking at the ambulance.

"I'm not going to ask how you got that thing in here. But if you were off by an inch, one of us could have gotten killed.", Jeanette complains and walks up to him as he takes his seat in front of the Chrono Server Console. She drops a brown paper bag on his lap, "There's your breakfast."

"Well good morning to you too.", Fernando says to her before opening the bag.

"Everything set to go?", Jeanette asks. He looks at both her and Gadget, looking their attire of t-shirts and shorts as if they were out jogging. "You said to dress minimally because you have uniforms for us to wear."

"Yea, I did. But I did not expect for girls in t-shirts and shorts. Its October, isn't it cold enough for you out there?", Fernando says and asks.

"You're not the only one who can walks in a cold winter's day in just pants and shirt. Our fur kept us warm.", Jeanette tells him, then asks again, "Everything set to go?"

"You tell me.", Fernando tells her in return.

She stands there with her arms crossed, fuming.

"Look. Incursion time is in 90 minutes. We can prepare during this time, argue about was had to be done or watch you fume. Only one option could get this started, depending on the second option.", Fernando explains to her sternly. After a few seconds of silence, he throws at her, "Well?"

"What do you want to know?", Jeanette asks, holding back the anger within.

He faces to Gadget, "You did your job?"

"Err...", Gadget begins but is interrupted by Jeanette.

"Yes she did, and I helped where I was needed.", Jeanette tells him.

"Were they convinced?", Fernando asks.

"Eh?", Jeanette asks.

"Were they convinced.", Fernando says to her but facing Gadget.

"I think they were.", Gadget answers.

"Then go home and don't bother me again.", Fernando tells her.

Gadget tried to hold back her tear as Jeanette verbally pounces on Fernando, "Of All The Petty Crap You Have Pulled! You Going To Let What People Think Hold You From Doing A Rescue Of A Friend's Mother?"

"A friend's mother who also happened to be a friend as well, yes! Jeanette, you're not a guy but I want you to think like one. Chip, Dale, and all the other assholes out there are thinking that I am succeeding with Tammy where they had failed. They don't like it, they are jealous of it and they will do what they can to stop it from going any further! I already been threatened twice and I threatened them with death if there is a third time. Right now they are plotting and scheming whether or not I will live up to my side of this bargain and how to win at the same time. You're not a guy, but how would you like it if that were to happen to Arik! If he were to be threatened with bodily harm all because some female they tried to date and failed to go to first base with is now friends with him? If you think that me protecting my flying squirrel tail is petty, then I am.", Fernando tells her just as loud.

"I would not like Arik getting hurt, so I would do what I can to help him.", Jeanette tells him, "As I did you through her."

"Prove it.", he tells her.

"It took over two hours to convince Chip that nothing was going on between you and Tammy.", Jeanette tells him in a softer tone.

"That's besides the point.", Fernando says to her, "There is nothing etched in stone by blood's acid saying that they wont be going to kidnap Tammy and burn this tree to the ground with me in it!"

"You're taking this too far, Fernando.", Jeanette tells him.

"Think what you like to think.", Fernando says before he gets up and walks to a closet in the far end of the room. He goes inside and pulls out two uniforms with shirts, pants and other items in a hanging suit bag, with robes, towels, European Bath Soap, and hats. Walking up to Gadget for since she was the closest to him, he gives her one of the set of items. He then walks over to Jeanette and gives her the other set. "You girls know where the bathrooms on this level are. Take 20 minutes to shower up so this way your body leaves as minimal DNA evidence on the field. You both are to wear rubber gloves and shoe covers at all times along with your hair up in hair nets under the EMT Caps and Surgical Masks with the built in goggles."

They both look at him bewildered by his comments and actions.

"I will deal with the boys when we return. And Gadget – remember our deal.", he says to them.

Gadget nods as she heads to the door. Jeanette stay behind until the door closes behind Gadget.

"Why the change of heart? And what's this deal you have with Gadget?", she asks.

"There is no change heart. The deal is simple – any idiot comes at me with threats of violence to undo what little relationship I have with Tammy, I'm undoing this mission from where we stand in the future.", he tells her.

"You would not dare.", Jeanette almost growls at him.

"Try me. Its bad enough the Time Lords don't want this mission to succeed. Thrown in one angered Time Traveler hell bend in making sure it doesn't, and I'll guarantee it wont.", he returns to her, adding, "Take that shower. You got 18 minutes left to get things done."

Though she tries not to show any emotion, she walks out of the room, holding back the temptation to stammer out of it. Soon after the door closes behind her, Fernando sits back on his chair and takes to the second breakfast Jeanette had brought him. It only takes him five minutes to wolf it down. From his seated position, he tosses the garbage empties into the room's wastebasket.

They both come out of the bathrooms from their showers at the same time, stopping in the hallway. Jeanette looks over Gadget and makes a few adjustments to her uniform.

"You are to stay with me at all times during this mission.", Jeanette tells her.

"Why?", Gadget asks.

"Because I don't want to tell your husband that you were shot and maybe killed on a secret mission between us three.", Jeanette explains.

"I don't see why they cant come along.", Gadget complains.

"We already explained why. The more people in the mission, the more it will fail with their deaths. That's guaranteed from the figures on the Chrono Server. And the people we are dealing with are not nice. I don't know why they would kill Rebecca and Bink, but they doing it means that they are criminally minded people who do not care about the safety or wellbeing of others.", Jeanette explains, adding, "If this is the case, I would not be surprised if this was a mafia rub out. Now why would anyone want to involve Tammy's mother and sister to be killed in a mob hit unless..." She suddenly shuts up, not wanting to release her newly formed information to Gadget.

"Unless, what?", Gadget asks.

"Never mind what I just said. We got a mission to do and lives to try to save.", Jeanette tells her as she grabs her by the arm and takes her back into the Chrono Server Room.

Fernando was still at his seat, right elbow on the chair's armrest, hand pseudo –supporting the side of his face: Thumb under his jaw, Index finger on his cheek bone pointing up, middle finger curled up with the rest on his chin. He looks at them and points to the two chairs by the Chrono Server console. Each seat has a plastic bounded report folder on them.

"Sit down and read.", he tells them. Without argument or comment, they do as they say. "You got 10 minutes to read that.", he throws in.

They read the manual in the time they thought they had, Fernando on the other hand was not going to give them 10 minutes, and stops them at 7 minutes. Jeanette complains of the stoppage.

"Why you stopping us? That was not 10 minutes.", Jeanette complains.

"10 minutes or not, you need to be on your toes. This is a life and death mission here, whether or not we succeed.", Fernando argues back.

"What do you want to tell us?", Gadget asks.

"Its simple.", he begins, "We go in, get Bink and her mother, and get out. Should be no more than five minutes, if that that. Only problem is that the house is huge. Three floors; 10 car garage, wine cellar, wine press, fermentation barrels, food storage, and meat cooler in the basement, over 45 rooms and 16 hallways all together."

"Why don't we use the temporal and IR Imaging sensors and appear in front of them?", Jeanette asks.

"If the Time Lords don't want this mission to succeed, would you think that they would try to sabotage the mission?", Fernando tells her. He continues without her answering, "Don't trust the sensors. You transport yourself to one of the screen blips, and you might end up transported to one of the killers who, in seeing you, will kill you."

Jeanette glares at him for the moment.

He continues, "The ambulance will be parked here – on the back side of the house behind the pool shed. From there its 25 yards to the house back entrance which leads to the kitchen and dining area. They will be coming in from the main entrance and chances are they will block it in attempt to kill anyone that tries to escape. But that is over 150 yards to cover. No doubt they will either have radios or cellphones to communicate with each other."

"OK. I can handle that.", Gadget says.

"Handle, what?", Fernando asks.

"Uhm… well, they will be coming in by the main entrance. We just have to avoid them at that point.", Gadget tries to explain.

"What about a frequency jammer?", Jeanette asks.

"Don't know what frequencies they are using. And before you ask , my cellphone jammer only works on American Cellphone networks. Now if I use the All-Frequency Jammer, then nobody for 30 miles will have tv or radio reception, and that will bring in more attention than what we would need.", Fernando explains.

"So no frequency jamming.", Jeanette says to herself, and then points out to Fernando, "You know how stupid this is getting?"

"Explain yourself.", he tells her.

"Here we are with Time Travel Ability, technologies to teleport people and things, and yet we cant do anything in this rescue but to work it the old fashion way.", Jeanette explains.

"Welcome to my world... When technology fails you, what options you have left are the options you need to think on.", he tells her, adding, "But you would know that if you stayed for more lessons, not run away with Misao to bring aliens from the planet Mongo to Earth."

"The Atlantians are not aliens!", Jeanette almost yells at him.

"They are not from this star system. Hell, they are not even part of this galaxy!", Fernando tells her just as loud, "So their DNA is compatible to ours, and rumors persist of them descending from us. But according to Ancient technology, they cannot access it because they are missing the Ancient Gene that you, I, Gadget and almost everyone on Earth has. You can not tells me, their DNA maybe compatible but they are not us. They did not evolve from this planet, they were transplanted here on a whim and a fancy that they would mix in with the population. Well, that failed and they became an isolationist and speciesist society that we know as Oriental Asia. "

"You finished with your tirade?", Jeanette asks.

"No I'm not.", he answers her, continuing, "But I'll continue with it if and when we return. Right now, we got a mission to prepare for."

"I'll be prepared for it, then.", Jeanette replies.

He smirks and nod his head for a second, then goes into the drawer of the console's desk area, pulling out two black cardboard boxes with yellow-gold metallic lettering, "North American Arms: Guardian .32NAA." He hands them out to the women, they both look at it, not wanting to open it.

"Now, lets not get squeamish about it. We are dealing with dangerous people who would not give two shits about your lives if they find you on the premises.", Fernando tells them, "Now open them."

"I Refuse To Carry A Gun!", Gadget yells at him.

"Same here.", Jeanette tells him.

"This is not an option. And garbage tech archery is not going to cut it with people who will kill us if they see us.", Fernando tells them, "As is, I lined your EMT Jackets with Anti-ballistic protection for just in case you get shot it but it only protects your body, not your arms, legs, or head. So you better hope they hit you in the chest, anything else will hurt you if not kill you."

He gets up and pulls out his service weapon and aims it at Gadget.

"Open that box, Gadget.", he tells her.

"You would not dare shoot me.", Gadget says to him.

*BANG!* echoes across the room, the bullet hits Gadget square against her stomache, knocking her to the ground and grabbing her abdomen area. They look at him in shocked horror and terrified awe.

"Consider yourself dead for the bullet proof jacket just saved your life.", Fernando tells her. "Now, get my point. You need to defend yourself from the people we are going to run up against and they will be using real guns with real bullets just like I did." He then looks at Jeanette for a second before adding, "Go ahead and check on her. She's just in shock from force of being shot."

Jeanette subconsciously takes the black box with her as she goes to check on Gadget. She starts unzipper Gadget's jacket, pulling open the layered panels that covers her frontal area and checks inside for blood and potential bleeding.

"Are you alright?", Jeanette asks.

Gadget pants for air but answers, "Yeah, I think so..."

Jeanette turns around to Fernando and yells at him, "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"Tell that to those who would kill Tammy's mother and sister.", Fernando tells her, "This is a lesson you two need to learn. You get face to face with a criminal who has a gun and intents to do you harm, you cant run away because you cant out run a bullet. There is no negotiations unless you are going to turn around, bend over, drop your underwear, raise your tail to show him what you to offer and let him have his way with you and even then he may kill you before, during or after the fact! So your only choice is to face him, confront him with as few words as possible and shoot him before he does you! And with these people, since the evidence shows that Tammy's family and anyone else who is there, was slaughtered like wild pigs in a hunt, offering your ass to them is not going to get you saved."

"You did not had to demonstrate it.", Jeanette sneers.

"Telling you two was not going anywhere.", Fernando tells her, then mocks them, "I Refuse To Carry A Gun!", and adds, "Well, guess what. You are and you are not go to be like little kindergarten babies barking 'I don't wanna!' You are going to do as I say or this mission ends here and now. I'm not going to have either one of you killed like lambs at a slaughter because you refuse to carry protection, for what this is- protection!"

"We cant go, Gadget's jacket might be damaged.", Jeanette states to him.

"If you know one thing, Jeanette, you know I don't buy cheap.", he tells her, handing her his jacket, showing the company name brand tag on it, "Miguel Caballero top of the line ballistics protection jackets are $20 Grand a piece. They can stop a 12 gauge slug at point blank range though it will knock you flat on your ass and maybe break a few ribs in the process. Furthermore, your shirts and t-shirts are also from his company: $9 Grand for the shirt which can stop machine gun fire or Double-O 12 gauge buck shot, and $5 Grand for the t-shirt which can stop small arms fire up to a .50 Dessert Eagle and even a 9mm Uzi Machine Gun. Its what Presidents, VIPs and visiting dignitaries wear. So is your EMT cap is bullet proof, but only protect what it covers, and a shot to it will knock you out unconscious and give you a concussion, but at least your brains wont be splattered across the grassy field. But remember, its not covering your face and a hit there will kill you. It costs over $15 grand since it protects something important – your head."

Jeanette does the figure calculations on her fingers, adding up the cost of such protection, finding it at a level most Upper-Middle Class makes on a joint tax return. Times three for the three of them, and now you're talking Upper Class Salaries. Fernando continues.

"A since a shot from a .45ACP is not going to damage that jacket. So other than getting knocked on her ass, she should be fine.", he tells her. The both look at him in bewilderment. "You two got an hour to familiarized yourselves with the weapons. They are not as big as mine, but they will be useful in your defense. And don't think because you are wearing all those layers of ballistic protection that you're Super Woman, because you're not. A hit to the face and neck will kill you, a shot to the leg will take you down and leave you defenseless in pain while they walk up to you and put a bullet to your forehead."

He gets up and starts to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?", Jeanette almost demands.

"Going to check up on Tammy.", Fernando tells her as he leaves the room.

The door shuts behind him before Jeanette could say a word.

"Ooo... I swear!", Jeanette holds back from yelling.

"Maybe we should do as he wants us to do?", Gadget asks, holding out her gun box already opened, showing the American Arms .32NAA inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Family Assassination End Game.

The Polancco Estate near Milan; 2:30:00 AM Italian Time.

A bright flash of light appears behind the pool shed, making it invisible to those in the Polancco Estate in front of it. Where the light flashed stands an Emergency Services Ambulance. Inside the three occupants look around. Only light that as on was the one inside the medical area of the ambulance.

The male of the group looks at a laptop, a map of the area shows several occupants inside shows much of the entire family was there, eight occupants, all in separate areas of the house. Another group of three closely together on the main road, approaching the estate entrance.

"Its time to go.", the male tells them as he opens the rear doors.

"Fernando?", one of the females call to him.

"Yes, Jeanette?", he answers her.

"Be careful out there.", she answers him.

He looks at the laptop screen one more time, seeing the three already by the estate mansion's doorway. He pulls out his gun, advances the round into the chamber and runs into the darkness. Jeanette and Gadget step out and walk to either side of the pool shed, looking at the dark shadow that is the huge house of the Polancco estate. Jeanette turns on her recording equipment and Palm sized computer system by OQO, tying it to the satellite network as Fernando set it up to do to connect to the Chrono Server at his home. She links up and logs in, then waits. Gadget had nervously drawn out her gun to her side and holds it by its handle, finger off the trigger as Fernando had taught her moments before.

For a long time it was quiet, though adrenaline can make time seem like a short time had passed by in a very long sense of time. The tiny computer's screen says the time as 2:35:40PM.

A gunshot is heard from the front of house, followed by and painful yell of a male's voice in the throws of near death. It was followed by another shot and then silence. Some 30 seconds passed until the next shot is heard. More time passes and another shot fired, as if the occupants inside were being hunted down one by one. If they had European style walkie-talkie cellphone radios, they would be listening to the chatter.

"That's three males down.", a voice says on the frequency.

"Continue until everyone is dead.", another voice returns.

What Fernando thought was the kitchen was really the Recreation Room, on the opposite side of the house to the kitchen. He curses himself out for this mistake, as he quietly makes it to the hallway to walk quietly to the kitchen. Passing by the staircase, he can hear voices upstairs and footsteps walking about. He makes it to the kitchen on a quiet trot, needing to pass by another staircase and down a short hall to where the kitchen is.

He opens the door and walks into the room, stopping in mid step as a butcher knife impales itself on the wooden wall inches away in front of him. He turns to where the knife came from, seeing Rebecca Squirrel there behind one of the large counters with several large knives on it just a few yards away.

She picks up another large knife and readies herself to throw it but yells, "Who are you!"

"Its me! Fernando! From The Acorn Café!", he yells back at her. Raising both his hands above his head, shows his gun in one of them.

"What's Going On! And Why Do You Have A Gun!", she yells at him.

"We Need To Get Out! I Don't Know What's Going On! I Do Know There Is Men In The House Killing Everyone Inside!", he tells her.

A couple of more shot are heard upstairs, followed by a little girl's scream. "Oh No! Bink!", Rebecca Squirrel-Polancco shouts out before running out of the room past Fernando with a large knife in her hand. Bink can still be heard yelling and screaming upstairs.

He runs after her, "Mrs. Squirrel! Don't...!", he starts to chase after her to the first set of stairs.

She was ahead of him by at least half the staircase, "I'm Coming For You, BINK!" Several shots are fired as she puts her foot on the top step, hitting her in multiple places.

Fernando stops half way up the stairs, pinning himself against the wall and his gun aimed at the top of the stairs. The smell of alcohol reeks just several steps in front of him as does the smell of cigarettes. Somehow the combinations of the two seem to go into a hidden memory that he prefers to remain hidden. What little light that was about the dark place reflect of the glass of the tinted glasses on someone's face at the top of the stairs.

More shots are fired about the house and just as the last shot is fired, Bink's screams for help that never comes end abruptly.

"Uncle John", a younger male voice says as it approaches the top of the staircase, "Everyone's been killed and that little girl finally stopped bitching to spare her life. That knife you gave me cut her flesh like warm butter."

"There's unexpected company.", a deep husky voice says to the younger.

Fernando thinks of his options, finding then fleeting with as the other set of eyes look down the stairs. If it were one on one, he may have a chance, but he thinks and recalls hard when Mrs. Squirrel was shot. How many shots were heard? More then six, maybe eight, but a couple were in rapid succession to have come from a single gun. Putting his foot against the wall slowly, Fernando makes his plan and decides to take action.

Pushing off against the wall, Fernando dives over the exposed hand rails extending his 'wings' to glide across the length of the hall while reaching out to with his gun hand and letting off a volley of fire. They begin to shoot at him at the same time, hitting him several times. Though his anti-ballistic protection protects him from the hits to his body, one shot gets lucky and hits him on the bicep of his gun arm. It rips through his arm and against the ballistic protection of his jacket.

Though he manages to hold onto his gun, the wing flap on that side goes limp, losing all lift it had. He deliberately crashes as quietly as possible less than half way down the hall. At least he was in the darkness where they could not see him.

Switching the gun to his other hand, he puts it away in his jacket pocket while continuing down the hall in as quiet a pace as possible. He hears them walk to the bottom of the stairs, hearing the deep husky voice say, "He's probably in the kitchen. Lets go look for him."

Hearing the kitchen door open, Fernando makes his move to hasten his pace to the Recreation Room where he entered. But taking a longer step, he fells a sharp pain in the side of his chest and breathing has became difficult. He cant sit there and think as to why, his only thought was to get out as intact as possible. Holding on to his arm , he hunches over and takes running steps to his target. The next 10 seconds would be the longest he will think he has ever lived through.

The men in the building finds the kitchen empty and as well as the immediate area and give up their search. They leave through the main entrance from which they came. The sound of a car engine is heard as it is started and drives away.

Seeing that they leaving, Jeanette runs into the house to check on its occupants. Gadget runs over to Fernando, helping him to the rear of the ambulance. He sits on the step bumper of the ambulance.

"What happened in there?", Gadget asks.

"I could not save them.", he answers.

"Then we try again.", she says.

"We cant do that.", he tells her.

"We just have to go into the past with your Time Machine and try again!", she explains as if she had all the answers.

"That's not possible!", he tells her.

"WITH OR WITHOUT YOU, I'M GOING TO DO IT!", Gadget yells at him. She tries to go into the ambulance to back up computer tied to the Chrono Server.

He gathers his strength and ignores the pain as much as possible and grabs her from behind.

"DAMN YOU GADGET! I TOLD YOU WE COULD NOT SAVE THEM!", he yells at her.

"YES WE COULD HAVE... GRRRR! NOW LET ME GO SO WE CAN TRY AGAIN!", Gadget growls at him

"ITS OVER GADGET! WE TRIED AND WE FAILED! TAKE OUR LOSES AND BE GONE WITH IT", Fernando tells her.

Jeanette joins in from checking the house, "They are all dead in there... Nothing we can do from this point."

"THEN WE COME IN A HALF HOUR EARLIER AND TRY AGAIN!", Gadget yells out.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT, GADGET!", Fernando yells at her.

"FUCK YOU, FERNANDO! FUCK YOU AND LET ME GO!", Gadget tries to fight him off.

"I CAN'T LET YOU UNTIL YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL LET THIS GO!", Fernando tells her as he continues to hold onto her.

"Gadget- there is nothing we can do now. And we have to leave before the ambulance and police comes and finds us.", Jeanette explains.

Gadget then begins to cry. As she does, Fernando lets her go. She sits up into a ball and continues to cry.

"Alright Jeanette, lets go home.", he says.

The camera sees a bright flash of light.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Altered States of Reality.

The ambulance appears behind Fernando's house in a flash of light where no one in the café would be able to see it. Jeanette walks up to Fernando and Gadget and looks him over quickly, as if to get it over with as soon as possible. But in the act of checking him, she finds blood dripping from where he stood.

"Fernando?", Jeanette calls to him.

"What do you want?", he snaps at her.

"You been shot, haven't you?", she asks

"Does it matter?", he snaps at her again.

"If you been hurt, you need to see a doctor.", she tries to explain.

He walks up to her and reaches to her keyboard and types on it. A bright light flashes a few feet away from them with Dr. Aiesha standing there.

"What is going on?", Dr. Aiesha asks both angered and shocked.

"I need emergency medical treatment, now.", Fernando explains to her.

"What happened that you wont go to the emergency room.", Dr. Aiesha asks.

"I got shot.", Fernando started to explain but is interrupted.

"In Italy.", Jeanette throws in.

Dr. Aiesha looks at her as if she was crazy but then realizes that this is her father, the Time Traveler, so anything would be possible. He takes her by the arm and hauls her to the door, "I need surgery... now."

Jeanette and Gadget follow them into the house, though Fernando says a command to teleport him and his doctor daughter to the medical facility in the house. With them gone, Jeanette and Gadget continue to the living room where Jeanette takes a seat in one of the single chairs.

"Where did they go?", Gadget asks as she looks aound.

"Probably to the medical room in the basement.", Jeanette answers.

"So they are going to take a while?", Gadget asks.

"They might...", Jeanette answers, pausing for a second, "What do you have in mind?"

"Lets go to his time travel room and redo the mission, but a half hour early.", Gadget answers.

"Cant do that.", Jeanette tells her.

"Why not?", Gadget asks.

"If you do, that will create two you in Italy when there should be one. That cant happen, and if it does, one of you will be annihilated. Which one remains to be seen, but it will not work. You will forget why you are there and wont do the mission if you were to repeat it.", Jeanette explains.

"Is this absolute?", Gadget asks.

"According to Einstein it is.", Jeanette answers.

"Then its time theory was put to the test.", Gadget tells her.

"Don't.", Jeanette replies sternly.

"Why not?", Gadget asks in a miffed tone.

"In your rescue when you and Urth Quake had that adventure that went bad, there was an incident involving one of the CDRR Ambulances. Something happened and there were two of the same ambulance appearing one after the other and parked nose to nose inches part. They were the same vehicle, with the same equipment inside. The only difference was the supplies – the one I came in on was a full truck, the other was half empty from a major rescue it did before it got there. Then an energy bubble enveloped them and then there was one again, but this one was filled with supplies from both ambulances. Strange on seeing it happen, but that is what happened. And that was an inanimate object. I cant even speculate on what would happen if it were to happen to a living, breathing person. I doubt you would survive the ordeal.", Jeanette tries to push the point for her not to even think of doing it.

Gadget gives her a mean look.

"I'm not happy with this mission failing. But if Fernando got shot, what makes you think it will not happen to either of us if we tried again. I doubt we would survive if we went into the house with him.", Jeanette tells her, driving the point home with, "I'm willing to do my all to save a friend, but if it means dying for that person, I would not. You seen that Fernando almost did."

Gadget thinks, turning to look at her a couple of times before deciding on what to say.

"Alright. It cant happen now. But when an opportunity opens where we can save them again, I wont hesitate to act.", Gadget says out loud but to herself.

"There might never be such an opportunity.", Jeanette tells her.

Gadget takes a few steps to walk away towards the hallway to leave the house, but Jeanette calls her, "Gadget?" Gadget turns around to face her from the hallway. Jeanette finishes her statement as she points to one of the tables in the room, "Your gun, put it on the table and leave it behind."

"Oh.", Gadget says as she returns to the room, taking out her gun and puts it on the table as told to do so.

"Where are you going?", Jeanette asks.

"Home.", Gadget answers.

"Not like that you're not.", Jeanette tells her.

"What do you mean?", Gadget asks.

"You came in here in a t-shirt and shorts, not in an Italian Emergency Medical Technician's Uniform.", Jeanette answers her.

"Well, Uhm...", Gadget started to say.

"We'll wait for Fernando and Dr. Aiesha to return so we can change into what we had on.", Jeanette explains, "So have a seat while we wait."

Gadget sits down though is not happy with the options. Its another 20 minutes before Fernando returns with his doctor daughter, his arm in a sling.

"Finally.", Jeanette comments to herself.

"Its not my fault this idiot got himself shot.", Dr. Aiesha tells her.

"Hey!', Fernando tries to interject but is cut off by Jeanette.

"We'll be downstairs in the showers and put these uniforms in the lab for your disposal.", Jeanette tells him before getting up, "Come on Gadget."

Father and daughter watch them go to the basement door before it closes behind them.

"Well, what happened?", Dr. Aiesha asks of her father.

"It's a failed mission. That is all I'm going to say because the ramifications of it exploding into something bigger is just too much to tell you or anyone else.", Fernando answers his little but yet grown up girl.

"I'll leave it alone for now. But if you got shot, that means others have died.", Dr. Aiesha points out.

"Like I said, leave it alone.", he tells her.

"Lets hope your two friends also leave it alone.", she tells him.

"They will.", he says, if to himself.

"One more thing, daddy...", she asks.

"Its always daddy when you want something. Now what is it.", he tells her.

"So it is. Well... Next secret mission you have, tell me so I don't end up being pulled out of one medical emergency to take care of yours.", she tells him, "I have to go to the hospital and take care of a few patients."

"Yeah. I'm sure you got some half ton slob who's foot fungus and toe jam you need to clean up.", he tells her.

"Believe in what you want to believe, father. But I do have a job to do.", Dr. Aiesha tells him.

"OK. And thank you. Computer, Send Dr. Aiesha to her hospital office.", he says. she was gone in a flash of light. Fernando lets out a sigh and looks at his bandaged arm in the sling. "Two weeks, yeah right."

As he thinks for another half minute, Jeanette and Gadget come out of the basement in their shorts and t-shirts. He looks at them as they look at him.

"You want something?", Jeanette asks him.

"This does not leave from the three of us.", Fernando tells her and Gadget.

"It wont come out of me.", Jeanette tells him.

"Make sure you do. I don't want to bring Juanita and her class of flunkies in black to mind wipe the entire café.", Fernando warns her, mostly Gadget.

"You wouldn't dare.", Jeanette tells him.

"Don't do anything that might incur that from happening.", he tells her, then looks over Gadget, "That goes double for you."

"What did I do?", Gadget complains like a little girl.

"Nothing. Yet. And that's the problem. This mission is to remain secret, no matter what happens next.", he tells her.

"I'll do my best.", Gadget bows her head to look at the floor.

"I need you to do better than your best, because look at what my best did to me as it was not good enough.", Fernando tells him,

"We get the point.", Jeanette complains, then takes Gadget by her wrist, "Lets go."

She takes Gadget to the hallway and out the house. Then them gone, Fernando takes off his shirt and t-shirt slowly and gingerly until they were off, exposing the rib bandages that goes around his body. He takes a few steps to the sofa where he sits down for a moment. The day was still young and full of promise, but as far as he was concerned it was over.

Though he did not want too, he ends up sleeping a few hours into the afternoon. It was the sound of metal grinding on metal that wakes him up. And the house was coming from inside the house.

He goes to his room and takes his gun and mind wiper from his desk, and takes them to the source of the noise: the basement.

It would not have mattered if he came with a marching parade band playing loudly, as the noise of was incredibly loud. He finds Gadget kneeled down in the basement still in her shorts and t-shirt with an electric automotive grinder, trying to cut away at the door. Being made from a special combination of Space Iron-14, Carbon-14, Titanium and Carbide, it was not going to open any time soon.

No word was going to get her attention, so Fernando pulls out his gun and carefully aims it at the grinder against the door. A slow squeeze of the trigger releases a bullet to fly across the room at near Mach 1 speeds. Hitting the grinder knocks it out of her hand. She freezes in place and slowly turns around to where the shot came from. Fernando looks at her as she sees him several feet away from her.

"What are you doing?", he asks her, then changes his mind, "No. How did you get in here, and what are you doing?"

"Uhm... I left something personal in there?", Gadget tries to play it off.

"You need to get out of this place. Now.", Fernando tells her.

"I'm sorry", she says to him as she got up on her feet, then starts to shimmy her shorts part way down her waist, "Maybe I can make it up to you?"

"How about no, never and get out of my house.", he tells her sternly.

"I can make it worth your while.", Gadget hints at him, lightly smacking her rear end that faces him.

"Yeah right. Unless you got Morphine for the pain or magic to heal me with, I would advise you to get out.", he tells her.

"But don't you want some nice tight blonde maus booty?", Gadget tries to taunt him seductively.

"Not today, tonight, or any other time. Now leave or else.", Fernando warns her.

"Or else what?", Gadget asks in challenge.

"Computer, teleport subject- Gadget Hackwrench ten feet above the deep end of the lake near the Acorn Café.", he says. He could only get a microsecond glimpse of Gadget's eyes opening wide in disbelief and bewilderment before a flash of light takes her away to the projected coordinates. Fernando can almost believe that he can hear her scream before she hits the water in free fall.

He goes back to the living room. As he goes back to the spot on the sofa he was on, he thinks about methods of rapidly healing his wounds. At the same time at the Waldorf Astoria, Juanita has been monitoring the mission since he has waken up. She knows what he's been through, his wounds and his mindset. But she needs to now deal with Tammy, extending her stay by another 24 to 48 hours.

All this activity makes Fernando realize he was hungry. He walks to the kitchen and makes himself a multi-meat and cheese sandwich on a Kaiser Roll. A little mayonnaise and mustard completes his creation. Taking some Pineapple – Orange juice, he puts his meal on a plate and onto the service island. He stands on the kitchen side and eats his tiny meal.

She floats about as a small ball of light around the tree that makes his house and home. Unlike any physical being would have trouble getting in, but being a non-corporal being of energy and thought patterns, she makes her way through the window by the door and goes down the hall to where the living room was. There she materializes into a physical self that everyone knows as Tinkerbell. Fernando is aware of her being there but continues with his small meal. She takes her steps deliberately towards the island counter area of the kitchen and takes a seat to sit on. She leans over the counter towards him.

"What ever is going on in that head of yours, you did not fail through your own actions.", Tinkerbell tells him.

"Hello Tink.", he tells her, "Why are you here, to try to cheer me up?"

"I know you all too well and seen you through this before. So yes, I am. So first...", she tells him before taking out her wand and pointing it at him. A bolt of living energy flows from it to him, healing his injuries and dissipating away his physical pains in just a couple of seconds.

"You should not have done that.", he tells her.

"Why not? This world needs you in 100 percent condition. Anything less and you will not be able to save it or anyone on it.", Tinkerbell tells him.

"It feels like cheating.", Fernando tries to explain.

"Cheating is what that blonde mousie it trying to do.", she tells him.

"I will deal with Gadget.", he says.

"Then do so.", she continues to tell him.

"When its time. Now it not the time.", he explains.

"When will it be? When she is standing beside herself and all laws of this physical world goes crazy?", she demands.

"I said I will deal with it in its own time.", he tells her.

"Then you know what she is up to?", she asks.

"She wants to go back in time and rescue Tammy's mother and sister.", he answers her, "But doing so will create paradoxes and problems with the Space/Time Continuum, which is the reason why I have to stop her. But it has to be done at a point in time of the event's choosing, not mine."

"If I was in my world I would be able to see that.", she replies.

"Well, you're here, and for me no doubt.", he tells her.

"You don't have to be mean about it.", Tinkerbell explains.

"I don't mean to be mean. I'm hurt and tired, and if you don't know, the mission was a failure.", he says.

"I knew that it was going to fail, but at least you are alive.", she tries to explain, "And that is the most important part."

"I failed and Tammy's family is dead. And she wants to start a relationship with me while I keep that a secret from her. That is too much to handle.", Fernando explains.

"First, what happened to you? What is wrong with your arm?", Tinkerbell asks.

"I was shot in the bicep and the bullet went through onto the side if my chest. Plus I was hit in the back a few times. My bullet proof vest protected my body but I do have cracked ribs on top of the arm muscle injury.", he explains.

"Then come on out here.", she tells him.

"I'm having my lunch.", he hefts up the sandwich to show her.

"Slices of dead pork meat, essence of curdled milk solids, and baked fermented wheat pulp...", she dissects the sandwich mentally.

"Your forgot the vinegar sludge of soaked and crushed mustard seeds and spices. Either way its good.", he adds.

"Finish your ham sandwich and come over here so I can put a healing spell to fix you up.", she tells him.

"If you don't mind, I'll pass. Every time you heal me, I end up waking up in my bed tired and you still sleeping like an exhausted lover.", he explains.

"That's because I fill you up so much energy, that you become an insatiable lover...", she explains, then sees that he was not happy with those spoken words. "I was just kidding. In truth, the healing spell exhausts your energy reserves and you pass out into sleep. Then I carry you to your bed and spend the day with you so no harm comes to you."

"And how many hours had pasted? I don't remember those times.", he asks and says.

"Depends on your wounds and how much energy is used.", she answers. Looking him over, she deduces a time frame to work with on his injuries, "24 hours. Maybe more."

"Then let me finish my lunch. Then I have to secure the house.", he explains.

"Alright.", she replies.

Fernando goes to the phone on the kitchen wall and makes a call.

"Hello, Juanita?", he says, "Good. I know you been monitoring me, so I need another 48 hours added to Tammy's hold over. I'll be fine. Don't tell her anything. Thank you." He hangs up the phone and continues with his lunch.

He takes his time though he had eaten half of it before she came in.

"Making sure that the red-squirrel does not know what is going on?", Tinkerbell asks.

"Tammy can never know what has happened.", Fernando answers.

"Besides the obvious, why?", she asks.

"Put yourself in her shoes...", he started to say.

"I don think they would fit.", she interrupts him.

"Tink...", he call to her in frustration.

"Well, they wont fit.", she continues.

"Its an expression for – put yourself in her situations.", he explains, then continues, "If she found out that I was there when her family was killed..."

"If in knowing all the details, that they were killed while you tried to save them, knowing that you tried to save them and got hurt yourself, I would not fault you at all.", she explains.

"That's not the way most people think.", he adds, "First she would ask why was she not involved, then she would ask why wasn't anyone else involved, and finally question my own decisions and actions."

"In knowing the facts, she would believe that you did your best.", she says.

"I don't think I did my best.", he tells her.

"You found her mother in the kitchen, and when her sister cried out when being attacked upstairs, she ran for her and got killed in the stairs trying to go save her. That is not your fault.", she explains.

"And how would you know that?", he asks.

"Juanita is not the only one who can monitor you.", she answers.

"And you women wonder why I have not had a total intimate encounter of the fairer gender in such a long time.", he says to himself.

"Now, mister. You're not supposed to do that unless you are married.", Tinkerbell tells him.

"Is, was, I am entitled as a man...", Fernando begins but is interrupted.

"All men say that since the day they get a little erection at some pre-teenaged year.", Tinkerbell says, holding back her giggles. Fernando looks at her with such anger that she worries about her existence in this universe.

She tries to make it up to him in words, "Its not how it sounds, Fernando. Every male out there all say the same thing once they get into some form of sexual maturity, that they are 'entitled.' But that's not the case, not with you. Yes, you were married, and it did not end on a happy note but you two were happy together. I know that. And I know that you would do the same for the next female who is worthy to say 'I do' with you. I would if I could because I know you can. You are not entitled because you are a man. You're entitled because of the things you can do for her."

He still looks at her angry.

"I'm sorry.", she finally adds. He was still angry with her, or at least what she said. She continues, "If I could make it up to you, I would."

He picks up the remains of his sandwich and puts it into the trash compactor within his sink and runs the other for a while as he puts the dish and glass into the sink afterwards.  
He starts to walk out of the kitchen, "I'll forgive you when I'm in a better frame of mind."

"So...", she beings to say.

He continues walking through the living room, she gets up out of her seat and follows him to his bedroom. There he begins to take off his clothes to just his briefs. She enters the room as he bends over and lifts a leg to take off his pants. The pants, like everything taken off before it, gets thrown to the table in the middle of the room. He turns to face Tinkerbell.

"You still want to do this? Do it now before I change my mind.", as he takes a pair of scissors from the night stand. He cuts the soft cast from the side that his daughter put on hours ago until it falls off him and onto the floor.

"You sure about this?", she asks.

"You got the healing spell. Just do it.", he tells her.

"Alright...", she says with a sigh. She raises her wand, waving it around in a circle at Fernando's direction. When she stops waving, a massive amount of bio energy is released from the wand and surrounds Fernando in a glowing cocoon of energy. Once the last of the bio energy flies out of the wand, the cocoon of energy shrinks about him until it all disappears into his skin and fur. The light fades and the room returns to darkness.

Though he has enough energy flowing through his body to win several world wars on his own, he crawls into bed and under the blankets to use it as it is needed in healing his injuries.

Nothing is said between them, Tinkerbell gets on to his bed with him and holds him. She can feel him tremble through the layers of blankets between them, the energy taking on every injury and infection, curing him of his pains and illnesses though doing so had raised his body temperature in fever.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Multidimensional Gadgetry.

Jeanette was in a booth at the café munching on a roast beef sandwich and a root beer in a tall mug, looking over some data on her laptop.

Gadget walks in dripping wet after swimming the distance to the lake's shore and walking the distance to the café. Though the lake was near the café, it was still some considerable distance . By the time she gets there she was still dripping wet, instead of sopping wet.

Seeing Jeanette at her favorite booth, she takes the bench from across the table from her.

"What you're reading?", Gadget asks.

"The Italian newspapers.", Jeanette answers.

"You can read Italian?", Gadget asks.

"I have it going through a Google-translate webpage.", Jeanette answers.

"What are you looking for?", Gadget asks.

"Billionaire Shipping Industrialist Joseph Polancco and His Family Found Dead at His Manison... The police entered the estate of Joseph Polancco, finding several dead inside including members of his family. His newlywed wife and 9 year old step daughter mentioned as part the dead.", Jeanette reads the translated digital news paper out loud for Gadget to hear.

Gadget lets out a big sigh.

"Look. We tried.", Jeanette tells her.

"Nope. Fernando tried. We were told to stay behind.", Gadget tells her.

"With us in the house with him, we would be part of the list of the dead.", Jeanette explains to her.

"I don't think so.", Gadget tells her.

"You know we cant go back.", Jeanette throws back at her.

"Are there any pictures?", Gadget asks.

"Yeah. One of Christiano and Rebecca during their wedding. Bink is in the back ground.", Jeanette slowly turns the laptop to her and points out the picture. Gadget takes the laptop by the sides and then adjusts the screen. She starts typing on it. "What are you doing?", Jeanette asks.

"I'm opening up my email and going to send a copy of the image URL to myself.", Gadget answers her. But in truth she was looking for the Time Travel Program as she pretended to type. She quickly finds it, activating it, and looks at the window, complete with the last set of dates and coordinates. "OK, sending now...", Gadget says as she clicks on the laptop mouse button.

In a bright flash of light Gadget and the laptop disappear.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Multidimensional Gadgetry II.

Jeanette could only sit there in shock and awe to see a friend, a member of the Rescue Ranger Corps turn against her, manipulate her into allowing her to steal her Time Traveling Laptop. Worse, is where she literally disappeared with it, which is a total unknown to her! She could only guess, that if the laptop saved the parameters from the last Time travel, it would be back in Italy at the time of the mission.

But now is not the time for her to think where Gadget could have gone. Now is the time to take action against her. She leaves her table without paying the bill, taking her open bag with her. As almost an everyday occurrence, the café staff clean up after her, noting on her bill 'Left on emergency, to be reserved and paid later.'

She takes the short walk to Fernando's place as quickly as possible, though not running but trotting there. She manages to glance over her bag and zippers it closed without slowing down. Once at the door she fumbles for the keys for his place, spending more time than necessary.

Tnkerbell gets up off Fernando, looking around as if something was amiss. She finally hears somebody tampering with the front door. She teleports to the front door. She holds back on her reaction for a second to identify who was opening the door when she got there, though her wand was raised and powered up for just in case.

"Tinkerbell?!", Jeanette asks out loud as she opens the door.

"Oh. Its you.", Tinkerbell says in frustration as she lowers and powers down her wand.

"Where's Fernando?", Jeanette asks in a panicky tone.

"He's sleeping. He is not to be disturbed.", Tinkerbell explains.

"What do you mean he's not to be disturbed?", Jeanette asks as she stops a couple of steps in front of her.

"He's asleep under my healing spell. He wont wake up for 24 hours or more.", Tinkerbell answers.

"24 hours?!", Jeanette lets out.

"Or more.", Tinkerbell adds.

"Wake him up.", Jeanette throws at her.

"He's under a healing spell. He cant be awaken.", Tinkerbell tells her.

"If you wont wake him, I will.", Jeanette says, looking at her to see if she could dodge her out.

"You go past me and I'll send you to feed the 'Crocodile'.", Tinkerbell warns her.

This makes Jeanette freeze in place. Then she complains, "How dare you stop me! I need him and I need him now! He's the only one who can stop Gadget from doing something with my Time Traveling Laptop!"

"Where's Gadget with your time traveling laptop?", Tinkerbell asks with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"I don't know. She barrowed it for a second to send herself an email a copy of the Italian news article of the Polanco Massacre, and instead activated the Time Traveling program and sent herself with it to who knows where?!", Jeanette holds back from panicking.

Tinkerbell lets out a pent up breath. "I cant guarantee anything. If I cant wake him up now, you are going to have to wait 24 hours for him to wake up on his own. Make any attempt to wake him up yourself, you are going to be send flat on your ass by the bio shield that surrounds him and I will be sending you to the 'Crocodile.' Got that?", she tells her.

"Got it.", Jeanette replies.

Tinkerbell starts to head to the hallway where the bedroom doorway was at. Jeanette starts to follow but bounces off the force field where the back wall of the living room meets up with the hallway again, just a few yards from Fernando's bedroom door.

"I said make any attempt to wake him and I will send you to feed the Crocodile.", Tinkerbell tells her as she grabs onto Fernando's bedroom doorknob.

Jeanette could only sit on her ass, listening at what Tinkerbell said, and feeling like she had several thousand volts go through her body. Considering the warning and consequences, this is a better option.

Once in his room, Tinkerbell walks to his bed, thinking on how to wake him from the healing spell. Though it has been done before, it leaves the one waken from the spell in a wakened state and their injuries partially healed. She sits on the bed next to him, wondering again and again how to do it, do it without causing more harm.

Fernando could sleep through a tornado in a hurricane during an earthquake but there are times which he can not get to that level of rest. Forcing him to get some rest does not work either, he has to go to sleep himself or not at all. The best he can do is just lay there with his eyes closed. He wakes up slowly when the one he does not see sitting next to him on the bed goes not leave. It only takes a tiny sliver between the eyelids for him to see it is Tinkerbell on the bed next to him.

He takes a deep breath before saying a word, "Yes, Tinkerbell?"

"You're awake?", Tinkerbell answers in question.

"Of course I'm awake. How would I know it is you on my bed.", Fernando answers, adding, "What's going on that you need to wake me up?"

"Oh.", Tinkerbell replies, "Gadget stole Jeanette's time traveling laptop and has disappeared in time with it."

Fernando lets out a sigh before making his thoughts known, "Knew that was going to happen. Where's Jeanette?"

"She outside in the living room, waiting for me to return with word about your condition and ability to help her.", Tinkerbell answers, "I told her that you are in a healing sphere and if I cant wake you, you would not be able to for 24 hours. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her nothing. In fact, if you must say something, tell her that you cant wake me to help her.", Fernando answers sternly. He continues, "Now undo this bio-field and I'll take care of the rest."

It takes a moment for Tinkerbell to answer, "Alright.", even longer for her to undo the bio-field he was in. He sits up on the bed before heading to his desk on the other side of the room. Feeling tired, he sits in his seat before going through the drawers and pulls out a small box that looks like a ring case. It also opened like a ring case, but inside was a bright little sphere with swirling metallic colours in it. He takes it between his thumb and index finger before throwing it into his mouth and swallows. For now he sits there, letting several minutes pass before getting up and out the room. Tinkerbell follows.

Out the door and down the hall they walk, stopping at the living room entrance's edge. Jeanette sat back down on the living room sofa, not wanting to wait on the floor of the hall where she bounced off the force field.

Fernando put his hand behind Tinkerbell's waist, and with a slight push, guide her into the living room. She step s in rapidly, trying not to trip on her own two feet from being shoved into the room.

"Well...", Jeanette begins.

"Well...", Tinkerbell repeats what she said. Then she remembers what Fernando told her. "I can't wake him while he's healing."

"You cant?", Jeanette asks with a bit of anger in her voice, "Did you even try?"

"Yes she tried.", Fernando says as he turns into the entrance of the living room. He takes the few steps to a single chair which he takes to sit down on. "Damn. Its been many years since I sat on this chair and its still uncomfortable as the day I got it.", he adds.

"Now wait a minute. She said that she could not wake you up!", Jeanette throws at him.

"It's the truth that she could not wake me up because I was already waken up least to her ability. The healing energy she infused me with the healing bio energy had too much of a light show to go to sleep with. So why are you here? It better be an emergency." He tells her.

"An Emergency? Gadget stole my Time Traveling and disappeared in a bright flash with it!", Jeanette tells him loudly.

"You need to calm yourself down for one. Secondly, you are responsible for that Time Traveling unit. What Gadget is doing with it, is your problem.", he tells her.

"Now wait a minute!", Jeanette replies loudly.

"No. You wait a minute.", he almost demands, "You are responsible for your equipment first of all. You are also responsible for what happens after a mission because there will be trace elements that are going to try to undo what was done. The longer you force them to wait, the least likely they will try again within 48 hours. Its has not been 6 hours, and one of those elements just took action and its name is Gadget. So you got 10 minutes to go to your room at the café and put in what you had in the mission and get your tail back here. Right now, Computer: find and retrieve Intel Based Chrono Traveler seconds after its last transport from the café and bring it here. Also bring Gadget here if she is with it, render the ORG within the Chrono Traveler inert and put the computing unit in sleep mode."

"Render inert?", Jeanette says to herself a moment before the room fills with a bright light. As it got to a normal level of light, Jeanette's laptop was on the room's coffee table, and Gadget on her butt on the floor in a mesmerized daze.

Fernando walks up to the laptop in Gadget's hands, closing its lid and puts it under his arm, "I'm confiscating this until I decide I can return it. Until then, Computer, teleport subject- Gadget ten feet above the deep end of the lake near the Acorn Café."

Gadget disappears in a bright flash of light.

"Teleport Gadget ten feet above the deep end of the lake near the Acorn Café?", Jeanette asks out loud. She gets up and runs to the hallway but bounces off a force field and lands flat on her ass on the floor. Fernando shakes his head. He walks to the wall unit in the living room, taking a glass jar from it and removes a metal ball from within it.

"You are not to save her. She'll save herself. But enough of that. She has been trying to undo the event of the murder of Tammy's mother since she heard of it days ago. She will try again and at every failed attempt reinforcing her reserve to try again. That has to stop. She will try again.", he tells her.

Opening a bottom panel on the laptop, he pulls out a small cylindrical component from it, about the size of a "C-Cell" battery. Opening the cylindrical component, he puts the metal ball inside and closes it. Grabbing it at its ends, he gives it a twist. It lights up with a shockwave of light and then just glows. He puts it back into the laptop and closes up the panel.

Walking up to Jeanette, he stretches out the laptop to her, "Now if this unit disappears again, you are going to face a Time Lord inquiry as to why it disappeared. Not me. Got that?", he tells her.

"But...", Jeanette tries to answer.

"But nothing Jeanette. You failed. Accept that. Just like I failed on that mission. We are not perfect beings, and are susceptible to mistakes and errors. If you can go back and undo that which is wrong then do it. But in matters of Time, things in the past are not correctable without undoing History itself. The murder of Tammy's mother is now history, and if we change that, the events of history changes from that point according to us. Furthermore, as the event changing Time Traveler, you will have two sets memories: the history of the events unchanged and the eventual history to come with the events changed. They cause an imbalance of memories in the brain, the bigger the event change, the more history that has to reflect the change, the larger imbalance in the brain. It drives a Time Traveler to insanity. Furthermore there are events that can not ever be changed. In this point in Time, there is nothing we can do even if we could try. Its an event that can not be changed. The more anyone tries to undo it, the more fixated in history it will be. Got that?!", Fernando tells her.

"Got it.", Jeanette replies.

"Good. Now go home and live your life.", Fernando almost demands, adding, "Computer, teleport subject- Jeanette Isabelle and her belongings to her home."

With a flash of light, Jeanette and her laptop were sent away to her place in the café. Fernando lets out a sigh as he puts the side of his hand to his eyebrows.

"Read to go back to bed?", Tinkerbell asks.

"Ready? Yes. Can? No. Gadget is going to try again and again until somebody gets killed and she's going to flip then. I really don't want to do this, but... Computer, find subject 'Mindwiper' and teleport subject to the coffee table of the living room.", Fernando begins but then changes the subject.

In a second a bright flash of light appears to originate on top of the coffee table. When the room's lighting returns to normal, a white plastic lies on the table. If it were not for the lights, dial and switches, one would mistake it for a square headed shaving razor. Fernando reaches it and flips on the dials, making the lights flash in different patterns.

"Is that...?", Tinkerbell beings to ask.

"A mind wiper.", Fernando interrupts her, "This will erase or rewrite the memories from present time to what set time in the past has been set. It will also erase or reprogram a person's personality to what you want it to be. And it can totally wipe out the mind of an individual if set to that setting. It is a dangerous device, what my daughter doing with it, I do not know. Its only for us time travelers – Juanita and I. Jeanette is not to have one, ever."

"I see.", Tinkerbell says silently. Her volume increases only slightly, "You're going to use that on Gadget?"

"If I must.", he says in a cold chilling tone.

Tinkerbell bites on her lower lip, thinking about the ramifications of having one's mind wiped.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Multidimensional Gadgetry III.

After another hour of rest, Fernando decides to take matters into his own hands and calls for a private meeting with Chip Maplewood. The meeting was held at a picnic table by the lake. Knowing that Chip would bring his associates, Fernando would bring Juanita and her crew to make sure that they had some non-interfering privacy. He slides over his Time Traveling laptop to show the events of the missions and of Gadget's activities before and since.

"I see. And how will this be handled?", Chip asks.

"If she continues, then my only alternative is take her from back in time where such memories do not exist and in her mind this never happened.", Fernando answers.

"And what about Tammy?", Chip asks.

"She will never know what happed about her mother and sister. If she finds out, she finds out on her own in the future. Not by anyone here in the present.", Fernando answers.

"I don't see how that is possible. There are too many people who now know.", Chip tells him. Fernando puts down a plastic device which looks like a shaving razor. "What is that?", Chip asks.

"A mind wiper, memory erasing, brain scrambler, it goes by many names.", Fernando tells him. Chip does not sense somebody coming up behind him, as Fernando continues, "Juanita, the others have been taken cared off?"

"Huh?", Chips reacts and turns around.

"Everyone has been taken cared off except for one.", Juanita answers as she steps besides Chip.

"Alright then. Take care of the remaining one left.", Fernando tells Juanita. She nod before taking action, placing another similar looking plastic device onto Chip's forehead. The last thing he hears a the click from the trigger, but it would not matter as he would not remember hearing it. Nor would he remember his face hitting the table hard as the support Juanita gave from holding the mindwiper against his forehead was taken away. "Excellent Juanita. Now if your minions don't mind tucking them in bed, I'll set the next phase of this operation."

"They're not minions.", Juanita complains and reminds him, "They are rookie agents under my leadership and tutelage."

"Well, send them to bed. I'm off to catch a blonde mouse.", he lets her know before closing his laptop and putting it in it's case. He gets up and walks away, laptop case in hand. It takes Juanita's little crew a few minutes to put the members of the rescue rangers to bed in their own home.

The afternoon hours pass by towards the early evening. Fernando spends his time at the café in a booth instead of his customary seat at the dining bar. At his seat he has his laptop open, looking over random data on the screen from a random website. Next to the laptop, a plate of a steak dinner; with a baked potato and steamed vegetables, if the steak was any more raw, it would moo. At the center stands a carafe of red wine. On the other side of the laptop was a thin stem glass half filled with wine, the other half was already drank. Another empty glass was by the other with wine. He takes the steak knife and cuts another set of square chunks, then goes after each piece one after another. Some more potato, some vegetables, another piece of meat. Then a long slow sip from the glass.

As if on cue she arrives. Not happy with the events of the day and then going home to a bunch of sleeping men who should have done some of the house chores but didn't. She looks about the place as if she was searching for something or someone. She turns to Fernando's direction.

"YOU!", Gadget yells at him before taking a few steps to his table. "YOU LET TAMMY'S MOTHER AND SISTER GET KILLED!" as she pulls out a weapon and aims it at him.

"Have I interrupted you during your dinner?!", Fernando holds back from yelling at her. "Now you sit down and wait for me to eat.", he points to the bench seat across the table. Dumbfounded, Gadget could only stand there with a stupid looking blank stare. "Sit down and wait for me to eat or leave, Gadget. I'm not ending my dinner for no one.", he tells her with some authority. For some reason she sits down on the beach seat.

Fernando continues a few more bites of his dinner then looks at her.

"What do you want?", he asks as he fills his wine glass. He then fills the other glass and slides it to Gadget.

"That's alcohol? I don't drink alcohol.", Gadget asks and tells him.

"That's is not you said when you tried to seduce me more than once. Something about a 'nice tight blonde maus booty' I believe was what you said.", Fernando tells her quietly for no one else to hear. He then picks up his glass, "Now, if you want my total cooperation, you better pick up that glass and drink that wine."

He takes his glass of wine and drinks half of it again. He puts down the glass and takes a few bites of food again.

"If I drink this wine, I'm going to get drunk and you are going to take advantage of me.", Gadget complains.

"So says the woman who tried to seduce me in my own bed.", Fernando tells her sternly, "I seen the video tapes of when you were in my place. You don't want to have those tapes released online for all to see."

Gadget gives him one stern look before putting the glass to her lips, and wolfing down its contents. She puts the glass down, "There."

"Fill the glass and this time drink it slowly. A sip here, a sip later, a sip before a minute passes and then again. A sip at a time until the glass is empty and then fill it again or you get nothing from me.", Fernando tells her.

"I will get drunk from that much drinking.", Gadget complains.

Fernando points at the carafe and puts his finger just under its lip then slides it down to where the wine is at before putting it back below the glassware's lip. "This was a full carafe of wine and I drank that much and yet you are complaining about getting drunk off one glass of wine? I will continue drinking this wine until the this glass jug is empty and you're complaining about one glass. Get out of my life and bother me no more.", he tells her.

Gadget takes the carafe of wine and refills her glass before taking a tiny sip from it. Fernando goes back to his meal, skewing a piece of meat with the fork, drawing it to his mouth. He stops from putting the almost raw flesh into his maw.

"How can you eat that. Its not even cooked.", Gadget complains.

He takes his bite into his mouth and chews on it a bit before swallowing. "Heat kills the vitamins and proteins. It also destroys the flavor of the flesh. This cow has been eating mint and lemon grass, but if you cook it fully, you wont be able to taste that. That's why I life my meat raw to medium rare, just seared on both sides.", he explains to her, adding, "The same is true with fruits, vegetables and cheeses – cook them to soft, they wont be nutritious."

He continues with his meal, refilling his glass for a third time since Gadget was there. Another five minutes he is finished with his meal but not his wine. He refills the glass for the sixth time, emptying the carafe. Gadget can only look at him, then at her second glass which was only half full.

"What do you want, Gadget? And be direct, don't beat around the bush or make small talk with frivolous factoids. I'm rather sick of it.", Fernando tells him.

"Alright then, have it your way. I want access to your Time Travel equipment to save Tammy's mother and sister. If not, I will rebuild the Delorean and its time travel device.", Gadget tells him.

"I see. There is nothing left of the Delorean. I dropped into the lava dome of Monolua Volcano in Hawaii. There is nothing left of the Delorean but molten metal and eradicated plastic.", Fernando tells her in a lie, seeing her turn red. "Now. If you want access to my Time Travel Equipment...", he reaches over to the laptop and presses the space bar. They both disappear along with the laptop.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: The Bones of Yuri.

In an unknown place and time, there is a bright flash of light. As the light fades away Fernando and Gadget look at each other on a tree branch, with Fernando against the tree's trunk. He closes the laptop and puts it in its case.

"Where are we?!", Gadget yells at him.

"Hmmm... I believe this is the western side of Pangaea, somewhere along the equator.", Fernando tells her.

"Pangaea?", Gadget asks.

"You should know, large super continent once on Earth around about 200 million years ago. Actually this is Laramedia some 70 million years ago.", Fernando explains. The sound of a roaring Tyrannosaurus Rex is heard somewhere in the distance. Gadget almost jumps out of her skin at the sound. "Sounds like Kitty is around.", he stays serious though jokes about it.

"Kitty?! 70 million years ago? That's a T-Rex!", Gadget says out loud.

"So? You said you wanted access to my time travel equipment. Well, now you have. Goodbye.", Fernando tells her.

"WAIT!", Gadget yells.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"You are not going to leave me here, are you?", Gadget asks.

"Why not? You have become a detriment to history and the time line itself. I am not going to face a Time Lords' Inquiry because you will not leave things well enough alone. So here you will stay until the end of your days. Maybe you can find a cave mouse to mate with so you can survive longer here. I will be checking up pn you from time to time though, make sure that you are learning your lesson. And in this time frame, you are no longer married to Chip, for he would not exist for another 70 million years.", he tells her.

"You cant be so cruel!", Gadget yells as she starts to cry.

"There are certain events that can never be altered, no matter how much you try. The meteor that kills the dinosaur 15 million years from now, the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79AD that destroyed Pompeii, Columbus' discovery of the Americas in the 1490s, The Charles Mason Murders in the late 1960s as well as man landing on the moon at that time, and the murder of Tammy's family. There is nothing you or I could do to stop it, because its immutable.", Fernando tells her.

"Prove It!", Gadget yells at him.

"Fine. Have it your way.", Fernando says as he rolls up his left arm sleeve. He types on the touch screen pad that was on it, and they disappear in a bright flash of light.

"GADGET! DON'T GO IN THERE!", a female's voice everyone recognizes as Jeanette is heard, along with the patter of running feet. The blonde mouse gets to a separate entrance on the other side of the house from Fernando and opens the door. The three men there look at her and raise their guns at her, releasing several rounds to her chest. Despite the bullet resistant protection, the force from the many rounds hitter her shatter her ribs. Broken bones punctures her lungs as she falls to the floor still alive through breathing is now a difficult proposition. She slowly dies, drowning in her blood as it fills her lungs, but she remains alive long enough to hear Bink's screams and Tammy's mother running for her, followed by several rounds that kills her.

Gadget slowly reaches to her mouth, wiping the blood that has spewed out. Another hand covers her mouth with a handkerchief. "One down.", Fernando's voice can be heard, followed by a bright flash of light.

Chip, Monty and Dale and in the hallway by the main doorway, where is opened by three men. They were cut down by the barrage of bullets that was thrown at them. The men continue in the house, finding Gadget in hallway by the kitchen is. She receives a bullet in the neck and chest. She dies before she could drown in her own blood as the heart and other vital organs stops from the severed spinal cord.

Gadget holds herself with one arm while the other hand covers her mouth as she crumples to her knees. "One hundred and seventy five thousand down. Want to see more?", Fernando's voice is heard.

"No...", Gadget whimpers softly. A bright light flashes, and they were back on the tree limb.

"One hundred and seventy five thousand attempts, all failed with deaths of you, me and the rest of the rangers depending on the mission. There are one hundred million billion times more where we failed. This is an immutable event, Gadget. No matter how hard you try, its not going to happen. That is why I had to let you feel the pain of being killed all those times again and again. If death is not the ultimate teacher to give you a life's lesson, then I don't know what is.", Fernando tells her.

"Why are we back here?", Gadget asks as she wipes her tears.

"This is where those who try to force a Time Traveler to take action stays.", Fernando tells her.

"No!", Gadget yells at him.

Before she could lunge at him, Fernando drops himself from the tree limb and unfolds his wings, flying in a circle to the floor some seventy feet below. Gadget could only see him fly down and then looks at the tree before making the decision to climb down herself. She has another 20 feet before Fernando starts to walk away. She manages to make the rest of the way down quickly and trots behind him some 150 yards away from the tree.

"You said that you sent others here.", Gadget says out loud for he to hear. He stops and looks down at the floor. She walks up to him and looks at the ground with him. A skull missing its jaw bone and a few bones were there. He picks up the skull and the few bones, wiping the Maxilla with his hand. Several teeth there capped in gold can be seen after years of dust was wiped off. "Who is that!", Gadget asks in exclamation.

"No matter many people I send here, they will be spaced 50 years apart from each other so they will never meet. And if they do, it will be like Yuri here.", Fernando explains.

"Yuri?", Gadget asks.

"Take your pick, Yuri, male in Russia or Female in Japan. But I'll tell you this much, the narrowed rows of teeth says Yuri was female, the large incisors, no fangs, and protruding nasal bones says she was a mouse like you, who got in my way and tried to force me to go back in time and do things that cant be done for the same reasons you have in doing the same to me here and now. But Yuri is from the future compared to you and she died in the past, compared to you. Scratches on the cranium says that a gang of Troodons or Velocoraptors got to her. Too bad. I'm going to have to destroy this skull.", Fernando explains.

"Destroy her skull, but why? That's disrespecting the dead!", Gadget complains.

"Cant do that. Cant let some archeologist find her fossilized bones and wonder why there was a modern mouse in this time line. I will do the same to you when I find your bones.", Fernando tells her as her rises his arm to access the touch screen on it.

"You cant do that!", Gadget yells at him as she pulls on his arm.

"Let go of my arm.", Fernando tells her.

"No! You are going to have to kill me!", Gadget shouts at him. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the mind wiper, putting it to her forehead. "What is that? Some kind of gun? You are not man enough to pull the trigger!", she yells at him. A tiny flex of Fernando's finger against the switch activates the mind wiper on Gadget. Unlike others he has zapped, Gadget's eyes opens in disbelief as the electro-magnetic pulse surges through her brain, shutting it down the active and conscious parts, and reprogramming the memory centers at the same time. She tenses up as she lets go of his arm, falling on the floor with a padded "thud."

"Never question my manhood, you bitch.", Fernando says out loud before taking a few steps to a nearby boulder. There he smashes Yuri's skull and bones against the big rock, shattering them into dust. He picks up the gold from her pulverized teeth, shaking off the rest of the dust and pockets it. Walking back to Gadget, he taps type on the touch screen. In a bright flash of light they disappear.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Multidimensional Gadgetry No More.

7:00PM.

"So you finally zapped her mind?", Juanita asks as they look over Gadget on his bed.

"In the end, yes. She would not listen to reason. I was this close to leaving her in the Jurassic.", he says, holding up his thumb and index finger to a tiny space between them.

"Why didn't you?", Juanita asks.

"She has a time, place and a family to deal with and be part of. History already has her going things that are yet to be recorded. If it were not for that, she would be running with the dinos right now.", Fernando answers.

"Only if...", Juanita says to herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing. Really. Just thinking. That's all.", Juanita tries to explain.

"Then speak your mind.", he tells her.

"I was thinking that what if she agreed to not say anything to Tammy and take no more actions to save her mother.", she replies.

"This is Gadget Hackwrench. An obsessive compulsive individual who believes that every can be fixed, including history. She would not leave it alone even if she agreed to it." he explains.

"What if...", she asks.

"What if, nothing. If you were to watch her and prevent her from taking action against this mission ever again, you would waste the next 80 years of your life doing so, It's the way she is programmed by the events of her life. If she did not now that there was time travel, she would try to find a way to do it, and get very close to doing so. Only when she finds out that she cant, will she cry on the graves instead.", he answers.

"So what now? She cant sleep here on your bed.", Juanita asks.

"I don't care. If she wakes up and still willing to give up some 'nice tight blonde maus booty', I'm not going to be a fool and not accept it. Some of you females think that you can buy a man through sex, some of you female need to learn that you can't buy me through sex or anything else. There are too many of you females for me to let one of you try buy me through sex. If I have to count...", Fernando tries telling Juanita.

"Ten thousand two hundred and seventy three times you poked your manhood into some girl in order to prove that point. Including...", Juanita interrupts him, though is interrupted herself.

"Including who? Denise who adopted my as her brother later in life? No, though she may have done it with her own real brother and with twice as many men as I have women, we did not despite the many chances we may have. Or Rachel, who I adopted because her drug addicted mother did not take care of her. though she was a little sex starved fiend herself because she was raped at an early age, we never did because I'm not sick bastard like some of those she had sex with. I accepted her as my daughter and I treated her as such. And lets not forget you. As many times as we could have, as many chances we may have had, or how close we gotten too do so when being close to each other, we did not. Even though you made a promise to my wife, your best friend to take care of me if something happened to her. Instead you married somebody else, a former drug dealer who says he seen the light of god. So who are you talking about?" Fernando interrupts her.

"That is not fair. But you are not going to start with this one. Not if I can help it.", she tells him.

"What are you going to do, promise again that you will do something that you will never do? Your track record is only perfect in breaking those promises.", he reminds her.

"I hope you know that you're vicious and cruel.", she tells him.

"You're the one the that made me that way.", he replies, "Now, you going to stay here until she wakes up in who knows how many days or are you going to leave?"

"I'm going to stay until she wakes up.", she answers.

"Then you're forgetting somebody.", he reminds her.

"Who?", she asks.

"Tammy.", he answers.

Juanita lets out a sigh before answering, "Oh god. I forgot about her."

"Now that is a problem, You cant be here and with Tammy at the same time, nor can Tammy be here with the three of us. Your only option is to leave.", he tells her.

"But...", Juanita tries to interject.

"If you think I'm going to rape her while she is in a deep sleep as her brain rebuilds the last known memories, then you must think very low of me. Now you need to trust me and leave to take care of Tammy. I'm not going to do anything to Gadget, at least not without her consent." , Fernando tells her. She gives him a scornful look. "Now don't that anything happened to her family. And tell her that I'm away on a mission for the next two weeks. That should keep her away from me and my place for a while.", he almost demands.

"Alright. Anything else?", Juanita asks.

"Make sure that all access to the European news mentioning the Polanco Family Massacre is blocked out so Tammy cant access it.", Fernando answers.

"I see. I'll have my agents do that.", Juanita replies.

"Good. Go deal with Tammy.", he tells her. Though not wanting too, Juanita leaves in a flash of light, teleporting herself to another place in the same time. Fernando looks at Gadget in his bed of a moment before leaving his room. "You better not wake up trying to tempt me again or else you will get it and not get what you wanted in the first place.", he seems to tells her but she is no condition to take in the words to listen.

He steps out of his room and to the living. He sets up the bed form the sofa and orders some pizza and Chinese food . The TV is turned on to a science show about the neighboring stars and planets in the galaxy. In a half hour the food arrives and he settles down to a night of science show TV watching.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Dreams.

The show on Time and Time Travel got it all wrong, even though it was hosted by Dr. Michio Kaku. It had to be, for the general public was watching this and the public had to be entertained, not bored with facts and figures. Thus it was for the science fiction fans who would stay up past three in the morning to watch their show. The next show was on mating practices and rituals of the common intelligent fur. Though it was pornographic in nature, it was part of a psychology course series. After the first couple had taken their clothes off and was coupling on the bed, Fernando was snoring.

As he sleeps, another wakes up and wonders what she was doing in another bedroom that was not her own. Though she was comfortable under the blanket, she realizes that she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties – hers. She franticly checks the bed and finds herself alone. The same is true when she checks the room, first finding a lamp on a nightstand by the bed and later the room's light switch on a dimmer knob. But the ringing in her ears and a tingling numbness about her body tells her that she was not one hundred percent alright. She walks around the place, noticing a computer desk in a far corner, a bookshelf not far from it, a closet and dresser full of clothes and no windows. A round table with four chairs is in the middle of the room. On the table is the rest of her clothes. She begins to realize that this space on its own is bigger than the memories of the whole of her shared home. She decides to take some action at the computer desk.

She takes and sits on the soft leather chair in front of the computer desk. A huge dual screen monitor was on the desk, each screen being about 24 inches, were on screen saver mode. The keyboard had more buttons than a normal keyboard she remembers, but it did not have raised buttons, just painted characters in painted rounded square area on a flat smooth surface. The mouse was just as strange, a round acrylic half egg shaped device with no buttons on it. Other things also catch her eye, particularly a framed photograph of a group of squirrels, twenty in all, in black and white. She picks it up and studies it, in the back a light furred male squirrel in dark glasses was kissing a nearly white squirrel in tight embrace. Another squirrel girl in very dark fur trying to catch the attention of the nearly white squirrel girl. Another squirrel girl behind the boy had her arms crossed seemed upset at him. At the bottom of the picture were the letters 'Shortfellows 1981.'

"Shortfellows? Who are they? 1981? This was over 30 years ago. Why does boy looks so familiar?", she says to herself. She studies it further in detail, finding a list of names at the bottom edge of the frame, but the letters were cut off more than half off from the bottom of the row. She turns the picture frame to the back but finds it sealed in metal, tapping the glass in the from finds it to be thick and perhaps shatter proof. As she traces her finger nail across various places where there was a kink or fold in the frame, she does not find a way to open it. She takes in a deep breathe and exhales fast before putting the picture frame on the desk though not in the exact place. She does not notice it slide back into place as she looks at the mouse, takes it and slides it. The screen lights up and a Windows Login screen comes on. There is no icons or names, just an empty input text box for a password. After several tries the machine goes back to screen saver mode. She slides the mouse again to wake up the machine, and another screen comes up with a locked pad lock on the screen. Underneath was the text, "This Unit Is Locked Because Of Too Many Unauthorized Failed Attempts Were Made." She could only sit back in the leather chair.

She gets up and goes for the door. Taking the doorknob, she twists it slowly, thinking that it was locked. It was not. The door opens to a hallway, across on the other wall was an open door with the lights on in it. Looking down the hall to the right curves into itself into darkness. The left side also curved, but it light was coming from the side she was not too far away. She takes a courageous step out into the hall, and into the lighted room, closing the door behind her. She quickly finds it to be a bathroom. Looking at the mirror, she finds a few things that should not be there and she had not felt it being there: a head wrapping bandage on the dome of her head, a few bandages on her upper arms and a fading bruise around her right eye. She lifts her t-shirt up over her breasts, finding a padded bandage on her ribs on the right side under her breasts and a bandage wrapped around her body holding it in place. She shimmies partly out of her panties and checks herself for more bandaged areas and finding none. She releases a sigh of relief.

Taking a few steps back she sits down on the toilet and relieves her bladder. It felt like she has not used the facility in a long time. She continues to sit there even after she has finished, thinking as to how all this adds up. Her memory is foggy. She did not noticed it before, but she finds a digital clock by the mirror, flashing both the date and time. Looking at the date, she realizes that its been almost 2 weeks past since her last memory, taking a ride in a Time Machine based on a Delorean automobile. She continues to sit on the toilet in a blank stare at the clock as memories replays the events of an accident involving the Delorean, totaling it and the two passengers inside. Then things go blank in her mind. She shakes her head for a moment, letting reality to come back to her mind. She closes her eyes for a moment, covering her face with her hands.

She wipes herself before getting up and pulling up her panties. She slowly puts her hand on the flush handle. With some pressure, the handle drops and the toilet flushes. She goes back to the mirror and washes her hands in the basin under it. The soap pump spewed out a white liquid with no scent at all in it, but lathers quickly when exposed to water. She closes the facet taps and shuts off the water. Keeping her wet hands floating above the basin as she looks for something to wipe her hands dry with. She finds a towel rack with a black towel hanging from it next to a shower stall. She first dries her hands with it, then brings the towel to her face to wipe it too. But as she wipes her face, she holds it tighter to her nose as she takes a long sniff.

"Where do I know that scent from?", she says to herself as she pulls down the towel from her face. Eventually she takes the towel from her face. Going back to the mirror and the basin, she looks at herself some more. She comments to herself about looking like having been through a lot more than she had expected. But she is not feeling any pain though she could have healed in the two weeks she was out cold she thinks to herself. She decides to open the drawers that are under the sink. She finds a few grooming items, mostly for a male, and a couple of female items were also found. She pulls out a small black bottle from inside the drawer and reads the label.

"Drakar Noir?", She says to herself. She takes off the cap and finds a spray nozzle on top. Holding the bottle with her finger on the spray nozzle, she sprays herself a bit with the bottle on the palm side of the wrist. She sniffs where she sprayed herself. "I know I smelled this before, but where?", she says to herself. Then she thinks to herself, 'If we crashed in the Delorean while time traveling, who brought us back?' She closes her eyes for a moment, getting an answer in flashes of faces and situations involving the accident, as if she came in and out of consciousness during the ordeal. An image of the Delorean is seen heavily damaged in the middle of the road.

Her question goes unanswered for the moment as she finds herself hungry. She comes to a conclusion that between the bedroom, bathroom and personal items found in both, that she was in somebody's house, probably under their care to heal her injuries. And if this was somebody's home, there must be a kitchen with food. But fear of the unknown keeps her in the bathroom longer than necessary. She thinks to herself, 'Get yourself together girl. Whoever's house this is has taken care of you and your injuries so they know you are in here. Walking around and getting some food for yourself will let them know that you have gotten getter. Right? Now go...'

She steps out into the hallway, again finding one way dark and formidable, but the other way to a lighted entrance way a bit further down the hall. She walks to it, finding it opening to a much larger room with furniture about the place. At the far end she sees a kitchen area beside a very large flat screen TV which was still on. She walks in and finds a very large sofa bed open and somebody sleeping on it, the same male as in the picture she had seen but much older. At one corner of the large bed she finds some take out order food , some of it already eaten but others still warm in their unopened packages. She takes a box of unopened food and opens it. Inside was House Special Lo Mien, a spaghetti like meal with garlic sauce, assorted vegetables and meats. She looks around for some plastic utensils, finding only chops sticks instead. She continues searching, finding a pizza box with half of the slices eaten, along with an unopened box of spicy buffalo wings, dipping sauces and several cans of soda. There she finds some napkins and a plastic fork.

She eats the Lo Mien like a hungry wolf, taking a can of soda , a slice of pizza and half a box of spicy chicken wings. Looking at the TV, she see the show it was on, people on the screen going about their regular lives in a city setting of buildings and streets, without barely hearing a narrator speaking above the ringing in her ears about how sexual practices and rituals of the common intelligent furs being more based on culture than on species except in those rare occasions where they are the rule. Looking around she finds a large remote unit with many buttons and finds the buttons for volume. She increases the volume to where she can hear it. "Since mating rituals are more based on the individuals involved than what culture and species tells them, one can say that in this American Culture, anything goes.", the narrator says as on the screen a male squirrel and a white mouse sit down at an outdoor café, sharing small talk and a small meal together. As the narrator continues talking, the couple leave the café after paying their bill and leaving a tip behind. They make their way to an apartment where one of them lives, and start to kiss and embrace ach other. In few seconds they were walking to another room, a bedroom, and take each other's clothing off as they continue to kiss and caress each other.

She sits there staring at the screen as the unfolding sex scene unfolds in front of her. As the couple go through several options of sexual activity, she does nothing but stare at the screen, her mind absorbing it as it continues. The only thing she can understand is that they were enjoying each other. They continue their intimacy even after the sex had ended, at least for the moment. The TV show switches to a commercial, with another narrator saying, "Psychology Today: The Search For Sexual Culture, Rites and Rituals will continue in a moment after a few words from our sponsor." She looks around herself and decides to clean up her area. Her compulsiveness kicks in and she ends up cleaning up the whole area during the commercials, putting the uneaten food in the kitchen's refrigerator, the half eaten food in the garbage disposal, and the cans and cardboard in a garbage can. The sofa bed was now empty and clean except for its occupant.

The TV returns to its show and the mouse and squirrel couple in their activity. Though it does not interest her, it does bother her in the back of her mind. She climbs back onto the sofa bed and crawls to the occupant. Though he was sleeping, he was still fully clothed except for a suit jacket folded over the back of a nearby chair. As she gets closer to him, her nose picks up his scent, confusing her more as to she cant remember where its from or who this person is. She frisks him, checking for anything he may have. All she finds is a set of keys and a wallet in his back pocket, stuffed with money and credit cards, but the cards were of the high end variety like the American Express Black and MasterCard Sapphire Blue but each card has no name on them. There are also thick cards in there as well, Radio Frequency ID Cards with addresses to buildings in Wall Street, Several Broadway hotels, the Waldorf Astoria and one from Columbia University. Nothing on the cards say 'cheap' on them, rather, 'ultra rich' comes to mind. Looking over the keys, she finds one with a multi-coloured shield on it, with the word 'Porsche' under the shield, another two keys had a Jaguar's head on it, and another three had the melded double-R's of Rolls Royce, the circle in three sections of Mercedes and the Trident of Masseratti. There were other keys, but each blank with no symbols. Not knowing most of the icons on the keys, she knew Porsche was not a car one sees on the streets everyday. The other symbol keys seem to be more expensive than the Porsche one.

The TV show has returned to its pornographic imagery of the mouse and squirrel couple getting heavy in their activity. She takes the remote for the TV and tries to change the channel, instead hitting the 'Info' button. A blue window pops up on the screen giving the program content information. She reads it, finding "intimate and sexual contact and performance is part of this documentary." She lets out a short momentary gasp before pressing the 'Info' button to get rid of the window only to see the couple coupling as they were before. At the bottom corners of the screen, either member of the couple was commenting on their consensual sexual act.

She just looks at the screen with both intent and dazed inattention, something was registering within her subconscious mind but what is was is unknown. Does she even remember that she has a husband which she involves herself with in such activities? In a few minutes the program ends and the credits roll on the screen. She shakes her head to bring herself back to reality. She closes her eyes doing so, vivid memories of a massive car accident plays in her mind and behind her eyelids.

"The flux capacitor is almost charged!" a female voice in the passenger yells in anticipation over the noise of the engine and the patter of rain over the metal automotive cabin.

"I know!", she yells back, turning the steering wheel in either direction to keep a straight line, "But this road does not have enough grip to bring her to speed!"

"Seventy two miles per hour?", the female passenger leans over to look over the speedometer.

"We need eighty-eight!", she yells back.

"Then Floor It!", the passenger yells back.

"But its already floored!", she yells again, turning to her passenger.

From an unnamed Pacific Island, a rain forest in South America, to a rain slick highway in 1955 East Germany, it has been an exhausting trip. With little food in the belly, blood sugar is getting low, she is trying to do two things at once. One – get fast enough to time travel to present day America on a Midwestern highway. Two – escape the Soviet patrols who have been chasing them since they entered with such high fangled machinery. Bullets have killed all flight capabilities, and at the time the reactor was questionable in recharging the flux capacitor but it seems that papaya from the rain forest is giving a bit more than expected. This is a wild night time ride in the middle of a thunderstorm on the Autobahn. Though the famous highway is famous for its unlimited speed limits, this was for its West German counterpart where it is well maintained. The East German counterpart has only pot holes filled with inferior patches that deteriorate within weeks, otherwise has been left untouched since 1945. Painted lined on the road bed has long since faded away to just traces and only a handful of overhead lights worked. The car managed to maintained to a straight line because its momentum and inertia kept it in a straight line though the car itself twisted about sporadically on that straight line from hydroplaning. She corrects and over corrects the steering to keep the car facing forward. Behind a couple of kilometers behind can be see the headlights of the Soviet Agents in chase. They in the Delorean did not know that the highway ahead was blocked with dark painted East German and Soviet police vehicles.

"Eighty! Almost there!", she yells.

"Hurry! The capacitor is charged!", her passenger yells back.

Miles past by every 47 seconds, when passing an overhead bridge, the boom of a high powered rifle shot echoes across the highway. The bullet round pierces the roof between them and exit through the windshield, making it crack in a spider web pattern originating from the hole. It gets bigger by the force of the air pressing against the safety glass, vision is reduced to near zero, just to the midway point of the vehicle's hood.

Distance closes between them and the roadblock ahead of them, several cheaply made Soviet made cars end to end in a line. A military assault vehicle waited on the side with an anti-aircraft gun on top waiting to shoot if they managed to pass by. The speedometer needle vibrates at eighty-six but still inches to eighty-seven. Now at eighty seven, all hope rises in the two inside the futuristic automobile that their escape is coming soon. With zero visibility from the inside and the East German and Soviet police not using any lights, the Delorean slices through the rear of the right middle car on the line, exploding its gas tank which ignites the area in a fireball. The other cars explodes from the heat and raging fire from the impact of the first car. The nose of the Delorean crumples up half way, the steel reinforced chassis keeps it from entering the passenger area. But suspension and steering components holding the wheels in place during the drive, bend and sheer off each other, the steering shaft is pushed into the passenger section. Her arms bend at the elbow as she tries to hold onto a steering wheel in place that is now coming at her fast. It hits her in the right side of her chest under her breast like a professional baseball player hitting a homerun onto the ball with his bat. The plastic of the safety glass keeping the windshield intact shatters and rips to pieces, raining bits of plastic covered glass on them. A piece from the other car they hit enters the passenger compartment and bounces from her friend's forehead to hers. During the impact the car just hit eighty-eight miles per hour, activating the flux capacitor, and opening the temporal gateway between two time lines. The wreckage of the Delorean makes an impressive light show against the dark night sky as the wreckage goes through to the other side. Parts lay strewn across the length of the other highway they land on. The fire from the impact goes out on this side of the temporal gate which causes the usual effect of ice not to form. What little traffic was there stops to give assistance and call for emergency crew to arrive.

The time bar on the top of the passenger compartment lists the dates and times matching to present time. She manages to open her eyes slightly to see this and tells her that they have succeeded in their escape. She passes out momentarily in her seat as strangers work to get them out. An ambulance arrives to their location, too quickly then it should have. A female chipmunk arrives with a gurney and works on the passenger's side. A male flying squirrel with dark glasses arrives on the driver's side to work on the driver. Several strangers who were at the scene tell him that they cant open the door. He places the gurney at the front side of the wrecked Delorean, and reaches inside with a gloved hands to where the door met the rear quarter panel pillar. Fingers clasp onto the door like a vise as he puts his foot against the rear quarter panel. With a hard yanking pull, the door opens upwards.

"This is a Delorean, the door opens up, not out.", he tells them before treating the patient. After ripping out the steering column, he spends a couple of minutes bandaging and securing the patient. He puts her on the gurney, and rolls her to the ambulance behind his partner with her patient. In a few more seconds, the lights and sirens of the ambulance are turned on and it drives away. It disappears after traveling a couple of miles of empty highway. A flatbed tow truck arrives with a cowboy truck driver, parking itself in front of the wreck. In a couple of minutes he has the flatbed tilted upwards and the wreck of the Delorean chained to it. It takes a couple of more minutes to drag the carcass of the fancy sports car on the flatbed , leveled and secured in place. He sweeps up the area and gathers the steering column and other tiny pieces in a metal box before driving away.

She opens her eyes and turns to the sleeping occupant on the bed, "It was you." She crawls over to the bed to get closer to him and then lies on her side to face him. With the side of her hand she brushes the hair from his forehead, "It was you, wasn't it." She leans closer to him and whispers, "Thank you" before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He wakes up violently, pushing her away from him half way across the bed and then partially sits up.

"Gadget!", he shouts at her.

"Gadget? Is that my name?", she asks.

He relaxes a bit, looking her in confusion. "Gadget is your name. Gadget Hackwrench. You don't remember?", he says and asks in a more quiet tone.

"I don't remember anything.", she answers.

"Look. Don't worry. Things will get back to you. Just give it time.", he tells her.

"Can I ask something?", Gadget asks.

"You can ask anything. You hungry? You can... have... err...", he begins to say.

"I already ate your food then put the rest away and cleaned up the bed.", she explains. Then she asks, "You were there, weren't you?"

"Where?", he asks.

"You rescued me and my friend. In a wrecked Delorean.", she answers.

"Wrecked Delorean? I picked you up from the hospital after your insurance ran out. I don't know about any wrecked Deloreans.", he tells her.

"Oh. I'm sorry.", she says, then asks, "Why you picked me up from the hospital? We're married or something?"

"No. Your husband is out of the country, so he does not know about you being in the hospital.", he begins to say, then reaches inside his t-shirt and pulls out an EMT/EMS shield holder on a linked chain. "I am an ambulance driver and emergency medical technician but I was not the one who rescued you."

"Then, why am I here?", she asks.

"My daughter is a medical doctor and after the hospital called about the insurance problem, we decided that we take care of you until you improved or your husband came home. They were going to put you in a nursing home facility and sign you up for Medicaid.", he explains.

"I see. Where is my husband?", she asks.

"I don't know the exact location, but he's in the Caribbean somewhere, dealing with family matters. I don't know how long he will be there.", he answers.

"Oh. So, that room I was in...", she begins to ask but he interrupts her.

"Its my bedroom.", he tells her, then continues, "I've been sleeping out here since you came, leaving you to your privacy since you're a female and all. Only my daughter whose a doctor has been checking up on you these past says and told me that you should be waking up by tomarrow. I did not expect you to wake up at... 4:30 in the morning?"

"Oh.", she says disappointedly as she looked down on herself in what little she had on. Then she looks at him, "Who is that white squirrel you were kissing?"

"What white squirrel?", he asks.

"On the computer desk there is a picture that says, 'Shortfellows 1981.' On it you, a younger you, was kissing a white squirrel on it.", she explains.

"Oh. That is a picture of my wife.", he answers.

"I see. I think I better get off this bed then before she comes back and sees us.", she says as she inches away from him.

He grabs onto her wrist, "Don't worry. She wont be around."

"Is she out of town too?", she asks naiveté.

He tries not to laugh. "No, she's been dead for many years.", he then switches to a serious tone. She looks at him a gasped in shocked horror. He then changes his demeanor, "Look, it was a long time ago and I'm over it. So don't worry about it."

"I see.", she replies unsure of herself.

"Look. Go back to bed and sleep. When the sun comes up, we'll see about those bandages, breakfast and about you going home.", he tells her.

"Oh. OK.", she shyly says.

A few seconds pass.

"Are you going to your room or do I have to carry you?", he asks.

"Would you get mad if I asked to sleep with you instead?", she asks instead of answers.

"No and no." he tells her, "You are a married woman and you belong in bed with your husband, not me or any other guy out there." He waits for her to reply but she doesn't, instead looks down on herself. "Look. I would be honored at such a request if you were not married. And this is a busy home during the day. What if my daughter, friends or EMT partner comes in and finds us in bed together? What are they going to say? What if they bring friends or family with them? 'Hello people, this is not what you think…' and then hide under the covers? Everyone knows I sleep in the nude. So I need you to be in your bed."

"Alright.", she says. She gives him one last pouting look before sliding herself off the bed. In a few seconds she makes her way back to the bedroom. Turning off the lights in the room, she make her way onto the bed and covers herself with the blanket. It takes her a while to go to sleep.

He waits for the bedroom door to close before taking off his clothes and crawling into the blankets. He reaches for the TV remote and turns off the TV with it. The room goes dark and he goes to sleep again.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: The Day After.

Though the sun rise was at six in the morning, the master of the house does not wake up for another two hours. His guest does not wake up for another half hour after that. He is able to go into his room ad take out the needed change in clothes he needs for the day without waking her up. He freshens himself up in the bathroom with a shit, shower and shave. After putting on the change in clothes, he takes the clothes from the day before to the basement and places them in a hamper in the laundry room to be washed later. After folding up the bed into the sofa, he heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

For himself he makes a couple of ham, egg and cheese sandwiches with some strong coffee. For her he makes a small hot bowl of mixed oatmeal and cereal with assorted berry fruit on top as he remember it to be her favorite meal. Still wearing her t-shirt and panties from before, she walks into the dining area as he was putting her bowl down on the counter for her to eat. Next to it he puts a glass of milk for her.

As she eats, he steps out of the kitchen area and to the hall past the living room. He opens a closet underneath the stairs and looks through the contents inside. He pulls out a couple of ziplock bags and takes them back to the dining area as he closes the closet door. He puts them next to her on the counter. She takes one of them and looks at it, flexing the plastic bag slightly back and fourth.

"What is this?", she asks.

"New t-shirt and panties for you to change into.", he says as he points them out. "When you came here, you did not have much other than what you had on. So it would be nice if you had something to change into.", he explains to her.

"Oh." She replies, then asks, "How do you know my size?"

"In the closet under the stairs in the hall I have all sorts of things for just in case including female undergarments of assorted sizes. I figure you and my daughter are about the same size, so that's from her just-in-case package.", he answers.

"Oh. OK. But why would you have women's underwear in a closet?", she asks.

"Well, it started out for just-in-case for friends and family, and then more friends were added until I have anything and everything for everyone from size petite to size 8.", he explains, "I have everything for me in my room."

"I see.", she says as she eats her breakfast, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. We are a close knot community who take care of each other. If I did not have a daughter who was a doctor, you would be doing the same for me if roles were reversed.", he tells her, then asks, "Remember anything?"

"Just a few things. Mainly about the accident. Where is that other person who was with me?", she asks.

"You mean Tamira, she is with her family being taken cared off. She was not badly injured as you were.", he explains.

"She wasn't?", she asks.

"She did not have a steering wheel rammed into her chest – you did. But something did hit the two of you on the head, which is probably causing you your memory problems. She going through the same thing with the memory problem.", he explains.

"She is?", she asks.

"Yup.", he answers. Then he adds, "Never mind her though. You need to take care of yourself so you can go home."

"I guess so.", she replies.

"Look. I received a phone call from my daughter saying that she can come in to check you out and take off the bandages because she is performing an emergency transplant surgery on someone. She said for me to do it, but I wont if its not OK with you.", he explains.

"Its OK, I think.", she says quietly.

"Alright, finish your breakfast so we can get this done with and over.", he says.

She nods before continuing with breakfast. He cleans up the area and plates he used. He takes her glass and bowl from her when she finished.

"I could do that.", she says as he cleans out her cereal bowl.

"You should go to the bedroom and prepare yourself for me to check on you and remove your bandages, if you still want too.", he replies.

"That would be fine.", she responds before taking the zip lock bags of new underwear with her to the bedroom.

He cleans up the dining area where she was at. Then he puts the various items into the dishwasher, adds the powdered and liquid soaps, and turns on the machine. He wipes the counter tops with a paper towel and tosses them in to the trash. He then washes his hands and dries them on a hanging towel on the refrigerator's handle for that purpose. Standing in the middle of the kitchen he lets out a pent up breathe before heading to his bedroom to deal with her.

Meanwhile in his room she has got up onto his bed and crawled to the center of it. She sits there for the moment looking at herself and feeling herself where the bandages were. It seems to her that they were sealed with some kind of tape or adhesive. She decides to take off her t-shirt and hold it in her arms to cover her breasts. She waits for the moment for his arrival.

A knock on the door almost made her jump for the ceiling. It opens a tiny crack.

"Are you ready, Gadget?", he asks.

"Uhm... yeah. Come in.", she answers loud enough to be heard as she holds the t-shirt tighter to her.

The door opens slowly and he steps in from around the wall. He takes slow and deliberate steps towards her. He stops momentarily at the night stand by the bed. He opens a drawer and takes out a pair of rubber gloves which he puts on. Closing the drawer with his hip, he takes a final step to the bed.

"Uhm... why did you put on gloves?", she asks.

"No reason, just a force of habit. Besides, You don't know what I have and I don't know what you have, unless we are intimate lovers, we should protect each other. Right?", he tries to explain.

"Well... We both look healthy.", she replies.

"Then let me ask you this, you would want to have unprotected sex with me?", he asks.

"I don't know. You said I was married to somebody else, right? Well, that would be cheating, wouldn't it?", she asks.

"Just a simple yes or no, please.", he says.

"Well... with all situations aside, if it was just you and me, I would say yes.", she answers.

"Here and now?", he asks.

"Maybe.", she answers.

"Why don't we take care of the bandages first. Sit over there.", he says as he sits down on the bed.

She shifts over to the edge of the bed where he requested, dropping both her legs over the edge of the bed and faces him.

"Turn around away from me and face that wall and bring that leg over on the bed so you're siding sideways.", he tells her. She does as she says, tensing up as he puts his hands on her shoulder. "Relax. Lean a bit towards be and we'll start with the head bandage."

She just nods before leaning back until she was against him though he tried to hold her in place with his hands.

"Are you tired?", he asks.

"Sorta. Just a little I mean.", she answers.

"Then just relax then. I'm going to the back of your head and start unraveling the bandage.", he tells her calmly. She nods and then leans back further against him. She can feel him feel about the back of her head until there is a 'pop'. He starts to roll up the bandage into a roll and goes about around her head with each pass, rolling the bandage as he goes. It takes some sixty-five passes and one hundred and twenty feet of bandage. A large gauze pad was found and removed. He examines it finding no dried blood or other body fluids on it. He places them by her side on the bed.

"OK, turn around.", he says.

"Huh?", she asks.

"I need to see how you look.", he answers.

"Oh.", she lets out before turning around.

He takes his hand to her forehead and lifts the hair to the side and examines the area with a discerning eye. He continues to look at other areas of her head before tilting her face to his.

"You look OK. Any headaches or dizziness?, he says and asks.

"Just a bit tired.", she replies.

"You should be fine then.", he says then he looks at upper arm and the bandage on it. "Now this one.", he points out. She nods at him. It comes off slow but easy as it was dry. He folds it up and drops it with the other. "Any others?", he asks.

She slowly takes the t-shirt away from her front, exposing her breast to him bur he was more interested in the bandage around her mid section.

"OK. Sit up straight, then turn around like before and we'll see about taking that off. I need you to take shallow breathes as I do this.", he says to her. Again she nods before turning around.

Like with the head, he feels for the bandage's end and pops it from its adhesive. He begins to roll the bandage, and pulls off as much as he could from the back and rolls it up.

"You have trouble breathing or pain when breathing?", he asks as he moves the roll to the front.

"No. Not really.", she says.

"Good. It means you should be healed or almost mostly healed." , he says as he reaches her front and takes the roll.

From his position he does not see that she makes a tiny smile, but he feels her hand putting the roll in his hand.

"Thank you.", he says.

"No, thank you for doing this for me.", she replies.

He continues to pull and unravel the bandage off her and into a roll. She continues to hand him the roll when its in front of her. It takes a longer time to undo the as there was more of it, more than one hundred turns around her. They both think the same question which he know could not be done.

"Couldn't we have cut it off?", she asks.

"I was thinking the same thing. But if you were still injured, we would need to put it back and that's not possible if it was cut. Also, you need to slowly return to your proper breathing as the bandage gets loose, the sudden pressure release from cutting it would cause you much pain. That's why we taking the slow long way of doing this.", he explains.

"I believe you. Its just taking too long.", she comments.

"I know. I'm sorry.", he replies. She gives him the roll again as they continue with the unraveling.

Another five minutes of pull, rolling and shifting, they finish removing the bandage which he puts with the others.

"Still no pain?", he asks.

"No.", she replies.

"OK. I want you to take a slow deep breathe and let it out slowly.", he describes. She does as she is told. "Still no pain?", he asks when she is done.

"None.", she answers.

"Good. I think you're healed.", he says as he pulls off the gauze patch and places it with the others.

After a moment he slides away from her. She turns around to face him.

"Is there something wrong?", she asks.

"You should take a shower now that the bandages are off and put on your clothes. I'll test your memory before you go home.", he tells her.

"Oh. I thought... never mind.", she says.

"Never mind what?", he asks.

"You said I was married, but I cant shake off that you were the one there.", she answers.

"You questioning your marriage and loyalty to someone you think saved you but I did not. You need to get yourself together, remember what it is why you're married to somebody else, and go live your life again. We do anything here, you are going to destroy what you got and hurt a lot of people in the process.", he tells her before getting up from the bed they were on. "Go take a long shower and get dressed . You're going home today."

He takes a few slow steps to the door, but in not getting a response from her, he speeds up his pace and leaves the room. He walks to the living room and sits on the sofa for a moment, hearing as to what his guest will do. Eventually in several minutes, the door on the bedroom opens then closes and the bathroom door opens and then closes. He takes the TV remote and turns on the TV, then switches the channel to the home security system. He checks his bedroom and finds is empty. He then switches to the bathroom and find her entering the shower stall. He switches the TV to the Public TV station and then turns it off. He looks at the time and sees that its twenty to eleven. Instead of getting up to do something, he stretches and yawns. Grabbing a cushion from the back of the seat, he put it on the arm rest and lays down on the his side. In a couple of minutes he falls asleep.

In an hour and a half he wakes up from his nap and he finds that he is not alone. She sits in front of him in the remaining space he was not sleeping on, leaning over him like a scientist peering into a microscope. She brushes his hair from his forehead.

"Gadget?", he asks in a half sleepy tone.

"Shhh... go back to sleep.", she tells him.

"No, its not that. What time is it?", he asks.

"Around twelve o'clock.", she answers.

"Time to make lunch then.", he says.

"You sleep. I'll make lunch for you.", she tells him.

"No. I need to test your memory before you can go home. While I make lunch.", he tells her.

"And if I tell you I'm fine, would you let me make lunch for you?", she asks.

"Who are you married to then?", he asks.

"Chip Maplewood, but its not a real marriage in that we were wedded in a church or something like that. We just publicly stated our vows to our friends and family and exchanged rings. But I don't wear mine because it keeps getting destroyed in accidents and Chip has to keep replacing it. So I wear it in special occasions only.", she answers.

"And your sleeping arrangements with him?", he asks.

"We sleep together of course. If as difficult at first since neither bed was big enough and incompatible since he slept in a hammock and I in a real bed.", she explains.

"Not detailed as I would want but good enough. Now how often do you have sex?", he says and asks.

"Fernando! That's personal!", she says.

"At least you remember my name.", he replies.

"And that you're a lying time traveler. It was you who saved me from the accident. It could only have been you. For you are only capable of finding me in that wild time journey Tamira and I had. Only you could have brought help when needed when we were in the middle of nowhere, miles from a hospital.", she says with a smile.

"OK. You figured that out. Now you still want to get naked and practice making puppies with me?", he dare asks.

"Make love to my rescuer, always. But you have a way of ruining a good thing with that mouth of yours. I wish you would stop doing that. You're really a nice person inside.", she says.

"Look. I'm only making sure that you keep your vows to Chip. Now if you and he break up that precious relationship or he dies, then anything goes between you and I.", he tells her.

"Fernando. You're ruining a good thing we have.", she tells him.

"And that would be?", he asks.

"A friendship of sorts, which whose boundaries have not been found, whose limits have not been met. I know I can be difficult and so can you but what we have is a special friendship: I get into trouble, you get me out of it.", she answers.

"And I'll ask, was I alone in that rescue?" he asks.

"No silly. Your EMT partner Jeanette was with you. She took care of Tamira. But it was you who took care and rescued me. How is Tamira anyway? And how did you ripped the steering wheel off my chest with your bare hands?", she says and asks.

"Tamira is fine, back in Germany with her family after her injuries healed after a week in the hospital. You took longer to heal.", he answers partly.

"And how did you ripped out the steering wheel off me? It was pinning me against the car seat.", she asks.

"How? I'll chalk it up to adrenaline and that the car was heavily damaged so that it as easy to yank it out of the way.", he answers the question though it was a lie.

"I see.", she replies.

"Now, how are you feeling? Pain? Headaches?", he asks.

"Just a headache, a dull mild one since the memories returned but I'll be fine.", she answers.

"Anything else?", he asks.

"Well, it went away but last night last night when I was awake I had tingling feeling all over.", she explains.

"When did your memories returned?", he asks.

"While I was taking a shower. It just happened, like things fell into place all of the sudden.", she answers.

"OK. You're improving. How about lunch?", he says and asks.

"I'll go make it.", she replies.

"No. I'll make it. With you it's a simple cheese sandwich. I have to see what is in the frig to decide.", he tells her.

"Alright. Knowing you it will be a hot roast beef and Swiss cheese sandwich.", she responds and before he could ask, she adds, "You order it at the café all the time. That and a Pepsi or Coke, which ever is in stock that day."

"Well, I need to see if I have any roast beef and swiss cheese.", he tells her.

"Alright. Go check.", she tells him. She backs off where she sat at, allowing him to sit up and gets out of the sofa and walk to the kitchen.

As he prepares the meals, she gets up and walks to the dining area at the kitchen. He places empty glasses on the dining shelf/table, followed by bottles of juice and soda. A plate with a cheese sandwich was next to be put down and a minute later a hot roast beef and Swiss cheese sandwich on a plate was put down. Together they had a quiet lunch.

"A couple more questions.", he says as he finishes his last bite.

"What they be?", she asks.

"Where's Tammy? Its been a while since I seen her.", he asks and says.

"She should be in college studying for her EMT Mid-Terms. If she passes the course and becomes a certified EMT, we will hire her.", she answers.

"And her mother and sister?", he asks.

"They moved to Italy after her mother married some rich Italian guy. Weren't you there at the wedding?", she answers and asks.

"I was away, but I heard about it. I thought Tammy would be with them.", he replies. He lets out a sigh, and then asks, "You think that her and I...?"

She interrupts him, "You're too old for me and I'm older than she is! You're old enough to be her father."

"Well, you said that you would with your rescuer, who happen to be me.", he throws in.

"Fernando. Don't mess up a good thing. OK?", she tells him sternly.

"That's all I wanted to know.", he says, adding, "As far as I care you're well enough to go home."

"Can we finish lunch first?", she asks.

"But of course. Then you are going home after that.", he answers.

"Well, thank you.", she says before taking a bite from her cheese sandwich.

"For what?", he asks.

"For saving me and taking care of me when I couldn't.", she answers.

"You were only here two nights and one and a half days, so there was nothing to do except checking on your vital signs every three hours and see how you are. You would have taken care of the personal since you were awake but had trouble walking and didn't know your right from your left. But you improved. Thank god.", he explains.

"Well, at least you did not take advantage of me, as much as I wanted you too.", she says.

"What do you mean by that, Miss?", he asks.

"Well, you know. When somebody feels helpless, they would want somebody hold them and tell them that things would be alright. And if things got a bit too carried away, that would be fine too.", she answers.

"There are limits to this relationship and lines I will not cross. Now if you divorce Chip and came to me for a relationship, we can see how far you would want to take it.", he tells her.

"You're doing it again.", she says.

"Doing what?", he asks.

"Ruining a good thing.", she answers.

"How am I ruining a good thing if I'm stating what if?", he asks.

"Sometimes such things are best left unknown and to be discovered when it happens. Not guessed at in its foretelling.", she answers. She slides her plate over, "Would you mind wrapping that?"

"Leaving already?", he asks in answering.

"Yeah. I just realized that I need to check on my lap and see if Sparky has not blown it up or took some of my tools.", she answers.

"I see.", he says as he takes the boxed roll of wax paper. He pulls from the roll an amount of wax paper and starts wrapping the sandwich. "But, what if something happened between us and we ended up practicing making puppies? Where would we be now?" He takes a brown paper bag from a drawer and puts the sandwich inside.

"Even if I consented, because I was not on my right state of mind when it happened, things would not be different between us now. You would be there wrapping my sandwich and I would be getting ready to leave.", she answers as she receives the bag from him.

"Sounds fair.", he says.

"Well, I got to go.", she says then asks, "Care to walk me to the door?"

"Lead the way. I'll follow", he replies.

She gets off the dining chair with a slight smile and walks to the end of the of the living room where the hallway was at. It takes her a second to decide to go to the right where the hall leads to the house's exit. It takes a few seconds to go to the door. He steps in front of her to unlock the door. He opens the door, but she puts her foot against it, keeping it from opening any further.

Before he could say anything, she inched up to him on her tip toes and plants her lips against his. Though he did not this to happen, it is allowed to happen and intensify in intimacy for the moment. She then takes a step back away from him and leaves when the door opens. He watches her leave and walk down to the main path. As soon as she walks on the main path, he closes the door and leans against it.

"I hope that is the furthest you to got.", another voice says from the stairs.

"Juanita? What are you doing here?", he asks.

"Making sure that you two did not end up doing the naked pretzel.", she answers as she makes her way down the stairs.

"And if it gotten to that point, what would you do? Join us?", he asks.

"Ha ha. Funny. No. I would haunt you on that decision for the rest of eternity.", she tells him.

"Why? Because you did not get any part of the action?", he dare asks as he locks the door.

"How cute. Is that all you ever think about?", she asks.

"Only about eighty-five percent of the time.", he answers her, "There is cooking, eating, sleeping and personal hygiene stuff to deal with too."

"Very funny.", she says as she crosses her arms.

He walks past her and stops at other side of the stairs by the closet an turns around to face her. "I got nothing to do today. Care to spend it in my bed with nothing on but what you were born with?", he almost demands.

"Not now and many not ever.", she tells him.

"You owe my wife a favor for me and one day you are doing to do that favor for as long as it takes.", he tells her.

"Not now. I have Tammy waiting in the hotel for me.", she tells him, then asks, "The school already called her on an academic inquiry. I covered for you."

"Then thank you.", he tells her.

"I have to be going.", she says before she teleports away in a bright flash of light.

"You Know Doing That Too Much Can Give You Cancer!", he says out loud.

But there was no answer to be given and heard.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Tempted by the Fruit of Another.

At the Waldorf Astoria, Juanita enters the suite through the elevator entrance and makes her way to the main room. She finds Tammy at one of the windows reading her EMT study book.

"Tammy?", Juanita calls out to her, "What are you doing?"

"Studying.", Tammy answers.

"School it not for another 2 weeks. You got Spring Break right now.", Juanita tells her.

"I need to remember all this stuff if I am going to pass.", Tammy complains. Then she asks, "Anything on Fernando?"

"He'll be out for another two week out of the country on a minor mission for the agency.", Juanita tells her.

"I see.", Tammy says to herself. "Can I go home?", she then asks.

"Maybe in the end of the day.", Juanita answers. "Right now we got things to do when you're done studying."

Tammy lets out a pent up breath and closes her books. "I'm done.", she then says.

"Weren't you in the middle of your studies?", Juanita asks.

"I can study when I get home and Fernando can help me when he gets home. So where are we going?", Tammy asks and then says.

"Don't get me wrong. This is for your protection, but if you want to know, Museum of Natural History in his and our favorite area, the hall of gems and the hall of furs. Maybe some lunch afterwards.", Juanita explains.

"My protection?", Tammy asks.

"I already explained it to you before. You were the last female seem with Fernando, so that they don't try anything stupid and get to him through you, you are with me. But if you want to go home...", Juanita started to say. She waits for Tammy to give a reply but doesn't. "These are not nice people we are dealing with.", she adds.

"Alright then, lets go.", Tammy says as she packs up her books. She put the strap of her book bag over her shoulder and walks over to her.

Juanita takes the book bag strap and takes it off Tammy's shoulder, they both hold onto it as it hangs between them. "You wont be needing that where you are going.", Juanita tells her.

They share exchanging stares until Tammy slowly lets go of the strap. Juanita takes the book bag and holds it out to her side. One of her agent interns walks to her and takes the bag, disappearing with it to another room.

"Let's go.", Juanita turns around and starts heading to the elevator entry room. The agents gather around her and Tammy. They wait for Tammy to start walking. They do when she does a few seconds later. Together with Juanita they wait for the elevator.

The limousine ride to the museum was uneventful and silent as Tammy decided to remain quiet. The limo enters an underground driveway entry above the main entrance of the museum at the Central Park West Avenue. The agents steps out and open the doors for Juanita and Tammy. They enter the Museum's underground driveway entrance and step to a waiting admission's cash register. Juanita walks up to the register and pulls out two one-hundred dollar bills.

"Me, the female squirrel and all these guys in suits and dark glasses. Keep the change but I want a receipt.", Juanita tell the cashier. The cashier nods and counts those in the party, counting some 12 individuals including Juanita. At $15 a head, $200 just barely covered it, though there was $20 in change left over. She hands Juanita a receipt for 12 people and a $20 donation tot he museum. The museum guard at the cash register opens the velvet rope for them to go through and enter the museum lobby. One of the agents takes Tammy by the shoulder and gives her a slight push to the open area. She stumbles for a couple of steps before righting herself and stepping thorough to the lobby.

"Number 6. We are going to discuss about how to handle a distracted VIP after this little outing.", Juanita tells him and the other agents sternly. "Now lets go. The Hall of Furs and Gems are on the first floor on the south side, past the Viking ship. 1, 7 and 9 go ahead on the stairs. The rest behind us. Now lets go."

Though the walk was short, they get to the Hall of Furs in less than five minutes. For a while they look at the evolution of furs, culture and societies around the word. They take a hour looking about the place. Juanita order the same agents from before to check out the Hall of Gems behind the Hall of Furs, right after the Hall of Space Exploration History. The three halls combined makes a tunnel with a closed end at the Hall of Gems.

They make a small stop at the Hall of Space Exploration, looking over the Moon Rocks at were there and the three meteorites. Juanita signals to her agents that two are to remain at each entrance: The Hall of Furs, The Hall of Space Exploration and The of Gems. The four left are ordered to stand by the large slab of Jade in the middle of the seating area.

Taking Tammy by her wrist, Juanita takes her into the Hall of Gems. "You're coming with me, Miss.", Juanita tells her.

They make their way across the archway of the gallery, passing a couple of smaller rooms along the way. She then takes her into the third room where there was a glass displays of cut gem stones from Cubic Zirconia to huge Coloured and Clear Diamonds. On the right side of the pillar was a sapphire display which includes the Star of India. They look at, Tammy more intensely than Juanita.

"I don't believe that Fernando gave her that.", Tammy says to her self.

"You mean this?", Juanita asks as she pulls out a large blue star sapphire ball exactly like the Star of India in the case from her breasts, hanging on a chain around her neck, a thick gold chain with a gold securing band around it connected to the chain.

"Where You Got That?!", Tammy gasps.

"If you think its Jeanette's, its not. Lets just say that the Star of India is not the only one of its kind as it is said in legends.", Juanita explains, "But Fernando does have two more, there was a third and a fourth but they are with their owners. And there is that one on display. All clones from each other, if you can call them that. You know that with a star ship's transporters, you can copy the pattern buffer as often as you like and duplicate the object in question that many times. I think in that, there will always be a Large Blue Star Sapphire somewhere in this world."

"Yours, that one, two with their owners...", Tammy counts on their finger.

"There are seven, and he had six which four he gave away to that special one to have for eternity.", Juanita explains.

"To that special someone?", Tammy asks.

"Its obvious his wife has one but she doesn't. He got them after she died. His daughter has one.", Juanita says but is interrupted.

"Dr. Aiesha has one?", Tammy interjects.

"No, not that daughter. Some of don't consider her as his daughter because of her mother. No. I'm talking about Rachel. Hope you never see her, because if you think Fernando is creepy, she is her father's daughter, Gomez's Wednesday.", Juanita answers as she puts away her Large Blue Star Sapphire where it belongs on between her breasts.

"Gomez's Wednesday?", Tammy asks.

"The Addams' Family TV show, Gomez is the father and Wednesday is the daughter. They were created from the same fire. Anyways, Rachel is somewhere in South America building schools and building houses for the poor and homeless living in garbage dumps. She's already ran into trouble with child traffickers and drug cartels. It was all I could do from crying.", Juanita tells her.

"They killed her?", Tammy asks.

"She killed them. And though she's building schools and homes for the poor, the mortar and cement is mixed with the blood and flesh of those who dared get in her way. Until I met Fernando, I did not know anyone more vicious until I met her. Having them two in the same city is like being next to the Chernobyl Reactor when it went off."

"For some reason I don't believe you.", Tammy says.

Juanita pulls out a bill fold from her small carry purse and a few pictures from it. She hands one to her, of a ten year old Rachel with an almost twenty Fernando. The similarities they shared were uncanny. "Wow. Is that them?", Tammy says. Juanita then gives her another picture of them in Rachel's Graduation from FSU. Fernando had stopped aging years before and they look like older brother and very younger sister than young father and oldest daughter with him at 36 and her at 22. As Tammy looks at it in disbelief at it before given another, of Rachel in her business attire sitting in the back of a truck handing out back packs filled with school books, assorted study materials and clothes, bags of food and envelopes of money to the poor in a squatter's village in the back of a city's garbage dump. Armed guards around her were there for looks, for she can take care of herself. Then one more picture is given, her sitting on a pile of bodies and guns in nothing less than short, jungle boots, t-shirt and a bandana covering her hair. The lower hand she held a decapitated head by its hair. There was more red in this photograph than on a ruby ring.

"Those were the guards from this picture, when they turned on her for money and her supplies to the poor by order of a local drug lord. That's the Drug Lord's head she's holding.", Juanita tells her. "If she was her instead of him, well, lets she I seen her rip out some asshole gonads and shoved them into his mouth. I would have to agree he deserved it."

"What did he do?", Tammy asks.

"Its one thing to go to a bar and have drunken horny bastards trying to buy you a drink and take you to their house for sex. Its another if they get up behind you and start humping and feeling you up as you sit on a bar stool at the bar drinking your drink. Yeah, he deserved it, but no one expected it to happen. Those nails are not for show my dear.", Juanita explains as she points to Rachel's hand in the picture.

Tammy was flabbergasted at the statement. But she recomposes herself to asks, "How long have you known Rachel?"

"A very long time. So I'll say since high school.", Juanita answers.

"High school?! When did he have her?", Tammy asks.

"Well, Fernando started developing since age eight when most boys start at age twelve. But she is not genetically related to him other than what makes her a flying squirrel. Now with that said, he adopted her at age fourteen when her drug addicted mother abandoned her at age seven. Since he was too young to legally adopt her, his grandmother did for him, and he tool care of her. Since he was a Junior Life Guard since 13 and a video game programmer since 16, he raised her with the money he worked for, made sure she went to school as a better student than he was and raised her as his daughter. He taught her everything he knew and what she may need, thus she became her father's daughter through him. And he as a father, Though she a medical doctor by education, her helping the poor and homeless in South America is because she was in their situation before father and daughter ever met.", Juanita explains.

"So she's adopted?", Tammy asks.

"Ever say that to anyone else other than me, she will come looking for you and she will kill you. That fact I trust you to keep secret to the day you die. Rachel is Fernando's daughter – blood, sweat and tears. Understand that?", Juanita tells her.

"Yeah. I think so.", Tammy replies.

"Don't think so. Do. Because if it slips out of your tongue to anyone else, I will give you to her to deal with.", Juanita tells her.

Tammy stood there nervously.

"To think, if she ever found out that you slept with her father, I do not want to contemplate that thought.", Juanita say out loud instead to herself.

"What would you she think she would do?", Tammy asks to push the point.

"Well, kiss the Rescue Rangers goodbye if they are going to protect you. And I'm not talking about the core group. Anyone affiliated with them, anyone who dares stand up in their name, no matter what they own in equipment or weapons, she will destroy them to get to you. Remember, she is her father's daughter and that father is Fernando. You do the math on that.", Juanita tells her.

"OK. Who else has one?", Tammy dare to ask.

"Fernando had a sister, like Rachel who is not blood related but they adopted each other as such because they were that close with each other. Her name was Denise. She died some ten years later from a car accident. But never mention Denise to Rachel. They hated each other because despite their age difference, they looked exactly like each other. Then there is Grace, who we all say was Rachel's mother because when Fernando adopted Rachel, he was dating Grace. And the three of them looked like a little family as at the time they were inseparable. It is said that they did not break up, but life forced them to live separately. She's married now to somebody else. He married his wife at about the same time. Rachel knew Cathy, so don't mention it to her. Now, I'm thinking that you want one. Am I right?", Juanita explains and then asks.

"Well... I would not refuse it if it was given.", Tammy replies.

"Wrong answer. If you want one, then you don't want one and you are not expecting one. To get one you have to be that special to him that he would give his life for you because he believed that one does not die for love but one kills for it. Understand that difference.", Juanita tells her. Then she takes her wrist, "Come with me."

Juanita almost has to drag her out of the room and past the Jade slab where her agents were to the middle of a display column explaining how crystals are created through ions. She sits her down on a row of carved stepped seats from the floor facing one of the sides of the column. She then sits down with her.

"Look. I worry as to where you two are going. Sleeping and studying, I can understand. That might be cute to some, but you are not. And if this the start of some sort of convoluted friendship, its not going to last. As soon as you join the rangers, you will stop visiting him, you will no longer need his help or teachings. It will just stop to exist. And that will hurt him. There are those of us who will not allow that t happen because he invested in us and we return on that investment.", Juanita tells her, taking a break from speaking and then continues, "It is not you dropping your panties and giving him what you consider the most precious thing you have. Nor is it putting him in your mouth because you don't want to drop your panties for him. It is not you being naked in his bed when ever he wants you too. It is returning that which he gives you in both time and emotions."

Tammy looks down on herself for a second, then at the pillar and finally to Juanita. "I think I understand.", she finally says.

"You think you do but you don't.", Juanita tells her, then shushes her and continues, "Ever seen him during one of his headaches? Its not a pretty sight. Since he is very sensitive to light, his other senses are also highly acute. A mild headache for him is a full blown massive body wide migraine for others. A severe headache for him will kill a normal person, and he will tell you that he feels like he's dying. At that point you need to check his nose and ears for blood because its that severe. And even if he is bleeding, there is nothing you can do, nothing no doctor can do, nothing no ambulance can do so don't call for one. Just hope that he will wake up after he passes out. So far he has survived them as you can see. His anger is another, for he has used it to kill another with it. Though he does not want to get angry, he will, and watch out. He has been known to flip cars over like a kid having a tantrum. In short, Fernando is a man of extremes. Don't push him to those extremes or he will do things to you, you though was not possible. Now, you still want his friendship? Speak up now or else I'll drop you off home and never allow you to see him again."

"What I do with him is my business and my business only. You are not going to stop me from having a relationship with him, whether it begins and/or ends.", Tammy tells her. She tries to get up but finds it difficult to do.

"Don't trifle with me little one. As a Time Lord, Fernando would send people who force him to do things he does not want to do somewhere in the Jurassic and let the dinosaurs deal with them. As a Time Lord, I will manipulate the fields of probability around you to that you will never meet Fernando ever again even if you two are in the same room. Like now. The probability of the atoms of your dress' skirt to magnetically and electronically adhere to this bench seat has went up by one factor, thus for you to get out of this room, you would need to destroy that dress's material and leave this place naked. And its just a few atoms' probability fields that were affected. ", Juanita tells her. She snaps her fingers and the dress's skirt suddenly separates from the bench, making Tammy fall on the main floor below as she pulls too hard. "Don't mislead Fernando and in doing so, don't cross me."

"What I do with Fernando is my business with him, not yours. What relationship we have is also my business with him, not yours. You will have to kill me in order to stop me from being with Fernando because he is my friend.", Tammy tells her as she got up.

"Then have it your way. You are going home, bitch.", Juanita tells her as she also got up. She then pulls out a white plastic device looking like a lady's shaver and puts it to her forehead. Before Tammy could react, the button it pressed and her brain receives a surge of energy that wipes her mind and memories. She collapses on the floor like a rag doll. Juanita then takes a hand held radio, "To all agents, take her to her home and put her on her bed. I'll take care of the rest. Number 3, you are with me."

As they gather around Juanita and Tammy, and them they all disappear in a bright flash of light. Six of the ten agents go with Tammy to her house and deal with her there. Three of the ten goes to the Waldorf Astoria and picks up her things and then drive to her house. Number threes and Juanita goes to Fernando's house. They find the place empty, which Juanita finds odd. She takes the agent to Fernando's bedroom and to his computer station.

"That damn bitch.", Juanita says to herself as she pulls out a couple of items from her tiny purse: the Mind wiper she had just used on Tammy and the Micro Locality Time Device. She connects both to Fernando's computer and gain access to the system. She goes through the files and applications on his storage drives, and then decides to program the devices by hand herself.

It takes her almost fifteen minutes to program the devices as she has plugged in.

"What are you doing, mission leader?", Agent number three asks.

"Its none of your business, but If you want to know, I'm reprogramming the mind wiper to restore her memories to a point and install an emergency medical training package so she wont forget her training while she forgets Fernando and his existence. To her he does not exist in the way she wants him to be. The Micro Locality Time Device will restore her brain so it wont suffer any ill effects from the reprogramming. Understand everything I told you?", Juanita explains, then asks.

"Yes ma'am.", Agent Number Three answers.

"Good. Now forget I told you all that and why you asked. You are to stand there and protect me from any possible threat that may come at me. And its 'Sir', not 'Madam'.", Juanita orders.

"Yes sir.", Agent Number Three replies.

It takes a couple of more minutes for Juanita to finish her work and clean up the area she used. She then teleports in a bright flash of light to Tammy's house to do finish the rest of her re-programming.

They land in the livening room, away from any of the agents who they may accidentally teleport into. She then walks into Tammy's bedroom, finding the other agents there around the bed. She tells the other agents except for number three to leave the room and close the door when they leave.

Juanita walks to the edge of the bed where she finds Tammy laying on her back on top of the blankets and pillow. She takes the mind wiper and applies to Tammy's forehead. Pressing the trigger, she floods Tammy's mind with a new set of memories including partying for so long after passing her exam. She waits for a couple of minutes before belting the Micro Locality Time Device around her head. She turns it on and sets it for a time before the Mind Wiper on her was used on her. The problem with the Mind Wiper is that if it is used on a person on three consecutive times, no matter the distance of time between usage, the brain begins atrophies with memory loss and personality shifts until the deteriorating brain kills them. Setting the Micro Locality Time Device to set the brain a pre-wiped condition prevents this.

It takes the Micro Locality Time Device a couple of minutes to restore the brain and accept the reprogrammed memories. Juanita then takes off Tammy's clothes and messes up her room by throwing he clothes in a particular from the door as if she had a party in the room with somebody else. Defluffing the pillow next to her and spraying the area and her with essence of male scent. Finally she pulls out the blanket and partially wraps her in it an folds part of it as she somebody had left the room before she woke up.

"Bitch, you are never going to know Fernando ever again other as a mere acquaintance and EMT Rescuer. You will not seek him out for help of any kind and you will accept your situation as normal.", Juanita says to herself before removing the Micro Locality Time Device from Tammy's forehead. She then looks at her protective agent. "Go tell the others that we are leaving in 15 seconds, fourteen, thirteen…"

The agent leaves to inform the others before they all disappear.

Thirty minutes later Tammy wakes up with a hang over headache. All she can remember is the days and nights of partying after passing her exam with minimal grade. She looks over to the other side of bed as if somebody should be there was wasn't. She holds on to the her temples with a massive headache and a queasiness in her stomach. She manages to run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. She kneels in front of the porcelain bowl wondering what had happened, and remembering the partying, drinking, the men she was with and what she did with them. The thought just makes her more sick.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: A Time Lord's Inquiry.

The following day Fernando wakes up and does the morning things he does to get ready for the day. After showering, shaving and getting dressed, he head to the kitchen and makes breakfast. Something told him to take his gun from under the pillow and puts in a clip on holster on the back of his belt and inside his pants.

He sits on the kitchen side of the dining area of the service island and takes a bite of his sandwich and a sip from his coffee. As he eats his breakfast, a small tornado of the light appears on the other side of the dining area in the living room. Fernando puts down his meal and takes his gun out, taking a shooter's stance and aims at the whirl wind of light.

A robotic construct stood there, reaching out with an envelop in his hand. "Time Lord Fernando from the home world Terra, also known as Earth, you are to accept this Notice of Inquiry and come with me."

"And if I refuse?", Fernando almost demands.

"I will take you there by any means necessary, including destruction of this locality and the planet.", the robot tells him.

"Then let me read this first and have my morning meal.", Fernando tells him, "You Cybermen have no idea of tact or saying please." He goes back to eat his meal and opens the envelope.

"You are summoned to appear before the Time Masters in an Inquiry Board to answer questions of recent Time Crossing and Manipulation activity. This Summons Of Appearance is to be complied and obeyed to or force will be used to assure your cooperation.", Fernando reads the summons give to him. He then looks at the Cyberman. "Who is facing charges?", he asks.

"That is not for me to say or I do not know. I only deliver the summons and am to bring you to the Inquiry Board. The summons should say who it is if it is you.", the Cyberman answers.

"It does not say that I am being charged, just to appear.", Fernando replies.

"Then it is something you witnessed or know they want you to say in the inquiry. Either way you are coming with me.", the Cyberman responds.

Fernando takes his last bite and prepares another meal and puts it in a small paper bag with a bottle of pineapple-orange juice. He then steps to the Cyberman. "Alright, lets go.", he tells it.

The Cyberman takes Fernando's bag and weapon away from him. "You will not be needing these. They will be returned to you when this inquiry is over."

"Go fuck yourself.", Fernando tells him.

A whirl wind of light starts to wrap around them and envelopes them, getting brighter and faster with each turn until they and it disappears.

Tammy barely wakes up but goes back to sleep in her bed when a whirl wind of light appears at the foot of her bed. A robotic construct appears on the foot of the bed with a hooded figure next to in a blue-lighted robe that covers its features. From a sleeve was a light absorbing black hand holding a gold lighted staff. The hood figure taps the staff against the ground, but it produces a loud thunder like boom with each blow. Tammy suddenly wakes up, holding herself up with one hand and covering herself with the blanket with the other.

"You, Tammy Squirrel are ordered to appear before an inquiry board to events you were involved with. You are to come with us.", the robotic creature tells her.

She was scared and nervous at the two of them in her bedroom and not able to do a thing. She eventually gets the courage to point her finger to her clothes at the end of the bed. With a wave of the staff, the clothes float over to her, here she takes them under the blanket and puts them on. After putting her clothes on she slowly sits up on the bed and puts on her shoes. She then turns to them.

"How about some food?", she asks.

A paper bag floats from the sleeve of the hooded figure and lands beside her. She takes it and opens it, finding an egg and cheese sandwich with a bottle of juice.

"You have ten minutes to take in your nourishment, then we go.", the robot structure tells her.

Tammy looks at the clock on her night stand and calculates the time in her head she had left. She does not hesitates in eating the meal given to her. With a couple of minutes left, she takes her brush and starts brushing her hair. The hooded figure waves his staff and Tammy floats off the bed and made to stand between them. The robotic structure takes the brush from Tammy. "You will not be needing this. It will be returned to you when this inquiry is over."

A whirl wind of light starts to wrap around them and envelopes them, getting brighter and faster with each turn until they and it disappears.

"God Damn It! I Hate This Place!", a male voice shouts out in the darkness.

"Then you should calm down and this will go by quickly.", an eerie multi tonal echoing voice replies.

"Who was that?", a female voice says.

"Tammy?", the male voice asks.

"Who are you?", Tammy replies.

"SILENCE!", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice yells out.

Everyone remains quiet for the moment.

"Bring in the accused!", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice says for all to hear. Though it is dark, only those allowed to see, see who it is.

"Accused, state your name and position.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice demands.

M...my name is Juanita S. I am Time Lord.", a female voice answers.

"We will see about you being a Time Lord. You stand accused of manipulation of another person's memories due to personal reasons, manipulation of the Time Line due to personal reasons, and fixation of events due to personal reasons. How do you plead.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice demands.

"Not guilty due to emotional irrationality and mental instability.", Juanita answers.

"Bring in the first witness.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice commands.

"Tammy Squirrel identify yourself.", another eerie multi tonal echoing voice orders.

"Who me?", Tammy answers.

"Yes, you.", the other eerie multi tonal echoing voice says in an annoyed one.

"Well... My name is Tammy Squirrel, I just turned 20 and I'm taking Emergency Medical Technician classes at City College. Uhm... I don't know if I should add anything else.", Tammy says.

"That is good enough." The first eerie multi tonal echoing voice says. Then it says and asks, "This question is to see if your memory was altered. So we know you are telling the truth as you know it, we are just comparing your answers to what we know. Now, what grade you received on your Emergency Medical Technician mid-term exam?"

"I passed?", Tammy asks unsure of herself.

"Tell us the letter grade you received for the exam. We all know you passed.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice tells her.

"Uhm... a C minus.", she says very quietly.

"A C minus. Let the records show Ms. Squirrel's exam.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice commands. Copies of the exam are shown everyone in the dark room.

"An A minus?!", Tammy squeals.

"We told you passed. By how much remained to be seen. Now why did you think you got a C minus?", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice comments an asks.

"I don't know. It was in my mind that was the grade.", Tammy answers.

"Fair enough. We'll continue to test your memory. To get that grade, Ms. Squirrel, did you received any help?", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice explains and asks.

"Uhm... not that I remember.", Tammy answers.

"Due to privacy concerns, we wont show the actual study, but this signed and dated document statement that your sudden grade increase was because of added and accelerated tutoring services by... *ahem* Time Lord Fernando G.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice states, with the document being shown.

A few moments of silence another eerie multi tonal echoing voice makes itself known by asking, "Ms. Tammy Squirrel, are you, as your kind on your planet would say, a virgin?"

"Huh?", Tammy lets out.

"This question is to show the answer you give as you know to be true against what is actual known.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice explains, then asks, "Now, with details of where, when and with who you has sexual encounters with, if you had them or if you have not ever had sexual encounters?"

"But that answer is personal information.", Tammy complains.

"It maybe personal information to you, but we know all and we see all. There is no moment in time where we do not have access to observe or partake in its activity. So, let hear your answer and compare it with the truth.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice tells her.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "No, I'm not a virgin, not until recently after taking the exam. I joined several celebration parties where I might have gotten drunk and things went beyond what they should have, at least in the first time. But after that, I allowed to happen with different guys from the class, or wanted too even though I may have been drunk when it happen all those times. Its not that I'm a slut or anything like that. It just happened.", Tammy explains.

"For the record, show the history involving Ms Squirrel's personal life.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice demands. It shows to all that Ms Squirrel was not partying or having drunken sex with anyone but was with Ms. Juanita S. "Ms. Squirrel, we understand why you would feel uncomfortable but we are need to inform you that you are a still sexually inexperienced, as the people of your planet would say – a virgin. You have been implanted with those memories. Before we release you home, you will be restored your proper memories and memories of this inquiry will be suppressed. You will continue to live out your life normally. Do you understand what you are being told?", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice explains and asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"Do you accept having your memories restored?", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice asks.

"Of course, yes. I do not want to be living a lie.", Tammy answers.

"Send Ms. Squirrel to have her memories restored and returned home.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice orders.

After a flash of light and a long moment of silence, the voice returns.

"Do you have anything to say to this inquiry board, Ms Juanita S.?", eerie multi tonal echoing voice demands.

"No.", Juanita returns.

"Do we need to prove of what you did?", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice asks.

"Proving what I did is not in question, why I did it is.", Juanita states.

"You care to state why you did it?", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice asks.

"No.", Juanita S. states.

"I will inform you that not answering questions to a Time Lord's Inquiry will result in the removal you from your abilities and title as Time Lord. You will revert to a normal individual of your age and health status. Furthermore you will sustain the injuries you healed from as a Time Lord, injuries that should have killed you. In that regard, you will be deceased at the time these injuries should have killed you and history rewritten to show that effect. Do you understand what is being told to you?", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice explains and asks sternly.

"I wont allow it.", Fernando lets out loudly.

"You should refrain from such outbursts, Time Lord Fernando G.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice tells him sternly, "Do not interfere with the decisions of this inquiry."

"I will say this and I will say once. The decisions of this Inquiry does not and will not affect or effect me or Time Lord Juanita S. I will insure that it wont.", Fernando begins, "What Time Lord Juanita S. did, she did out of Love for me. Love is an emotion that some of you through your immortality and your place in high almighty bull crap position have forgotten. When was the last time you held another and felt emotions for that other? If you have to think past one thousand years, then you have forgotten what Love is. It's a emotion that drives us, binds us and commits violence to us because we allow it. We would kill for Love, we would die for Love. We will do anything for Love. And for a long time, as long as I known her, Time Lord Juanita is in love with me. It is our situation that makes it difficult to reciprocate that Love. And Now where is a perceived threat to that love, and she acted on it. Nothing more. But with love, there is forgiveness, which if you were to bring Ms Tammy Squirrel back, I believe she would forgive her for what was done to me by Time Lord Juanita. I know I did. And you should learn that on Earth, I am the Time Lord who deals with these things and if given time, I would have and restored things to normal. It was you who interfered with my future actions and decisions. It was you who brought on this Inquiry, not me. My decisions is as stand, I will deal with it."

"You should learn how to stay out an Inquiry's business.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice tells him sternly.

"If you wanted me to be not involved in an Inquiry's business, then why bring me here?", Fernando asks them sternly. He continues, "Juanita is coming with me unscathed and unmolested for us to deal with what problems we have. And she, we will continue as we were until our demise who knows how many thousands of years in the future."

"Your demise will come sooner than you think. Right now if you dare continue this behavior. Now if you are done, we will continue with this Inquiry.", the eerie multi tonal echoing voice tells him sternly with anger backing it up. Loud thunder echoes across the chambers.

"Then lets get to the end of this kangaroo court so we can go home.", Fernando lets out to be hear.

A bolt of plasma shoots out from all sides onto its loud mouth target. Though they hit, they do not reach their target as the bolts dissipate millimeters from his body. They all look at him as barely a follicle of hair or fur was not singed.

"You dare call this in honesty and justice. You dare say that this court is impartial. You have already decided on punishment without proving intent of crime. And when that crime is out of mental distress, logical fault and emotional stress you decide to enact on punishing instead of treating the individual of the symptoms and cause. I know what I have to do, you don't. If you dare try to shut me up, I will come back at you.", Fernando tells them.

He receives notice in the form of one plasma bolt, hitting him. He focuses on his energy reserves, waking that part of him that is always there for this reason. He reaches out and points in a parallel direction to the beam back to its creator. The beam travels to and from Fernando. When it reaches its point of origin, the energy fed to the beam is ended. A loud harrowing scream is heard as the beam's trail finishes it course.

Silence permeates through the area longer than it should have. Another voice just as eerie, multi tonal and echoing as the ones before makes its thoughts heard from another direction.

"We may not be from Terra, Earth as you call it, but we do understand what it is to have emotions like Love, Hate, Joy, Anger and the many shades of those and of many others. We are not as emotionally cold as you think we be, but we must decide to enact justice with no emotions allowed to interfere the search for the truth in this and any other cases. As a Time Lord one has the responsibility to not let their emotions make decisions to take personal action against anyone.", the other eerie multi tonal echoing voice explains.

"I as a Time Lord has taken action against those for personal reasons and yet you do not persecute me.", Fernando tells them.

"Though your reasons have been personal, the actions of the individuals involved would have destroyed the history of the future from their stand point in time. In short, you did us a favor which is why we did not prosecute you for those crimes.", the other eerie multi tonal echoing voice explains.

"In manipulating Tammy memories and actions, what did Time Lord Juanita destroyed in the history of the future.", Fernando asks.

"Further involvement with each other to that you two would married, save a couple of nations and set back history on its proper tracks. If nothing would have been done, the destruction of your Earth would happen in 30 to 40 years by an invasion force.", the other eerie multi tonal echoing voice explains.

"Then next time I will do nothing.", Fernando says.

"Then so be it but we know otherwise.", the other eerie multi tonal echoing voice replies, then adds, "You are free to go and take Time Lord Juanita with you. We will give her one more and only chance through you. If she takes action against another, she will not survive the Inquiry that is to follow and you will not have the power to interceded."

Before Fernando could give a reply, he and Juanita are teleported out of the inquiry area.

The alarm clock on the night stand rings out loud. It is met with a heavy handed fist. The hand and am it is connected to slide back into the blankets it came out off. It was cold and the room dark though not as dark as the Inquiry space was. But it was bitterly cold. Three layers of blankets and a warm body just only kept it warm if they kept under the blankets. That's when he realized he was not alone. Nor was he where he was supposed to be in Present Time.

He sticks his head from the blankets, feeling the cold air against his face. He recognizes where is he but the only thing different is three Time Masters in their (un)holy robes and the Cybermen behind them. The one in the middle waves his staff, allowing his eerie multi tonal echoing voice to be heard.

"Like you told us about needing to remember what Love is, so do you. We chose this point in time some thirty years ago where the both of you will remember those lessons you knew then for the 24 hour period it occurred.", the Time Master makes himself heard.

"One day I will be right behind you for making me do this. Now get out of here before I forget who I am.", Fernando warns him.

"Yes, about that. Since you did not discover Time Travel at this time period, nor did you have the powers of a Time Lord, you will be powerless to do what you want against me or anyone else.", the Time Master makes himself known. He picks up his staff and waves it in a circular motion, creating a whirl wind of lights before they all disappear in a flash.

Fernando lays there with one of his dearest friends, and yet, he fears that before this is over, they are going to push their relationship to the next level- whether they want to or not. He close his eyes and hope that by the time morning comes, she does not sense what thoughts has been hidden away. Sleep comes slowly, and almost unwontedly, but at this time, he will take what rest and relief he can take in what ever form it comes in. By morning, he hopes that the beast within will be less in form.

In his heart, he know that things are not going to come out fine, as his extra senses are telling him such before this migraine inducing inquiry had shut them down. What Juanita said over twenty-four hours ago in this time line was true- he can not make himself look like a suspect. But in being in bed with her, during this snow storm's shut-in, it may look like they are going to look bad as suspects in when all this is over and round two begins.

The wind howls outside, as it hasn't stopped snowing since the day before but has subsided much. The howling winds churn up the loose snow and makes it look like it is a super blizzard. Temperatures outside are in the single digits, but the winds make it feel like its between 20 and 30 below zero. Sometime during the night the fuses blow and the heater pipes freeze but not just this apartment but several in building. As time passes, the place turns to ice except for the two under the layers of blankets.

As they remember it, it would the strangest and hardest twenty four hours ever they had.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Tammy's Situation.

In present time Tammy has been put on her bed, lying on her back with her head on the pillow as she sleeps through her healing process of her memories being restored. The Time Master and his Cyberman leaves after a final check of the patient, and fold her hands below her breasts. She sleeps for three more hours without stirring and shifting.

Her eyes slowly open and she lets go of her hand, raising the right hand to her eyes to shade them instinctively. But the lights in her room, and the rest of the house were all off. The mid afternoon sun is what is providing light through the windows. She slowly gets up and sits while supporting herself with her left arm, wondering what has happened. Her memories comes in a rush, causing her to flinch and put her hand to rub her temple.

She looks around her room, thinking but unsure of what to think. The only thing she was sure of was that she hasn't eaten in a while. Making her way to the kitchen, she decides on what to eat if she had it. But there none to be found. The only thing left is to call the café for some chicken salad for a sandwich.

After making the call, she puts the phone down when a wave of memories crash into her consciousness, making her to take a seat in her dining area. The last memory plays through her head louder than others, "What I do with Fernando is my business with him, not yours. What relationship we have is also my business with him, not yours. You will have to kill me in order to stop me from being with Fernando because he is my friend."

"Fernando?", she says to herself. "Wait...", she says before thinking, rewinding her memories to the date, nights sleeping together and the night of studying for her exam. "I did those things? I did, didn't I.", she looks down from where she sat, with no particular target to see. Then she looks back up, "But we're friends, nothing more. Maybe more in terms of that relationship, but still friends. Yeah." She bites on her lip for a moment before picking up her phone and thinks for a number. Instead she gets a memory where she asks, "Anything on Fernando?" and another replies "He'll be out for another two week out of the country on a minor mission for the agency."

"Two weeks?", she says to herself, then she sighs.

She goes out to the café to pick up her order and to stay out longer to see how things are.

It has been two weeks since the being returned to her bed, and living a normal live. But there are a couple of things that she has not been able to find. Though Fernando should have returned home from his mission, he has been unreachable during this time and whether he has returned from his mission remains to be seen. But more importantly, she has not been able to reach her mother in Italy, with the answering machine only answers her calls until it was filled. She also send a couple of letters to her family in Italy, she knows it would takes a more than a couple of weeks to get there. Thus she is forced to live a life of waiting.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: The Ending of the Beginning, not the Beginning of the End.

Weeks adds up to months and the phone number to Tammy's family in Italy is disconnected, she never receiving a call back from her mother or sister. A while after that letters send were being returned, with "Unacceptable/Unknown Address" on them in red Italian lettering. With almost at the end to her EMT course, she drops out, selling her books and things to raise a bit it cash. She sell other personal belongings to raise more cash. In a few cases she pawns a few items like her laptop, digital camera, iPod Touch, Sony Play Station Portable and high school ring in hopes to get them back when she returns. She looks at her student credit cards and two credit cards her mother gave her for emergencies only. The Blue was says Master Card and the Sapphire Green says Visa. She also looks at her Rescue Ranger's and college ID cards. It is all she can do as she packs a back pack which she used carry her books and things for school with clothing, a few personal items and documents like her birth certificate and assorted other papers explaining family lineage and relations, pictures of the family along with her Rescue Ranger jacket and cap.

With passport in hand, she orders the lowest cost airline ticket she could find, reserving a round trip ticket for an early morning flight on Air Italia flight 477. She manages to also find a cheap hotel on the outskirts of Rome, just 35 Euros a night and a scooter to drive around Italy with for 10 Euros a day. She books them for a week, not knowing how long she would have to stay there.

She spends the day to do one last cleaning of the house before she leaves at midnight for her early morning flight to find her mother and sister in Italy. She never tells anyone of what she was going to do and hopes she would be back soon with her family reunited.


End file.
